Fire Emblem Fates: A Revelation to a Dream
by GuardianSapphire
Summary: Rebecca was just an ordinary girl who just finished collage and moved to Maine. Stephanie was a ordinary young middle schooler who lived in Maryland. They had ordinary life's, and everything was going great for them. But one night they had a strange dream. And that where our story begins.
1. Premonition

**Author's note.**

 **Hey this is my first story I posted so I hope I did a good job of posting this. Anyway I don't the Fire Emblem series. My friend said I had an excellent prologue so she wanted me to post it. So I did. My friend wanted me to make a story with a Christain character in it because I never did one. And since I am a Christain, I did for this, so if you don't like a Christain character don't read it. But if your interested you can, I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this.**

* * *

 _ **Fire Emblem Fates**_

 _ **Premonition - A Dream**_

At night, this scene appears in my dreams. And every time it does, I peek into that pool. And every time I look in it and I can't see my reflection. I've been having this dream for several weeks now. It was a dream like any other dream, and yet a dream that would change my life forever.

"Well it looks like I'm having this same dream again," I said to myself.

I was tired and sick of having this dream, it was keeping me from getting a good night sleep-not like I was getting a good night sleep in the first place. I sighed out of annoyance. So I did what I always do ever time I had this dream, I walked to the pool of light and looked in it, expecting to not see my reflection, but this time I did. I was in awe.

"Wow! So I finally get to see my reflection in this pool of light." I said in a shocked tone.

Looking down at the pool, my reflection was there, but it was quite blurry.

"Why do I feel that seeing my reflection this time is a bad thing." I thought to myself with a questionable look on my face.

I was looking at my reflection, squinting my eyes, trying to make out what my reflection looked like. I was squinting so hard my eyes started to hurt. So I rubbed my eyes and took a break from looking at my reflection, and started to walk around the pool. I circled around it at least once or twice. Questions began racing in my mind. What am I doing here, WHY am I here and WHY am I dreaming about this-I know people dream about random things (especially me) but this was way over my head. I started to question this very logically, but my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps. I was really curious about who was there or should I say who was here in this "dream world." I won't deny that I was very scared...ok I was terrified petrified what you want to call it! The closer the footsteps came, the more my body trembled. I was so scared that I fell on my knees. When the sound of the footstep grew closer I saw a small silhouette forming. Now I was really worried.

"I guess this is the end for me." I thought. "I wonder if it's true what they say, if you die in your sleep you'll never wake up again."

I weighed heavily on these thoughts as fear began entering my mind. I was brave in some cases and in others...I was as pale as ghost, and thanking God I was an adult. Because it wouldn't be pretty. But then I heard a familiar voice. Then the silhouette can out of the mist...and I was so shocked at what I saw...I...I...well, I don't know what to do.

"Akka?"

I couldn't believe at who I saw!

"Stephanie! What are you doing here in my dream!" I said with my mouth hanging opened.

"I was going to ask what are you doing in MY dream!" Stephanie replied with her mouth hanging opened.

Well, we were happy to see each other, so I got up off my knees and went over to hug her. It was a long time since we've seen each face to face or at all. We talk about old times and how are parents were doing, and we took a stroll down memory lane (that I enjoyed most of all), ironically we forgot that we were in a dream world. When we came back to reality, and realize our "predicament." We both walked to the pool of light, then we look at our blurry reflections and then we looked at each other with a questionable look on our faces.

Stephanie decided to break the silence between us and I'm glad.

"So, are you real or are you just my imagination," Stephanie said with a cross look on her face.

"Don't squint your face like that, it will make you face wrinkle faster" I calmly replied.

Stephanie hung her head looking at herself twiddling her thumbs, listening to me giggle at what she was doing.

"Well now we both know we're not each other imagination, so the big question here is, why we're here, why are we having the same dream and why do we see each other now when we had this dream for several weeks now?" I said annoyed about all this.

"Akka...that was three big questions" Stephanie reply.

"Your right, but...but something about all this reeeeally bothers me," I said worryingly.

"What, the fact that we both are in the same dream and that's not possible" Stephanie replying worryingly while she was tugging my dress.

We both exchange worried looks with each other, we were both concerned, afraid, and very frightened, but we were both curious I just wish that was all we were feeling. Then we mustered up the courage to go to the pool and look at our reflection once more and believe me it wasn't easy. When we looked at our reflections, did we finally saw our reflections clearly for the first time. But there was something different about our reflections, for one thing, we were wearing different clothing, and our looks were completely off! For one thing, Stephanie was WHITE! Stephanie not white she's Indian! And me-oh don't get me started, I had pointed ears like an elf LIKE AN ELF! Me and Stephanie's mouths were hanging open (wide if I might add). We were looking at our reflections and then at ourselves with our mouths hanging wide open. Then we heard a strange voice.

 _"War...Violence...Bloodshed...Anger...Revenge...they all lead to something...something that every human can't escape...Death...Death is inevitable...it happens to ever man...ever being...but I wish...I wish...that this war would end...I want it all to end...I want peace...more than anything"_

Stephanie and I were silent...those words echoed deep within the void, it also echoed deep within our hearts. We were silent for only a few moments, but those moments felt like an eternity. We had no idea who said that and those words weighed heavily on our minds, my heart felt heavier the longer I thought about what that voice said. Then we saw a ball of green light floating in the center of the pool. I don't know what came over me, but for some reason, I had the desire to go and touch that floating ball of light. When I walked over to touch it didn't realize that I was walking on the pool of light. Like Peter when he was walking on the ocean to Jesus that stormy night. Except I didn't fall in. Stephanie was calling out to me but I didn't hear her. But before I could touch the glowing ball of green light that had attracted me so much. I don't know why, but...I feel like that voice that spoken early, came from that ball of light.

"Didn't that voice say something about War and it wanting peace?"

I thought to myself.

I walked closer to it and when I got to it, I felt the sudden urge to touch it...and so I did. And the exact moment I touched it, the whole area went from room of light to room of darkness. The place went completely black, and the pool opened up and it turned into a portal and swallowed Stephanie and me whole.

Stephanie and I were falling down and falling fast. To what it looked like the world, we were high, high above the clouds. And we were screaming like two frighten school girls. We both were hugging each other on the way down to our seemingly inevitable death. Then we heard that strange voice again.

 _"You two...you two have come...to this world...my world...a world in War...you two...will be born again...you will born again here...you will have a new family...a new home...a new life...please...please...help bring peace here...help bring peace...to my home..."_

"We're going to born again!" I thought shockingly as I was falling to my death.

Then everything saw went blank and the world we saw was bathed in light.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - A Fateful Decision**

I stood watch I saw the climax of the war unfold. This battle would change the fate of both kingdoms, now and forever. I was on the Hoshido side with the Hoshido Royal Family with their Crown Prince Ryoma leading the charge again the Nohrian assault which was lead by their Crown Prince Xander and the Nohrian Royal Family. It was an all-out battle, and the ending of this battle would turn the tide in war and would decide who the victor would be. And I, once a simple ordinary girl, who had her whole life planned out, was caught right in the middle of it all. I always hated being in the middle, but it does have its good points doesn't it...I was watching on the sidelines when I saw the massive Hoshidian army charging towards them led by Ryoma who wore the true face of a warrior as he charged towards the Nohrian soldiers, katana in hand easily defeating those but avoiding a few with great ease as he jumped over them landing on his feet and a group then tried to surround the Samurai but with a flick of his lighting infused katana easily defeated the lower level soldiers. Ryoma then got up from his kneeling position and glared at Xander with anger and disgust.

"I am Ryoma, The High Prince of Hoshido" Ryoma declared as he pointed his blade at Xander, "Leader of the Nohrian Army, I challenge you to a duel!"

"I am Xander, First Prince of Nohr. If it's a duel you want, it's a duel you'll get" Xander stated as he drew Sigebert out of its sheath with his face cold and emotionless, "because this blade will be the last thing you ever see!"

Xander then charged forward, swinging Siegfried as it managed to kill many soldiers that tried to get close to the Paladin and instead met the cold steel of the black blade. Ryoma did not falter however at Xander's sudden bold action and instead charged towards Xander with incredible speed bringing his Rajinto Katana forwards as he readied himself for the incoming assault. Both warriors glared at each other and jumped forward roaring with their blades meeting to signal, the start of a deadly dance.

As I was watching this deadly scene unfolding an enemy came out to attack me. The enemy caught me off guard and swung his sword at me, and managed to severely cut my arm. I screamed in pain as blood was gushing out of the wound. I put my other hand on the wound to stop the immense bleeding. But it didn't help, then the enemy was about to take another crack at me when Hinoka saved me and cut him down! She went pale when she saw my severe wound on my arm. She panicked and immediately called for her little sister Sakura to come heal me...

Sakura rushed over and got her Baton and healed me. The three of us were relieved, but my arm still felt sore and I felt a shot of pain, but I didn't say anything to worry the others. When the fight between the Crown Prince and the High Prince came to a stand still, and when I was out in the open I caught the attention of the Nohrian Royal Family.

"Sapphire…You're okay!" Xander said as a relieved smile was on his face. "Now return to us, your place is here on this side!"

"NO WAY! Sapphire is a Hoshidan princess! She's our sister!" Ryoma yells out in anger at what Xander had said.

"Silence! Sapphire is an Nohrian princess, she's our sister." Xander reply but not as loud, but enough to make a point.

"Ahh…Sapphire…! I'm so happy that you're alive…" Camilla said with a delicate smile.

Leo let out a small sigh and then a familiar taunt, "She has quite the bad luck, huh. But I'm glad she's ok"

"Sister! You're okay!" Elise said cheerfully with a bright smile on her face as well

"What are you going on about…You guys kidnapped my little sister!" Hinoka cried out in anger as she pointed accusingly at the Nohrian royal family.

"You are the one that's wrong, Sapphire's MY beloved little sister…and I'm not handing her over to anybody…" Camilla responded with a flick of her lavish purple hair as she stared with boredom at Hinoka which seemed to enrage the Pegasus Warrior.

"How dare you!" Hinoka enraged but before she could do anything rash she was stopped by Sakura who had a look of sorrow etched onto her young face which hindered Hinoka's emotions and thereby stopped the woman from attacking.

Ryoma then turned to me, "Don't fall for their tricks, Sapphire. You are our precious family."

Xander shook his head in disgust of Ryoma and then turned to me once more, "Don't listen to them, Sapphire. Come back to us! We can live together as siblings once again!"

"Sapphire!" Ryoma and Xander both shouted at me and I was taken aback at the sudden shift in tone that was suddenly placed upon my shoulders

As my vision started to go hazy, I heard a voice.

 _"Wake up. Wake up Sapphire!"_


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's 's chapter 2 for my story. After this I'm debating on whether I should post chapter 3 or my characters profile. Anyway I hope you all enjoy chapter 2 of my story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Nohrian Princess**

"Wake up Sapphire time to get up!"

I slowly opened my eyes. I saw an old friend floating around my bed waiting for wake me up.

I turned around and saw him floating around me. He was a 12-year-old young fairy boy name, Orion. No one is able to see or hear him except for me. Orion has silvery smooth hair and bright blue eyes. He also has horizontal elven ears and black horns with two yellow stripes on each. He wears a long scarf, baggy djinn pants, striped stockings, tight cropped shirt, pointy shoes, and necklaces. Orions clothing consists of dilute gray/blue checkered patterns, black, and yellow color combinations.

"Good morning Sapphire, sleep well?" Orion asked.

"Kind of Orion, I had that vision again..." I muttered quietly and sat up on my bed and got up. I made my bed and decided to clean up my room a little, to get my mind off that dream.

"Really?"

"Yes, I've been having that vision more frequently now, it must be almost time...almost time to choose my fate...and family," I said to Orion letting out a soft sigh. "Today's the day I fight with Xander...and finally earn my freedom."

"Are you sure you're ready? I mean you don't have to do it."

"No...I have to do this Orion...no matter how much I hate it..." I said. For as long as I can remember, I always dreaded this day...this day I would escape this dark prison and finally earn my freedom to see the outside world. But I've already seen it, no one knows that I've been sneaking out of the Northern Citadel my entire life. Exploring, meeting new people and making new friends, and I plan to keep this secret to myself. What they don't know won't hurt them. Like I already knew that I was-

then I was interrupted from my thoughts by my room door opening.

"Princess!" a male voice declared loudly and I immediately turned around to see call me.

"Oh boy...here comes these people," Orion said.

Behind me were my three servants, two female and one male. And a male Nohrian knight. The first female has light pink hair and concerned blue eyes in a maid uniform, Felicia. Beside her was her twin sister Flora, with her blue hair and gray that helped give her a more serious look than Felicia. And behind them, both was a butler, Joker. His plaited gray hair was as prim and proper as always and his gray eyes helped keep the quiet and calm persona he had. And the Knight was Gunther, with a dark purplish hair color, he is strict with others and a no-nonsense person, and his stamina is remarkable for someone his age. Flora, Felicia, and Joker were my servants, and Gunther was my training master here in the Citadel but I considered them to be really good friends. But there's one thing that they all have in common that really bothers me-

"MILADY! Please don't clean your room and-oh you made up your bed already! NO NO NO, a princess does not do chores that's our jobs" Flora, Felicia, and Joker said in unison in a shocking tone.

"You need to sleep! A princess needs her beauty sleep!" Joker said worryingly.

The one thing that the all have in common that reeeeally bothers me-they all make a big fuss about me doing chores and waking up early in the morning (and I mean really early). I let out a small sigh, and continued my sweeping, completely ignoring them and there comments and there opinion on the matter (like I always do).

"Please stop princess! This isn't princess-like at all!" Flora said concerningly waving her hands like a crazy person begging me to stop.

"I'm still going to ignore you" I irritably thought.

"Lady Sapphire here is your breakfast, please eat it this time," Joker said handing me a tray of food for breakfast.

I looked at the tray of food for a bit, then I placed it on my desk and continue sweeping.

"I'm not hungry," I said in an uncaring voice.

"UUUUUUGH" Flora, Felicia, and Joker said agitating with this whole conversation. Gunther just stood there and made a sigh.

"Oh! Princess, Prince Xander is waiting for you, best not keep him waiting," Felicia said unexpectedly.

So I finished cleaning my room and got changed our of my pajamas and into my normal clothes, and headed out the door preparing myself for this fight with Xander and the events to soon follow after.

"So, today's the day you fight Xander huh. Well them, I wish you good luck Sapphire." Then Orion vanished.

"I don't need luck, Orion. I need a miracle..."

When I went to training ground my two brothers were there to greet me. Xander the older brother and Leo the younger brother, they both cared dearly for me (especially Xander).

"Ah! You finally made it Sapphire, took you time I see" Xander said teasingly.

"What do you mean FINALLY!" I said annoyed at what Xander said. "I'm early mister."

Xander and Leo laugh at my reaction and following that laughter they both gave me a hug. My siblings don't visit me but once a year (twice if I'm lucky) because father forbids it. I really miss them a lot so I cherish every moment I have with them...because I don't want it to end...even though it might end real soon. I would not be stupid enough to not be terrified of my upcoming battle. From what I heard from my siblings, Xander was a warrior worthy of legendary gratitude in terms of strength and notability. Father said that if I could beat Xander on this day, I could see the world and finally earn my freedom.

"Are you ready Sapphire?" Xander asked as he pointed his sword - Siegfried - at me, its blade glittering with red flames dancing off it. I stood silent and unemotional for a few moment as a fear overtook me but I shook it off that fear and was ready to fight.

"Ready!" I declared as I got into a fighting stance.

I ran towards Xander, hoping I could catch him off guard, he wasn't moving like I knew he wouldn't and yet I stopped myself before getting too close to Xander to engaging straight away with him. Xander appeared stunned from my sudden halt which gave me an opportunity to strike him. But I did I had a friend you was a Paladin just like Xander so I knew there weaknesses and strengths.

You don't strike the Paladin directly that's sheer suicide, you strike the Paladin's horse. And plus I've seen this scene a thousand times, so I know Xander's moves inside out, I jumped and landed behind behind Xander and his horse much to his shock.

"What-?" Xander started.

I didn't let him finish as I used my sword and cut the horse slightly on his back causing it kick me and Xander off its back with anger. Xander landed on the floor roughly, I flicked my hair with confidence in my strategic thinking.

"I win."

Xander smiled proudly at me before he lifted a hand in defeat and I offered him a had to help lift him up. Xander took my hand but instead of lifting himself up he pulled me down and I landed on my butt next to him much to my displeasure.

"Xander!" I cried out as he took the opportunity to get himself up and then help me up. Xander laughed as I tried to hide the blush I had underneath my hair.

"Should have seen that one coming." I thought as I bite my lower lip.

Then Xander congratulated me soon after that.

"Well done Sapphire, you've improved greatly," Xander said with a smile.

"Thanks! I owe it all to you!" I reply with a smile back.

"No, it was your own hard work," Xander said putting his hand on my shoulder. "Congratulations, you're on your way to becoming a full-fledged Nohrian knight."

"No way...but I'm still-

"Is that so?" Xander said with a raised eyebrow. "I have faith in you, I believe that you...with bring light to the darkness that has covered our kingdom."

"Brother..."

"Winning a fight does help with those pointy sticks of yours..." Leo said darkening the mood a bit.

"Leo..."

"Ha! You hate losing don't you Leo, you have a natural talent for magic, and you excel in that greatly" Xander said to lighten the mood.

"As long as you acknowledge me for it," Leon replied.

"Ah...by the way, Leo..." I said quietly.

"Hmph, what is it big sister, what is it now" Leo reply irritated.

"Ummm...you're wearing your robe is inside out" I shyly replied.

"WHAT!" Leo yelled in surprise.

"I see Leo, you've just woke up didn't you," Xander said teasingly.

"Geez, you guys are mean! I'll be back in a minute!" Leo said running off to fix his robe.

"Haha...sorry sorry" Xander laughed. "That charm of yours is your strongest point."

"I agree" I also laughed

"Enough already," Leo said irritated with our laughter and teasing.

Then Xander and I turned around and we saw Camilla and Elise coming over to join us and Leo joined after they arrived.

"Ah...Sapphire dear...are you all right?" Camilla said worryingly. "Are you hurt anywhere you poor dear? If you're feeling any pain, let me know and I will gladly look after you dear."

"Big sister...thank you very much, but I'm fine really" I replied to ease her worrying.

"You were great!" Elise declared loudly as she hugged me. She reminded me so much of Stephanie, I'm hoping that one day Elise will meet Stephanie, I sure they would be great friends.

Since I FINALLY defeated Xander we were all joyously celebrating on our way to the Castle throne room to meet father in Krakenstein Castle in Nohr's capital Windham. On our way there, I thought heavily about some things when we entered the massive Krakenstein Castle.

"Now that I defeated Xander, I have earned my freedom, I can join the fight with my Nohrian family...but,

I know what is going to happen when I enter those doors to the throne room," I thought as I stared up at the grand doors opening to the throne room and entering, following right behind my siblings.

 **And I know all too well, of what is to come...what is to come my way.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note.I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I add my own characters to this. So after this I will add my characters profile. Thank you all for reading.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - The Demon Sword**

When we entered the room, there was an ominous feeling in the air. And standing in front of us, was our father, King Garon. I stood there looking into my father's zombie-like face with his cold dead eyes meeting my own. I felt a cold shiver running down my spine as I looked into that cold dead face of his. I knew what he had planned for me, and that made the cold shiver running down my back go even faster. The room was very quiet when we walked in, we all knew we weren't suppose to talk, unless father spoke first or to us otherwise it's would mean death, and there was no doubt in my mind that he would kill anyone you spoke before him even if is was his own children.

"Child, you did very well in defeating your brother" He started as he was stroking his dead white beard. "And I am glad you have come."

"Thank you..." I trailed off. "It feels like a dream to be here at Krakenstein Castle."

"No, you owe it to your own dedication" father bluntly said uncaringly. "Now since you are on par with Xander, I believe this blade will suit you perfectly."

A dark mysterious blade materialized in front of me. As I stood in awe at the horrifying sight of this accursed blade.

"Father, is this really ok? Big Sis is..." I could tell by Elise's tone that she was concerned for my safety.

"...Yes, I would like to hear about this as well" Camilla sounded even more concerned then Elise. "Sapphire is different from us, isn't dangerous for her to be outside the castle walls?"

"Elise, Camilla...l'll be fine, don't worry, I've gotten this far haven't I," I said reassuringly to ease their tension.

I took the dark ominous sword floating in front of me and I knew what was coming up next as I look deeply at the sword that had one eye. And that one eye stared at me and at that one moment I could feel all my fear crashing down on me, and I saw my hand trembling as I held this demon sword.

"Sapphire, as you know my kingdom of Nohr is in the middle of a war with the Kingdom of Hoshido in the east" father said with a cross look on his face.

"Yes," I replied.

My father nodded at my answer and stroked his beard thoughtfully before he spoke to me again " As being a member of the Nohrian royal family you have the ability to use "The Dragon Vein" which annihilates a single army with no problem. But it is your devotion to serve your family that has gotten you as far as it has child and finally, you were given a sword that truly is worthy of your talents. This is Ganglari, the magic sword..."

"Thank you father" I courteously replied. I was lying through my teeth, I knew the true meaning of this sword and its purpose, I could even tell the Xander didn't like the feeling of this sword either.

"Well then maybe I should put your newfound power to the test. Bring out the prisoners!" Father declared as he raised his hand as he signaled to the guards nearby.

"Prisoners?" I knew exactly who they were and I was prepared to face them.

After about a second two groups of soldiers came out. One squad was led by a woman that looked like some sort of tribal woman with white hair, dark skin and red eyes that had pure fierceness in them. The other group was led by a man with shoulder length, wavy green hair and purple eyes dressed in the style of a traditional ninja.

"These are leftovers from the previous battle with the Hoshido. Show me the power you possess. Take up that sword and use it defeat and kill them." My father ordered.

I moved towards the Hoshidan prisoners slowly before I felt a breeze blow by. I turned my head to see who it was. It was Orion.

"Don't worry Sapphire, you'll make quick work of these Hoshidans." I nodded and moved toward to face the enemies. I was going to fight them, one on one.

The girl across the courtyard from me stamped her foot hard on the ground and pointed her finger accusingly at me "I am Rinkah, daughter of the Chief of the Fire Tribe. You are the princess of Nohr correct? What's your name?"

I looked up at her with my eyes meeting hers. "Yes. My name is Sapphire."

The green haired ninja appeared looked at me directly in the eyes with a shocked expression on his face and whispered "Sapphire?!"

"What is it, have you heard of me?" I asked in confusion.

The man shook his head "No, it's nothing...I am Kaze. I am a ninja that serves the Great Kingdom of Hoshido...but enough talk, let us begin."

I knew what strategy the Hoshidans would use. Because I've been through this before. And as such, I knew a way to counteract their plan.

"BEGIN!" My father yelled. And so the match began.

I went after Rinkah first. Rinkah used her iron club to attack , I dodge it, then used the hilt of my sword and hit her in her stomach.

"Curse you Nohr scumbags!" Rinkah growled through her gritted teeth.

"One down, one more to go-" I thought as a Shuriken rushed past me.

I gasped in shock and looked at Kaze. If I gave Kaze one more opening like that, it WILL be the end of me. I rushed over to Kaze to attack.

Kaze was definitely quick on his feet. He was easily able to dodge my attacks without breaking a sweat but he also found it difficult to get any attacks in due to my quick footwork as well. I was also light on my feet as well. Right before Kaze was about to attack I made him trip. That gave me the opening I needed. So with my sword, I struck Kaze and the battle was over.

"...Cur-Curses…" Kaze stuttered as he pressed his head on the ground trying to relieve some of the pain. I was about to cut him down but I couldn't because I knew I would be murder and I knew that was wrong on so many levels.

"SAPPHIRE WHY ARE YOU HESITATING TO KILL THEM" father yelled enraged that I didn't kill them immediately.

"I'm-I'm sorry father, I-I just can't," I said in trembling. "Please forgive me."

"How foolish" father said with a cross-angry look on his face.

"Father they could be useful to us, they could give us information about the Hoshidans, or something" I said in hope that I could convince him to keep them alive.

"Sapphire, what are you saying" Xander concerningly ...foolish child" father said sounding very cross, and that usually never ends well.

"Father, please forgive her! Sapphire doesn't understand..." Xander earnestly pleaded with father.

"Very well, then you kill the Hoshidans in you weak-willed sister 's placed" father replied cold-heartedly.

"But-"

"NOW!" Father yelled before Xander could finish.

Xander then walked towards me. I could see that Xander had a worried looked on his face, probably because he didn't like what he was about to do or because he knew what I was going to do next.

"Sapphire...stand down, otherwise-" Xander said with a distasteful look on his face on what he was about to do.

"Brother!" I looked at him with deep worry and concern eyes. At that moment I felt like I was going to cry.

Xander came at me but he was holding back-believe I know. I remember when I fought Xander at full strength, and believe me it wasn't fun. Xander was stronger than, it was because it was the future-self Xander I fought all those years ago and yet, I still remember ever moment of that fight. Xander came at me and I got hit but then I counter attack but he blocked it then we were at a stand still, both with worrying looks on our faces, wonder what was going to happen next.

"Sapphire, why-why won't you kill them-there then enemy," Xander said hoping I would stand down. "There the enemy!"

"I know Xander. I know!" I said pleading my case. "But I can't bring myself to kill them!"

"Please stop this, Sapphire..."

Camilla said sounding worried. "My darling Sapphire"

"Big Sis...what should we do?" Elise said with sobbing eyes.

"Geez...there's no other choice" Leo let out a sigh of annoyance.

Leo attack with a magic at Rinkah and Kaze and then he walked proudly towards father.

"Father, in my weak sister's stead, I have finished the job," Leo said in a confident tone.

"Hmmm...I see" father said as he was stroking his white beard.

"About Sapphire-"

"...that's enough. Get out! I have already made my decision!" Father yelled furiously as he stormed out.

"Leo...you didn't really kill them did you," I said with a smile.

Leo giggled "you're not as dumb as you look sister"

Then Xander walked up to us. "Hey, you two. That's enough, the fight is already over." Xander said with a stern glare, then he looked at me with those serious eyes meeting my own. "...Sapphire, your kindness will be the death of you"

I stared back at Xander. Without hesitation, I said, "I know, but I'll die with no regrets."

"Well said Sapphire, well said." Xander reply. "I want to investigate the prisoner's belongings. Bring their bodies to my chambers" Xander ordered a soldier.

"Yes sire"

Then we watched Rinkah and Kaze being carried to Xander's chambers. I was relieved that they were still alive. Even thought I knew what would be coming my way since I defied a direct order. And I knew it was not going to be pretty. When all that was done Xander came back with Rinkah and Kaze and I met them in the courtyard.

"Thanks to my sister Sapphire, she has shown you her kindness and you have been spared, but just this once" Xander stated with a stern face. "Now go, while our king isn't looking."

Kaze gave us a glare of disgust. Then he ran off and disappeared into the night. I could tell he didn't like this. I knew he would rather die with honor, then have Norman sympathy. Why...I will never know, I guess Hoshidans life a very honorable life to honorable if they can't swallow some Nohrian sympathy. My thoughts were interrupted by Rinkah's outburst.

"So your just going to let us go!" Rinkah shouted furiously also with a disgust look on her face. "Sapphire, next time we meet, I'll make you regret showing us mercy!"

I replied calmly to her with a delicate smile on my face. "No, the next time we meet, I'd like it to be as friends."

With what I said, Rinkah had yet another shocking yet questionable look on her face, "what! Don't you understand I am a Hoshidan and you are a Nohrian, we are enemies you and I."

With that remark I only had one thing to say, "it's easier to hate a kingdom, then it is to hate a person."

Both Rinkah and Xander were quiet at what I had said. I could tell that they were thinking really hard at what I had said. Rinkah finally spoke.

"So, the rumors are true, a princess of Nohr is a naïve one" then Rinkah had a smile on her face. "We'll see what happens next time we meet"

Then Rinkah ran off into the darkness after Kaze. As I watched her run off, I felt glad that she could go back home and back to her friends and family. Family...thinking of home and family and friends, made me think about my home with my mom and dad, and my friends at school and church. I looked up at the starry night sky, wonder what they're doing right now. Then I looked back towards the gateway of which they left and sighed and turned around to go back inside, with Xander following close behind. I saw Camilla, Leo, and Elise waiting from me. They told me they heard what happened, and they weren't surprised that I didn't kill Rinkah and Kaze, but they were relieved I wasn't hurt. The five of us celebrated all night and we had a blast. I cherished this party so much because I knew that this was going to be my last party in Nohr.


	5. My Characters Profiles

**Author's note:**

 **Alright these are the protagonists of my story. Saphira is from Eragon. I wanted her in my story because I love her character so much. I don't own Saphira. I hope you all enjoy and I will post chapter 4 later today.**

* * *

 **My characters profile**

 **Name: Sapphire**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Birthday: June 2nd**

Appearance: Sapphire possesses body length brown hair with a hint of red highlights and sapphire blue eyes (hence her name). Due to her unprecedented ability to transform into a dragon, she inherently has particularly strong dragon blood, as not only can they transform but she also has pointed ears (like an elf). Because of her striking appearance, she tends to stand out, despite her attempts to dress formally. But since she excels in illusion magic she can change her appearance. Sapphire wears a mostly white-silver dress like armor with black and gold highlights. She also wears a blue cape that hangs off her dress along with silver and black stockings with a black hair band.

Personality: Sapphire is very wise beyond her years, and knows what to say in any situation. Plus she is a brilliant strategist, and has a gift for leading people to victory. Sapphire is more of a tactician/strategist then a leader. She is also girl who does what's she's told to make people happy. She also happens to be a extremely excellent cook. Sapphire is kinda clumsy, she is also sometimes a scatterbrain and trips over rocks and stuff. She is somewhat some one who easily cries (especially if someone close to her dies) and doesn't get angry easily or at all. She is a kind, loving, loyal, and very compassionate and forgiving to others. She doesn't have very good reflexes compared to a true warrior and she doesn't have the heart to take someone else's life even if it's the life of an enemy, which is very difficult NOT to do during war. She is a pacifist. Plus she's also not a big fan of war. She can be very determined and stubborn sometimes when she puts her mind to it. And her dream is to end the war between Hoshido and Nohr and for both her families to be at peace with each other.

History: Sapphire was sent here from another world to end the War between Hoshido and Nohr and bring peace back to the world. Her really name is Rebecca but when she came here she changed it to Sapphire. She came here with a little girl named Stephanie who Sapphire considers a little sister. Sapphire and Stephanie don't know why they were called here, or how they got here, or if they are ever going to get back home. Sapphire and Stephanie got separated when they first came here, but when they came here they were actually born again with new parents. Sapphire was born to Anankos and Mikoto in the land of Valla. But because of a horrible danger Mikoto and her older sister Arete and there daughters Azura (Arete's daughter) and Sapphire (Mikoto's daughter). When the four of them left there home, they went there separate ways. Arete and Azura went to Nohr and Arete married there King, and Mikoto and Sapphire went to Hoshido and Mikoto married there Emperor. But then tragedy struck. Sapphire was capture by the Nohrian King when she was a toddler, and was taken from her home and family once again. During the process the Emperor of Hoshido was killed. In order to get Sapphire back, some ninjas captured Azura to arranged a trade. But the king didn't except the trade, so Sapphire stayed in Nohr and Azura stayed in Hoshido.

Sapphire was locked in the Northern Citadel in the blanket of darkness that covered Nohr only to see her brothers and sisters once a year, while Azura lived in Hoshido in the Palace happily with her brothers and sisters. Sapphire never complained, because she was happy. But as the years went on, Sapphire found a way out of the Northern Citadel and when she left she explored the outside world. While Sapphire was exploring she met a beautiful woman with long-silky white hair, a creamy white color skin with a star mark on her forehead, and the most beautiful violet purple eyes and a pure white dress that she manages to keep spotless despite her squalid living conditions named Lady Amlthea. Sapphire cried for weeks on end when Amlthea died, but she remembered what Amlthea said, and Sapphire held fast to those words in her heart for now and always. After Amlthea died Sapphire went back to Nohr and continued her studies there. Sapphire became a beautiful dancer, a miraculous priestess, and a marvelous singer, over the years. Sapphire is know through out the kingdoms of both Nohr, Hoshido and in between as a extraordinary singer and dancer. Of course she uses a stage name called "Jem" in her performances. People come from miles around (including both the royal families to see her preform, because of this she has to disguise herself very well)When it comes to healing, Sapphire's healing is second to none. She can heal anything, any sickness, any injury(inside and out) any illness, and she can even heal a new born baby when it's still in the mother's womb. Plus she also has the ability to tell if the baby is going to be a girl or a boy and when it's going to be born. As Sapphire was in her teens, she went to Muse, she didn't know why, she felt like something was calling out to her. When she got to Muse, Sapphire was drawn to a traveling fortune-teller lady named Viola. Viola used a floating magic orb as her primary weapon and her crystal ball. But Viola died as well and Sapphire was back to being depressed but it didn't stay long. She always tried to have a positive outlook to everything. When Sapphire has been sneaking in and out of the Northern Citadel for a long time now she been going to a school called Eastland Academy in Nohr. Sapphire been going there for a long time and when she graduated she lived with her four best friends; Blair, Joe, Natalie, and Dorothy(tootie) and there house-mother Miss. Garett. Sapphire lived with Miss. Garett and worked for her in her in her shop for seven years, and when she got married, her sister Beverly Anne took care of them for two more years, then they went one there ways. Sapphire also has been spending some time with a witch named Samantha and over time Sapphire inherited the witchcraft from Samantha because Sapphire is one of the two humans that inherit witchcraft from being around a witch every few thousands years and later Sapphire met the other human who inherited witchcraft, her name was Ako-and ironically she was a Hoshidan but they didn't care, they just became really fast friends. When Sapphire grew up she became a private detective who with two others Sabrina a Hoshidan noble and Jill a Nohrian noble were hired by a mysterious man named Charlie, and those three with there mysterious boss and there partner John Bosley had many more adventurous ahead of them. She is a visionary. Someone who can see the past, present, and the future. She saw that she really was a Vallite. She also saw what her future would be. She saw ruff one day she would make a fateful decision, whether to choose her Nohrian siblings or her Hoshidan siblings. Sapphire has a deadly disease which she was born with, that makes her physically weaker then any normal person, and because of this disease she gets sick very easily and gets tired easily then others. She also has very weak heart that you could barely hear, plus with the heart she has weak insides as well. She can get hurt physically very easily as well. And her blood is quite thin, so if she gets a cut she must heal it immediately. Sapphire is afraid of a few things but she doesn't fear death because she believes that she will die from this disease. She can easily die because of her weak heart, all she has to do is run up a hill and her heart will give way. Sapphire hasn't told anyone about her condition because she doesn't want to be a burden to anyone and so she pushes herself to do things independently despite the dire consequences, which worries someone greatly, who holds Sapphire dear in his heart. And try's to help her and makes Sapphire rely on him. She also downgrades herself which upsets him great because he cares for her deeply.

 **Name: Priscilla a.k.a Juliana**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Birthday: February 18th**

Appearance: Juliana has light-brown skin, with purple hair to her waist, with purple eyes to match. She wears the clothes of a Nohrian Malig Knight. Just like Camilla.

Personality: Juliana is a kind and caring person, but she is very sassy and blunt at times. When things get ruff, she will always be there for her friends and usually takes charge of things. But don't get on her bad side, she's not scary herself, but the things she does to people will scare you for life.

History: Juliana comes from the same world as Rebecca and Stephanie, but she's arrives later then the other two. Juliana changed her name to Priscilla, since she wasn't born on this world. She graduated from the University of Maryland, with Rebecca. The both have been friends since 8th grade. She has a boyfriend. well, kind of. She has also been on tons of dates and to Stephanie, Juliana is considered a full fledge woman, because of all the things Juliana has done.

 **Name: Aika a.k.a Stephanie**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Birthday: December 12th**

Appearance: Stephanie has jet black hair and brown eyes. She is the same age and height as Sakura and Elise. She has a pink hat with a cross on it with fur on the bottom with blue and white beads hanging down the sides. She wears a pink and orange dress with a pink long scarf with a cross around her waist. She has white fur at the end of her sleeves and a stripe of orange around the bottom of her dress with white slippers. She wears two bead necklaces (one with a big medallion). She uses a rosary to heal her patients.

Personality: Stephanie is sometimes shy and timid by nature, She is also bashful individual with low self-esteem, very easily intimidated when confronted with unfamiliar situations existing outside her comfort zone. Complementing her shy demeanor is a heart of compassion and kindness, a fact that has led to her devoting her life towards the cause of providing healing aid to others in order to alleviate their suffering. Stephanie can also be very energetic and extremely curious (which gets her in trouble a lot), and is imbued with traits that are common to a child: juvenile, innocent and pure. She show great affection and undying love for her older sister Sapphire. Stephanie hurls herself into Sapphire's arms and tightly embraces her in response to her professing Sapphire's love for her.

History: Stephanie comes from the same world as Rebecca. Stephanie came with Rebecca to this world. When Rebecca changed her name to Sapphire, Stephanie was born with the name Aika. When Stephanie was born again, she was born in a distant village near the Hoshidan capital Shirasagi. She was loved and adored but her Hoshidan parents. Her father was the leader of that village and her mother was the head healer. Thus forth Stephanie followed in her mother's footsteps and became a priestess. Stephanie remembered who she really was and waiting for Sapphire to come and find her. Sapphire found the village that Stephanie was in and she saw Stephanie. They talked about their lives and what happened, still wondering why they were brought here, but neither of them had the answer. So they talked and they are still trying to find the reason why they are here, and maybe find a way back home. Stephanie's parents died in a faceless attack and Sapphire and Stephanie were the only survivors. The keep Stephanie safe, Sapphire aloud Stephanie to come with her on her journey. But Stephanie like a village that needed a new a healer so Stephanie stayed there for her own protection. Hoping that one day Sapphire and her would be united some day and they would finally find a way back home.

 **Name: Saphira Brightscales**

 **Age: About 2 to 3 years**

 **Species: Dragon**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Height: Forever growing**

 **Scale Color: Blue**

 **Eye Color: Blue**

 **Rider: Sapphire**

 **Affiliation: Dragon Riders**

Appearance: Saphira had a sapphire-blue colored egg. Saphira's scales and eyes are the color of sapphires, often described as intense blue that refracted the light. The radiating blue tone of her scales resulted the nickname given to her by Sapphire, Saphira Brightscales. Her vision was enhanced, for she was able to see blues more clearly and vibrantly than reds and greens. Her talons and spikes on her neck, back, as well as tail are bone-white. She has two serrated fangs that jutted out of her upper jaw onto her bottom lip slightly, as well as with all dragons, had white, sharp, knife-like, meat-shearing teeth. Her head is roughly triangular and she also possessed four cheek spines, slightly curved horns and forehead spines between her horns. Her body stature could be inferred as very aerodynamic and built for flying, Sapphire said she had never seen a dragon so skilled at flying and naturally suited to the sky. Despite her young age she is one of the strongest dragons ever seen. She was named Saphira after Sapphire found that they both are similar with the jewel "sapphire". It was the only one that Saphira liked, being that Sapphire presented her with mostly with male names.

Personality: Saphira's real name is Saphira Bjartskular. Sapphire couldn't pronounce that name so Sapphire name here "Brightscales". Though Saphira is young, she is very wise and often comforted and guided Sapphire, as well as sometimes others, when they were upset or needed advice. Saphira is very proud and it's been mentioned that she had never bowed to anyone. She also felt she was bending her pride slightly by calling Sapphire "Master". Saphira was quite vain, thinking herself the most beautiful and magnificent creature in the world. But while she was with Sapphire, Saphira learned that all things are precious. Saphira will not hesitate to give people her blunt opinion and even threatened Sapphire that if a man threatened Sapphire, she'll tear them apart. Saphira also enjoyed fighting, but claimed that it was a good thing that Sapphire didn't share her taste of fighting, as they balanced each other out. In battle she is ferocious and Sapphire once told her that she was very glad they weren't enemies. It's likely that her ferocity came from her mother. As Sapphire's dragon, Saphira had a deep emotional bond with her. As such, she would do anything to keep her alive. As a result, she went with her in most ventures, though not always agreeing with them. Her main goal was to keep Sapphire safe, even stating that should Sapphire be captured, she would go so far as to give herself up, just to save Sapphire. She is very protective of Sapphire and always looks out for her needs. In addition, Saphira's bond to Sapphire is so strong that it could go to the point where sometimes Sapphire and Saphira consider themselves as not as two beings but one. Saphira and Sapphire's bond is developed to point where they are able to finish the others' sentences and to be able to anticipate what each other would say. Most of the time they do this without even realizing it.

History: Sapphire found a egg and when it hatch it was a dragon. Sapphire raised it extraordinarily well and in a day it grew to be a 30 feet (and still growing) dragon named Saphira Brightscales. Saphira is 2 years old and has bonded with Sapphire as her Guardian protector dragon.

 _ **Deceased: Amlthea and Viola**_

Amlthea: She is fair and graceful, and possesses a beautiful singing voice. But it is her heart that shines out the was like a mother to Sapphire and Amlthea taught Sapphire everything she knew about healing, singing, and dancing. Amlthea is one of the best examples (Sapphire encountered) of a woman who is courageous and strong without needing a weapon or bullying men about. Amlthea never draws a weapon or kills anyone, yet she is a key player in boosting moral and maintaining hope. And she suffers greatly for it. Also something was happening to Sapphire, she started to have visions about the past, present, and future. When Sapphire told Amlthea about this, Amlthea told Sapphire, the Sapphire was something called a "Visionary". She told her that Visionaries have the precious gift of having visions about the past,present, and future. And that Amlthea was also a visionary and that she uses her powers to help people. Amlthea told Sapphire that she must use her powers for good. So from them on Amlthea trained Sapphire to be the best Visionary Sapphire could be. And with those future visions came horror beyond imagination. Sapphire remember her past and who her real parents were. But this didn't change anything, she still loved her Nohrian brothers and sisters the same, maybe even more. But this also wanted Sapphire to one day go to Hoshido and meet her mother and her other siblings, and her cousin Azura. But this happiness didn't last . Amlthea was killed protecting Sapphire. Amlthea's last words were "Sapphire...please...keep smiling

...for the both of us...be happy..." When Amlthea died she passed on her powers as a priestess and as a visionary to Sapphire, making her have longer visions and more continuous visions to warn Sapphire of dangers yet to come.

Viola: In her appearance, Viola was a young woman with red eyes and white curled hair. The purple dress she is wearing seems to be gothic inspired. Viola's laced stockings have a pattern that shows a moth trapped in a cobweb. Over her body, she was wearing an aubergine-colored hooded cape that splits down the middle. Roses are a recurring motif in her costume as well. She wears elongated, claw-like armor rings on four fingers of her right hand. In the heart of a bustling city, Viola quietly plied her trade. She wouldn't stay there long—she didn't stay anywhere long; fortune-telling can be a dangerous occupation when you actually tell the truth. By peering into her crystal ball, Viola could see deep within a person's soul. As Sapphire looked at Viola, Sapphire saw that Viola was portrayed as a cold, indifferent woman. Her demeanor was both dark and ominous and she doesn't seem to care about anything or anyone. She had a grim outlook on life, she was able to see glimpses of the future. Viola was drawn to Sapphire to, because she saw that they were both visionaries. Thus forth Viola became Sapphire new visionary teacher and summon teacher. Sapphire became a more powerful visionary and Sapphire was able to summon powerful creatures to protect her. Viola saw Sapphire's future, and Sapphire knew what her future was going to be like, but Viola's visionary powers were so strong, that Viola made Sapphire live though those decisions. When it was all over, it was like the life was drained out of Sapphire. Sapphire was sooooo broken. She cried on Viola for what Sapphire had done and Sapphire was determined not to let what see saw come true! Under any circumstances! So Sapphire trained with Viola and Sapphire finally was back to her old self. But...this didn't last. Sapphire lost Viola too. Viola died in the forest from an bandit attack. When Sapphire found her, Viola also passed down her visionary powers to Sapphire. Sapphire's visions came even more continuously to warn her of impending dangers that lie ahead.


	6. Chapter 4

**Author's note:I want to thank all the people who favor my story and I hope you continue to like it. It you want any changes let me know and I will be happy to fix it or add things. Well then, I hope you enjoy chapter 4 of my story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - The Assignment**

I stared at the beautiful woodlands that I was walking through with complete and utter awe. The brilliant yellow sun that was never found in Nohr shone over the leaves making them sparkle. When I reached out to touch them I smiled as their warmth entered my pale and cool skin.

"Who am I exactly?" I asked myself as a gust of wind blew past me, tickling me playfully almost like a child playing a game. "And where do I belong."

As if trying to help me find my answer, some of the trees parted ways and allowed a clear path to be seen. I traveled on this path until I came to a fork in the road. I looked at the two paths that were before me. To the right was a path leading to a path bathed into the left was a path engulfed in darkness. I kept looking to the left and to the right, over and over I kept looking to the left and to the right I couldn't stop. And trying to decide which one was the better option to head towards was not helping. The two paths were like night and day, winter and summer, cold and hot, trying to pick between them was like trying to choose between family members.

"Where does your loyalty lie? Your blood...or bond?"

I gasped when I heard a mysterious voice talking to me. I was unable to locate the owner of the voice but I also didn't understand what it was trying to say. But then I just realized something. That voice, THAT same voice, was the same voice that Stephanie and I heard in that same dream we had before we came here. I wonder what that voice wants this time. Where does my loyalty lie? It intrigued me and despite how much my head was spinning from this whole fiasco. I looked at the path that was reaching for the light and the other path that was descending into darkness. I felt my entire body freeze, and my mind spinning immensely. I woke up with a gasp only to find myself back in my bedroom. It was still early morning and its means that I woke up very early (as usual). I was feeling refreshed and ready to take on today, but I had second thoughts.

"Why am I feeling so uneasy. today?" I asked myself as I started to get dress.

"Hey Sapphire, what's up?"

I turned around and saw Orion floating around, with a bright smile on his face.

"Hey, Orion." I didn't feel like smiling back.

"...You still worried about what's coming aren't you?" Orion frowned.

Before I could answer him, we were interrupted when a soldier can running.

"Mylady you are to report to the Royal throne room immediately."

"What?" I said obviously confused.

"King Garon orders your presence in the throne room." The soldier continued then he walked off to return to his post. There was one thought entered our minds.

"It's time Sapphire...it's time."

Orion went with me to the throne room to meet with father. I looked around the throne room, it was a dark and eerie place. The throne itself was a dark ominous throne, and sit on it was my father. And this rooms suits him perfectly. I once again found myself staring at those cold dead eyes on the zombie-like face of a father.

"Well...Sapphire. You disobeyed an order from the king" father said sternly with a crossed look on his face. "Normally, a crime so serious would result in death."

"Yes..." I tilted my head downward in shame.

"However, you are my daughter. I have no wish for you to die in such a manner" father spoke in a less angry tone but still stern. "Sapphire there is one last task I would like you to partake in if you can complete it. I will make an exception and pardon your crime."

"Really? What task is it?"

"Along our borders lies the territory of Hoshido...as of right now, it is but ruins an abandoned fortress" father explain thoroughly. "You are to head there, you're not expected to do battle, I only ask you to scout the area. Understood, my child? If you happen to disappoint me..."

"Yes, sire I understand perfectly" I replied with a straight face. But I knew what was going to really occur at the abandoned fortress. And I wasn't looking forward to it.

After that, I gathered my Nohrian siblings in the throne room and told them what I had to do to clear my name. They weren't exactly happy about what I had to do.

"I'm worried...are you really going to be okay? It's just you, Opal and Diamanda." Camilla said with a worried look on her face with concerning eyes.

"Don't worry sister I'll be fine" I tried to reassure her. "There's no need to worry, Opal and Diamanda have my back."

"You're being rather carefree, considering it's a direct order from father" Leo said unsatisfied with my attitude. "With that attitude, I can't exactly expect you to come back unscathed."

"Leo..."

"Stop that... You're being such a worrywart Leo!" Elise said so cheerfully. And then slapped him on the back hard if I might add.

"Elise you're too optimistic," Leo said feeling some pain from the slap.

"Ah... I honestly can't help but feel the same way" Camilla said sounding even more concerned. "Maybe I should go with you"

"No no that won't do it all." A strange voice said behind our backs, we all turned around to see who it was. A man with half a mask on his face walks towards us and I know exactly who it was, we all did. And I wasn't too fond of him.

"Iago...what exactly do you mean?" Camilla snapped back at him with the cross look on her face.

"This mission is a trial meant for Princess Sapphire" Iago stated. "Princess Sapphire will be tested to see if she holds the qualities of being a Nohrian princess, it would be utterly pointless if you all went."

"Understood! I will complete this task without fail" I said with a determined look on my face.

"Don't leave just yet" another voice came out of nowhere, we turned around behind us to the other side to see who that was. It was father, walking with in a strange bald man, and I knew who that was to and I wasn't too fond of him either.

"Father?"

"You will be taking this man along with you" father stated.

We all stared at the man who father had brought, and none of us had a smile on our face, we all weren't too happy that father brought him along.

"This man is Hans," Father said. "As you can see this man is our powerhouse, he's a fine soldier who I want you to take along with your task."

"Thank you father" I happily replied.

Xander wasn't exactly happy with this, he walked up to me and told

"Sapphire, this man Hans. Watch out for him."

"Huh? What do you mean brother?" I asked.

"He was a criminal who committed countless misdeeds such as pillages and murders," Xander stated with a cross look on his face. "I arrested him many years ago. Well, father might somehow succeed in converting this ruffian into a soldier, you must remember never let your guard down around him."

I knew exactly what Xander meant, but Xander didn't know what exactly his words would mean in the near future. And I pray he never finds out. Well, I got myself ready to go and I prepared myself to face what was waiting for me at that abanded fortress. I said goodbye to my Nohrian siblings and they all wished me luck. Then we headed out on way to the fortress. The fortress is right in the middle of something called the Infinite Chasm. It's literally a border between Nohr and Hoshido, to be honest, I'm not exactly a big fan of this place. It's was dark and dreary just like Nohr, also it was a sheer drop to the bottom not to mention there was I don't know exactly how to say it, but the bridges were like really really old. It was like they could break at any second and I didn't exactly feel safe walking on them. None of us did exactly. Well, we got to the fortress and I said that we should scout the area. What we expected to find it was just an old fortress in ruin and rocks, trees, bugs, and probably some skeletons. Nothing could prepare us for what was coming next. We found ourselves in a Hoshidian ambush, and we got ambushed by ninjas, ironically I was not a big fan of ninjas. When they saw us, they attack, we tried to fall back but it was too late, so we had to stay and fight and to be honest wasn't looking forward to it. Gunther and Hans rushed through them all attacking one by one. They were pretty good, but the ninjas were fast and sneaky that's how they are usually when you think about it. They were getting attacked shurikans and other ninja weapons. And I was about to be attacked by a ton of flying ninja stars. I knew that I would be history if I took them out one by one, even if Gunther and Hans kept defending me. So I decided to do the smart thing(besides running away) and that would be to take out the commander. So I dodge some of the attacks, and I admit I did get cut here and there. But I manage to pull through and found myself face to face this the Hoshidan commander, and he did not look happy. I got ready in a attack stance and he was glaring at me with murderous eyes. There was no doubt in my mind that me wanted to kill me. We both stared at each other for a while, then he threw some ninja stars at me and I jump before they could hit me. We were locked in combat, but then Gunther came in and save me, and he skewered the ninja with his spear. I was very relieved that this fight was finally over. But then I just realized that it wasn't over quite yet. When we finally seize the fortress there was another squadron of ninjas that just came. And the leader of them had one eye, red hair, and a mask that covered his nose and mouth. And he wasn't too happy with what I had done.

"My my, look at what we have here," the stranger said.

"This is not good, not now, I was hoping I could avoid him," I thought while I was biting my lip.

"I am Saizo, a ninja of Hoshido. I'll be taking you life now." He said calmly yet cocky. (And yet terrifying)

"Ugh, I let my guard down to soon!" I said frustrated.

"It ends here!" Saizo yelled as he rushed towards me, with his weapons in hand.

"I'm screwed," I thought.

Then I heard another voice, but this time from behind me. " I won't allow it!"

Then when Saizo was about to attack me, someone blocked the attack. Saizo what surprised of who could have blocked his attack then he saw who it was.

"You're?!"

"Made it just in time. Glad to see your okay Sapphire!"

It was Xander, and he had a big smile on his face, which I could tell he was relieved to see me alive. But Xander didn't come alone.

"Xander!" I was really happy to see him. Because I was really afraid.

"You have quite the bad luck, don't you sister" Leo showed up and criticized my bad luck.

"Are you okay Sapphire? I was worried sick!" Camilla panicked.

Then Elise showed up "if sister Sapphire died. I would be so sad"

"Thank you...you guys," I said with a smile across my face.

"Ah...! You're hurt, Sapphire...who did this to you?" Camilla sounded very upset and worried.

"I just fine, Sister," I said to ease her pain and to be honest I actually was fine.

"Know don't you worry my darling, I'll kill everyone who harmed you, hehe just you watch," Camilla said with a delightful yeah devious smile and I was very afraid by that.

Camilla went ballistic and killed some of the ninjas and Hoshidan soldiers. I was in on how skilled Camilla was.

"THAT'S the 'warrior-like' Camilla," I said utterly shocked at what I saw.

Elise heard me and said "oh that's right, you've never seen sister Camilla on the battlefield before, have you? She's awesome isn't she hehe!"

I admitted my big sister Camilla was quite an amazing fighter and even though she was merciless in battle I had to admire her skill.

"Tch" Saizo quietly cursed his predicament. But then we had another visitor but the visitor was not on our side.

"I have arrived, Saizo, what is the situation," The ninja lady said to Saizo.

"The mission was a failure. We underestimated these guys" Saizo said to the ninja lady. "Kagero are you the only backup they sent?"

"Negative. Lord Ryoma and the main troops will be arriving here shortly" Kagerou replied to Saizo question with a smile.

"Oh...Lord Ryoma, you say? Well then this battle is as good as ours" Saizou said.

Xander was talking Leo. "Enemy reinforcements will be arriving here shortly," Xander said to Leo immediately.

"I see...what do you want us to do next brother?" Leo asked

"We've already completed our mission. There's no need to remain here and risk any unnecessary losses." Xander said to Leo, then he told me to go back home to Nohr with Gunther. And that they will catch up with us when they can. I understood the condition and I left with Gunther and Joker. The three of us left in a hurry because we didn't want to be caught in the middle of this. I was happy that I successfully completed the task father had told me to complete and I was hoping that he would forgive my crime and accept me as a daughter once again. We made ourselves to the castle and we were very relieved that it was all over. Through all the hustle and bustle that today has brought, I still had that dream in my mind and I couldn't get it out. I had a very uneasy feeling about this and yet I knew the decision that I had to make that would change my life forever, was coming up soon, and I have no idea if I'm prepared to make that choice. When the training session was over, we all went to my room and we all fell asleep, and I was wondering as I dozed off, if I was going to have that dream again. it didn't matter which dream it was, no matter how many times it changes, the meaning doesn't change and I knew the true meaning of the dream, and to be honest I wasn't looking forward to this whatsoever.

I woke up and decided to for a walk. I knew what was coming my way...a part of me wanted to go run, run away and don't look back. But my conscience tells me to stay. I leave the Northern Citadel and continue to wander off. The I hear a voice behind me.

"Hey, there's a Nohrian soldier!"

"Sapphire! Look out!" Orion cried out.

Before I could ready myself. I was hit on the back of my head. Though a single thought entered my mind: _"This-this isn't suppose to happen, well then, is this-is this how I get taken to Hoshido?"_


	7. Chapter 5

**Authors note:Sorry I took so long with chapter 5, I was out of town for several days. I don't trust hotel internet so I didn't bring my laptop. I hope you all enjoy chapter 5. Plus I'm going to post my side story one next time.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Hoshidian Princess**

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a room which I did not recognize. I also wasn't wearing my normal clothes but instead, I was wearing a white Hoshidan dress. I opened the curtains that covered the windows I gasped in shock. I was not in Nohr. What I saw out of the window was the beautiful city of Shirasagi Hoshido's capital. Hoshido looked like ancient Japan or China, heck, I even felt like I was in ancient China or Japan. They had the same buildings and clothing, like kimono and other stuff. There were also people out and about in the streets talking and chatting as if nothing was wrong despite the conflicts between Nohr and Hoshido. But then the realization hit me in the face, I was in the Capital of Hoshido. I remembered how I was kidnapped the night before. I was hoping to avoid Hoshido completely, but some part of me knew that was inevitable.

"I guess soon I'll be meeting my Hoshido family," I thought quietly to myself , then I let out a soft sigh.

I left during the night…my Nohrian family who were probably worried sick about my wellbeing.

"Well, there's no use in crying over spilled milk." I shrugged. "Might as well get this thing down and over with."

"Sapphire..."

I turned around and saw Orion floating in the air.

"I was really worried about you when I saw Rinkah...then I guess this means you'll meet your Hoshdian family now huh?"

"Yes, Orion...yes..."

"I can help you escape...if you want to..." Orion offered.

"No...I have to face them. I can't keep running forever... no matter how much I want too..." I answered.

Then a ninja can in. He didn't even knock. When I looked at him, I saw it was Kaze.

"Princess Sapphire, I have come to take you to your family," Kaze said bluntly and then began to move down the hall and urged me to follow him. I knew exactly where he was taking me, and I knew exactly who I would meet. Some part of me was really glad to meet them as myself, but a part of me didn't want to meet them-because it would make the decision all the more difficult.

I saw a room with the doors wide open. From the range from where I was standing I could tell that it was the throne room due to the singular large gold and white throne that was a completely different to King Garon's creepy dead-like black, dark gray throne. Kaze headed towards the door and I followed, when I entered the throne room I couldn't help but gasp in shock.

Standing at the foot of the throne was a muscular man with wild dark brown hair and brown eyes wearing the clothes of a Samurai that suited his body built perfectly. His arms were crossed and he appeared to be waiting for me and Kaze to arrive. When we did, Kaze bowed to the man.

"Thank you for your hard work Kaze. Please wait here." Ryoma told Kaze with a smile.

Kaze nodded with a small smile "of course, Lord Ryoma."

I remember Ryoma greatly, he sure has bulked up since last time I saw him. He saw me last is when I saved Sakura from a faceless and I was badly injured. But his physical strength has changed so much-too much actually, he wasn't supposed to be the strong and powerful in the first place until later on. But yet he trained long and hard with the new power he possessed and was able to harness it at his own will. I messed up with history too much and now this is what I get. I should've never had come to Hoshido too soon because of that, history has been changed, so if I do choose my Nohrian siblings, Ryoma would be too powerful and strong for me to fight and I would lose instantly. I decide to get my head out of the clouds and at least start from where we supposed to be.

"Um…who are you?" I asked the red and white Samurai in front of me.

"I am the High Prince of Hoshido, Ryoma."

"So this is Ryoma huh? He sure does look intimidating." Orion stated. "Quick! Say something before he gets suspicious."

"Alright...if you're going to execute Prince Ryoma, please hurry up and get it done and over with please," I said calmly willing to take my execution.

Ryoma was in shock at what I had said and was about to speak before we were all interrupted by the sounds of incoming footsteps and we all turned to see that they belonged to a beautiful woman with elegant black hair, a crown around her forehead. She was wearing a white and yellow gown with a blue, white and yellow cape over the top. On her face, a delicate smile and her eyes filled with familiarity as she stared at me. I found myself shaking at the mere sight of her, I also felt my heart beating faster and faster in my chest. My mind was telling me that I knew this woman that was standing before me. And I did, I knew exactly who this woman was.

"You've returned to us…it's really…it's really…" the woman spoke with relief and sadness in her voice.

"Look Sapphire...there's your mother...and you are right. You really don't look like her at all." Orion said, in a sad tone.

It felt good to see her again, but yet in order to stop screwing up the timeline like I already have, I had to act surprised.

"Eh? What do you mean…?" I asked. It honestly broke my heart to see her like this. I wish I could tell her I knew the truth, but I couldn't.

"Thank the gods…you're safe!" the woman cried as she walked closer to me and wrapped her arms around me gently, pulling me into a tight hug. But then whispered to me:

"My beloved daughter…Sapphire!"

Of course, I freaked out when she said those words. I had to ask surprised, and yet even though I had known this information for a long time it still hurt me that she told me. Orion was just floating in the air sighing.

"So...I'm your daughter, huh," I said calmly with my hands on my hips. I gave the small chuckle at the news. I walked up to the woman and then I looked at her ears. I sigh when I saw her ears were normal looking. The woman had a confused look on her face. They all did actually. I looked away from her for a moment and then she pulled me towards her.

"It's alright Sapphire. You are a princess of the Kingdom of Hoshido" the woman laughed.

I would've laughed but I wasn't exactly a laughing mood, I didn't even make a smile. I just looked at the woman with the regular calm face, with a little bit of depression in it. I decided to speak my mind.

"Ok since no one's going to say it, I will!" I bluntly said. "How are you my mother, when you look nothing like me!"

The room was silent and the Empress look down to the floor.

I needed an explanation and a very good one at that!

"When you were young…you were kidnapped and taken away to the Kingdom of Nohr. I am your mother, Mikoto. And the Hoshido are your family." The Empress said with a soft expression on her face. I knew what she said was true, but yet somehow in my heart, I couldn't actually see her as my mother. No matter how hard I try I couldn't exactly see her as my mother, though I wish I could. Mrs. Garrett was the only person that ever was like a mother towards me, but when I looked at her it reminded me of my real mother back home. And ironically I didn't exactly look either one of my mothers, both here and home. I was still unsure about this, and the look on my face is what drew Ryoma to my side.

Ryoma stepped forward and placed his hand on my shoulder, "But that's how it is. It's the truth, Sapphire."

Then he tilted my head to have my eyes met his. "I am your older brother, Ryoma," he said.

"My...older brother," I whispered softly as I felt tears fall down my face. Oh, how I wish I could tell him the truth, he probably would be shocked. But yet I don't know if I even have the guts to even accept this as it is.

Ryoma nodded, "that's right. I am the oldest of your siblings. You have two sisters, one older and the other younger their names are Hinoka (the older) and Sakura (the younger). You also have a younger brother named Takumi."

I wiped away the tears that spill onto my face, "Their names sound familiar…" I whisper softly as I look back at Ryoma. "Of course they do," I thought to myself. My head was spinning and my heart was racing, I didn't know if you think I'd be able to handle this.

"You must stay calm Sapphire. You can not tell them that you already knew the truth." Orion explained. And he was right.

Ryoma offered his armored hand for me to accept "I won't tell you to trust us straight away Sapphire. But I was wondering if you accept us?"

I tensed up at the suggestion. Did I want to accept this truth? This reality that I am now living in? I knew that the Nohrian sibling weren't really my family. I knew that I needed to accept this reality that I was staring in the face. But yet wanting to face it and having to face it, are two completely different ballgames. I knew I would have Orion's support, no matter what my decision was. But yet I wasn't exactly ready to make it. I looked at Ryoma, and then at the Empress, then I looked at Orion. I turned around and held myself tight. Then I said "I understand-I understand this, but yet give me some time to think about this, this is all happening so fast, I don't know if I can cope with it all. I'll give you my answer when I'm ready."

Everyone in the room went silent, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. But the silence was soon interrupted by the sound of someone bursting through the doors. A soldier rushed through the door and kneeled before Ryoma, "General! I am here to report that the Northern Mountain villages are currently under attack!"

Ryoma seemed to be taken aback by the soldier's statement and worry clouded his brilliant warm brown eyes, "What! But Sakura and Hinoka are in that are right now…"

"Yes sir. Lady Sakura and Lady Hinoka are currently at a village where the people are taking refuge" the soldier reported calmly.

Ryoma gritted his teeth, "…Understood. Kaze find Rinkah. We will be heading there immediately!"

He then turned to me with anger in his eyes, "Sapphire, you and your companions will also be accompanying us as well. I want all three of you to see the truth with your own eyes."

When he said that I thought "are you nuts! I just had a life-changing experience here! And you want me to go into battle now! Men!" so I excepted my predicament and followed Ryoma out, soon to be joined by Rinkah. But before I left I looked at the Empress, she was very sad and her head was looking downward. I could tell it was what I said that hurt her badly, but I couldn't accept my situation right away. In fact, I didn't actually think I could accept my situation at all. On our way to the village, I was preparing myself to meet, Hinoka and Sakura. But when we got there we saw two women (one older and one younger) with red hair and gray/brown eyes struggling against a legion of fearsome monsters that were obviously trying to advance to the village but the women were not allowing that to happen, slowly angering the monsters more and more. The older of the girls was riding a Pegasus and continuously striking the monsters with fierce strikes using a simple steel lance whilst the younger one was muttering a chant and the staff that she was holding emitted wave and wave of holy white light. But I could easily notice that they wouldn't last much longer on their own and then the realization hit me when I got a better look at their faces (as did everyone else) and I knew immediately who these girls were.

"Princess Sakura! Princess Hinoka!" Kaze yelled out with a worry running through his voice.

I glanced at Ryoma to see how he was taking this. I could tell he was furious because he was gritting his teeth and his fists clenched.

"We are going to save them no matter what!" Ryoma declared with determination as he drew his lighting katana and charge the enemy that was threatening his family. I looked in awe as Ryoma easily defeated one of the creatures with a single swing of his katana. And I thought "Ryoma has gotten a lot better since last time we met, yep I'm doomed." I let out a sigh. "Ryoma really did live up to his title as the "Dragon of Hoshido."

"Big Brother!" Sakura cried out to Ryoma.

Sakura!" Ryoma said as he rushed towards the two girls with Rinkah and Kaze right behind him.

I felt terror enter my body when I saw at least six monsters race towards me. These creatures were huge and demonic with their muscular body built with iron masks and chains.

"I'm not a fighter, I'm a pacifist, plus a priestess." I thought. "Oh man I am so screwed!"

Before the faceless attacked me, Ryoma rushed over towards me to see if I was okay. When everything was okay Ryoma returned to fighting faceless. I saw Ryoma striking down the monsters one by one, I couldn't help marveling on how strong he's gotten. I guess I really did screw up this because he wasn't supposed to be this strong now. I guess I got my hands tied with this one. I wonder if Ryoma remembers "her." Oh, who am I kidding? I know he's forgotten about Serenity. Well, the fight was over, and I went over to see the two Hinoka and Sakura. I stood next to Ryoma as I looked at Princess Sakura and Princess Hinoka that Ryoma, Kaze, and Rinka had safely evacuated all the civilians, they seemed a bit tired and worn out but otherwise, they were perfectly healthy. I was fine (though my back was slightly injured.)

"Thank you very much! For saving us..." Sakura said with a polite bow, "um...if possible I would like to know your name?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Ahh...I'm" I stuttered trying to find the right words to say, but Hinoka stepped forward and looked at me directly in the eyes.

"...Sapphire...?" Hinoka asked me and I blinked in confusion "Ehh?"

"...Sister Hinoka?" Sakura asked her older sister. Hinoka then lowered her face and I saw tears dripping down her face and onto the snow covered ground before she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into an embrace.

"You're...you're really...were really meeting...I...Sapphire..." Hinoka stammered as her head rested on my chest.

"I...Wahhhhhhh!" Hinoka said as she burst into tears, worrying me greatly "Ummmmmm..."

Ryoma let out a small laugh when he saw my worried expression, "Sapphire, Hinoka is your older sister" and I looked up at him to see that it darkened subtly "When you were young and after you were kidnapped...Hinoka always cried when she thought of you. And with no further combat, she did nothing but hone her skills with a naginata. She said that one day, she would take you back from the Kingdom of Nohr..."

Hinoka then backed away and wiped away any stray tears but I noticed that a slight blush was present on her face which made me smile slightly.

"Sorry, I lost my composure..you're really back though Sapphire, I'm so happy to see you," Hinoka said with a bright smile on her face.

Sakura then walked forward and waved at me with a smile on her face as well, "Ah, so your my sister Sapphire."

I nodded in response and she gave me a brief hug and then walked towards the rest of our team with Hinoka to thank them for their help.

"Alright, the faceless are defeated. Everyone, we can return now!" Ryoma said with a smile as he waved to everyone who responded with a cheer. As we walked down the mountain, back to Hoshido I stayed beside Ryoma, "So Ryoma, care to tell me what exactly were those monsters?"

Ryoma turned to me and sighed, "They were monsters summoned from the Kingdom of Nohr."

"...From Nohr?" I asked with shock that something like those creatures could be summoned from Nohr.

Hinoka turned around to face me, "Mother...Empress Mikoto created a barrier that protects the Kingdom. As long as Mother remains alive, the Nohr Soldiers would not be able to enter this land. The moment they passed through that barrier they would lose the will to fight. "That's why the Nohr Army does not consist of soldiers. They instead send these soulless monsters."

Ryoma started with anger shining through his eyes. "From then on, the Kingdom of Hoshido has been currently harassed." Ryoma finished and then looked back at me only to see that I had stopped and was shaking.

" I see..." I said. "Oh this is torturing my soul, I do not want to go through this." I thought.

"But those things are wild, they will attack their own people as well." Hinoka said with gritted teeth and a clenched fist, "In order to win this war, the Nohr will sacrifice the peace of their own people...they are evil! They'd resort to this kind of foul play."

"There is so much prejudice here," Orion whispered.

Hinoka then looked at me teary-eyed once more "Above all else, they took you away when you were young! I cannot forgive them! Sapphire, you've suffered so much...you will get your retribution.

I remained silent and simply started walking again as millions of thoughts entered my mind. I knew what was true and I also knew that some part of what they were saying was wrong, they weren't lying, it was just misunderstood that's all. Because of all the pressure on my heart, it made me pass out and soon I felt my vision fading away and turning to black as I collapsed in Ryoma's arms.

"Sapphire/Sister!" I heard the four members of the Royal family yell out before fading away into unconsciousness.

After I woke up from my unconscious state to see Empress Mikoto starring me in the face.

"Good. You're fianlly awake Sapphire. I was beginning to worry.' Orion said. then I turned my attention to Empress Mikoto.

I knew exactly what she wanted to do next, so when she told me to follow her, I did. Right into my old Hoshidan bedroom. I looked at the room that Empress Mikoto had brought me to and looked around to see that it looked like it belonged to a child with all the pictures around the floor.

"Wow, I guess I even like to draw when I was a child huh." I thought.

"This is your room Sapphire," Empress Mikoto said with a small smile, "You can use it however you like."

I walked up to one of the many pictures on the floor and saw that it was one consisting of a roughly drawn image of a child, a woman, and a man. I realized that this was my own work when I was little. I've seen this room in my dreams and I remember the feeling I had but being here in real life made me have a different feeling.

"What is this...?" I asked the Empress showing her the picture.

"Oh, this is a picture you drew when you were little. Take a look. That's me, that's your father and their's you" Empress Mikoto said as she pointed out each of the figures on the paper.

"This was the room you lived in as a child," Mikoto said softly, which upset me, "After you were taken away, this room was left the same. If we cleaned it up it would feel like we had given up on your return."

I looked back to the Empress and saw that she had tears in her eyes, "And I couldn't do that to you" she wiped away the tears and smiled brightly again, "But you've grown up so much haven't you Sapphire…"

I wanted to say that I remembered my mother and everything we had ever done. I wanted to say that I remembered my siblings but, I couldn't tell them that I was a visionary it was against the law of the visionary, and she wouldn't understand anyway.

"I'm sorry," I said. "Which is why…after hearing all of this, I don't know how I'm supposed to react" I hugged myself, "To you I am your loving child but to me, you are just someone that I met today, so even if you tell me that we are family, I can't accept this feeling."

Mikoto gave a small sigh, "Sapphire."

"I'm sorry."

"No…don't try and force it…When you were taken away, I wanted to bring you home so we could be a family again. But I knew it would take some time to mend so please come speak to me when you feel you are ready." Mikoto said softly before leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I let out a small sigh of relief after Mikoto had left, I knew that she was my mother. I couldn't just accept it. I knew that I couldn't just accept my feelings like that…I decided to distract myself from my worries by looking out a nearby window only to see that there was a beautiful blue lake in the center of the woods nearby the castle. It felt familiar so I thought that would be a good place to gather all my thoughts together and go there. As I looked onto that lake, it reminded me about the first time I came here, when I was a priestess and Stephanie was with me, and for the first time in my life, I fell in love.

 _ **(Read Side story 1)**_

As I remember my first time here, everyone was the same. Except Ryoma. "Boy, I really screwed things up," I thought, propping my chin in my hands. "I didn't think he'd get so strong so quickly" I sighed out in annoyance. "Now I got to figure out how to avoid him if I choose my Nohrian siblings." While I was thinking hard about this things, I slowly drifted off to asleep.

I saw a small flash and a large purple flash. "Is this a dream?"

 _"HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPP!"_

"Ah!" I shot up from my sitting position. "I'm-I'm still in my room," I thought still in shock. "So it was a dream" I sighed. "That voice, though...that voice in that dream...its was calling for help." I panted trying to regain my composure. *huff huff huff* "that's a new one." Then it hit me. "That-that voice was calling for help." Then I looked up to the sunset sky. "That's a different voice than I usually hear, maybe that voice will be able to give me some hint to why I'm here." In order to clear my thoughts, I decide to go walking, and I knew exactly what my destination would be, and who I would meet. So I left the castle and headed to the forest. Then I thought about my Nohrian siblings. Xander, Camilla, Leo and Elise.

"You alright Sapphire?" Orion asked.

"Yes," I answered. "I just had a weird dream, that's all."

Then I heard a familiar song.

 _Flowing the path of the flowing water…_

 _Those hands will open the way to tomorrow_

When I finally made it out of the forest, I found myself staring at a familiar blue lake. Then I saw that walking on the small wooden walkway that stretched out to the center of the lake, there was a woman with long light blue hair wearing a white and blue dress. I knew this person-I knew this person all too well. And the song she was singing was very familiar to me, just like her I also knew that song. When the girl was finished singing she then lowered her hands, her eyes closed as she went silent. She then turned around and saw me.

"So...that's Azura huh? Wow, she has a lovely voice. Buuuuut not as lovely as yours." Orion said.

I looked at Azura. "Hi. I'm disturbed you, I was just walking around" I apologized.

"You must be...Princess Sapphire." The blue hair women stated.

"And you are...?" I asked.

Her golden eyes seemed to warm up immensely but yet her face was just...well she just was calm she didn't make any reaction at all," my name is Azura", the woman said. Azura sighed and began her story, "I am a Princess of Nohr…or should I say was."

"What do you mean?" I asked with a surprised look on my face.

"After you were kidnapped by the Nohr…The Kingdom of Hoshido tried to take you back but failed. In order to trade for your return, the ninja's stole me away from Nohr. I guess you could say that…I'm your replacement." Azura continued still not showing any emotions.

"What did you say?" I said taken aback, and how she said "replacement" was really cold.

"No…wait, and please don't misunderstand. Even when I was taken to Hoshido, I never thought myself unlucky. I may be a princess of the enemy, but the people of this country are kind." Ironically that's when she allowed a smile to appear on her face. But for some reason that hurt me. Maybe because she'll have something that I'll never have. A bond with the Hoshidan royal family, a bond I'll never have with them...or with the Nohrian royal family.

"Because you see, unlike back in Nohr, Empress Mikoto treats me like I'm her real daughter," Azura said with a beautiful smile.

I remained silent as thoughts rushed through my mind of the conversation I had with the Empress only a few hours ago. I felt bad, I had completely thrown all of her hopes and dreams back in her face by saying that I couldn't accept any of what was happening to me at the moment. I guess that encounter with the faceless had made me doubt a lot of my beliefs and here was a fellow Princess from the enemy country that accepted her captors with open arms whilst they were my real family and I had thrown it back in my mother's face – breaking her heart. I don't deserve this, I don't even deserve to be loved by this people. Then I held myself tight. Oh, I wish I was home. Azura seemed to pick up on my sadness.

"Did something happen between you and Empress Mikoto?" Azura asked with concern.

"…I don't really know. What I should do?" I said. Azura yet she went back to that still face.

"I just found out that she's my mother…but I don't feel as close to her as I should be. But she loves me. As does Prince Ryoma and all my other siblings…" I continued as tears came to my eyes and Azura held her chin thoughtfully.

" I see. I don't know what I should say…if I was to return to Nohr, I would probably feel the same way as you do know. I was born in Nohr, but raised in Hoshido." Azura said.

"Yes, whilst I was born in Hoshido but raised in Nohr." I nodded in agreement at our similar predicament. But I knew the real truth about our heritage, and wher Azura and I really came from.

"And I lived with the people of Hoshido, and this country…I've become friends with everyone. I think it's because I know of the peace and love that Empress Mikoto believes in…" Azura said.

"And I also know how cruel of a person King Garon is…" Azura trailed off as if a dark memory from her past resurfaced and I remained silent as I also thought back to all the cruel things that my 'father' had done, and will do.

"I have made my decision, now what is yours, Sapphire?" Azura questioned.

"Yes...what is your decision, Sapphire? What path will you choose?" Orion asked.

"I...


	8. Side story 1

**Author's note:Ok this is my first side story! I hope you all enjoy this! Oh if it's confusing let me know! ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Fire Emblem Fates**

 **Side Story 1**

 _ **Priestess meets Prince**_

It's was a bright sunny day in the land of Hoshido. The sun was shining the birds were singing the clouds were...white-and moving.

I was traveling around the land of Hoshido with Aika as my traveling buddy. We have come a long way from Aika's old village. We heard there was a festival in Shirasagi-the capital of Hoshido. We weren't far from there so we decided to go to the festival to rest up for a while. Aika was really excited, she had never been to a festival before. On that note, neither have I. So on our way to Shirasagi we went. Well, there was snow around the place but yet, there was mountains and stuff. So we found ourselves at the gateway to Shirasagi. And boy the place was booming. We both guessed everyone is here for the festival. I told Aika she needed to stay close to me because it was crowded. We both walked around and Aika was very excited she went everywhere, and it took everything I had to catch up with her. If I had half a mind, I tie her to a leash like a dog. Aika found herself at a stand that had baked potatoes. I saw her mouth drooling at the sight of them, and so did the lady who was making them.

"Hello there little lady, how about it? Would you like a roasted potato? It'll melt in your mouth" The old lady said as she was showing Aika and freshly baked potato.

Aika smelled the aroma of the roasted potato and was drooling even more. Then she looked at me with puppy dog eyes and I knew exactly what that meant. I sighed at the sight of this, thinking I'm such a softy.

"All right you can have one," I said to make Aika stop making those puppy dog eyes at me.

"Yaaaaaay" Aika was jumping up-and-down for joy. Then the lady gave her the roast potato and Aika eagerly sank her teeth into it. And burned her tongue.

"A-ah it's hot hot hot! But very delicious" Aika said while cooling down her tongue with a glass of water.

"Hahaha! Aren't you just sweet little lady" The old lady laughed at the compliment. "Here why don't you take an extra one? You can share it with the girl next to you."

"Thank you very much, ma'am," Aika said as she gave me the second baked potato. I said thank you to the old lady and ate the potato. It was really good and they brought a warm feeling to my cheeks.

We said thank you to the lady for the baked potatoes and we went back to looking around. Aika was really excited about this, and I have to admit so was I. We heard that this festival was called a kite festival and that there is going to be kites flying in the sky all evening. Aika really looking forward to that. We saw that there was a stand that was selling kites, and Aika has never flown a kite before so I decided to get her one for the kite festival. Aika was very excited. She picked out a fish kite she wanted, then I got it for her and she was jumping around really excited. I turned around at the stand to see if I can maybe get a kite and then I turn back around to see Aika, but to my horror, she was gone. I panicked and looked everywhere for her but I couldn't find her. What I didn't know was that she was playing with her kite and a gust of wind blew it away, and Aika chased after it. While I was looking for Aika in the outer city, Aika was still chasing her kite.

"Come back! come back! Come back here kite!" Aika yelled as she was chasing her fish kite. Then Aika's fish kite got caught in a tree. Aika tried to reach it, but to no avail. So she decided to climb up the tree to get the kite and climb back down. Climbing up was easy climbing down wasn't as easy as she thought. Aika started to cry because she was scared and she realizes that she was lost, and I was nowhere in sight. Aika hung onto that branch for dear life, she was crying my name hoping that I would hear, but I was too far away. But lucky for Aika someone did hear her. Someone heard Aika crying and wondering what was going on, then he looked up at the tree and saw Aika as white as a ghost with her eyes shut tightly, hanging for dear life.

"Are you all right?" the person hollered.

Aika open one eye to see who it was hoping that it would be me. But who she saw wasn't me, it was a muscular man with wild dark brown hair and brown eyes wearing the clothes of a Samurai that suited his body built perfectly.

Then he hollered again to see if Aika could hear him "Are you alright? Are you stuck?" He sounded very concerned for Aika.

Aika sniffed her nose and wiped her eyes and replied to the man "I'm-I'm scared, I can't get down." Then Aika started to cry again.

The man became very concerned for Aika and tried to comfort her. "Why don't you jump, don't worry I'll catch you," The man said in a tender voice and with caring eyes. He spread out his arms widely.

Aika was a bit nervous, she didn't know if she could trust this man after all they've just met. But something in her heart, maybe it was the consideration she saw in his eyes that made her trust this stranger.

"O-okay, if-if you promise to catch me," Aika said hesitantly, still having second thoughts about this.

"You have my word," the man said with a strong caring voice.

Aika still had second thoughts, but she rather trust this man then hang up here forever. "Ok then, I'm going to let go now," Aika said trembling and her teeth were chattering. So Aika closed her eyes then she let go of the branch. When she opened her eyes, she was in the man's arms.

"See, I told you I would catch you," The man said with a smile. Then he put her down gently on the ground.

"Thank you very much sir" Aika hugged the man with a big smile on her face.

"What were you doing up there in the first place?" The man asked with a stern face.

"Well-I-I" Aika was at a loss for words because it was an embarrassing story. "My Fish kite got stuck in the tree and I tried to get it, and when I did, I couldn't get down because I was scared."

The man sighed, and then he looked up at the tree and saw that the kite was still there. He was able to reach the kite and got it down for her and then he gave it to Aika. "You need to be more careful"

Aika was very happy to get her kite back. And she said thank you with a big smile to the man. The man smiled back and patter her on the head. Aika thank the man once again and then she went to go look for me. The man had an uneasy feeling about Aika to go all on her own in this crowded place by herself. He saw Aika looking around for something and he asked: "what are you looking for?"

Aika replied, "I'm looking for my big sister, I accidentally got separated from her, and now I can't find her." Then Aika started to cry a bit because she was sad and lonely and missed me greatly. The man was worried about Aika greatly and he decided to help her.

"Why don't I help you find your sister," he said concerningly as he wiped Aika tears away gently with his armored hand.

"Really sir!" Aika's face brightened when the man said that. And once again she hugged him with joy and happiness literally blooming from her face.

"What does your sister look like," he asked as he held out his hand and Aika took it and they walked off.

"Well, my sister has beautiful blue eyes, long brown hair like yours with a white ribbon in it, a white hat with two long white stands on the sides, a white dress, white shoe's, and a white ivory staff with a ring of golden chains on the top with a big white crystal on the very top" Aika said. "And she's the best healer and seer ever!" Aika bloomed with pride as she described her sister.

The young man chuckled a bit, "Your sister sounds very beautiful"

Aika nodded her head continually. Aika look around aimlessly trying to find me, but yet again to no avail. I was also looking around for Aika but I couldn't find her either. I took a break at the dragon statue in the center of town still worried and concerned that I still haven't found Aika. Aika and the young man still looked around trying to find anyone in that much white. Then something caught the young man's eyes, it was a woman with beautiful blue eyes and long brown hair dressed in white sitting down at the dragon statue, and he could tell by her expression that she wasn't very happy.

"Is that your sister over there?" The young man pointed to the woman sitting at the statue to Aika.

"Yes! Yes, it is!" Aika jumped for joy and ran over to me.

"Akka Akka!" Aika said over and over again trying to get my attention.

I looked around to see who was calling me, then I saw Aika in the distance calling out to me and running towards me. When I saw Aika my eyes burst into tears and I was overjoyed to see that Aika was safe and unharmed. Aika ran and jumped into my open arms and we were both relieved to see each other.

"Aika I was worried sick about you. Where were you?" I asked with my eyes full of tears.

"I'm sorry Akka...my fishy flew far" Aika replied with tears in her eyes.

We both wipe the tears from our eyes and I scolded her for running away like that. Then Aika told me what exactly happened and she pointed to the young man who was standing there with his arms crossed. I bowed and said thank you to the young man for all the help he had done for Aika. And Aika thank him once again. He told us he was happy to help.

"Oh"!" Aika just realized. "I don't even know your name sir."

The young man chuckled again. "My name is Ryoma"

"Oh, you have the same name as the High Prince," I said. Then he looked away from us and scratched the back of his neck. At that moment I was shocked to realize exactly who I was talking to.

"My name is Serenity, your majesty" I curtsy to him in respect. Prince Ryoma had a bit of blush on his face after I bowed to him. And Aika realizes that she was rescued by the prince and she curtsied to him and respect. Then a young girl with bright red hair, the same age Aika came running to Ryoma.

"Big Brother, there you are," the little girl said.

I knew exactly who that young girl was since that girl called Ryoma 'Big Brother' she could only be his younger sister Sakura. Sakura looked at both me and Aika shyly and she said hello to us. Aika got along great with Sakura since they both are the same age and they acted a lot alike and they both were young priestesses. Sakura had a fish kite like Aika, and she asked Aika if she was going to fly her kite. Aika said yes, and Sakura asked if they can fly their kites together. Aika always jumped at the chance of making a new friend and this was no exception. Aika said yes immediately and they both headed off to the field to fly their kites together leaving me and Ryoma by ourselves. I won't deny it but there was a little bit of an awkward silence between us, but for some reason, it didn't feel that awkward. Our silence was interrupted by a small cough and I turned my attention to Ryoma.

"So do you want to go after them?" Ryoma said as he turned his face towards the directions the younger girls went. When I look at his face I saw a hint of blush. That made me blush a little.

"Yes, l think that would be best because I don't think we should lose them" I calmly replied.

So we both ran after the two girls before they ran out of our sights. But we did lose sight of them and we looked around to find them once again. I was feeling a complete déjà vu moment here. Then Ryoma remembered where they were headed. They we're headed to the valley where all the kids are flying their kites. So we ran to the valley. We saw Aika and Sakura waiting for us. They were sad they ran off without us, and Ryoma gave them both a cold glare. I giggled, then I thought I saw him blush again and I think Sakura did too. So she told Aika that they should fly their kites now. So they went down to the bottom of the valley and Ryoma and I watched them afar. Ryoma sat down and watched his little sister and Aika run off trying to get the kites up in the air. And I saw on his face a slight smile of joy. That also made me smile and then I saw Aika running around happy.

"Would you care to sit down?" Ryoma asked.

"Um-if it's alright with you" I replied feeling a slight blush on my face.

"Oh I don't mind at all, in fact, I think that be rather nice," Ryoma said with the ghost of a blush passed through his face.

So I sat down right next to him, and I felt really nice for some reason. I never felt this way before, me blushing, my heart pounding so fast, I never felt this way before, and this new feeling was confusing to me. I looked around to see Aika and Sakura I couldn't see them. Ryoma saw me worrying about them and pointed to where they were in order to ease my worrying. Then his hand landed on mine. We both were shocked and we looked down at his hand on top mine, then we both blushed and immediately separated our hands, and looked away from each other. I could feel my face being red hot. I took a quick peek at Ryoma's face and there was a blush on his face is well. Then he looked at me, but I immediately look the way. Ryoma gave a little cough to catch my attention. I looked at him with that little hint of blush still on my face.

"So are you enjoying the festival so far?" Ryoma said.

"Yes! Yes! I'm enjoying the festival very much" I replied with a smile and with a bit more blush to my face.

Ryoma smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. And my face got a little more blush.

When this was going on questions began racing through my mind "Why am I feeling this way, why is my heart racing so fast, why is my face so hot?"

Then Aika and Sakura walks towards us and they were giggling and laughing. Ryoma and I looked at them with a curious look on our faces and wondering why they were laughing.

"You two make a really cute couple," they both said and continually laughed even more.

My face felt like it was about to explode with embarrassment when they said that. My face felt so red and so hot I didn't know what to do, I couldn't even look at Ryoma or Aika and Sakura. Ryoma gave the two young girls a cold glare, which made the girl stop giggling and laughing and made them tilt their heads downwards in shame. I don't think I could ever do anything like that. Then we decide to go back to the marketplace and explore some more. This time I made sure Aika stayed next to me. Aika's eyes sparkle at everything she saw, and I have to admit so did mine, I never saw anything like this back in Nohr or back home. But then something really special caught my eye was a silver necklace with the Hoshidian brand. My eyes really sparkle when I looked at it.

"That necklace would look very pretty on you Akka," Aika said that with a gleam in her eyes.

"It does look good doesn't it" I replied with a hint of happiness in my voice and a little bit of gleam in my eyes. "But I really don't need it, I'm happy with what I have."

Then we all continued walking around the festival. It was late in the afternoon and the sun was being to set and the lanterns were already lit. We all had fun, but it was time to go.

"Thank you very much for showing us around" I curtsy, thanking Ryoma and Sakura for showing me and Aika around, Aika followed after. Then Sakura asked something. "Um Serenity, my brother was wondering would you like to go to the Royal banquet at the castle tonight." Her question made me feel like I got hit by an avalanche. Ryoma's reaction was priceless, he was as white as a ghost. And Aika's reaction was normal, in fact, she had a devious grin on her face, and she replied to Sakura's question" sure Serenity would love to go, we would be honored"

"What is Aika thinking! Is she trying to embarrass me!" I was thinking as my head was spinning.

And by the look on Ryoma's face, he wasn't enjoying this at all.

"Ok, then it's a date then!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Yes! I can't wait!" Aika replied cheerfully. And they both shook hands and Sakura took Ryoma's hand and Aika took mine, and we went our separate ways until the party tonight. I was still trying to wrap my head around what just happened. When we got to a hotel and we rented a room I scolded Aika for what she did and for her to put me in this predicament. But Aika's only response was a big smile on her face. That made me mad, but I knew I could do nothing about it.

"Alrighty, since you got me into this mess, what am I suppose to wear? We've never been to a Hoshidian party before, and I don't know if we're actually invited because you and Sakura planned this whole thing!" I said while I was looking through my outfits.

"Well, why not that one." Aika pointed to a nice ball gown that a friend made for me.

"It's nice, but isn't a bit too extravagant, and Nohrian I think," I thought to myself.

Aika already got her mask and her outfit. Her dress was trimmed with crimped frills and lace, her shoes were red with a bit of heel, and she wore a white eye mask with jewels, she decided to leave her hair down which was up to her shoulders. I wore my red ball gown with ornamental roses and foliage,my shoes were Ruby slippers(I felt like Cinderella) with a red eye mask with red feathers on the left side, I left my hair down to and it came to knees.

Well, it was night time and it was time for the Royal Hoshidian Ball. Aika and I got dressed and put our masks and went on our way. I was still having second thoughts about this, but it was too late to turn back now. We were at the castle thought it didn't look like a castle, it looked like a Japanese tall tall TALL tower and there were four sections very large sections and the place was seriously big. The first thought that crossed my mind was-this is a tower, not a castle, the second one was-can I go home now. Well we were told where the party was in the castle, Aika went ahead and I rushed after(which wasn't easy in these types of shoes). As I was up to the stairs I noticed that all the guards were looking at me.

"I knew I overdressed," I thought continually as I walked up the stairs. "I knew we shouldn't have come." Then I came to the room where the ball was, I could hear voices on the other side. They all sounded like there were having a good time. The guards opened the door for me to come in, when they opened everyone watched to see who it was when they saw me in my dress they all stared at me for a while, and there were whispering to each about me, I could tell because some were pointing at me. I could feel my face slowly blush. "I knew I overdress" I thought then I ran away from the party. I could here Aika calling me back, but I couldn't go back, I wouldn't fit in at all. I found myself in a garden on the west side of the castle. There was a nice stone bench in front of a beautiful water fountain there, so I decided to sit down and rest.

"I'm such an idiot!" I thought as I squeezed my arms. "I made a complete fool of myself!"

Then I heard footsteps coming towards me. Then they stop when I was in view. I assumed it was Aika, who wanted me to go back to the party.

"Aika, I'm not going back to the party," I said with a tear falling from my eye but wiped it away gently with an armored hand. I realized that wasn't Aika's hand, so I turned around to see who that hand belong to. It was Ryoma! He was wearing his Samurai clothes but with a red eye mask on. I got up and turned away immediately. But before I could run off again, Ryoma grabbed my wrist. I tried to break free, but his grip was really strong and tight, I stop trying to break free when I realized it was pointless. We both were silent for a few moments, we didn't speak, we didn't look at each other, and he didn't loosen his grip on my wrist.

"Why did you run away?" Ryoma asked while tightening his grip.

I didn't answer his question neither did I look at him. He grew tired of my silence so then he pulled me closer towards him into a tight embrace and I gasped at the incredible warmth he possessed. My heart was racing, and my face was blushing-again.

"I-I actually wanted you to stay" Ryoma quietly whispered in my ear.

"Ryoma, I would have but, I-I looked different" I replied with tears coming down my eyes. Ryoma gently wiped my tears way again and smiled at me "you look very beautiful."

I blushed even more at his comment. "Do-do you really think so?" I asked. He nodded. Ryoma offered his armored hand for me to accept "please come back inside with me."

I looked at his hand, then I looked at him, and in my heart, I knew what to do. I placed my small hand in Ryoma's armored one and quietly whispered: "I will Ryoma" I smiled and Ryoma held my hand tight. "I will."

We walked together back to the party, side by side. And when we came in Aika gave my a big hug when she saw me. And she was crying her little eyes out. Ryoma introduces me to his family. His mother Empress Mikoto, his younger sister Hinoka, his younger brother Takumi, and his youngest sister Sakura. All of them were very fond on how Ryoma was acting towards me, and they were teasing him the whole time. Ryoma didn't say anything but, he did blush. Aika and Sakura were enjoying themselves very much, Ryoma stayed with me the whole time. We both decided to go on the balcony to dance, so we did. Though Ryoma and I did notice that Ryoma's family and Aika were watching us, but we didn't care, we danced under the starry night sky, with a full moon watching over us. I will admit, I never felt anything thing like this at all, I only heard about it from my friends, and they were right, this feeling was magnificent. When we were done dancing, Ryoma decided to take me on a walk through the gardens. I gladly accepted. We toured around the gardens and then we walked on a bridge and looked into a pond, and saw the Koi fish. Then Ryoma lifted my head towards him, and our eyes met. My heart began to racing a lot fast than usual. Then Ryoma leaned down towards me with his eyes closed, I don't know what came over me but I soon started to follow and started to push forward up to his face. One thought ran continuously through my mind "is he going to kiss me?"

But just as our lips were about to meet, a soldier came running through the garden. Ryoma was a bit upset, but he swallowed it and ran to the soldier. I stayed on the bridge trying to wrap me head around the fact that I was just about to be kissed. As I saw the conversation between Ryoma and the soldier go on, I could see that Ryoma was upset and taken back by what the soldier had said. Then Ryoma ordered the soldier to go back inside the castle and warn the others. He then walked up to me with a cross look on his face and I could see he was upset.

"Ryoma what's wrong?" I asked as I put my hands on his chest.

He was hesitant to answer and to look at me "there been a faceless sighting in the outskirts of Shirasagi."

Now I was completely taken back by what he said. I could feel my face go pale. All the color in my face was gone as if I never had color in them. I immediately turned away from him, I held myself tight because I was afraid of what would happen this time. Ryoma instead pulled me back to face him and I saw the warmth in his eyes, "don't worry...just stay by my side Serenity…I'll protect you…"

Then he grabbed my hand and we went inside. The people were panicked and the royals were trying to calm everyone down. Ryoma and I went to them, and the Empress told Ryoma everything the soldier told her. Then I hit me "where Aika?" I wonder, "Aika is terrified of faceless because of what happened" I left Ryoma's side and went to go look for Aika. I looked around the ballroom, then I saw Sakura of in the corner, I went to her and ask "Sakura, do you know where Aika is?"

"No, no I don't know where she is" Sakura quietly replied with her head tilted downward.

I really started to worry, so I left the ballroom and then I left the castle and went outside, I couldn't see her at all, so I decided to leave the city. I ran outside and kept calling her name, for a long time I didn't get an answer, then I really started to worry some more. I got farther and farther away from the city, but yet I didn't notice because I was still looking for Aika. Then I heard some noises behind me, I turned around, hoping to see if it was Aika, but what I saw wasn't Aika. It was a faceless!

"AAAAAHHHHH" I screamed. Then I ran away as fast as I could, but I tripped over a tree root, and I couldn't move, my mind was racing with an immense amount of thoughts on uncertainty and fear, I closed my eyes because I didn't want to see the attack coming. But then before the faceless was going to kill me, I heard the crackling of lightning, then the slash of a sword, and finally I heard the faceless collapse. I opened my eyes to see what happened. I saw Ryoma looking down and standing in front of the corpse of the faceless. I saw his lighting katana covered in the faceless's blood. All was quiet, the only thing I heard was the quiet sound of my beating heart along with the crackling of the electric blade. Ryoma immediately sheathed his sword, then, he looked at me. Instead of him looking at me with his bright warm brown eyes, he gave me a dark cold glare. I felt like that glare was piercing my soul. Then he walked over to me and he offered me his armored hand. I was hesitant, so he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. He was still giving me that cold look. "I thought I told you to stay by my side."

I was silent and decided not to answer right way. I could feel my wrist that he was holding shaking. Then I started to cry. "I'm-I'm sorry, I was looking for Aika." Ryoma then held me in a tight embrace.

"Ryoma? How did you find me?" I asked with a face full of tears.

"I saw you leave the room in a hurry, so I followed you to make sure you would be ok" he replied still holding on to me. "Come, we must go back to the castle, it isn't safe out here."

So Ryoma and I ran back to the castle before we could get attacked again. But I still was concerned about the whereabouts of Aika. I just couldn't get out of my mind. Well, we made it back to the castle and the people were still panicking about what to do. The royals had to go to a war council meeting about what to do about the faceless problem. Including Ryoma.

"Serenity stay here where it safe" Ryoma demanded "I'll come back for you, I promise"

Then Ryoma left with his family and some of the generals to talk about the recent faceless sightings. Everyone was ordered to stay inside their houses until something could be done about the faceless problem. I was still concerned about Aika because I still haven't found her. I looked around the castle but I still couldn't find her hide nor hair of her. So even though it was against Ryoma's wishes I left the castle to look in the outer city. I tried to look for Aika as fast as I could before Ryoma got back from the council meeting. I searched and I searched and I still couldn't find Aika. Then all of a sudden I heard someone crying, I followed the crying to the source to see who it was. I followed the crying to a small tree in the middle of a garden. To my relief, it was Aika. I went over to Aika to comfort her. I saw Aika, her face was full of tears in her nose was leaking. She kept crying and crying and wouldn't stop when I hugged her she was shaking like a rattlesnake tail. I saw tears come to Aika's eyes, she was afraid, that was painfully clear. Aika continued to hold me tight and continued to lean on me, then I felt tears coming to my eyes and rolling alongside my face.

After a while had passed, Aika was done crying, but she still held me tight. So I took her hand and we walked back to the castle before Ryoma got back from the council meeting. When we got back to the room, the Royal Family was there and I saw Ryoma, but his back was turned. Then Ryoma turned his head and I saw the corner of his eye. And I could tell he wasn't happy. I gulped, then Ryoma walked up to me.

"I see you found Aika," he said with his arms crossed and a cold glared.

I tilted my head downwards in shame. "I'm sorry, I was just so worried"

Ryoma let out a sigh of relief. "I'm just glad you two are safe"

The royal family was still in discussion about what to do about the faceless problem. Aika was still clutching onto me for dear life. She was shaking and trembling like a rattlesnake tail. "Akka is it going to happen again," Aika said in a shaken voice "am I gonna lose you too."

I looked at Aika with sorrowful eyes. And I patted Aika affectionately on the head to ease her pain and suffering. I knew exactly why she was afraid and why she was crying and acting like this. I also wanted to shake, tremble and cry well. I knew a couldn't do that in front of her, I also want to be comforted like she was. But I was her older sister and I had to be brave even though I was scared silly. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder which brought me back to reality. It was Ryoma.

"What does she mean by 'is it going to happen again' Serenity?" Ryoma asked with the questionable look on his face.

I looked at Ryoma with concerning eyes, then I looked down at Aika's crying. "Tell me, do you know about the village in the eastern mountains?"

They looked at me surprised by my question. "Yes, I know about that village. It was destroyed in the faceless attack three months ago, sadly there were no survivors" Ryoma replied with his arms crossed and an eyebrow arch.

I rubbed Aika's head ease her crying. "Your wrong. There were survivors."

Everyone was surprised of what I had said, they looked at each other with surprising looks on their faces and then they looked at me. The look that they gave me was the look that they demanded an explanation.

"There were two survivors, to young women, who managed to escape the faceless attack," I said with my head tilted downward in my eyes closed.

"Those two survivors were you two weren't they," Ryoma said with his fists clenched with anger.

I didn't say anything, all I did was just look away from them because I didn't want them to see the tears flowing down my face.

"I thought so," Ryoma said through gritted teeth. "I want to know what happened!"

I sighed. "It happened three months ago, but yet, I remember it like it happened yesterday. Aika was the daughter of the leader of that village. Her mother was a good friend of mine and so when I was alone she took me in. For one whole entire week, the village party like never before. It was wonderful, people were dancing having fun being merry. Everything was so wonderful, I thought something was strange because of how we partied and why and for how long. But I didn't find the true reason for that until afterward. On the last day of the week, everyone was quiet, more than usual I thought. Aika's mother asked me and Aika, to climb to the top of the mountain to get some water from the spring. The mountain was very high, it takes about one day to get up the mountain by foot. So I decided that Aika and I should get a mount. When I got the bucket from Aika's mother I decide to get a Phoenix to ride to the top of the mountain. It only took like about- not long actually. And when we got back her mother was so very surprised to see is back so soon. She asked us how we got back so fast? I told her we took the Phoenix up there to save time. Then I gave her the bucket of water, she looked at the bucket of water then she dumped it on my head. I was very surprised at why she did that, but I was even more surprised after what she said. She told us to get some more water. I asked her why because I just got her some. She said that it was wrong, she wanted us to walk up the mountain not to use a mount to go up there. She said she wanted us to walk up there because she wanted the water to corroded a bit because it tastes better that way. I thought that it's bad for your health if water corrodes and I didn't even think it was possible for that to happen. So she gave me the bucket and told me and Aika to go out again and this time to walk up the mountain. Stephenie and I walk to the village now as we walked a notice that everyone in the village was giving us a very sad look. They waved goodbye to us as we left the village and walked up the mountain. I thought it was very strange why they did it. It was a very long walk, I preparing myself for the journey ahead, I knew we would have to take several breaks because the mountain was so high and we are very young, so we needed some more breaks because we would be tired faster. Well it took us about half the day to walked halfway up the mountain, I decided to look back, but I was horrified at what I saw. I saw smoke coming from the village. I told Aika and she was scared, we both saw the village was being attacked and destroyed. We ran back down to the village to see if everything was all right, but by the time we got there everything was destroyed and all the villagers were dead. The entire village smelled like burnt flesh. We ran immediately to Aika's house to check and see if her parents were ok. When we got to her house, is was utterly destroyed and her parents bodies were burnt and their flesh was ripped open. I covered Aika's eyes so she wouldn't have to see this horrifying sight. Aika and I cried for a bit in morn for the loss of our friends and family. Then we heard some noises and we realize at some faceless's were still there. Aika and I ran as fast as we could before the faceless notice that there was still two survivors. But then, as we were running a faceless saw us. It was the biggest meanest faceless I've ever seen in my entire life. He had his sights on me and Aika ran towards us with great haste. Aika and I split up to try and lose him. But when we split up he went after Aika immediately, I ran after Aika, because even though I was a priestess I had to do something in order to protect her. I made it just in time the faceless was about to attack us. Even though I had no weapons I decide to use my staff. So I use the bottom of my staff which is a sharp horn and I cut the faceless face. I didn't do much damage but I did leave a scar on his face and with him distracted I grab Aika by the hand and ran off. Then a scream of rage pierced the quiet evening."

The room was silent for a few moments. I could tell by the look on their faces that they were all trying to swallow what Aika and I had been through.

"Well. That's the end of the story" I said. "And ever since then we've been running."

Then the room was even more silent and before, I don't know how it's just the crickets the birds the music everything, nothing made a sound at all. I took a quick glance at Ryoma, I saw his eyes shut, his teeth gritted, and his hands clenched, in anger.

"Now you know the truth," I said calmly.

I saw the Empress shed tears of sadness and remorse for me and Aika, and for the people that died in our village. Then she decided to prepare the troops for a battle to defend Shirasagi. She left the room with her children close behind her, but Ryoma stayed.

"I'm guessing the reason the faceless are on the outskirts of Shirasagi, is because the faceless with the scar on his face knows we're here and to fulfill its purpose," I said with my eyes close gently and with my hand on Aika's head. "He won't rest until Aika and I are dead."

Aika trembled and held me tight. Then I knew what I had to do. "Aika and I will leave Shirasagi in the morning" I said, and on that note "when we're gone the faceless will leave Shirasagi alone."

"And what about you," Ryoma muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"I SAID WHAT ABOUT YOU!" Ryoma yelled giving us a vicious glare.

I jumped at Ryoma's thundering yell. As I looked into Ryoma's eyes blazing with fury, I could a hint of sadness in those eyes of his. Ryoma shook with fury. I couldn't take his gaze any longer and turned away from him so that he wouldn't see the tears that were spilling down my face. And my last words spoke sorrowfully:

"Goodbye…And thank you for-for everything…"

The doors closed shut as a scream of rage pierced the silent night.

Aika and I walked out of the castle without saying a word to each other. Thinking about the sadness in Ryoma's eyes pierced my soul. For some reason, I just couldn't get that look in his eyes out of my mind. Aika and I went to our room in the hotel, then changed back into our normal clothes and then we left and to my surprise I saw Ryoma with his arms crossed outside waiting for us.

"You think I'm going to let get away like that" Ryoma said with a smirk. "I'm not letting you two go out there with a horde of faceless waiting to kill you."

"Ryoma listen-

"NO EXCUSES!" Ryoma yelled with a thundering the voice. "I want to protect you, please"

Once again I saw that sadness in his eyes. I felt my body freeze, I didn't know what to do. Ryoma looked at me, I turned away.

"Please"

I held myself tight at what he said, some part of me wanted to go, and run away but some part of me wanted to stay with him. Aika looked at me with tears eyes.

"Alright, we'll stay" I quietly said.

A ghost of a smile passed on Ryoma's face. Then he took my hand and he walked us back to the castle. I could tell Ryoma had no intention of me getting killed. Especially by that faceless with the scar. He took us to the throne room where his family was waiting. They all had the same determination that Ryoma did. They all weren't going to let us waste our lives saving them. And Ryoma was absolutely determined to protect me. So they told us to sleep in the castle until this whole faceless thing blows over. Aika slept with Sakura and I got my own room. That night I couldn't sleep at all, so I decide to leave my room to go for a walk. As I was walking through the gardens I saw Ryoma training.

"Ryoma is training?" I thought "at this time of night?"

I watching him in awe as he was swinging his katana, over and over and over again. He was swinging it so fast that I couldn't even his sword! Or even him swinging it! I knew that Ryoma was an incredible fighter, no idea he was this good! Then he immediately sheathed his sword and walked off. For some reason I had the immense urge to follow him, so I did. I followed him quietly so he wouldn't hear me. Ryoma went to a secluded area, it was a patch of grass in a sea of big oak trees, I saw Ryoma take a deep breath then he immediately drew his sword at lightning speed. I saw his sword slashes but it didn't cut anything. But then when he sheathed his sword again and turned around. All the trees that were in his way were immediately cut down. Ryoma smiled slightly at the sight of his strength. My mouth was hung wide open, he did something I didn't even think was possible. My heart started racing and my mind was spinning trying to wrap my head at what I just saw. Then I realized I lost sight of Ryoma. So I came out of my hiding spot to go look for him. I looked around the forest area to see if I could find him. I found a straight little path and I followed it. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I jumped and turned around. To my surprised it was Ryoma, and he had a devious smile on his face.

"I'm glad you finally came out," Ryoma said. "So did I impress you?"

I was bewildered on how he figured out that I was watching him.

"You-you knew I was watching you?" I asked still bewildered.

"My senses are very sharp, so it doesn't take much," Ryoma said with a straight face.

"I see-I'm gonna have to be more careful in the future," I thought.

"Ryoma...-

I stop talking when he drew his sword at me.

"Serenity listen to me," Ryoma said with that vicious glare in his eyes. "I will not let a faceless or anyone else ever hurt you"

"I'm sorry Ryoma, but I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me!" I pleaded.

"That's nice to hear." Ryoma's smile was dangerous, then he took my hand. "But I'm still going to protect you."

"What?" My heart skipped a beat. "But I just told you-"

"I know Serenity," he said, squeezing my hand. "But I'm not letting you go so easily."

I stared at him. He just laughed and walked back to the palace. And by the way he looked back, I knew he wanted me to follow him back. So I did.

Well, I woke up the next morning. Then I heard a bunch of commotion outside, it was some scouts running into the throne room panting. I heard the conversation from outside. The scouts were telling the royal family that the faceless have attacked the borders. I gasped I knew this would happen. Then I ran to get Aika. Aika was outside in the cherry blossom forest and was told what happened in the meeting by Sakura, and Aika had the same guilt I did. Then I heard someone calling me. I turned around and I saw Ryoma in the distance waving to me to get my attention. I ran over to him.

"Serenity I have something to give you," Ryoma said with a smile on his face. "Close your eyes."

I didn't question his motives I just did what I was told. Hoping he wouldn't do anything I would regret. Then I felt something being put around my neck.

"Alright you can open your eyes Serenity," Ryoma said.

I felt what was around my neck. It was the silver necklace that I was staring at the marketplace. The one with the Hoshidan brand. I was utterly shocked that Ryoma got this for me. Without thinking I hugged him around his neck.

"Thank you Ryoma," I said cheerfully. "Thank you"

"Your welcome, now I'm going out to deal with some faceless problem," Ryoma replied sternly. "I want you here when I come back."

I was hesitant to look at him and I was hesitant to answer. "Just make sure you came back," I said quietly.

"I will," Ryoma said with a strong confident tone. "You have my word"

Then Ryoma walked off to join his family in the assault. I stood back and watch as his figured disappeared in the distance. I felt my heart ache as I watched him walk off if anything ever happened to him or any of his family I would never forgive myself. I touched the small necklace that Ryoma gave me. Then one thought crossed my mind. "I'm sorry Ryoma, I have to leave."

It was late that evening when the Royals got home. Luckily they all were okay, no one got seriously injured. Ryoma rushed through the castle to find me. He found me under a peach tree picking peaches.

"I told you I would be back."

I turned around to see Ryoma smiling at me. I was relieved to seeRyoma safe. But yet I was still worried about the future. Ryoma could tell that I was worried and concerned. Ryoma's finger caught the underside of my chin and tilted my face upward. When I raised my eyes, he was wearing his most appealing smile. I jerked away from his fingers. A soft, low growl rumbled in his chest. I didn't want Ryoma to see the tears that were spilling down my face.

"You're still afraid aren't you?" Ryoma said breaking the silence.

"I sorry Ryoma, Aika and I have to leave, it's the only way to save Shirasagi" I calmly replied.

"NO!" Ryoma yelled. "I don't care how you feel about this now!"

Then Ryoma walks towards me a bit.

"But I swear I will protect from the faceless with the scar on his face!" Ryoma shouted. "Only I can protect you from him!"

Then Ryoma came to me and held me in a tight embrace.

"Let me go!" I said. I tried to push him, but it was no use. His body wouldn't move. And so I accept the predicament I was in and held him as well.

"I will slay that faceless myself" Ryoma whispered in my ear. "So you don't have to run away anymore, I will protect you."

For some reason, I felt so content and happy while he held me in his embrace. But yet...even though it would break his heart, I still had to do what needed to be done. When he loosen his hold on me, I push away from him gently. It took everything I had to hold back in my tears. Then I walked away from him and headed straight towards the castle. It was later that evening when another scout came running and ran into the throne room. I followed him to hear what he knew. He told the royals that there was another faceless sighting again.

"Three times! In the same week!" I thought rapidly with fear racing through my mind. "This isn't good, things are getting desperate!"

The royals were discussing the problem once again. Some of the generals suggested that Aika and I do leave because ever since we showed up there's been nothing but bad luck. "Oh! I knew Aika and I should've left sooner!" I cursed the bad luck I was in. But then I heard Ryoma's strong and stern voice. "No! this is not Serenity and Aika fault! They just lost their family and friends because of those faceless! And now there all alone with no one to turn to! Plus they got this scarred faceless after them! I will not put Serenity's life in danger like that!" Then Ryoma stormed out of there.

"This isn't good, no not at all." I thought. So I decided to go into the throne room and finish this once and for all. Everyone was surprised to see me. Then I told them what I was going to do. "I am sorry that we have caused you so much trouble" I apologized. "Aika and I leave right now and when we leave the faceless should leave to."

The Empress was hesitant but I didn't seem to care I knew what I had to do and so I was going to do it. I turned around and before I was about to leave, then Empress said something. "Ryoma will miss you"

I didn't turn around, I just said: "you're very lucky your majesty, to have such wonderful son" then I walked off. I was on my way to get Aika but then I saw Ryoma talking to his retainers. I decide to ease drop once again. He was telling his retainers to get some strong generals and some loyal soldiers because there going to attack full force on the faceless attack. His retainers agreed and then vanished out of thin air.

"How do they do that?" I wondered in amazement. Then Ryoma left. I wondered what was Ryoma up to. But I had no time for that, I had to get Aika and leave Shirasagi before Ryoma comes back. I got Aika and we ran out of the castle and out of Shirasagi as fast as we could. We made it to the woods where there was snow everywhere then we heard some noises behind us, it was the faceless with the scar on his face with five other faceless behind him ready to attack at a moments notice.

"RUN AIKA!" I yelled. And we ran and we ran and we ran and we ran. But then we found ourselves at the edge of a cliff. Aika and I were cornered by the faceless and the cliff. It looks like a 50-foot drop and I was starting to think we had a better chance with a cliff fall then we did the faceless. The faceless with the scar on his face lunged towards me I ducked but halfway, the faceless grab the necklace that Ryoma gave to me and he pulled it off as he fell down down down the cliff as the other faceless followed him. I look down to see if they survived but I couldn't see was too far down then I touched where the necklace would've been. I felt my heartbreak when I felted it not there. A single tear fell down my face, but I had no time for this, I had to get Aika away from here before we were ambushed again. Then we ran and we didn't look back though some part of me wish I did. After a couple of minutes, we found ourselves in a big field with a large tree in the middle. We decide to take a break and rest up a bit to regain out strength since we've been running the whole time. Then once again we found ourselves being attacked by faceless, but the one with the scar on his face was not there. Aika and I were cornered and we didn't know what to do or where to go, Aika and I were completely defenseless because we had no weapons with us or at all. I was going to do the best I could to distract them while Aika ran off, but before I can do anything Ryoma just came out of nowhere.

"SERENITY RUN!" Ryoma yelled and he was in a fighting stance ready to attack at any moment.

Aika and I climb up the tree to safety. I knew Ryoma was a skilled fighter but I was afraid that the faceless have an advantage over him. So I told Aika to stay put and I jumped and to assist him.

"Serenity what are you doing?!" Ryoma yelled as he cut one faceless down with ease.

"Just shut up and fight!" I replied readying myself to attack.

I distracted the faceless while Ryoma attacks them while the were down. When they were defeated Aika climbed back down.

"Wow! you two were amazing!" Aika said jumping up-and-down.

I was just relieved to be alive but yet one thing did cross my mind

"Ryoma how did you find us?" I quickly did the math in my head. He couldn't have gone to Shirasagi and come back. Ryoma turned and looked at me with a stern look on his face. And he held up his hand and showed me the necklace that he gave me. I felt the spot on my chest where the necklace was supposed to be, and realize that he met the scarred faceless that ripped the necklace off me. He put the necklace back around my neck.

"I was fighting on the border when the faceless with the scar on his face came out and attacked me, it wasn't easy but I defeated him and then before I was about to head back to Shirasagi, I saw something in his hand. It was your necklace, the necklace I gave to you. Since he had your necklace I knew immediately that you and Aika were outside so I took the necklace and I went looking for you." Then he started to walk off. "You too are coming back to Shirasagi with me," Ryoma said sternly "it isn't safe out here for you two, and I won't take no for an answer."

Aika and I looked at each other, then I sighed and accepted my predicament once more yet again, and followed Ryoma back to Shirasagi. Well, we made it all back and everyone was surprised to see me and Aika with Ryoma. But they all could tell that Ryoma was not pleased to see me and Aika outside. So it was nighttime and Aika and I went to our rooms. The thought crossed my mind that since Ryoma killed the faces of the scar on his face that meant Aika might be able to stay here in Shirasagi. Oh how I wish I could, but I knew in my heart I couldn't do that. So I got up and changed and went to get Aika. Aika changed into her clothes and said goodbye to Sakura and hoping that they would meet up someday. Then Aika and I left the castle.

"I had a feeling that you'd leave."

I turned around to see Ryoma leaning against the wall. He stood just on the wall, eyes fixed on me. He was so still he could have been carved from stone. Then he stood up straight and walked to me.

"Aika go to the statue, I'll be right there," I said.

Then I turn my eyes to Ryoma, who was giving me a vicious glare but yet I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Oh Ryoma, I'm-I'm so sorry but, you must know, that we can't stay here." I pleaded before Ryoma could say anything.

Ryoma was silent for a bit then he spoke. "I understand" his eyes went from a vicious glare to eyes that look like they were going to burst out in tears. "Are you going to come back?" Then I took off my necklace and gave it to him. "Here, keep this. So that you know I definitely will come back." I told him.

He closed his hand and held it very tightly, then he turned away from me. But he looked me in the eyes once more. He then started to lean down towards my face with his eyes closed. I don't know what came over me but I soon started to follow suit and I pushed forward up to his face with my eyes closed. My hands went behind his head, and his hands went around my waist. It was only for a few moments before our lips met and I felt the fireworks between us. He was warm and kind, his kisses delicate yet passionate. He held me lightly but firm. After a few moments we broke apart from each other, I leaned down and rested my head on his shoulder. One thought crossed my mind "I can't believe I had my first kiss! But I'm glad it was with him."

I then pushed away from Ryoma gently. And walked off. Aika and I left Shirasagi, I turned around to look at the grand city one more time. I saw Ryoma leaning again the doorway. I knew he was sad to see me go, and I was sad to go. I knew the truth...the real truth. And because of that, I can't go back as Serenity...next time Ryoma see's me...it'll be as Sapphire. Then Aika and I walked off into the blood red horizon.


	9. Chapter 6

**Author's note: sorry it took me so long to post this. I had finals this month. I'm debating whether to do a side story next or the next chapter. And to answer the person who asked the question "will I be singing other songs then hymns" yes I will and if anyone has any request I'll happily oblige. Heck I could use the help lol. Anyway ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - My Castle**

It's been a few days since I arrived in Hoshido and even though I hate to admit I have gotten used to the way people live in this nation compared to Nohr. Despite being a time of anarchy and death, these people still manage to keep up a lively and welcoming environment (the complete opposite of Nohr) including most of the soldiers that I have encountered in my time here.

"I don't like this feeling. I don't like that soon, the day I have dreaded for so long, is coming, and coming soon." I thought, biting my lower lip.

Being here was bringing back to many painful memories. So, I decided to go My Castle in the Astral Plains. Maybe seeing my old friends and Lilith again will help me clear my head. I had a full-length mirror in my room, and with that, I could open a portal to the Astral Plains. When I walked to it I chanted the incantation.

"Mirror Mirror that I see! Take me where your master pleas! Blackest nights and fiercest flames! MIRROR TAKE ME TO THE ASTRAL PLAINS!"

With that, the mirror glowed bright, and I walked through it. Hoping to leave all my painful memories behind.

When I glowing white light died down, I opened my eyes and found myself in front of my throne. When I turned around I saw two familiar figures rushing to me. When they came up they greeted me with warm smiles and hugs.

"Welcome back Lady Sapphire!"

"It's good to see you again. We really missed you!"

It's was my two throne guards. Octavia, a blonde hair female Paladin, and Arrietty, a violet hair female Malig Knight. They were always the first people to greet me when I came here.

"So what brings you back here Lady Sapphire?" Octavia asked.

"I was under a lot of stress, so I decided to come here and clear my head," I answered.

"Well, that's good! Our relaxing hot springs are second to none!" Arrietty said. "I'm sure you'll be stress-free in no time!"

I smiled, it was good to be back here again. Here in my castle, I didn't have to worry about me being Nohrian or Hoshidan. I was just Sapphire, no more and no less.

I thanked Octavia and Arrietty for taking good care of the throne while I was away. They said they were honored to do so, and their quite pleased with my return. Everyone had missed me and were quite worried about me, and the things that were going on in my world. I told them what happened so far, and what was to come. They told me that they would always have my back, and I thanked them for their support. When we were done talking, I looked around. My castle was a Nestrian style castle, a castle that floats on water (which I adored). I immediately saw my assistant Lalani, the white hair maid. She was the best maid and an even a better friend. Lalani was always there when I needed help and when I need to fix something.

"Good evening Milady." Lalani curtsied. "It's a pleasure to see you here again. I hope that your castle is to your liking."

I bowed in return. "It always is Lalani, and I thank you for taking extra good care of it."

Lalani was very formal and very polite. I would always find her here, in the exact spot, watching everything that was going on in my castle.

When I looked around, to my left, the Dusk armory, and the Staff store. To my right, the Dawn armory and the Rod shop. In front of the Dusk armory was the Nohrian Round, and in front of the Dawn armory was a Hoshidan square.

I went to the Dusk armory and the Rod store to make sure that supplies were fully stocked. Octavia and Arrietty followed right behind me.

I knocked on the door and went inside. Serena the Nohrian sorceress was there to greet Octavia, Arrietty, and I.

"Welcome, my friends!" Serena said, with open arms. "Oh! And welcome to you Milady."

Serena had short wild black hair, with a black hair band. She was the one who ran the Dusk armory and took care of the supplies. She also has a twin sister who looked like exactly like her (which was kinda ironic, because the pair of twins I've seen, were nothing alike).

"I've seen you've taken very good care of the Dusk armory Serena," I stated, looking at some of the Brave swords. "And also having top quality weapons always in stock. That's very good."

"Your praise honors me Milady." Serena curtsied.

"The Dusk armory is in capable hands," Octavia said with a smile. "I can promise you that."

Serena's face glowed with pride as she waved goodbye to us as we left the armory.

Our next stop was right next down. The Staff store. But before we entered the Staff shop, I saw Serena's twin, Serene, grooming her black pegasus.

Serene was a Dark flier. She ruled the skies with her dark magic. Serena's and Serene's family were known for their mastery of dark magic and curses. Their family name struck fear in the hearts of many. But, even though their magic was scary, they were actually quite nice, and very kind and loyal.

"Hey there Serene!" I hollered.

Serene turned around to see who called out to her. When she saw me, a smile appeared on her face.

"Hello, how far are you all?" Serene asked.

"We're fine," I replied as I walked up to her. "How are you?"

"Never better Milady. Never better."

"I see DarkFeather is looking great."

"Yes, I'm grooming him right now."

"Oh, ok then I'll let you get back to it then. Goodbye, Serene."

"Goodbye, Sapphire."

I turned around to join Octavia and Arrietty in the Staff store. Lucille was the caretaker of the Staff shop, which I found kinda of ironic because Lucille was a Berserker, and I didn't exactly picture a Berserker being a Staff shop's caretaker.

"Hey there Sapphire. I'm glad you finally came in. I need to ask you something." The blonde Berserker hollered.

Lucille was a blonde Berserker, who

wore a white outfit, and a white bow. And if you tick her off, she really will go berserk.

"What is it, Lucille?" I asked.

"Well you see, we need some more Bisfrost and some Physics as well."

Lucille explained. "They're missing."

"Seriously! They're missing?!" I was shocked.

"Sadly yes, I honestly don't know how, though. It's the same way at the Rod store as well. There all out of Rescue and Sun festival." Lucille explained.

"Great! Just great!" I thought furiously.

"Well thank you for telling me this Lucille. I'll see that to it." I replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to the Rod shop to see about the missing things."

Then I stormed out, and head straight to the Rod shop.

I slammed open the door. "Ok! What's this I hear about some of our products missing!"

"Lady Sapphire!"

The caretaker of the Rod shop was Boreal, a long silver hair priestess.

"I guess you heard the news huh."

"You bet I did! What happened?! HOW did this happened?!"

"I don't know, I turned my back for a second and then it was gone."

Ok, this is bad. Apparently, someone else has access to my castle besides me. This isn't good.

"Boreal I'll see you later." I walked out.

Something was brewing in my castle and it wasn't good. Next time the person might hurt someone, instead of taking some stuff. I walked up to my throne to leave, but then I saw something dark on the throne. I went over to see what it was. My blood froze, it was a black rose. A black rose can symbolize many things. Its meaning can differ significantly, depending on how they are perceived. But, mainly, a black rose symbolizes-death.

"Octavia! Arrietty!"

Then both came rushing forth at lightning speed.

"Listen to you two. Tell everyone to stay alert, apparently, there's someone else who access to my castle. And something tells me there's not friendly."

Octavia and Arrietty nodded firmly and ran off.

"LILITH!"

A ball a light came forth and manifested into an astral dragon. Lilith was the true guardian of my castle. She was an astral dragon, but to me-she looked like a beta fish with legs and hitching a ride on a floating ball.

"You summoned me, Lady Sapphire."

"Yes. Something is very wrong here. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen and happen soon. Stay alert and warn me if anything happens."

Lilith nodded in response and headed back to her shrine.

I looked at the black rose once more. My heart was racing as fear entered my mind. My instincts were telling me, someone wanted to get my attention. **And they got it.**


	10. UPDATE NEWS!

**_UPDATE NEWS!_**

 ** _Ok, here's what happened. I just realized that I never posted chapter 2 and Side story 1 for my story. I am really sorry about that, I still haven't gotten the hang of this. Which is funny because I had the document and I thought I posted it, but some how it didn't. Well anyway, I just posted chapter 2 and side story 1 up and I hope you all enjoy them!_**


	11. Chapter 7

**Authors note: HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY! Ok I was thinking since it's Mother's Day, I would do a chapter about it. Since Sapphire(Rebecca) is separated from her mother from her world, and she just got reconnected with Mikoto, her mother from this world. How would she celebrate Mother's Day? We'll just have to wait and see. Also I don't own the song here. It's called "Dearest Mother" by Shawn (forgot the last name sorry)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7 - Mothers Day**_

 _"Thalie! Wake up! It's time for school!" My mom hollered from the kitchen._

 _"Urgh...ok..."_

 _I woke up with the taste of morning breath in my mouth. I kicked off my covers, changed into my school uniform and made up my bed._

 _"Oh Thalie. Could you please wake up your dad? It time for him to work."_

 _"Ok mommy." I walked up to my dad's room and knocked on his door. "Daddy! Wake up! It's 8 o'clock! Time to go to work!"_

 _I heard my dad grunt and groan before he replied. "Alright I'm up."_

 _After I did that, I walked over to the kitchen. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and saw my mom making pancakes._

 _"So Thalie, did you sleep good last night?" My mom asked._

 _"Eh, far enough." I shrugged. "I woke up at midnight."_

 _"Oh, why is that?"_

 _"Mommy, how many times do I tell you. I don't know why I wake up in the middle of the night!"_

 _"Sorry Thalie."_

 _"It's ok." I pulled up a chair and sat down for breakfast. Then I took one pancake for the stack that mom already made._

 _"That's all your going to eat?! Just one!"_

 _Mom always made a big fuss about me eating so little. "I'm sorry, but I'm not that hungry."_

 _"Your ALWAYS not hungry!"_

 _I heard my dad taking a shower, while I was eating. And by the sound of the high creaking noise, I could tell he was done. When I finished my breakfast, my mom gave me my lunch box and my backpack. My dad came in the kitchen, gave my mom and me a kiss and took a pancake and left for work._

 _My mom walked me to the bus stop. My friend Juliana and her mom were there. Juliana and I were really happy to go to school today because today was our 4th grade class field trip. The school bus drove in, Juliana kissed her mom good bye, then ran into the bus._

 _"I love you Thalie."_

 _"I love you to mommy."_

 _Then my mom kissed me good bye, and I ran into the bus. I sat in the very back sit of the bus. And as it drove off. I waved to my mom from the window. As she waved back, I saw her and everything fade away and my vision go white._

 _"Good bye mommy. Good bye..."_

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, and took in my surroundings. I was back in my room in Shirasagi. Tears slowly fell from my face, one after the other. I looked at the calendar, today was Mother's Day...well, back in my world it was Mother's Day. But here in this world they don't have that. Thinking about Mother's Day, reminded me of my mother back in my world. Then, I thought about my mother here-Empress Mikoto. Was she really my mother? Should I consider her my mother? I know she is my mother by birth, but. But she hardly knows me...and I hardly know her.

I remember, always giving my mom red roses on Mothers Day. And, we would always go out to Olive Garden for dinner. I miss those days. I still remember the last time I saw her. She came to my house for a visit, but, we got into a bad fight. I don't even remember, what we were fighting over. You know, it's funny. Sometimes you get so mad at your parents and you say 'I never want to see you again'. It's real easy to say that, when you know you will.

I missed my mom. I missed her always picking at me. I missed her yelling at me. I missed her correcting me. I missed her worry about me. I missed her, loving, hugging, kissing. I never thought I would, but I did.

I looked up at the blue sky. Then, I suddenly started crying. I missed my mom. I missed my dad. I missed my friends and family. I still remember the song I would always sing to my mom on Mother's Day.

 _Dearest Mother, Truest Friend. Today we thank you, over and over again._

 _For all you've given, for all you've spent. You've walked beside us all the way._

 _Thank you for being like Jesus_

 _Thank you for choosing His way._

 _May may the Joy that we've found. Be a star in your crown._

 _When He comes to turn the Night_

 _Into Day!_

 _When we've fallen, and hurt our knees._

 _You've always been there with Kiss to appease._

 _And when we've fallen, and hurt our Lord._

 _You've led according to His word._

 _Thank you for being like Jesus_

 _Thank you for choosing His way._

 _May may the Joy that we've found. Be a star in your crown._

 _When He comes to turn the Night_

 _Into Day!_

 _We love you counsel, We love your smile_

 _And your Commitment, to go the extra mile_

 _You've held high standards, yet joined our fun_

 _We give our thanks for all you've done_.?

 _Thank you for being like Jesus_

 _Thank you for choosing His way._

 _May may the Joy that we've found. Be a star in your crown._

 _When He comes to turn the Night_

 _Into Day_!

 _Heavenly Father, Faithful Guide_

 _Please bless our Mother, draw her to your side._

 _Endow her labours, with strength divine_

 _Such as the branch draws from the vine_.?

 _Thank you for being like Jesus_

 _Thank you for choosing His way._

 _May may the Joy that we've found. Be a star in your crown._

 _When He comes to turn the Night_

 _Into Day!_

 _Thank you for being like Jesus_

 _Thank you for choosing His way._

 _May the Joy that we've found. Be a star in your crown._

 _When He comes to turn the Night?_

 _Into Day!_

 _When He comes to turn the night...into day...into day..._

I wiped the tears from my eyes. But, I was called here for a reason. And I could go home, until I found out what that reason was. I saw Empress Mikoto walking in the gardens.

Whether I see her as my mother or not. And whether she really loved me or not. I still loved her.

I changed my clothes and ran out of the castle. I saw some red roses in a near by valley, I picked one. Then I went to the garden to fine Empress Mikoto.

"Um, excuse ma'am."

Empress Mikoto turned around, and when she saw me, there was a big smile on her face.

"Here this is for you." I gave her the Rose.

"Why thank you Sapphire!" Mikoto gave me a big hug and a kiss. "Thank you my child. This is lovely."

Empress Mikoto took my hand and we walked back to the castle. Mikoto reminded me of my other mother. I wasn't ready to call her 'mother' just yet. Don't get me wrong, I loved Mikoto as a mother, but I wasn't ready to accept her. It's confusing I know, but it made sense to me.

As Empress Mikoto and walked into the castle. I felt, like, my mother back home, was smiling at me. I let go of Mikoto's hand and stop for a second. I looked up at the sky once more.

"Happy Mother's Day Mommy." I whispered.

"Sapphire? Are you alright?"

I looked at the confused Empress. "Oh, coming!"

* * *

i hope you all enjoy this chapter. Next I will post a chapter or side story (still don't know what to call it)

 _ **HAPPY MOTHERS DAY! TO ALL THE MOTHERS EVERYWHERE!**_


	12. My Antagonists

**Author's note: ok I've been getting a lot of requests for making some other antagonists, so here they are.**

 **LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I INTRODUCE MY ANTAGONISTS!**

 **(I hope they are to your liking)**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Antagonists**

 **Name: Chaos**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Birthday: March 13th**

 **Species: Unknown**

Appearance: Chaos is tall with a muscular body, he has green eyes, and spiky black hair up to his waist, and two strands of hair in the front. Much of Chaos's abilities are unknown, the only things anyone knows, is that he is an extremely strong and powerful man, and that can resurrect the dead at will, and be under his absolute command. He can also summon any demons of his choosing. Chaos has the ultimate powers a god can possess. In full armored form, he resemble a dark angel, he as six silver-black armor wings with a black cape. Chaos has a sword called the Oculus, it possesses a red non-life aura that hurts souls directly. It could summon forth a hundred corpses from Hell itself to serve the wielder.

Personality: Cold-hearted, extremely stubborn, ambitious, strong-willed, impulsive, etc. etc. etc. the list goes on. But at some times he's dead serious and calm. He is very power hungry and his power is considered due to his immense strength and god-like abilities. But yet he is very honorable and is very prideful. He loves to show off his god-like strength and power to prove he is invincible and if somebody picks a fight with him, his honor demands to accept it.

History: What he is, is unknown. Ever since Chaos was young he trained night and day endlessly, because of that his strength is immense. Chaos continuously trains and grows more stronger and powerful every day. There's a rumor, that in the past he once had a lover. He and his five generals are pretty much unbeatable. Chaos's dragon name is Shruikan and is as vicious as his master. Chaos used magic to artificially speed up Shruikan's growth, making him gigantic in size. Chaos said that Shruikan could, he would destroy everything in his path until none were left. Shruikan's only desire is to burn and destroy every last being and plant until nothing remained. Chaos also mentioned that if Shruikan was woken up he tends to eat people.

 **Male antagonist: Leonus**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Birthday: November 20th**

 **Species: Half-god Half-human**

Appearance: Leonus is a tall and dignified young man with golden hair standing up like a blazing flame. He is described as handsome with an elegant face, and his eyes, crimson like blood, and gives off a mysterious radiance that makes people wither. He has a "perfect, golden-proportioned body" described as emanating majesty that makes flames surrounding him afraid to come close, and his very soul glows golden. He wears golden armor that makes a heavy first impression on those he encounters. While fighting at full power, he gains a number of red tattoos on his body that are not normally present.

Personality: He is extremely arrogant and selfish, believing himself to be the sole knight and the strongest warrior (besides Chaos) in the world. Leonus takes the time to enjoy himself, mastering every treasure and every pleasure. With conviction to evil he has no need for other ideologies and ways of life when the absolute basis is "himself." His actions and way of life left him alone, but Chaos found him and so he follows orders out of loyalty. Leonus cannot acknowledge the authority of anyone besides Chaos, he considers all those around him as inferior due to this fact, viewing all kings and heroes as a collection of mongrels, and loathes any individual who would try to be better then him. The only exception is Chaos, who he considered to be his equal, leader,and only friend. If anyone so much as looks upon him with a "lowly and filthy" gaze, it is enough to make that person a complete malefactor in his eyes, instantly marked for death and then kills them.

History: Leonus is half-god, half-human. He was an ultimate, transcendent being so divine as to be two-thirds god and one-third human, and no others in the world could match him. He is possessing a high divinity which he believed he is invincible. Born with a body that was of the highest grade by mortal standards and knowledge reaching truth, Leonus was born, designed, as a mighty warrior. He was a being embodying the two life sets of life forms, with the blood of those who had ruled and the blood of those who would rule from thereon. During his childhood, he loved to train immensely with Chaos. He and Chaos knew each other since childhood.

 **Male antagonist: Scourge**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Birthday: March 13**

 **Species: Demon Specter**

Appearance: After being revived as a specter, most of his armor has been worn down but his hair grew to its full length, much past his shoulders. Scourge took on a slightly demonic appearance featuring blue spots and markings on the right side of his face and a long horn growing from his forehead along with his hair becoming red and shaggy. His eyes gained a yellow sclera and pupils became red. He wore a dark jacket, white hakama and crimson armor with spikes jutting out and a large blue jewel in the middle of his chestplate.

Personality: Scourge has no sense of right or wrong, which let him kill or hurt other people without a second thought. He enjoys taking the life of others and his body and hair as soaked with the blood of people who has crossed him. Nothing excites him more, then hearing the screams and crying of people dying. He also tends to eat the people he kills. He is not a cannibal, he's a demon Spector who loves the taste of human flesh and blood-especially women.

History: Scourge was a Hoshidan warrior who was revived as a demon Spector. His human name his unknown. Since he scourged the honor of the Samurai, he chose that name because of it. He is responsible for the death of thousands, no just by the sword but by eating them. Scourge traveled the world eating and killing and draining the blood and flesh of humans. Scourge was attacking a village when Chaos arrived. Chaos was interesting in his abilities and asked Scourge to joined his ranks. Scourge did, and his carnages has increased, along with his hunger.

 **Male antagonist: Cornelius**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Birthday: July 10th**

 **Species: Dark Angel**

Appearance: He has a muscular body, with waist long blonde hair with black highlights, with two strands of hair in the front. He wears black armor. He also has six black angel wings coming out of his back.

Personality: Cornelius is incredibly cruel and manipulative, taking great delight in destroying the lives of others. Because Cornelius has no honor or pride, because of that he is far more murderous then Chaos and is far more brutal. He rarely takes responsibility for any of his actions, often twisting details to make it seem like others were to blame(much to Chaos's annoyance). He is also highly intelligent and cunning. Above all else, Cornelius is power-hungry, and desired nothing but power and to cause as much pain and misery to humans. Cornelius only listens to Chaos and no one else. Cornelius also has many hideous demons that do his bidding.

History: Cornelius is a dark angel. They say that because he enjoyed taking the lives of people that his once pure white wings turned darker then black. When he became "fallen" he slaughtered innocence lives, taking much pleasure in his murders. He scoured the world for thousands of years killing countless lives until he met Chaos and Leonus. Cornelius challenged Chaos to a fight, and Chaos accepted. Chaos won the fight, and when Cornelius lost, he pledged his undying loyalty to Chaos, for serving Chaos would give Cornelius a purpose in life. The three have been together since.

 **Male antagonist: Sephtis**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Birthday: January 21st**

 **Species: Dragon**

Appearance: Sephtis is a slim, yet a muscular young man of average height with spiky silver hair, which is kept in strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal cowlick (or tuft) of hair partially hanging over his forehead. He has slanted, slit pupiled, dark blue eyes. Sephtis left ear is adorned with an earring which, in itself, is attached to by a prominent metal pendant that is crystalline in shape. Sephtis possesses distinctively sharp canine teeth. He is extremely attractive and very handsome. Sephtis wears a blue vest with green outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of white fur, with no shirt, leaving his muscular chest exposed. His arms are covered by dark blue armor gloves reaching up to his mid-bicep, with their upper edges being adorned by light gray bands hanging down several centimeters. He wears lower body black armor.

Personality: Sephtis is a serious, cynical, sardonic and somewhat anti-social person. Sephtis hates humans and thinks they are beneath him. He is also a battle crazy manic. He is also very rebellious and despite his rebellious attitude he is very loyal to Chaos and his fellow generals.

History: Sephtis is a dragon. So his senses are sharper then humans, dogs, demons, or any others being. He loved his mother and father dearly but were slain from humans. Hence his hatred for them. Out of angry and disgust he slaughtered and killed thousands of humans for thousands of years. To humans he was know as "The Blood Dragon" because of how much blood he had on his hands. His true form is a a white dragon, and he can partly turn into one in his fights. Like during a battle he can have scales forming on him or he'll have dragon hands and legs plus he can have dragon wings to as well as a dragon tail. Thinking that Chaos was a human, Sephtis was going to attack him, but right when Sephtis was going to slay him, Sephtis sensed something "unholy" about Chaos. In fact, Sephtis was actually afraid of Chaos. Sensing Sephtis strength and power, Chaos welcome Sephtis in his ranks as one of his generals. Sephtis gladly accepted.

 **Male antagonist: Akuma**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Birthday: May 27th**

 **Species: Great Demon Dog**

Appearance: Akuma is a handsome, tall and slender young man. He wears a white kimono and hakama, armored boots, and a long flowing sash, with the latter two suggestive of Hoshidan influence. They also share similar breastplates, with a spiked rim, with the addition of Hoshidan vambraces and armored gauntlets, as well as layered spiked pauldron on each shoulder. He wears a parted pelt that extends from both shoulders and trails behind him as he walks; representing the two streaks of fur running down the back of his demon form. His white hair is only seen in a very high ponytail. He has three swords, two on his left side and one is worn across his back. His true form is a gigantic white demon dog with a single blue jagged-like stripe on each cheek and twin streaks of fur running down his back.

Personality: Akuma, born of a great demon bloodline, possessed the perfect power that many demons desired. Because of this, he is always composed and confident in his power, displaying a calm, calculating personality at almost all times. The only trait he inherited from his father was the thirst for battle. His calmness often kept his thoughts clear of emotional influence.

History: Akuma is the son of a great demon dog. He saw his father as the ultimate opponent, wishing to defeat him in combat. After his father died, protecting Akuma and his mother, later the demon who killed Akuma's father kill Akuma's mother, he was enraged and grief-stricken and wanted to track down the demon who killed his mother and father. He searched for 300 years and still didn't find anything. On his journey, he met someone called Chaos, and Akuma could sense that this Chaos character was strong, and so Akuma asked if he could join Chaos and his group. Chaos said yes and the group happily welcomed Akuma among there ranks. He has been stated to be one of the most powerful demons by Chaos and Leonus.

* * *

 **Sapphire: SERIOUSLY! You made ALL the antagonists DEMONS!**

 **GuardianSapphire: well kinda...I** **mean Leonus is half-human half-god.**

 **Sapphire: WHO CARES!**

 **GuardianSapphire: Yeouch, looks like I struck a nerve...**

 **Sapphire: HOW IN HEAVENS HELL NAME AM I** **SUPPOSE TO BEAT THEM!**

 **GuardianSapphire: good question...how are you suppose to beat them...oh dear...**

 **Sapphire: URGH!**

 **GuardianSapphire: calm down! I'll** **figure this out...some how...**

 **Sapphire: Urgh...fine! While your figuring out how I beat them, I got to get ready for chapter 8...and oh boy that'll be fun...**

 **GuardianSapphire: don't worry, I already got that taking care of.**

 **Sapphire: really? How?**

 **GuardianSapphire: you'll see my friend. You'll see. *smirks***

 **Sapphire: *confused***


	13. The Dark Lord Awakens

**Author's note: ok I really don't know whether I should have put this side story in the beginning or here I don't know, but here it is. I hope it's to everyone's liking. This is introducing my antagonists. Hope you enjoy this! Oh and the Dark Lord is naked but only for a second. No idea if this should be rated M.**

* * *

 **The Dark Lord Awakens**

 _(Unknown Location)_

There, in a dark realm, stood a mighty castle with its dominating castle was as dark as night, if not darker, and there was an ominous aura surrounding the castle. Instead of guards watching over the castle, there were hideous demons guarding it. Unnatural creatures, some were demons made out of black spikes, others looked like an unwrapped mummies. Some had wings others didn't. But they were all bloodsuckers with only one instinct-kill.

The sky was black, with mist and fog covering the castle. There were dark gray clouds, blocking the sky. Even the blood-red moon was partly covered, but, you could still see the glowing red light emanating from the moon through the clouds. The land surrounding the castle reeked, with the scent of death. In the dark forest, you could hear the sounds of people wailing and crying. The flowers there were always red because they have soaked up the blood that had soiled the forests ground. The mountains were dark purple, and the snow was dark gray, (an unnatural color.) The large River that flowed through the valley, was blood red, and anything that dared drink it would be burned by the water, (if it even was water?) Grass, crops, and any new trees refused to grow in this sickening place. Bones of many people and creatures were scattered all over the valley. It was a hellish place, this, valley of death and despair. No sunlight, ever touch this-hell on earth.

A slim, yet muscular man with spiky silver hair and frightening dark blue eyes stared at the dark castle. The young warrior let out a sigh. He sensed something more ominous about the castle today. Knowing that sent shivers up his spine.

"Sephtis..." a cold voice called from behind the man. He turned around to see that the owner of the voice was another young man with a slim build, and intense golden eyes and waist length white with an intimidating aura that predominant the aura of their current location.

"Akuma" Sephtis simply replied to the other man, "What are you doing here?"

Akuma still had that calm expression as he walked closer towards Sephtis. Sephits eyes traced Akuma's movements towards him.

"You can sense something amiss too, can't you?" He asked causing Sephtis to let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Yes, there something more ominous about today. Even the crows are silent." Sephtis murmured as he began to walk away from the castle with Akuma close behind.

"Do you think? Do you think, that today's the day? The day that we have waited for so many years!" Akuma questioned, but, there was a slight ring of excitement in his tone.

"I don't know? I'm hoping." Sephtis replied.

Then, loud sounds of thunder echoed across the valley, followed by the loud sound of lighting crackling. The sky went completely dark in a manner of moments.

Sephtis and Akuma watched in amazed at the valley which they have called home, quickly changing. The clouds became darker than usual, and the thunder and lighter were even louder this time! The fierce winds turned into hurricanes and tornadoes in a manner of seconds! The earth started to tear open, with fire and lava erupting from the openings! Burning the forests that's surrounded the castle.

Soon there was a purple aura emanating from the castle. And with that, the earth shook even more violently! Sephtis and Akuma rushed into the castle. They ran towards a chamber, hidden deep in the castle. They were soon joined by another young man with waist long blonde hair with black highlights, with two strands of hair in the front, and he had six black angel wings.

"It's happening! IT'S HAPPENING! THE DAY WE HAVE AWAITED FOR SO MANY YEARS! IT'S FINALLY HERE!" The young blonde cheered with an evil grin on his face. The young man was laughing with insanity in his tone.

"Calm down Cornelius you fool!" Akuma scolded. "We know it's happening, so shut up!"

The three demonic warriors halted in front of a black door that lead to the secrecy chamber. Before they opened the doors, they all took a deep breath to calm themselves before entering. Neither one of them would openly admit to anyone or themselves or even display it, but they were incredibly overpowered by the spiritual pressure. 'He' was definitely waking up if 'he' was giving off that much immense power.

Sephtis pushed open the doors which opened with an eerie creek before he walked inside, with Akuma and Cornelius following close behind him. When they entered the hidden chamber, they saw a purple, black like ominous aura floating above a crystallized coffin with a man inside.

There was also to other men there, on was stroking the crystal coffin with one hand, the other had his arms crossed and was looking at the coffin. The man stroking the coffin had golden hair standing up like a blazing flame. He is described as handsome with an elegant face, and his eyes, crimson like blood, and he gave off a mysterious radiance that made people quiver. The other had waist length black and red hair with a slightly demonic appearance featuring blue spots and markings on the right side of his face and a long horn growing from his forehead along with his hair becoming red and shaggy. His eyes gained a yellow sclera and pupils became red. He wore a dark jacket, white hakama and crimson armor with spikes jutting out and a large blue jewel in the middle of his chest plate.

"Leonus. Scourge."

The two men looked up at the three other men that just came in.

"Ah, I see you've arrived. Come. It is finally time." Leonus said.

The three other men joined Leonus and Scourge, then they surrounded the crystal coffin with the man inside, and, with that dark aura above them. When they all surrounded the coffin, the aura above them suddenly went wild. It was like it had a mind of its own. The more it went wild, the more the earth shook. The castle felt like it was going to fall down on top of them.

Through all the destruction that was happening, the four men stayed by the crystal coffin. Then suddenly, the crystal coffin glowed white, and the ominous aura was being drained by the crystal coffin. The four men fell on the ground, as they watch the ominous aura being drained by the coffin.

"HAHAHA! IT'S HAPPENING! IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING!" Cornelius laughter rang with insanity. "OUR MASTER! HE IS FINALLY WAKING UP!"

When all the ominous aura was drained, a white light engulfed the whole room, and the crystal coffin exploded. When the dust finally settled, the five young men stood in awe, then immediately kneeled.

In place of the crystal stood a tall naked man with a muscular body, who had spiky black hair up to his waist, and two strands of hair in the front. He raised his hand up, then suddenly darkness covered the man. When the man snapped his fingers, the darkness vanished, he was in full armored form, resembling a dark angel, he had six silver-black armor wings with a black cape. Then he slowly opened his eyes. His eyes were of the purest green, but yet they were filled with hatred and rage. An aura of purple energy surrounded his body.

"My Lord," All five Dark Generals said with respect as they looked up slowly at the man.

"Rise my Dark Generals" The man ordered and the dark generals did not hesitate to comply with his command.

"My Lord, we are pleased to have you with us once again. It's been so long." Cornelius said with sheer delight.

The man looked at Cornelius, and then at the other generals.

"My Generals! I am the Dark Lord Chaos! Your Master has returned!" Chaos said with a booming voice, as his Dark Generals cheered in delight.

Chaos walked out of the hidden chamber with his four Generals close behind. He looked out a window to see the outside.

The valley looked untouched?! It was like, nothing happened?! There were no openings from the earthquakes! No, trees burned from the lava! No, trees torn from the violent wind storms! No nothing! It looked like exactly the same. As if all of that was a dream.

The five Dark Generals hosted a party in honor of their Master's awakening. The party went on for hours. When it was finally over, the Dark Generals retired to their rooms. Chaos was escorted to his room by a hideous demon. When they got there, he told the demon to leave. The demon bowed and ran off. Chaos slowly opened the door and enter his room, then he closed the door behind him. Chaos looked all around his room, he had forgotten what it looked like.

Then he turned his gaze to a large portrait hanging on the wall. He slowly walked to the portrait. It was a portrait of a beautiful woman with her hands in her lap, sitting down on a nice wooden chair. She had flowing brown hair that came up to her ankles that were divided into two stands and put in front of her. The woman had gorgeous emerald green eyes, she was wearing an emerald green loose long-sleeved dress, dark green underdresses, green sash with gold chains.

As Chaos stared at the portrait of this woman, an evil smirk appear on his face, and his eyes burned with lust and desire for her.

"Soon, I shall have you once again. Then I shall make you mine, all mine once more."

 **"My precious, Emeraldus."**

* * *

 _(Meanwhile at the University of Maryland)_

"Brrrrrrr"

"Hey! What's wrong Rebecca?" A attractive slim light brown skin girl, with shoulder length brown hair and deep brown eyes asked.

"Oh, it's-it's nothing Juliana." A attractive slim fair skin girl with waist length brown hair and bright blue eyes replied. "It's just that, I felt a chill up my spine, that's all."

"Really? How? We're in the middle of Spring?" Juliana said, caring her Biology book. With an eyebrow raised.

"Don't know." Rebecca shrugged. "But, it felt, like someone-like someone who creeps you out, has creepy plans for you, it's kind of scary."

"Oooooh creeeeeepy." Juliana's eyes popped opened. "Well, anyway we'll worry about that later. Right now we better hurry up or we'll miss Biology class, AND that Biology test."

"Oh! Yeah your right, we better hurry!" Rebecca said, and she ran off to Biology with Juliana close behind.


	14. Once Upon a Child Part 1 Valla

**Author's note: ok this is a three part side story, these three parts will show Sapphire's life in Valla, Hoshido, and Nohr. This is how Sapphire's life began, so I started with her life in Valla. Next will be Hoshido, and then Nohr. They will not be in order. What I mean is, that I will not post part 2 Hoshido next. Next will be chapter 8, and I hope nobody will be mad at me for how it goes because, yes, it will be different, quite different. Also, this story is narrated by Sapphire, so all the italics are here thought. ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Once upon a Child**

 **Part 1**

 _ **Valla**_

 **To be honest...I know a lot I shouldn't know.**

 **Many things that will get me in trouble. Dangerous trouble. For as long as I can remember, that's always been my problem. Like, being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or, finding out things I'm not supposed to. And being born here in this world, when someone doesn't want me here.**

 **Being born a Visionary is like being born a Mutant in the X-Men series. You're shunned from everyone else. People think you're a freak of nature. They think you're beneath them. Sometimes, they want your powers for their personal games. So they torture you, by killing the ones who you hold dear, or kidnap you, and torture you yourself.**

 **People who go through that sort of torture of pain. Would go insane with revenge, or hold serious grudges that really don't end well. They would turn against the people who they once trusted. Who they once called family. WHO they once fought beside. Some people would go insane with hatred and would do unthinkable things. But for me...that is the one thing I can't understand. It's funny, I understand so many things, and if I don't, my powers help me figure it out. They show me the past, present, and future. I can live some else's life. I can see things that no one else can. Not to mention, I can turn into a dragon. Not a large one, just the size of Draco in the movie Dragonheart.**

 **I was sent here for a reason. By who and why? I don't know. All I know is that I won't be able to go home until my job here is done.**

 **And this is where my story begins.**

* * *

The first thing I saw when I entered this foreign world, was a woman with long jet black hair holding me in her arms. I found out I was a new born baby.

 _WHAT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! Not again! Wait...I'm too young to speak in a full sentence? I too young to KNOW a full sentence?!_

 _WHAT THE HECKS GOING ON!_

I found out immediately, that even though I was a newly born, I still had all my thoughts, memories, and knowledge that I had from my world. So, it's wasn't all bad. But don't get me wrong, starting my WHOLE life all over again wasn't going to be fun, but, at least I still had my knowledge.

As I stared at this woman (whom I'm guessing is my mother in this world) she was smiling.

"You have such beautiful blue eyes, my dear." My mother said. "Look, honey, our daughter has the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen."

I look at who she was talking to. It was a man in a white hooded cloak. I'm guessing this man's my father. I couldn't see his face, but I saw two strands of his hair. His hair was blue.

Huh? That's interesting?! I've never seen that type of hair color before?! Hmmm, maybe he dyed it.

The lady turned to the man, wanting him to experience what she was feeling right now. "Hold her," she encouraged, holding me out.

The man took me with trembling hands. There I cooed happily as I stared up at my father, fascinated by this strange new face. His mouth opened into a soft, silent oh, and his eyes held a look akin to awe. It was a moment I would have captured in a photo if I could.

"Isn't she beautiful?" she squealed.

"She is," He said. "Just like her mother." And he kissed her forehead.

"You know, I wonder who she gets her ears from,—I've always been curious about that, why they're pointed, it must be a quirk of your family."

Wait what now? I HAVE POINTED EARS! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! What am I, an elf?

"You know surprisingly, she doesn't take after you OR me. She has blue eyes, brown hair, pointed ears, and I think she a bit paler." The lady said.

Nobody likes a critic lady...So, I guess I don't take after these parents either. I was kinda hoping I would, since I looking nothing like my other ones back home.

"You know your right Mikoto, that's quite surprising. Since she doesn't take after us, I would have guessed she would have taken after your sister."

Mi-Miko-Mikoto? That's an interesting name. It sounds like a Chinese or Japanese name. Well, that would explain the long black hair. Mikoto, that's actually a nice name. I like it, I think that name suits her perfectly. But, I wonder what's my father's name?

"Yeah, I was hoping she would have taken after you Anankos. But I guess not. Beside is doesn't matter anyway." She held me and kissed my forehead. "I still love our little girl."

An-An-kos. Anan-kos. Anankos. There! I think I said it right. Now THATS an interesting name. I just hope I can pronounce it properly.

Then the doors slammed opened.

"MIKOTO! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!"

I was startled, and my parents jumped. A women with a royal feather and a black garb with shoulder length turquoise hair came in, with a man who also had turquoise hair, wore a regal crown and robes, carrying a small child who was wearing a small white dress who ALSO, had turquoise hair. As I looked closer at the new people who came in, I noticed that the had gold eyes. It was really cool but kinda creepy.

"Don't worry Arete I'm fine. And look, I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl." Mikoto cheered as she was held me up for Arete to see.

"Oooooh, she soooo cute!" Arete cooed. "Look Azura, you have a playmate, or should I say 'cousin'.

Cousin? So this Are-te must be Mi-ko-to's sister, so she must be my auntie, and this A-zur-a must be her daughter, so she's my cousin.

Arete gave me back to Mikoto and picked up Azura to show Azura her new cousin. Azura blinked at me curiously, and I blinked curiously back in response.

"Uh?" Azura tilted her head in confusion.

"Uh?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Oh, there so cute!" Azura's father (I'm guessing) said. "I'm sure they're going to be great friends."

"I'm sure your right Cornelius. There around the same age. Azura's only two years older." Arete replied tickling Azura's neck. Azura laughed.

So I'm guessing 'Cornelius' is Azura's father. At least THAT name I can pronounce.

My thoughts were interrupted by Mikoto tickling me. I let out a little giggle.

"Your baby is awfully quite Mikoto, I hope there's nothing wrong," Arete said with concern in her voice while she was holding Azura.

"Your right Arete. She is awfully quite." Mikoto looked at me like she was going to cry.

In order to ease their worrying, I laughed and giggled. When I did that, I saw their frowns disappear. My mom told me I was a quite baby, I didn't cry like I was supposed to, even my laughter was soft. It was no surprise that I haven't changed.

"Oh! I just realized, we haven't given her a name yet!" Mikoto just realized. I let out a giggle.

It's that the first thing you do 'mom' hehehe

"You're right! What should we name her?!" Anankos replied.

"How about 'Aqua'," Cornelius said.

Seriously...I am not going to be named after another name water.

"How about 'Shenmei'?"

Dude, I can't even pronounce that...

"I know! How about 'Sapphire'? Her name can match the color of her eyes!" Mikoto mentioned.

"Sapphire...?"

"Sapphire?"

"Sapphire!"

How many times do they have to say it? Anyway, I like that name.

I laughed and giggle.

"Look! I think she likes it!" Arete said.

"If she likes it, then Sapphire it is." Anankos proclaimed.

Cornelius walked out of the room with Arete holding Azura in her arms. Mikoto got up and held me in her arms and followed them out with Anankos following close behind. From what I saw we were walking through a grand hall with marble columns and walls. Massive paintings were on the walls. I felt like I was in the Capitol building in Washington D.C.

We came on to a large balcony. When I looked down, I saw tons of people cheering for some reason.

"People of Valla! I have wonderful news! Lady Mikoto has given birth to a beautiful baby girl!" Cornelius shouted.

So this is where I am? Valla?

The people of Valla cheered over the news.

Mikoto held me tight. "My little Sapphire, I will never let you go."

Everyone cheered over my birth. There was a big banquet for my birth. I was put in a small crib in the banquet hall, while everyone congratulated Mikoto and Anankos. I heard many conversations and congratulations about my birth and my new family.

Cornelius and Arete were the King and Queen of Valla and their daughter Azura was the princess. Mikoto-my mother was Arete's sister and she was apart of Valla's council. I didn't hear much about my father Anankos. All I heard was that some people were unsure about him and me because I was his child. But those whispers were hush immediately by Cornelius.

Everyone was really curious about my ears. I'd be lying if I wasn't curious about them too. But Mikoto just pushed those questions aside with a wave of her hand. Azura was really curious about me. She stayed by my side the whole time. She stayed so long that Arete put her in the crib with me. I was completely mesmerized by Azura's beautiful blue hair and bright golden eyes.

As the party trailed on, Azura slowly drifted off to sleep. I tried to sleep, but I was too curious to see so many interesting things. Like the interesting outfits and different color hairs.

When the party was over, Mikoto and Arete expected me and Azura to be asleep. Azura was, but I wasn't. I was to excited. My mother back home always told me it was very difficult for me to take naps. I was too full of energy. Hehehe, she was right.

Arete took Azura to bed and Mikoto took me too. Anankos followed close behind us.

As I looked at my new mother and father, many questions came to my mind. What is my new family like? Will they like me? Will I like them? Where am I? How did I get here? Will I ever get back home?

As these questions crossed my mind, I slowly drifted off to sleep in Mikoto's-my new mother's, arms. Thinking of what was to come in this new world-and my new life.

* * *

The sunlight peeking through my curtains woke me up. I sat up straight and stretch out my arms and yawned. I scratched my head as I listened to birds chirping. I kicked off my covers and went to the window. I opened the curtains, sunlight filled my room.

My room was very big, not surprising since I live in a large castle. My bed was in the middle of the other side of the room wall. I had a two bay windows and a balcony. The room was bright blue and I had my drawings and stuffed animals all over the floor. I giggled at the sight of that.

I still leave my things on the floor. I really got to fix that habit.

It's officially been five years since I've come to this 'new world'. I met many new people and seen many new things. My life here is far different than back home. There were maids and butlers who waited on my hand and foot. I had a very large room and the castle was huge! I always kept getting lost. Breakfast was already made for us, all fancy and nice. I used to cold and hot cereal, pancakes and waffles, scrambled eggs and some French toast, you know the usual. But here I get some Soufflés and Quiches, and some other stuff. Like some Chinese and Japanese food, I can't pronounce. For lunch, I get Roast Beef with Yorkshire Pudding,Beef Wellington, Panfried Pheasant or Duck Breast with Gooseberry Sauce, Poached Salmon with Dill Cream Sauce and some other stuff, and some other Chinese and Japanese food I can't pronounce. (What was ironic, was I couldn't eat any meat because it wasn't cooked probably. So they just gave me salad.)

For Dessert, there's, Trifle-Layers of cake, whipped cream, fresh summer berries (blackberries, strawberries, blueberries & raspberries. Plus, I used to making my own food, so it was hard for me to get used to having it made for me. Same thing for my room, when I left to start my day, maids and butlers came in my room to make up my bed and clean my room.

*sigh* I forgot what it was like being a child. Playing with stuffed animals and toys galore.

I stared out my window, and looking at the beautiful scenery that surrounded this enormous castle. The castle which we lived in was called Gyges...interesting name. I stared at the village down below. Everyone was so happy and cheerful, and the land was lush and green. Every time I look at this magnificent scenery, I find myself speechless. Never in all my life have I see such a beautiful, lush, green land covered with packed pastures, full forests and fields, and plenty of food for the people.

I'm five years old now, thinking about that, reminds me when I was in kindergarten. I didn't go to school, I had private tutors and teachers. I never thought I would miss school! I guess I just missed socializing with other kids. Back home, I loved my kindergarten teacher, Mrs. Cole, she was the best! I loved the field trips she took us own and the crafts we did.

*sigh* those were the good old days. You know, now that I think about it. They don't have grade, middle, or high school here. I mean they have a high level of teaching for kids who were older, like Azura. She was seven years old and she would be a second grader. She had a higher level of teachings then me. Not surprising since she's two years older. And if you ask me (and I don't mean to offend her) but she's a little too mature for her age if you ask me. So she's not that much fun to play with.

I can't wait to see have she'll act when she grows up...

Azura matured very quickly, me, well, I decided to take my time maturing. My maturity will come when I'm ready.

"Sapphire."

I heard Mikoto-my mother, calling me. *sigh* I guess it's time for my lessons to begin.

I changed out of my pajamas and put on a white shirt, and over that a navy blue dress with socks and black shoes, and ran to go take my lessons.

My lessons were over, and so was half the day. It was the middle of the afternoon, so I had the rest of the day to just go out and play.

Made I should go ask Azura if she wants to play?

So I went to go find Azura to see if she wants to play with me. I found her in the castle library.

"Hey, Aqua!"

Aqua was the nickname I gave her, don't know why it's just that nickname suits her-maybe because of her hair?

"Why hello there Sapphire, what can I help you with?"

Yep! She's waaaay to mature.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go outside and play with me?"

"Sorry, I would love to, but I have some studying to do."

*sigh* "ok, I understand, have fun." Then I ran out of the library and left the castle far behind.

I loved to go outside and explore this new world. There were so many new things to see and do. I raced through the woods, running through the creeks and streams. Feeling the wind in my hair. It was wonderful!

"NEEEEEIGH!"

Huh?

"NEIGH NEIGH."

While I was running through the woods, I suddenly heard horses. I soon followed the sound of the horses 'neighing' and found myself in a pasture. But what was making that 'neighing' sound wasn't horses. It was a herd of Pegasi! When I saw my first Pegasus I nearly had a heart attack! And what's even more incredible, they even have Wyverns here too! It was incredible! I really wanted to ride one, but Mikoto said I was too young, but I could when I was older. That really got me excited!

As I was looking at some Pegasi eating some grass, I felt something nudge me from behind. I turned around, and to my surprise, it was a Pegasus. I patted its nose and gently stroked its neck. Then I looked down.

"Oh! So you're a girl. That's nice." I ran my fingers through her mane.

The Pegasus neighed and nudged me again.

Oh, I just can't take it anymore! I just have to ride you or fly you...

I knew how to ride a horse, I took riding lessons back home every summer. And, I learned how to ride bareback to. So this was a cinch.

I got up on the Pegasus, and I gently kicked the sides and the Pegasus gently trotted off. It was a really nice stroll through the woods.

"Now I wonder, how do I get her to fly?"

I clicked my tongue and gently kick her and then suddenly I was soaring above the clouds.

"WOO HOO! THIS IS INCREDIBLE! I LOVE IT!" I yelled. I always wanted to know what it was like, soaring above the clouds like a bird. This just couldn't get any better.

I held tight on the Pegasus's mane and just sat back and enjoyed the ride. I never wanted to forget this. Not now, not ever! Oh if only my mother could see me now!

I soared through the sky on this Pegasus for hours. When I finally got back down again, I had no idea on how late it was. I had better hurry back or everyone with worry. I petted the Pegasus on more time because I headed back to the castle. When I got back to castle Gyges, I was almost time for dinner. I was relieved that nobody had noticed my absence.

Mikoto was helping her sister Arete with Royal matters and Cornelius was tending to some problems that had recently come up. But I really didn't pay much attention to it.

I went to my room to spruce myself up for dinner. I traded my dirty clothes for a nice blue silk dress. When I finished changing a heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

The door opened and Mikoto came into my room. She was wearing a beautiful white silk and lace dress with golden hems, and a diamond necklace. I ran into her arms and kissed her cheek.

"Mommy you look beautiful."

Mikoto kiss my cheek and then my forehead. "So do you my little gem."

"I think your both very beautiful."

Mikoto and I turned around to see Anankos-my father, looking at us with a big smile on his face. Still wearing that white hooded cloak and me still not able to see his face.

"Come, Cornelius and Arete, and Azura are waiting for us," Anankos said.

"Ok, we're coming," Mikoto replied, and she picked me up and carried me to the dining hall, with Anankos close behind.

We all sat and ate together. Once again, Mikoto and Arete were talking to Anankos and Cornelius about some more problems that have recently come up. But Azura and I just brushed it off. SHE wanted to talk about me putting more focus on my studies.

"Aqua. I'm only five years old." I shrugged. "Studying isn't that much of a big deal yet. Besides, I rather be outside playing."

"That's all you want to do!" Azura scolded me. "Play play play! You need to focus more on your studies! And soon you and I will reach the age when you and I will learn how to fight."

Fight. Every time I heard that word it sent cold shivers up my spine. I had no interest in learning how to fight. None whatsoever. Whether it be hand-to-hand combat, or with weapons.

"What are you going to train in Aqua?" I asked.

Azura was silent for a moment. "Well, I plan to learn how to use a lance."

"Wow, well, I plan to be a singer and dancer, and also a painter on the side. Since I like to paint and stuff. Plus I want to travel the world while I'm singing and dancing. And meet many new people and see many new things." I smiled.

"Well, I also want to sing, but as Princess of this kingdom and future Queen I have responsibilities and duties that I must uphold." Azura calm put.

Azura and I had our conversations about what we're going to be when we grew up and our plans for the future. I told her that I would help her when she becomes Queen like my mother does with her mother.

When dinner was over we all went to our rooms. When I finally got to mine, I started to question about what Azura said. On how we were coming of age to learn how to fight. Mikoto knew how to fight, from what I knew she was the best archer in all of Valla, and she was a great spellcaster, and her sister Arete the Queen, was no pushover either, from what I heard she was a power sorceress, and Cornelius was very skilled at swordsmanship. Anankos, well I really didn't know if he fought. For what I heard we was a mystery to everyone.

As I thought about my family and the conversations I had at the dinner table, thoughts of what my future here would be. I smiled thinking that all would turn out well. As a smile came across my face, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Screams of people dying flooded my ears. Never in all my life have I since so much bloodshed. The once lush green pastures were covered with bloody dead bodies. The village streets were covers with more bloody dead bodies of innocent men, women, and children.

How did things get so bad?

All the crimson blood was leaking out of the dead bodies and pouring into the streets. All I could smell was death. I almost puked.

I remember the day this all started. I was singing together with Azura out in the fields. Azura and I love singing together, it was really fun, and we sang in perfect harmony. Our mothers were sitting together listening to us singing. Our favorite song was "One's Thoughts." It was a really nice song. Our mothers taught it to us, and there was nothing I loved more than singing together with Azura, well, I really like it when Mikoto, Arete, Azura, and I sang together. Now THAT was a show were seeing.

Arete told me and Azura, that the song "One's Thoughts" has magic powers. And if we use it unwisely, there would be dire consequences. I wouldn't understand what she meant by that until later own in my life. Arete taught us how to use the song to sue's people's hearts. She also told us that no one knows who created the song and why. When Azura dance to the song, she sang slower and graceful while I danced faster and passionate. I sang much faster, with a different tempo, and a lower key version of the song.

When Arete sang the song, I thought it sounded like a cry for help. From who and why I don't know. But, oh I don't know, but I felt like I have some sort "bond" or "connection" with the song. Like somebody was crying out, crying out for help.

When Arete was done singing, she gave each of us a pendant. Azura's stone was a nice aqua color with a golden chain. My stone was a nice sapphire color with a silver chain. I adored it!

"Thank you, Auntie Arete! I love it!" I said while playing with it.

"Yes, thank you, mother. I will use it wisely." Azura bowed to her mother. "I hope YOU will learn to use your pendant and your powers, WISELY Sapphire."

I could feel Azura's icy cold glare pierce my soul when she said that. All I could was stick out my tongue and glared back at her. Hey, I was only five. What do you expect me to do? Punch her?! Hahaha.

When we left to go back to the castle, Azura was walking next to her mother proudly. I, on the other hand, was holding Mikoto's hand and playing with my pendant. I was absolutely fascinated by this pendant. Mikoto giggles as she saw me playing with it. Life here was perfect. I couldn't be happier. But my happiness would soon end.

As we were heading into the village. We heard the most horrible, bloodcurdling, inhuman roar ever. The people were in a state of panic when a fierce, enormous, really ugly dragon came and started attacking the village and the castle.

Arete, Azura, and Mikoto headed towards the castle to see what was going on. I accidentally got separated from them in all the hustle and bustle. The people were running and screaming and there were body parts flying all over creation! Not to mention, blood was being splattered all over the place.

The dragon was destroying Valla. He was burning the forests, destroying the valleys, pastures, fields, crops, EVERYTHING! As I looked closely at the dragon, I realized it was the weirdest one I've ever seen. It looked like it didn't have any skin, so you could see all the muscles and bones, it was really discussing. And the head was even worse! The head was not a normal head. It was a blue ball with a bunch of eyes on it and it was inside a mouth with a lot of sharp teeth!

I've never seen that type of dragon on the Internet...

It roared viciously, its roar silence all hope, death everywhere.

"SAPPHIRE!"

I heard Mikoto screaming my name.

"SAPPHIRE WHERE ARE YOU!"

"MOMMY I'M HERE! I'M HERE!"

I got push and shoved around. Trying to find Mikoto. She was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"SAPPHIRE MY CHILD WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"I'M COMING MOMMY! I'M COMING!"

I tried to find her, but it was no use. There were too many people running and screaming.

"MOMMY WHERE ARE YOU?!"

I couldn't see, find, or heard Mikoto anymore. Fear entered my mind.

"What if she was killed? What if I'll never see her again?!"

"MOMMY!"

Suddenly I was lifted into caring arms. I looked up. It was my father, Anankos.

"Daddy!" I cheered and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm so glad your safe my child," Anankos whispered. "Don't worry, I won't let him kill you..."

Anankos ran through the crowds holding me tightly in his arms. As Anankos was running through the crowds, Mikoto joined us and we ran inside the castle.

Anankos gave me to Mikoto and she held me tight, with tears pouring out from her eyes.

"Oh, Sapphire! *sniff sob* I was so worried. *sniff sniff* I thought I was going to lose you. *sob sob.*"

I was crying too. *sniff sniff* oh mommy I missed you! *sob* but don't worry, daddy saved me!"

"Yes, *sniff* yes he did." Mikoto then hugged Anankos and whispered. "I thought I would lose you too..."

Anankos gently pushed her away. "Come we don't have that much time. We much find Cornelius, Arete, and Azura."

Mikoto nodded and picked me up. "I'm not losing you again."

Then we ran through the hall of this great castle that was now falling apart. I looked outside through the windows as we were running through the halls. There were more dead bodies now, than before. More destruction. More bloodshed. More death...I saw the dragon destroy more of Valla. The place that I have called home for the past five years, was now falling apart before my very eyes.

We finally find Cornelius and his family. They were all right, except for a few scraps and bruises. Arete was holding onto Azura for dear life.

"Oh, thank heaven you're all safe!" Arete said. "I was so worried when Sapphire got separated from us and you went to go look for her!"

"I know, and I'm glad your family in safe as well," Mikoto replied.

"Ok I'm sorry we have to break up this happy reunion, but the castle's kinda falling apart here." Cornelius pointed out.

They all nodded and we all fled the castle. I watched the dragon soar above Gyges and burn the village AND the castle to the ground. They didn't stop to look back, they just kept on running, as our once beautiful home, was being burned to the ground. I heard the dragon roar on last time before I couldn't see our burned home anymore.

 _It's task, was now complete._

* * *

We took shelter in a nearby cave. Mikoto and Arete were weeping for deaths of their people. We were the only people left in Valla. Everyone else...was dead. Cornelius comforted the weeping Mikoto and Arete, while Anankos was sitting next to me and Azura, as silent as a mouse. When nightfall came, Azura was fast asleep, but I couldn't. I had the screams and pictures of the people dying in my head. I heard Anankos tell Cornelius, Arete, and Mikoto, that he had something important to tell them. So they went further into the cave, probably because they didn't want me and Azura to hear what they were saying.

But, knowing me, my curiosity got the better of me. So, I followed them. And what I heard from that conversation, my life would never be the same again.

I heard Anankos tell them, that the dragon who attacked Valla, was his true form. And they were not safe in Valla anymore. His dragon self lost his love for humanity and sought to destroy them. And that he got his memories when I was born, but he didn't have the heart to leave his wife and daughter.

Cornelius and the others were shocked. As was I, but they hushed up and let Anankos continue.

He said that the song was about me. And he told them that he was the dragon's heart. I listened more intensely as he went on.

Anankos continued I tell them that they were no longer safe in Valla and that they must retreat to the other world, while he stays here.

Other world? What's that?

Cornelius and Arete understood, but Mikoto didn't want to leave Anankos behind. Anankos hugged Mikoto and gave her a very passionate kiss. I blushed when I saw it. Then I leaned in closer to hear what he was saying.

"Mikoto, please do not tell Sapphire who her father is." Anankos pleaded.

"What why?!" Mikoto replied.

Yeah, why?

"Because I do not what her to be burden with the sins that I have committed," Anankos said. "Please Mikoto, please, do not tell Sapphire that I am her father."

Mikoto was silent for a moment. As was I. I don't blame him for what he had done, nor do I hate him. Even though he was responsible for the death of our people and the destruction of our homeland. I could never hate my father.

"Alright Anankos, I will not tell Sapphire who her father is." Mikoto finally said.

My heart sank. I felt bad that my father didn't want me to know about him. But I did understand his reasons. And for that, I thanked him. I was thankful that I had a loving father. And I've never doubted his love for me.

Suddenly we heard a loud roar. I ran back to Azura was woke up.

"Sapphire what was that?" Azura asked.

"I don't know, but I have an idea," I replied.

Azura and I ran outside and sure as I knew it, we saw the dragon that attacked our home, heading towards us.

Anankos and the others came out right behind us.

"Oh gods, he's here!" Arete screamed.

"Quickly Mikoto, Arete! Get Azura and Sapphire and run!" Cornelius ordered. "Anankos and I with stalled him!"

"What! No, I will not leave you behind!" Arete pleaded.

"That is an order from your King and husband!" Cornelius hissed. "NOW GO!"

Arete to Azura in her arms and ran through the woods. Mikoto took me in her arms and followed after her. As I looked over her shoulder, I saw Cornelius draw his sword and Anankos someone some fire magic. They stuck the dragon, but with no success. The last thing I saw, was the dragon's fire breath, burn Cornelius and my father Anankos into ashes. Then, my vision suddenly turned blank, and that was the last time I ever saw my father and my uncle.

"I love you father...goodbye..."

* * *

When my vision finally returned, I found us in some unfamiliar terrain. There was no sunlight, just dark clouds and thunder and lightning, surprisingly no rain. The trees were dead, no leaves, no fruits, no flowers, no nothing. Just a dead skeleton of the tree. We found ourselves on a really old wooden plank bridge. I felt really uncomfortable being on that bridge because it didn't look safe. And what's worse, under the bridge was a deep canyon.

Is that where we came from?

"Sapphire, are you all right?" Mikoto asked.

I decided to play dumb. "Uh, where are we? What's going on?"

Mikoto let out a sigh of relief, and she turned to face Arete who was holding a sleeping Azura.

She's sleeping?! Not surprising...the world could be ending and she would just sleep...and it just did.

"Arete are you and Azura alright?" Mikoto asked.

"Yes, what about you and Sapphire?" Arete replied.

"We're fine. But, what do we do now? Our home is destroyed. Our husbands are dead. And if we return, that dragon will destroy us." Mikoto stated while she was stroking my back.

Arete was silent, she was also stroking her child. "I think we should go our separate ways..."

"What! Why?"

"Because! We will be harder to find us if we spilt up! If we stay together, we'll be an easier target! I know it's hard, but we have to think of our children!"

At this time Azura woke up and Arete patted her back, and she put her down gently.

Mikoto looked at me, then she put me down gently. "Ok, I understand, Sapphire and I will go East."

"And Azura and I will go West."

We all shared loving hugs and kisses. Thinking to ourselves that we might never be tighter again like this.

When we were done, with our emotional goodbyes. Arete took Azura's little hand, and they headed towards that West. Mikoto and I-holding each others hand watched as Arete and Azura walked off into the distance until they completely disappeared from our sight.

Then Mikoto and I turned around, still holding each other's hand, and headed East. I tightened my grip on my mother's hand as we walked off. Heading towards a new land, with new people and new things. I looked back, hope to see Arete and Azura running towards us. But I did not. I only saw darkness. Nothing, but darkness.

 _Goodbye, Aunty Arete and Azura...I hold we'll all be together someday._

* * *

It has officially been four months since Valla was destroyed, and we lost Cornelius and Anankos, and also, Arete and Azura and Mikoto and I went our separate ways.

We have no idea what had befallen Arete and Azura. All we can do is just hope that there alright, and nothing bad has happen to them. Mikoto and I have lived a happy life now. Sure we're sad about what has happened, but we're ok. We live in a nice cozy cottage in a kingdom calling Hoshido and we live outside a city called Shira-Shira-Sa-Shirasagi. From what I've seen so far, the lifestyle, custom, culture, clothing, house style, and food are just like Japan and China combined. I mean they have kimonos, yukatas, dojo's, plus samurai, katanas, naginatas, ect. ect. ect. Oh! They also have the same food too, like sushi, fried octopus, and all that other stuff.

Mikoto always went into Shirasagi to get some clothes and food for us. She thought I was too young to go, so I would stay here and clean up.

As I was dusting the floor, I heard laughter outside. I recognized my mother's laughter, but the other one I did not. It was a deep laughter, so probably she was with a man.

Wait? My mother...with a man...I got to check this out!

I ran out the door to see what was going on! I followed the sound of the laughter. I ended up at a lake, a nice lake too. In the distance, I saw my mother talking to a man in spiky, white armor, with a navy blue long coat thrown over it. Two swords hung at his sides, the handles and sheaths made of finely wrought material. His face was all angles—even his thin black mustache and goatee were sharp. My eyes flickered up to the wild mane of hair, and the crown-like headdress he was wearing.

I've seen plenty of Samurai Jack, Tom Cruise The Last Samurai, Assassin, and many Chinese and Japanese movies and tv shows to know a full fledged samurai when I see one. From what I saw, they were getting pretty friendly with each other. REAL friendly.

I'll leave what they're doing to your imagination.

When they were done, they said their goodbye and Mikoto was headed back to the cottage. I rushed back to the cottage before Mikoto came back. I made it just in time. Mikoto opened the door to see me dusting the floor.

"Oh hi mommy, your back early today." I smiled.

"Well, um yes, Sapphire." Mikoto shyly replied, pulling her hair back behind her ear.

I wonder is she realizes that her face is reeeeeally red. Hahaha.

"So mom, did you enjoy your day in the city today?" I asked, with a smirk on my face. But Mikoto didn't notice. She avoided my curious gaze, with a turn of her head and a giggle.

"How. She must really like that guy. I wonder who he is? Well, I think that it's good that Mikoto found somebody. I mean, there's only so much love and warm I could give her. But I still would love to meet this guy."

* * *

It's been several weeks since I saw that man with the hedgehog hair. From some reason, I don't know why, but every time I thought about him. He reminded of a buffalo. Don't know why.

As the days went on Mikoto came home later and later. I guessed that she was seeing that man again. Not surprised. *sigh* But I wish she would come home soon that I can make dinner. I tapped my fingers on the counter walking for Mikoto to come through the door. As I continue to tap my fingers my fingers, Mikoto slammed open the door.

"SAPPHIRE I HAVE WONDERFUL NEWS!" Mikoto yelled.

"WHOA!" Mikoto startled me, which cause me to fall off the chair. "Mommy what is it?! What's wrong?!"

"Sapphire listen, we're invited to live in the castle in Shirasagi." Mikoto explained.

"We're going to live where? In Shirawho?" My mind was completely blown. My mother just barged in and just said were living in the castle!

"Quickly pack your things." She ordered and she ran into her room to pack her things.

Then I went into my room to pack. When we were done, we went outside, and I found myself staring at the very same man who I saw talking to Mikoto several weeks before. How does he get his hair like that I wonder?

Mikoto put her hand on my shoulder. "Sapphire, this is Sumergai, Emperor Sumergai."

My eyes popped open. Emperor! EMPEROR! Are you telling me my mom was making out with the Emperor! Wow just wow...

Emperor Sumergai knelt down on one knee and smile. "Hi Sapphire, I'm Sumergai. I'm glad I'm finally able to meet you."

I didn't say anything, but I nodded in response. If my mom liked him, then I guess he's ok. But I still had my doubts. Then he stood up and looked at Mikoto, I noticed he was a head taller than her.

"Come, my retainers are waiting. We shall be in Shirasagi soon." Sumergai said as he walked off with Mikoto and I right behind him.

My life was being turned upside down...again. First Gyges in Valla and now Shirasagi in Hoshido. But, I hope that maybe Mikoto might find someone. I know that loosing Anankos, the destruction of Valla, and Arete and Azura going West was hard on her. It was hard on my too. I tried the best I could to comfort her. But she really needed someone, and I hope that this Sumergai person would be able to fill that empty whole in Mikoto's heart. I know I never could...Mikoto needs someone or someONES better than me. I was no good for her, I just had to find a way back home. And when I do leave, I just hope she will find happiness in Shirasagi.

I stop to look at the cottage once more. Then I looked at Mikoto following Sumergai. They were smiling and laughing together. That was a scene I wish I could take a picture of. He's good for her. I was starting to think I should just head the other way, but my thought we interrupted by Mikoto's voice.

"Sapphire come one. Let's go home." Mikoto's voice was warm and soft, and her smile was sweet and gently.

"Ok, mommy I'm coming." I ran toward them. I had no idea how long I would be in this world. I had no idea on how long I would be Mikoto's daughter. But, I will make the best of it. That I know. And I will still make Mikoto happy the best to my abilities.

I ran and ran and ran towards the direction of Shirasagi. I heard Mikoto telling me to slow down. But I couldn't, I was too excited to finally see Shirasagi! I finally made it to the top of the hill. I was sweating and panting, but it was worth it. I could finally see Shirasagi. It looked just like a Chinese and Japanese lifestyle! It was incredible! As I kept looking at this grand city, my chest started to hurt. It felt like my heart was going to fall out of my chest. Then my head started to spin. Now I really didn't feel too good.

Dang it...I guess I really should have slowed down huh.

As my vision was turning black, I heard Mikoto scream my name. When I turned around I saw Mikoto and Sumergai running towards me. My heart was beating so hard against my chest. My head felt like it was going to split in two any moment now. As my vision began to grow dark, I tripped and started to roll down the hill. As I tumbled down the hill, I could feel my body hit pebbles, sticks, and loose ground. Then I hit my head against a rock, and finally, my vision went black.

 _Not before I heard Mikoto scream my name one more time...and seeing my crimson blood stain the rock._


	15. Chapter 8

**Authors note: ok here is chapter 6! now this is a warning it is different. VERY DIFFERENT!EXTREMELY DIFFERENT! People who are loyal to the original plot, please don't hate me. I know it's different but I hope it is to your liking. ENJOY! And boy this was really hard to write.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8 - Mother and Children**_

It's been almost a two weeks since I arrived here in Hoshido and even though I hate to admit it, I have gotten used to the way people live in this nation. Despite being in a time of war, these people still manage to keep up a lively and welcoming environment, including most of the soldiers that I have encountered in my time here. It's not surprising, though, that they haven't changed since last time I was here. Empress Mikoto invited me to spend breakfast with the Hoshidan royal family. As I was thinking about what to do, my mind slowly wandered off as I was thinking about all I have learned about Hoshido and Nohr.

The relations between Hoshido,and its rival Nohr were long fraught with tension, as Nohr envied Hoshido's bountiful lands. In contrast to the barren, blighted lands of Nohr, Hoshido benefits from fair, sunny weather, resulting in plentiful food supplies, to the point where there is more than enough to feed the combined populations of both Hoshido and Nohr. This bounty means almost no one in Hoshido wants for anything, and crime is rare. The Hoshidan monarchs rule fairly and justly and are loved by their people.

And, in contrast to the lush, sunny lands of Hoshido, Nohr suffers from unusually poor weather conditions. Contrary to popular belief, the sun does occasionally shine over Nohr, but most of the time the skies are deeply overcast and stormy. The lack of sunlight fosters a tundra-like climate where only the hardiest plants can grow, resulting in continually poor crop yields and frequent food shortages. Law and order have also steadily eroded over the years despite the iron grip of the glory-seeking Nohrian monarchs. Consequently, most Nohrians remain indoors or underground; I remember what Shura said, only "rich foreigners and idiots" travel above. (I'm hoping that when Xander becomes King, he can fix all that, and bring hope and prosperity back to Nohr.) In my visions, I saw that tension was high in the Nohrian Royal family. King Garon had multiple concubines, each producing their own child. Unfortunately, a power struggle ensured, leading to the concubines attempting to rid Garon of his other children in hopes of gaining favor with him through their own. After many years of bloodshed, poisonings, and assassinations, only four children remained Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise. (And I didn't find that out for a LONG time.) These events eventually lead to King Garon becoming hardened and disdainful.

I still remember how it all happened. During a trip to Cheve with Ryoma and me, Emperor Sumeragi was killed by Nohrian soldiers and I was kidnapped and taken to Nohr. Without an Emperor, Mikoto became the new Empress of Hoshido. After that, Hoshido kidnapped Azura, in order to trade her back for me. With Nohr unwilling to agree to the trade, Azura was then set to live here in Hoshido, and the people were ordered to treat her like a Hoshidan princess by Mikoto, who was secretly Azura's aunt (I wonder if Azura even remembers that?)

With the assassination of the Emperor, Nohr and Hoshido have been having an all-out war by but a magical barrier crafted by Empress Mikoto, the barrier caused any Nohrian soldiers who crossed it to lose their will to fight. To counter this, Nohr's mages created the Faceless, constructs of flesh who lacked souls and free will, allowing them to retain their aggression beyond the barrier and attack Hoshido. However, the Faceless lacked the intelligence and coordination of a human army, limiting the damage they could inflict.

The Kingdom of Hoshido was founded by humans loyal to the Dawn Dragon, who granted them land. Apparently, the Dawn Dragon fell in love with a princess and married her. Hence the Hoshidan royal family having dragon blood and being able to use Dragon Vein. The Hoshidan capital encircles Castle Shirasagi, home of the royal family. Hoshido is located east of Nohr and the Bottomless Canyon and north of Izumo and Mokushu. At least three tribes, the Wind tribe, the Fire tribe and the Kitsune, make their homes within Hoshidan territory. Pegasi and Kinshi can only be found in Hoshido.

The Kingdom of Nohr was founded by the humans loyal to the Dusk Dragon, who granted them land to build their country. Now just like the Dawn Dragon, the Dusk Dragon fell in love with another princess and married her. Hence the Nohrian royal family having dragon blood and being able to use Dragon Vein. Its capital is the city of Windmire, with the royal residence of Castle Krakenburg, at its heart. Nohr is located west of Hoshido and the Bottomless Canyon, and north of Nestra. At least two tribes, the Ice tribe, and the Wolfskin, make their homes within Nohrian territory. Wyverns can only be found in Nohr.

I've gathered a lot of information about Hoshido and Nohr since I've came here, but I still have no idea on WHY I came here. *sigh* this is going to be harder than I thought. And those strange dreams I've been having, what does it all mean?

As I was staring out the window, I heard knocking on my door.

"Come in!"

The Shoji doors to my room slid open, and a certain green hair ninja came into my room.

"Princess Sapphire, breakfast is ready and everyone it waiting for you."

"Alright Kaze, I'll get ready."

With that, Kaze bowed his head and left my room. And in a hurry, if I add. I like out a sigh. I knew nobody here trusted me, because I was raised in Nohr. Well, I'm not sure about the royal family...what am I saying...I knew that several years of anger and hatred towards Nohr wouldn't go away just like that. But, I hope it would soften. I looked at the yellow kimono I wore. Yellow was never really my color, my mom back in my world said it did, and so did Mikoto! But, to me...it never really suited me. So, I decided to change. I slid open the Shoji doors slightly to make sure nobody was around. I saw some guards walking the grand halls, but that was it. So, I was in the clear. I quickly closed the doors and ran in front of my full body mirror. I looked at my reflection, then I closed my eyes and folded my hands. I silently said a small chant, and soon enough my body glowed purple, and in a flash, my clothes were changed. I looked at my reflection once more, and I was very pleased with the results.

Instead of a yellow kimono, I was wearing a satin, royal blue half-cape, clasped at the right shoulder with a diamond star and draped over the left, decorated with blue macaw feathers lined with pearls at the shoulder and a polish escutcheon made out of diamonds below. Beneath I wore a shoulderless aquamarine frock of ruched silk, the bustline edged with pearls, the cut hugging my figure without a waistband, the hem kissing the floor and a risqué slit to the waist on the right. For jewelry, I wore a silver dancing peacock sapphire necklace. I also had simple silver bracelets on my wrists.

"Ok, now I'm ready!" I said, with a smile. "I just hope they're ready..."

I walk out of the room I was in and headed towards the dining hall. As I walked through the grand halls, I noticed all the people that I passed whispered and stared at me. By the look of disgust and hatred they had, I had no doubt in my mind that they were talking about me. I even heard their gossip.

"Is that really Empress Mikoto's daughter?! The girl looks nothing like her!" One said.

"That wretched child is too Nohrian! She should go back to where she belongs! Back to those Nohrian scums!" Another said.

"That girl doesn't belong here! If you ask me, that girl's more of a misfit than Princess Azura. At least SHE was raised among us." Some else said.

And the crude insults and scowled looks continued. They whispered as the mock me, but I heard ever sound. My heart was broken, and my eyes were full of tears.

"The wretched Nohrian girl should not be here!" They all kept saying./

Thought my heart was broken and my eyes were full of tears, I did not let the Hoshidan soldiers and those who were in the castle-especially the royal family, to see my tears, and to see my pain. Instead, I thought on how much the royal family has grown. Ryoma a strong, broad man who looked more like Sumeragi every day,a noble and true samurai. Hinoka, who still kept her red hair short, so bold and headstrong, so different from the shy girl she'd been in her youth. Takumi, once a happy boy turned troubled, full of bitterness and deprecation, but towards none more than himself. Sakura, unaware of her own strength, timid but ready to bloom into a wonderful woman someday.

Mikoto's love towards the four of them was returned in full—Takumi and Sakura knew no mother other than her and had always addressed her as such with ease. Ryoma had been the next one to do so, when he'd become of age and she'd continued to carry the burden of the crown for him, using the word for the first time when he thanked her. Hinoka had taken the longest to come around, frequently clashing with Mikoto over her pegasus knight training, but eventually she too asked for permission to call her mother. They knew Mikoto wasn't their blood mother, but the love between them was as strong as if she were. I won't lie...but I kinda envied them. For they had something with Mikoto, that I will never have...

Then, my thoughts when to Azura. My aqua hair cousin, she was loved by the people of Hoshido. Now, some people were still wary of her being from Nohr, but the people treated her like a Hoshidan Princess. I hate to admit it, but I envied her most of all. She had grown into a lovely, but melancholy, woman, but she was chained down by the knowledge of Valla. And unlike Mikoto's other children, Azura had never felt comfortable with calling Mikoto Mother. She was distant and aloof even on her best days, though at least she had a good relationship with the royal children. And that drove me nuts! How could she PURPOSELY separate herself from the people who were trying to reach out to her! I mean, I was forced to be separated from the people I love! I was kidnapped from Mikoto from when I was young! AND, I was locked up from my Nohrian family, who were only able to visit once a year! And sometimes not at all! It wasn't fun being alone! It wasn't fun! So why? WHY?! WHY DOES SHE PUSH THE PEOPLE WHO ARE REACHING OUT TO HER ASIDE?! DOESN'T SHE SEE HOW LUCKY SHE IS!

My quieted my thoughts and thought hard about Azura. I shouldn't be mad at her...well maybe a little because she's acting like she has nothing when she has everything...but still, Azura is right. I still have to make my choice...on who I'm going to choose. She already made her decision...and now it was time to make mine. But, the simple truth was, I just didn't seem to fit into Hoshido.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I accidentally walked into the dining hall door.

*BUMP* "OW!" I rubbed my sore nose. "Well, at least I found the door."

The doors opened and I saw the Royal family seated at the grand dining table. And their retainers were scattered here and there in the dining hall. When I watched in, all their eyes were on me. I guess they were curious about my outfit. I saw a hint of red blush on the tips of Ryoma's ears. Mikoto and Hinoka were staring at me wide-eyed, Takumi and all the retainers have me a look was disgust and hatred, Azura just gave me that blank stare, and Sakura looked at me shyly. Ryoma motioned me to sit next to him, I just nodded and walked up to him and sat down in the seat next to him. I took off my bracelets so I wouldn't get them dirty.

Breakfast consisted of fried calamari and some sushi with lo mein noodles and miso soup. I remember that lo mein noodles were my favorite Hoshidan food. I like it back in my world, and I still loved it here. I doubted Ryoma and Hinoka, who were old enough to remember such things, have missed the fact that more and more of their meals are things I used to like. I quietly ate a small plate full of lo mein noodles, before excusing myself from the table, and going back to my room.

"Things were better here when I was Serenity." I quietly thought as I left the dining hall.

"Nohrian scrum," Takumi muttered as soon as I left, his grip on his chopsticks turning his knuckles white.

"Takumi!" Sakura gasped sharply.

"What? Don't tell me you aren't bothered by how eagerly she escapes our company!"

"I understand you're disappointed with how things have been," Ryoma said, his deep voice sharp with disapproval, "but—"

"But what?" Takumi snapped. "I'm not allowed to voice my thoughts? My feelings don't matter at all, I can't say anything mean to Sapphire otherwise it'll drive her back to Nohr? Well fine! Let her go back since she apparently misses it so much!"

"Your Highnesses," Kaze tried to interject from his position by the door. Hinoka overrode him, trying to soothe her brother. "She's just having a hard time adjusting," she said. "She'll be back to normal soon."

"Really? What proof do we have of that? How do we not know she's not just spying on us, biding her time before she can return to her beloved Nohr?"

"Please stop fighting," Sakura whispered, unheeded as Azura leap to my defense.

"That's an unfair accusation—"

"You be quiet, Nohrian!" The archer rounded on her, and she snapped her mouth shut, shocked. Takumi and Azura had never been very close, but he'd always been civil to her, sometimes even kind. His lashing out may have been brought on by stress rather than cruelty, but it was unexpected and hurtful nonetheless.

"That's enough, Takumi!" Mikoto said sternly, holding her anger back. She empathized with her son's feelings—she truly did—but a fight wasn't necessary. "First Sapphire, now Azura? This is your sister you're talking about—"

"Your Highnesses—"

"Then why isn't she acting like it?!" Takumi slammed his hands into the table. Frustration and something suspiciously close to tears thickened his voice. "She was supposed to be happy when she got back! She wasn't supposed to wear Nohrian clothes and miss Nohr! She wasn't supposed to make you cry, Mother! I remember her being a loving, kind, sweet,playful older sister who loved to just go out and play! But now she's! She's someone who I am forced to hate!"

"I get it, okay?!" Mikoto finally shouted, the pot of emotions she'd kept lidded all week finally boiling over. "I get being frustrated by how Nohrian she is now! And gods know I wish she was like she had been as a child! Gods know I wish she were different!"

"Your Highnesses!" Kaze almost shouted, and they all turned.

I was standing in the doorway, my pale face and wide eyes showing I had heard everything. Mikoto brought her hands up to her mouth, speechless horror plain to see. The silence that fell was heavy enough to crush a man to death.

"Well...that was...interesting...now it's...awkward..." Orion said. Finally appearing.

"Sapphire," Ryoma finally began, his voice breaking.

"I forgot my bracelets," I said hollowly.

"Sapphire," Mikoto choked, "I didn't mean—"

But I didn't answer, just strode forward and picked up my bracelets from the table. I looked at Takumi with a blank stare.

"Takumi, if you have anything bad to say to me then I suggest you say it to my face." I plainly put.

That made Takumi pull back and hush up.

Then I walked up to Mikoto. "Your Highness, I understand that you want me the way I use to be. And that you want to regain the time that we lost. But, I'm afraid that will never happen, and for that, I am truly sorry. But where you have lost one child, you have gain five more."

I looked at the Royal family especially Takumi. "I don't care whether you hate me or like me, or whether see me as a Nohrian or Hoshidan. I have been locked in a Northern Fortress my whole life. I had no friends no nobody. I was all alone in that dark place. I don't even think I should even be called a Nohrian because I've barely seen let alone know the Nohrian royal family. So, it's an even field, I don't know them and I don't know you, and vice versa. I'm sorry, I don't mean to be cruel."

Then I turned around and walked off into the hall. Azura rose to hurry after me, but she barely took a few steps before they heard me snapping at her that he just wanted to be alone.

"Azura, you have no right to talk to me." I sneered. "You purposely isolate yourself from the people who love you! They try to reach out to you, but you turn them away! Do you have any idea on how lucky you are! To know your loved! To know you have a family! TO KNOW WHERE YOU BELONG! I have none of that...and I know I never will. Go back to your family Azura, got back to where you belong."

The songstress hesitated, then slowly returned to her seat.

Mikoto stared at her food, feeling wretched. Hinoka put a hand on her shoulder, doubtless saying something comforting, but she didn't register it. How could she have said what she had? What happened to just having her back being enough?

They finished the rest of their meal in silence.

It's been several days since that breakfast. And things have gotten reeeeeeeally...well what a good word for it? Awkward. But my mind was on other things, like soon it almost time for me to make my choice. And where and who I choose to be with.

Then I heard a hard knock on the door interrupted me from my thoughts.

"Come in!"

The door opened and a Hoshidan soldier came into my room.

"Empress Mikoto of Hoshido requests your presence in the castle throne room immediately." The soldier said.

I let out a sigh and then nodded. After his task was complete, the Hoshidan soldier left. I stared out the window once more, looking at the grand capital once more.

"It's almost time." I thought, then I looked up at the clear blue sky and felt a tear slowly fall down my face. I wiped the tear from my face. Then I raised my hand, and soon my body glowed white. And in a flash of white my entire physical feature was changed. My albino skin turned into a creamy light complexion, and my breasts grew a few inches more. I had turquoise triangular markings adorning my cheeks, with a peacock fan crest on the center of my forehead. My dark brown hair was styled into two large bangs which frame the sides of my face with two larger strands draped over my shoulders. I had silver plated tassel chains turquoise ear clip earring on my right ear, and on my left ear, I had a rhinestone feather tassel cuff clip earring golden plated peacock long clip earring with an aurora color stone on my earlobe. In my hair, on my left side I had a sapphire blue peacock Chinese style tiara comb. My necklace was a unique turquoise peacock with teal. My outfit had also change, instead of wearing my white-silver dress like armor with black and gold highlights with the blue cape that hangs off my dress along with silver and black stockings, I wore a form-fitting white robe that has long angel wing sleeves and a tail, with an outer turquoise garment with a white triangular trim that drapes over my shoulders and wraps around my upper body. This hangs loosely over my body like a jacket and is joined in the front by a Swarovski crystal peacock brooch. The color is Aurora borealis, it was given to me by my grandmother from my world. (I have no idea on how it came here, all I know it that one day I woke up and there it was on my nightstand right next to me.)

I also had a pair of simple silver bracelets on my wrists, plus ten simple silver rings. (One for each finger) with lace diamond fingerless gloves that wrap around my middle finger. Completing the look, I had white sandals which feature a gladiator design, over-the-knee silhouette, lace-up and silver stud detailing, full-length inside zip closure, open toe, and exposed heel. My outfit was something that was neither Hoshidan or Nohrian, so it was perfect. When I finished changing, I left my room to go see Empress Mikoto in the throne room.

"I wonder, how things will turn out this time? And which family will I choose when the time comes?" I thought to myself.

"You just have to be brave Sapphire. That's all you can do."Orion appeared next to me.

When we finally made it to the throne room, I was surprised to see that only the Empress was present staring at the throne with some remembrance. However when she heard us come in, she turned around to face us, but she had a curious look on her face. She was probably wondering about my outfit. But is was replaced with a brilliant smile on her face.

"How are you, Sapphire? Have you gotten comfortable back in Hoshido yet?" Mikoto asked me delicately, knowing not to push it since it could result in me getting upset again.

"Yes" I nodded with a smile that seemed to put her at ease.

"If you don't mind me asking, umm where are the others?" I requested politely.

Mikoto let out a short laugh, "they'll be here momentarily….but, Sapphire. This might come as a bit of a surprise but I have a favor to ask of you. Would you mind sitting on this throne?"

I was taken aback in shock, "Eh…come again?"

"This throne…is protected by an ancient deity, the Dawn Dragon. It says that whoever sits of this throne will regain their true self. So maybe if you sit here…just maybe…" Mikoto trailed off as she realized the burden of the request she asked of me.

"Let me guess, you think I'm possessed by Nohrian magic?" I said, with a sassy tone.

"No! No that's no true at all. It's just that if you don't remember anything…sitting on this throne may get you to remember me." Mikoto admitted with sadness in eyes. I have to admit, this is not how things were supposed to go. Dang it! I screwed up with history too much!

"Oh…" I whispered sadly.

"I'm sorry, all I've managed to do is make you feel more insecure in your own home." Mikoto apologized with a bow as she wiped away the tears that threatened to spill onto her face.

Suddenly, a man with green hair tied up in a mini ponytail with glasses wearing traditional clothing of Hoshido as well walked into the throne room and bowed before Mikoto, I remember this man was, he was Yukimura – the advisor to Mikoto and a Tactician .

"Excuse me, Lady Mikoto. Everyone had gathered." Yukimura politely stated and Mikoto smiled softly at her advisor and said: "thank you."

She then turned back to me, "Sapphire, I want you to know that I've planned to announce the news of your return to the citizens. We are currently giving out an official notice. Yukimura has the message gotten around yet?"

Yukimura nodded with a smile and turned to me, "Yes, the people have been informed and are gathering around the town square?" He also had a curious look.

Then Ryoma, Hinoka, Azura, Takumi, and Sakura came in. And just like Mikoto and Yukimura, they also had curious looks on their faces. Except for Ryoma? He had a hint of red blush on his face and ears. It made me quietly giggle.

"Alright. Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura. Please escort Sapphire and her friends to the plaza. After I've finished my duties, Ryoma and I will catch up to you. Until then please show the girls around the town square." Mikoto said.

Hinoka had a bright smile on her face, "Of course Mother."

Mikoto then turned to Azura with a smile, "Could you go with them to Azura?"

"Of course," Azura replied.

"It's almost time. It's almost time!" My heart was racing and I could my face go pale.

"Sapphire? Are you alright? You don't look so well." Ryoma asked concerningly.

"Don't worry Ryoma, I'm fine." I smiled, I was having a complete déjà vu moment.

Takumi, on the other hand, remained silent as he watched Azura, and I. He was still a bit suspicious us considering that we had come from Nohr and that place had caused a lot of problems for him. But breaking the silence, Sakura walked up to me and fidgeted as she spoke.

"Um, sister Sapphire! Everyone here is really friendly. Please allow me to introduce them to you !" Sakura pleaded as she bowed.

"Yes. Thank you, Sakura." I said with a nod that brightened the young girl's face immensely.

After we finished our discussion, the seven of us headed off into the bright sunny sky of Hoshido to visit the plaza, leaving Ryoma, Yukimura, and Mikoto to themselves in the throne room as we talked and smiled all the way there. I still had that uneasy feeling. Probably because I knew what was to come and it wasn't good.

I looked around in awe at the liveliness of the market stalls that of Hoshido as Azura and I walked with Takumi and Sakura to get to the center of the town for my announcement. Everyone was polite and warm, with no one saying anything cruel or slightly rude, it reminded me on Nohr underground capital, the one that's hidden from King Garon. Suddenly I found myself enthralled by a magnificent scent.

"Hey there, little lady! Why don't you try a baked sweet potato? They'll bring a warm feeling to your cheeks!" a kind older woman said to me as she offered me the said food which I accepted with a smile.

"Thank you very much," I say before taking a bit out of it and I felt my smile grow and grow, "Mmmmmm! It's delicious! This is the first time in my life that I've ever eaten something this good!" I was having another complete déjà vu moment because this was the same lady who gave Stephanie the baked potato when we first came here.

The old lady let out a hearty laugh, "Haha! Aren't you just a sweet little lady" the woman then grabbed another one and handed it to me before she pointed at Azura, "Here, why don't you take this extra one? You can share it with the girl next to you."

"Thank you miss," I said with a polite bow before handing the steaming hot potato to Azura, "Here Azura, try it."

"Thank you." Azura said before she took a small, delicate bite out of the potato and a smiled appeared on her face just as one had done on mine, "Mmmmm…delicious…."

We both then finished our separate sweet potatoes and then waved goodbye to the woman who gave us them for free. We met up with Sakura and Takumi who were staring at a stall full of different types of medicine with curiosity and turned to face Azura with a smile on my face.

"You and Sakura weren't lying. Everyone here is really kind" I admitted as my eyes glanced over all the stalls and people, "And it's nice to see that everyone is having fun here."

Azura smiled softly at me, "I'm glad that you see that way. I too love this place for its atmosphere."

Sakura and Takumi soon finished their business and turned back to us and Takumi walked up to me with a cold expression on his face that worried me and also made Azura uncomfortable. I knew exactly what was coming.

"Azura. Sapphire. I guess I'll properly call you sister for now, but only because Mother wants me to." Takumi said as he folded his arms in front of his chest and I said nothing so I wouldn't further ruin the obvious tension that was in the air.

"Here it coooooomes." I thought.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I still don't trust you and that Azura girl." Takumi said as he glared at me accusingly.

"Takumi…" Azura said as she tried to reach out to her adoptive sibling.

"BLAME TAKUMI!" Ah come on, I just had to say it. But don't worry, I still like him, I just wanted to say it.

"And don't try to act all friendly with me! How can you expect my trust when you Nohrians killed, my father?" Takumi yelled at Azura who backed away in apology.

Takumi then turned back to me and stared with anger and hatred, "The same goes for you too, Sapphire. You've been living alongside those Nohrians for way to long…"

I shook my head in disappointment at what Takumi who was taken aback by my actions, "No, you are not making any sense, Takumi."

"What was that?" Takumi demanded angrily.

"By your 'logic', Azura should be considered a Hoshidan, having lived with you guys for quite a long time," I stated which seemed to confuse the archer.

"And yet, why do you still antagonize her for actions that she could not and would not commit?" I continued questioning Takumi with confidence in my reasoning. "She's more of a sister to you than I ever will be."

"Hmph. My point is that I don't trust you or Azura . And I can assure you that I'm not the only one in the army either!" Takumi said as he gave up on arguing with me, "I just came here to tell you that."

Takumi then stormed off alone, heading to the town square where we would all be gathering. Though I was greatly annoyed with Takumi, I knew her was right, that some people in the military weren't really fond of the fact that I had returned from Nohr. So when Sakura came up to me and Azura I felt a smile ease onto my face.

"Don't worry Sister Sapphire, I'm sure Takumi will turn around soon," Sakura said cheerfully. I smiled, she reminded me so much of Stephanie.

"Yeah, not likely." I heard Orion huff.

"Um, Sakura…I know a little girl that's about your age." I said which caused a surprised expression to appear on her face.

"You do? Who-who is it? Is she one of your friends?" Sakura asked curiously and I felt myself tense up as memories of Stephanie resurfaced in my mind, same with Elise, Leo, Camilla and Xander soon followed suit which made me want to burst into tears but I kept myself composed.

"Hmm…you could say that…" I trailed off just as Hinoka returned from her excursion into the town with a smile on her face.

Hinoka then placed a hand on my shoulder, "Come on, it's time to head to the center of town."

I smiled at Hinoka. "Ok just give me a moment." Hinoka shrugged, then left walking towards the town square where I would soon be announced to the people of Hoshido, I felt myself feeling quite happy, but yet I knew this wasn't going to last.

"It's almost time...it's almost time!"

The center of town was filled to the brim of civilians that came when the announcement of the return of the missing princess was passed around. Everyone waited patiently as they surrounded the statue of their god – the Dawn Dragon – and the Empress who was standing in front of it with a calm and composed expression on her face before it broke into a smile when she saw the crowd part ways and a group of five people walked towards her. Leading the group was Ryoma, following behind him was Takumi and Hinoka and last was young Sakura pulling along a smiling (yet obviously scared). I followed but a little further back, to be honest, I was more scared then Sakura.

Then a familiar young boy's, small, worried voice whispered to me. "It's almost time! It's almost time! Please, please be careful."

"I will don't worry. I'm fully prepared for this." I replied quietly so no one would hear.

"Are you sure? I'm mean, what if you turn into a dragon and go on a rampage!"

I had a devious smirk on my face. "You know I can't do that...you know I lost that ability."

The young boy's voice was silent.

"Don't worry my friend," I reassured him. He was still silent but I knew he was nearby. I caught up with the Royal family.

Though I appeared to be calm, cool and collective, I was shivering with fear. I have to admit the nightmare that I feared for so long is finally here. But for now, I had to conceal all my fears and doubts with the happiness of being surrounded by people that cared about me. But before I went to the Empress, first I saw an old Nohrian friend and she brought the whole gang. I went over to there and they told me they came to help. We huddled up and went over our strategy on what and how to do it.

"Alight you guys know what to do right?" I asked.

"Right don't worry we got this," Joe said with a thumbs up.

"Mrs. Garrett I want you to yell like never before okay," I told Mrs. Garrett. "You all take care of the people, I'll take care of the Royals"

Mrs. Garrett nodded in understanding.

"Alright, team. Let's go!" I said and we all out are hands in and separated and we put our plan into motion. Before I was going to join the royal family Mrs. Garrett stopped me.

"Sapphire, I want you to have this before you go" Mrs. Garrett said and handed me a long purple scarf.

It was my old scarf that Mrs. Garrett made for me when I was a child. I remember this scarf, I never took it off when I was at Eastland Academy. But when I had to come back to Nohr to fight Xander I had to take it off and leave it there. I was really happy to have this scarf back around my neck.

"Thank you, Mrs. Garrett, for-for everything." I smiled and I felt a warm feeling come over my face and I felt at ease. Then I said thank you to my friends, and I saw Ryoma in the distancing look for me. I went over to him and then my friends went to their marks.

"Where were you?" Ryoma asked. "I have been looking every for you."

"Why? Were you worried about me?" I allowed a smirk to appear on my face.

Ryoma blushed "well now it's time to go." I giggled. Then I went to the Empress at the plaza.

Mikoto took my hand gently and brought me to stand beside her, in front of the dragon statute. Mikoto then returned to facing the crowd with a bright smile that brought joy to the citizens of Hoshido to see their Empress in good spirits after so many years of false smiles and tearful sorrow.

"People of Hoshido, a few nights ago a blessing came to us…" Mikoto said as she gestured to me and I smiled at the people and bowed in respect, "this beautiful woman…my beloved daughter Sapphire…has finally returned to us after all these years!"

The people gasped in shock as they all stared at me before breaking out in a round of applause at the return of their lost princess. I felt tears coming to my eyes only to stifle them when I saw my friends cheering for me on the sidelines with smiles on her their faces. Then I saw, they gave the signal, and I knew what that meant. I felt my heart racing and my face went pale.

"Now…if you don't mind I would like to introduce you to my precious daughter. Please treat her kindly." Mikoto said to the crowd after she managed to calm them down from their excitement and then she turned to me with the gentle smile that she also seemed to have whenever she was around.

"I am hating this feeling so much, this tension, this heartache, this pain, I have dreaded this moment for as long as I can remember. But I promise, I won't allow what I saw, come true." That was the only thought that rushed true my mind continuously. Then I saw him. The person who Mrs. Garrett signaled me was coming. Ironically none of the Royals seemed to notice a hooded man walked towards us as he parted the crowd and as he walked more and more forward. The man then lifted his hand and stretched out his arm as it began to radiate a black aura lined with red as if it was calling for something. At first, it was pointed to me but then it realizes that I didn't have the sword.

"Ha! Sorry buster but I don't have the sword!" I thought happily "I left it in the castle."

But then we heard an explosion, we all looked behind us then we heard yelling.

"FIRE! FIRE! EVERYONE RUN!" It was Mrs. Garrett right on cue. And the plan was working perfectly. All the Hoshidan people were running and scattered all over the place. Then they all left the plaza the place was deserted except for the mysterious figure and us. Then the dark mysterious figure pointed to the castle and sword flew out of its and it landed in the hands of the cloaked figure.

"Okay, he got the sword." I thought biting my lower lip. "Now I got to get the royals out of here and fast."

"By the gods…" Ryoma said as he stared at me and then the man.

The man, however, didn't waste any more time as he proceeded to strike the sword directly into the ground causing the blade's negative aura to grow more and more until manifested into the likeness of a huge black purple-black orb that exploded. However, the attack was over yet as Ganglari's blade then shattered into pieces and the black aura dissipated but the shattered pieces still remained and headed towards me.

"Sapphire!" Ryoma cried out as he saw the danger that would very likely be fatal.

But I did falter, I put out my arm and yelled out a chant. "Oh, light of protection I summon you to come forth. Create a protective wall. IMMORTAL WALL!"

After those two last words, a large barrier made of green light surrounded me and destroyed the shattered pieces. The hooded figure stepped back in shock but ready himself for another attack.

Then the Empress came to my side.

"Are…are you alright? You're not…hurt anywhere?" Mikoto managed to get out through her raspy breath for her worry for my safety. And her expression was a mix of terror and amazement.

"Don't worry I'm ok," I said as I felt her hand touch my cheek gently.

"Thank the gods…" Mikoto managed a sigh of relief. Actually, I was more relieved that she was safe. Because in my visions, Mikoto's the one to die.

When the smoke and dust finally cleared, I saw the dark hooded man still standing there. He was taken back because no one was killed. Thanks to Mrs. Garrett the villagers were spared and since I blocked the attack, the Empress didn't die.

I saw Mrs. Garrett and the rest of the gang looking at what happened before running out of town. I mouthed "thank you" to them. They nodded and ran out before they were spotted. Now all we had to do was deal with that dark mysterious hooded man.

Ryoma drew his katana out of its sheath and charged straight at the hooded figure that attack me.

"YOU MONSTER!" Ryoma shouted as he slashed at the foe only for him to disappear and reappear further away.

"Impossible…" Ryoma muttered angrily as Sakura ran over to him with concern to see if he was ok. Takumi and Hinoka checked on everything else, this part of town was pretty wrecked. The hooded figure summoned some more mysterious people, and now the real fight was about to begin.

Everyone engaged one of the mysterious enemies and started to attack. Now it was my time to act. I touch the aurora color stone on my earlobe, then my body began to radiate a white aura. Suddenly, pure white angel wings came out of my back.

Everyone couldn't believe what they saw, for a few moments the entire plaza was silent. They were staring in disbelief and awe. But they had more things to worry about.

The dark mysterious figure that stood a few meters away from Ryoma. The mysterious enemies, Ryoma recognized as Nohrian armor and clothing (which angered Ryoma even more).

They all were still staring at me.

"What are those?" Takumi asked as he stared at my new form.

Ryoma stood there perfectly still as he clenched his fist.

"Truly? Is that Sapphire?" Hinoka asked stunned.

"Yes, it is me. I just have Angel wings." I said.

"Oh Sapphire my child," the Empress said in shock of what she saw.

"It is…we need to protect her at all costs…but Hinoka, we can fight without worrying about any lives being lost!" Ryoma yelled at his sister.  
Hinoka looked as if she would argue but Ryoma gave her a look that obviously shut her up.

"Let's go…" Hinoka said as she and Takumi as well (for protection) to go help the Empress that was still in dismay as what happened.

Ryoma then turned to the mysterious hooded man and glared intensely as he pointed his Raijinto at him. He was filled with anger and hatred, preparing to fight this mysterious hooded man.

"For the sake of our family and for the honor of Hoshido. You attacker of unknown origins prepare to face the wrath of my blade!" Ryoma declared as he charged forward and the fighting started.

I was about to make a move to go forward but Azura stopped and pointed out a few of the soldiers, "be careful Sapphire. These soldiers are dangerous."

I nodded and then took flight. I tried to find a path around our enemy and saw that the only path free of soldiers wielding Dragon killers was the path directly to the Dark mysterious hooded man whom Ryoma was fighting alone. I decided that this was the best option.

Whilst I did that, I could see that the others had begun their assault against the enemy troops with Rinkah easily protecting Princess Sakura, dealing damage to the enemy who failed to block their joint strikes and on the other hand Kaze was protecting Azura.

However, the biggest fight was definitely between Ryoma and the mysterious hooded man, Ryoma was doing surprisingly well. He looked like he was actually winning his fight. I was surprised, because, in my visions, Ryoma always gets badly injured. But now he was winning! If I knew Ryoma was going to win his fight with the mysterious hooded figure, I would have still kept my Angel wings hidden. Then I saw the hooded figure be flung back . I swooped down and charge forward about to finish off this mysterious figure, but Ryoma stopped me.

"He's mine," Ryoma growled and glared at the mysterious figure. I saw his katana glow white.

"I've seen that glow before?" I thought. "What does that mean?"

Ryoma's Raijinto glowed fiercely and its lighting was going wild. Ryoma charged forward and cut the hooded man down which seemed to have destroyed the hooded figure ending the battle since the rest were already defeated. Everyone was relieved that the battle was finally over, and with that, my Angel wings slowly faded away.

"Well, I'm glad that's over and done with," I thought to myself. "Things turned out better than I expected."

"Yeah you right it did."

Orion appeared once more.

"Things really did turn out better now than in your dreams," Orion said. "Heck! Ryoma even came out of his fight unscathed! I'm impressed."

"I know so am I," I replied. "Orion, a moment ago, I saw Ryoma's katana glow, do you know why?"

Orion closed his eyes and crossed his arm. "Hm, I don't know. But it interesting isn't it."

"Yes."

"Well, we don't have time to worry about that. We've got other things to worry about, like how someone came into your astral realm and put a black rose on the throne."

"Your right, we can't simply forget about that now can we."

"Sapphire, it's almost time. Have you decided on who-"

"Sapphire! There you are!"

Orion and I turn around and saw Ryoma coming towards us.

"Sapphire why are you hiding here? You should join the rest of us." Ryoma said.

"Ok, I will."

Ryoma and I walked towards the others. Orion vanished but I still heard him. "Sapphire, now that this fight is done, you know now that the choice you have to make. The choice that will decide who the victor is in this war."

I didn't hear Orion anymore, but I could still feel his presence. Then I felt the gentle touch of a loving hand. I looked up and saw the Empress with tears in her eyes. I was relieved to see her alive and alright. And I was blessed that all the people were safe too. I let out a sigh of relief. The Empress held me tight. I was just glad that this part was all over.

"Is everything alright Sapphire?" Azura asked me as she placed a hand on my shoulder. "What was with those wings?"

"It's really nothing," I replied.

"I guess you're like a guardian angel," Azura said as she wiped off some dust on her.

"Yes, I guess you could say that." I shrugged. "But I thought I was from Hoshido?"

Ryoma took me by the hand and pointed at the crumbled statue of the Dawn Dragon, "Us Royal Hoshido, are descendants of the Dawn Dragon, like the Royal Nohrian's are descendants of the Dusk Dragon."

I nodded in understanding, so he continued to speak, "we, who are descendants of the Dawn Dragon, oppose those who are descendants the Dusk Dragon."

"Yay! Us Hoshidan Dragons oppose the Nohrian Dragons" I thought biting my lower lip. "I hate this so much."

He then shook his head in disbelief and let go of my hand, "I never thought there would be an angel in our family."

I just remained silent and decided to be brave enough to look at the town.

"The town…is in ruins…" I said as I looked at the widespread destruction. "But I'm lucky that nobody was hurt or even killed," I thought.

"What you see before you is the work of the Nohrian's. Whoever gave you that blade obviously intended for this to happen…" Ryoma said as we all looked at the burning houses and market stalls destroyed. My heart was pounded…the one that gave me that sword was King Garon, and then I remember the look Xander had, I knew he had a bad feeling about that sword. And so did I.

I thought long and hard on these things, I felt such pain and agony inside my heart and such pressure about what to do next and how I should do it. I could feel my vision fading, my hearing also started to fail despite how I could still here some of Takumi's accusations that I was at fault for this and Hinoka telling him to be quiet, I could hear the worries of my friends and Azura who tried to see what was wrong with me, but soon I just couldn't take the stress anymore and collapsed unconscious in Ryoma's arms once again.

"SAPPHIRE!" Ryoma yelled.

My last conscious thought was of seeing my family back home. My mom and my dad. I saw my dad playing Lego Marvel's Avengers on his Xbox one with me, while mom was in the kitchen making eggplant curry for dinner. For one fleeting moment, I could smell the delicious aroma of that curry. And it reminded me of home. When I reached out to touched it, it vanished in a flash of light. Then I whispered one small simple word.

 _ **"Home."**_

Then I found myself in a white void and I saw a small flash and a large purple flash. "Is this another dream?"

"Seriously what's with me and these dreams, there not even a part of the future." I thought. "Then why am I having them, and why do I feel that there important?"

Then I heard something.

"...! That voice-! I think I can hear it!" I thought looking around.

 _"...hear me...Sapphire...Sapphire, can...you...hear...me...I need...Sapphire...please...help...I can't"_

"I couldn't catch most of it. What is she trying to tell me?" I thought puzzling what I made out. "The voice is fading..."

"Wait I want to hear more!" I said hoping that the person would hear me. "No good...the dream...is slipping away..."

I woke up in my room, thinking about what that person in the dream had said. I sighed and looked out my window. "I still don't know how or why we're here."

Then it all came back to me. I remembered about what happens in the plaza...I was very happy that the Empress and her subjects were still alive. Now that all that is over, the time to choose the path I will go and follow. A firm knock on my door broke me away from my thoughts.

"I'm coming in," Ryoma said as the door slide open slightly and the brown-haired warrior walked in and closed the door behind him.

Ryoma was still wearing his normal clothes. There was not a scratch on him or his armor. I couldn't keep my gaze on him for any longer and turned my head to looking out a nearby window though I flinched when I felt Ryoma sit down beside me on my bed and we both remained silent for a few moments. Then suddenly Ryoma pulled me into a strong embrace shocking me.

"Ryoma…?" I asked before looking up. This brought back so many memories with him like this. Of how I wish I could tell him I was Serenity but-

"I'm sorry...I just feel pathetic that I wasn't able to protect you." Ryoma apologized to me softly as he took my hand in his own. I looked at him, he gave me that same look. The same look he gave me, right before he would kiss me. And low and behold, he lightly stroked my head, entangling his firm fingers in my long brown hair. My heart starts racing again, I honestly don't know what can over me, but I leaned my head against his shoulder, and Ryoma started nuzzling his face in the crown of my hair.

Then Empress Mikoto came in. Ryoma and I separated before she could see us. I wanted to be alone for a few moments because I need to collect my thoughts. And just as I thought about it. Yukimura came in and told the Empress and Ryoma that they are needed because the people are still in disarray about what just happened. So they left but Ryoma just before he left I looked at his eyes, I saw sadness and grief, then he shut the door.

I didn't know why he looks at me with those sad and sorrowful eyes because everything was okay. Everyone that was supposed to die was alive and that gave me comfort. I looked out the window at the destruction I saw. This wouldn't do at all. I folded my hands and I sang a mysterious chant, in which my body glow white. As I was singing the chant, the town was rebuilding its self. And in a flash, the town of Shirasagi was restored to its former glory. I saw the townspeople in awe and wonder as the town was fuller restore. Then I sat on my bed and then while I was thinking hard on these thoughts I song came to mind. I remember when I first heard this song. The words brought me comfort in my time off sadness and the meaning was so powerful, it made me not so alone anymore. Then a smile came to my face, and I knew what I had to do.

 _Here I am, once again. Feeling lost, feeling pain. Crying out, in vain, again,  
Here I am, once again! Lost and gone, in lies! Can no one, hear my cries?  
Here I stand, all alone. By myself, on my own. Here I am.  
Here I am once again, feeling lost, feeling scared. _

_Where I'm going, I don't know. What should I, call my home?  
Where do I belong? Tell me what's, going in on.  
Am I destined to be alone? Am I destined to have no home?  
I am here, once again. All alone and so afraid. _

_I don't know what to do. I don't know what to choose.  
Can someone choose for me. My life. My destiny.  
I feel torn, so lost. I don't know who I am, or where I belong.  
I wish someone would just choose. My life. My destiny. _

_I miss my family, back in my world, far from here.  
I miss seeing the sunset, seeing the moon rise, seeing it all.  
Back in my world I was home. Safe and sound, with those I love.  
But here I stand, on my own. Lost and afraid, all alone.  
I don't know what to do, please someone, give me a clue, of what to do.  
Here I am, once again. Feeling lost, feeling pain. Crying out, in vain, again.  
Here I am once again, feeling lost, feeling scared..._

I finished the song with a sigh and I started wiping away the remaining tears that were still on my face. I felt an overwhelming sense sadness and pain fill my heart. But I felt a little bit better. The Ryoma entered my room. I was going to say something to Ryoma but we were interrupted by some slamming open my bedroom door and Ryoma tried to compose himself as best as possible despite the anger and annoyance that Ryoma had for whoever had barged into my bedroom. I saw Saizo and Kaze rush in. Kaze and Saizo kneeled down before Ryoma, "General, and the entire Nohrian Army are outside our border and are about to attack!"

"Those cowards…Following up their attack scheme with an all-out assault…" Ryoma said through gritted teeth.

"We're going! Gather all the soldiers!" Ryoma ordered as he exited the room with great fury followed closely by Kaze and Saizo who then went off to go and gather all the soldiers they could use.

Azura then entered my room and raced over to me.

"No...not now...it's too soon." I thought sadly, my heart felt like it sank. "I don't want to go through this...not now."

"Sapphire, quickly you must prepare yourself," Azura said delicately.

"I understand."

"Come we must hurry."

I nodded and then headed to the battlefield, and there I would decide whenever I would go back with the Nohr or stay in Hoshido.


	16. Chapter 9

**Authors note: sorry this took so long. I just had all my wisdom teeth pulled out and it didn't end well. All the words that are italics are going to be Sapphire's thoughts or someone speaking in her head. Because that makes it so much easier. This a bloody chapter and there is a character death. Just to prepare you for that. Any case I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **(Spoiler alert! Cliff hanger!)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9 - Sweet Death Embrace Me.**_

I stood watch I saw the climax of the war unfold. This battle would change the fate of both kingdoms, now and forever. I was on the Hoshido side with the Hoshido Royal Family with their High Prince Ryoma leading the charge again the Nohrian assault which was lead by their Crown Prince Xander and the Nohrian Royal Family. It was an all-out battle, and the ending of this battle would turn the tide in war and would decide who the victor would be. And I, once a simple ordinary girl, who had her whole life planned out, was caught right in the middle of it all. I always hated being in the middle, but it does have its good points doesn't it...I was watching on the sidelines when I saw the massive Hoshidian army charging towards them led by Ryoma who wore the true face of a warrior as he charged towards the Nohrian soldiers, katana in hand easily defeating those but avoiding a few with great ease as he jumped over them landing on his feet and a group then tried to surround the Samurai but with a flick of his lighting infused katana easily defeated the lower level soldiers. Ryoma then got up from his kneeling position and glared at Xander with anger and disgust.

"I am Ryoma, First Prince of Hoshido" Ryoma declared as he pointed his blade at Xander, "Leader of the Nohrian Army, I challenge you to a duel!"

"I am Xander, First Prince of Nohr. If it's a duel you want, it's a duel you'll get" Xander stated as he drew Sigebert out of its sheath with his face cold and emotionless, "because this blade will be the last thing you ever see!"

Xander then charged forward, swinging Siegfried as it managed to kill many soldiers that tried to get close to the Paladin and instead met the cold steel of the black blade. Ryoma did not falter however at Xander's sudden bold action and instead charged towards Xander with incredible speed bringing his Rajinnto Katana forwards as he readied himself for the incoming assault. Both warriors glared at each other and jumped forward roaring with their blades meeting to signal, the start of a deadly dance.

The entire battlefield was a war zone. Everywhere one looked, you would see corpses and engagements. Arrows and swords and spears and axes were impaled into the ground as if acting as grave markers for the dead soldiers. The sky was filled with Pegasus Warriors, fighting for dominance in the domain above the Earth. The horses fell to the ground after them and their riders were slain. Warriors bearing the armor and armaments of Nohr lay dead, either burned by flames or pierced by ice or fallen victim to the forces of steel of Hoshido. Noble samurai was among the land of the dead as well, their armor shattered by axes, or run through with spears and swords. Some bodies were cut apart by the wind, burned and scorched by fire, or reduced to a lump of charcoal by fierce lightning.

Skirmishes were being waged everywhere, lives were being lost left and right. A Hoshidon Pegasus Rider engaged in combat against a Dark Knight, stationed atop his black stallion. Balls of flame were launched, with the white winged creature bouncing around and twirling in a flourish, the rider holding steadfast to their steed, lance in hand. The Dark Knight created yet another inferno, curled into a tight ball, yet he had no chance to launch it as the lance pierced through his skull. The force was so strong that his helmet was shattered, his body flung off his horse, and stuck into the ground. A Nohrian Archer fought against a Weapons Master, attacking from a distance and maintaining a safe distance, however, every arrow he launched was swat away by the sword-wielding warrior. He quickly closed the distance, his blade poised to kill. However, he found an arrow lodged in his knee, causing him to halt and cry out in pain. In the next second, he fell on his back, his mouth open, and an arrow lodged in his skull.

However, the true battle was between two proud warriors, the true definition of their respective countries. A man adorned in with a white  
, wild brown hair, and a stern face with a blazing heart. In his hand was a katana, the blade azure in color with the lighting of the gods wreathing the blade, promising victory and power to its lord and master. His stance was iron-clad and flawless, legs spread apart and ready to strike at any second. A blonde-haired warrior stood against him, clad in ebony armor with gold markings, a shield in one hand, and a broadsword enclosed by darkness in the other. He sat atop a black horse, equally as armored. The two glared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move.

A white bird flew into the air, feathers falling from its ascent. As soon as one of the feathers touched the ground, the two sprung into action. Lighting bared its wrath against the darkness, and the black void rose against the sharp crackling maws. The blonde warrior controlled his steed with ease, striding across the battlefield and cutting down all foes before him. The crimson-clad samurai charged into battle, attacking all that stood in his way without breaking stride and without stopping, cutting down any foolish enough to fight against the warrior. The two's eyes were locked on one another. It was as if one was solely focused on the other, wishing to defeat him in glorious combat, and earn absolute, unquestioned victory. The crimson-cad samurai vaulted over a Nohrian soldier, striking him from the air before touching back down to the ground, rolling into a somersault before continuing his advance. The blonde warrior simply strode across the battlefield, slashing down a Hoshidon foot-soldiers who was foolish enough to think he could touch him and leaned forward, increasing his speed.

His steed jumped into the air, his blade at the ready. The crimson-clad samurai brought his blade forward, ready to meet his advance. Time had slowed to a halt as the sun shined on them, both ready to take victory into their hands.

Their swords clashed with lighting and darkness escaping from their swords. Seeing my older brothers fighting together so fiercely….the High prince of Hoshido versus the Crown prince of Nohr….It was heartbreaking. I put my hand to my heart. "Perhaps I can bring about peace now. And I can do it without my weapons."

I ran towards the two princes who were locked in combat. "Please...Please! Stop fighting!" My pleas were lost to my older brothers – they were far too furious with one another. I once again put my hand to my heart and looked up at the blood color sunset sky, and I knew what I had to do.

Their swords were about to clash, but suddenly before they could clash a figure came in the middle of their fierce battle.

Xander's sword was pulled back once more to be swung at Ryoma's neck. Ryoma's weapon was ready to cut through Xander's stomach.

Neither weapon hit their intended targets, and the princes only realized as they heard a deafening scream from the one they both called their youngest sister.

My body fell to the ground covered in blood. "Please...I'm begging you...stop fighting..." I spluttered, blood quickly coating my body. My once blue eyes were covered with blood. "Please...Xander...Ryoma...stop fighting..." I reached out to my older brothers before shedding a tear, aware that I was now only moments away from death.

Ryoma and Xander rushed over to me. Ryoma held my bloody body in his strong arms.

"SAKURA QUICK YOUR ROD!" Ryoma yelled.

"ELISE QUICK YOUR STAFF!" Xander yelled.

Sakura and Elise rushed over to me. "Big sister!" The yelled in unison. They got their Rod and Staff and quickly healed me. My body was still sore, and I still felt immense pain from the injuries that I had attained. Honestly, I was surprised that I didn't die in an instant. Ryoma was still holding me in his arms, and Xander was not pleased that Ryoma was holding me so long.

Xander pointed Siegfried as Ryoma's head. "You can let my little sister go now Hoshidan worm."

Ryoma glared daggers at Xander. "Sapphire is my little sister, and you can not tell me what to do Nohrian scrum."

Oh boy, things are getting ugly again.

"Ryoma, please, can put me down now," I asked quietly. Ryoma scowled at me, but then he set my feet down gently and walked back towards his family.

"You belong to your true family, here in Hoshido."

"We've loved you and raised you ever since you were a child. Come home, little princess. We can live as a family once more."

Two large hands extended to me, I could only stare forward while my eyes frantically darted between the two leaders who loved me dearly, and who I loved in return.

"B-big sister?" I heard Sakura stammer as she and the Hoshidan siblings skidded to a stop at my right.

"She's my sister!" Elise cried possessively, the Nohrian family stopping at my left.

"This way," Ryoma urging me, extending his hand further.

"We're your family," Xander chimed, reaching from his grand steed.

There was not a sound on the field as my gaze fell onto nothing and my heart pounding in my throat, tears streaming down my face, and the unbearable pressure of guilt in my chest.

I tried to say that I couldn't choose between my two families, but only a choked gasp escaped my lips as I felt my throat dry up.

I pulled out a silver dagger. I held it up and watched how both Ryoma and Xander stiffened yet kept their eyes glued on me, waiting to see who I would swing at, who I had chosen, who my real family would be. Who I would fight for, protect, ally with, and pledge loyalty to.

However, they had no idea what to expect when I held the gemstone dagger by the handle, in the air above my chest, and tilted my head back. I closed my eyes slowly, think on what I was about to do. A small tear slowly fell alongside my face.

"What are you- Sapphire, no! Stop!" Hinoka was screaming, and I gave her a sorrowful, empty smile.

"Sapphire!" Takumi and Leo cried out, Elise and Sakura frozen with wide eyes, Hinoka pulling her sister into her chest to avert her eyes while Leo did the same with his.

"Stop it, Sapphire, put the dagger down!" Camilla begged me, taking quick steps towards me, but when I shifted the blade even more into position, she was forced to stop.

To think, all my planning, strategizing, and problems were all a waste of time. To think the all that had lead to this. Hmph, pathetic.

"Put it down, please," she tried again, but my hands gripped the handle even harder.

Nobody dared move a muscle, afraid that any sudden movements would spook me. Ryoma shared a hateful glare with Xander, passing silent blame for their brother's suicidal decision.

"Please Sapphire, what I am to tell mother?" Ryoma pleaded.

Mother? Oh yes, now I remember. There was an attack on Shirasagi, Empress Mikoto, and several townspeople were suppose to be killed. But because of me and my friend's intervention, no one was killed. I looked at Ryoma with tearful eyes. "Ryoma, take care of Mikoto for me please."

Ryoma looked at me wide eyed. "NO SAPPHIRE! PLEASE NO!"

"You don't have to do this, little princess," Xander said strongly yet with a terrified pair of eyes, hopping down from his horse and holstering his Siegfried, "you don't have to hurt yourself, it's okay, we're here, let us help, yes?"

Ryoma wanted to have an outburst about how it was Xander's fault this was happening, but Yukimura's sharp glance told him to keep quiet.

"It's alright Sapphire, please just put the dagger down," Ryoma said gently, sheathing his blade as well for the time being. Apparently saving my life was more important than the feud with Nohr in this moment. This critical moment.

Both of the princes tried to step towards me, but then suddenly I raised the dagger higher. "I will bring both sadness and pain to the side I choose. I can not live with the guilt of hurting my other family. I am not a warrior and I have never been. I will be of no use to either of you. This is my decision. And I'm sorry it turned out this way. Please forgive me, and now that I loved you." God, please forgive me.

"O happy dagger! This is thy sheath; there rust, and let me die." I quietly muttered. And with that, I stabbed myself in the stomach. I heard Camilla, Hinoka, Sakura, Elise, and Azura scream. Ryoma, Xander, Takumi, and Leo tell "no".

Ryoma and Xander immediately rushed when my body fell to the ground. I could see my crimson blood leaking rapidly out of my body. I pushed myself up and gave my smile a warm smile. Xander and Ryoma stopped in their tracks when I smile at them.

"Why? WHY?!" The both yelled in unison.

Why? That was a good question. Was it because I couldn't choose between both my family? Or was it because I knew the truth of what would happen when I chose that side. Or maybe because I thought I would bring sadness and pain to my families, rather than, happiness and love. I don't deserve them, I don't deserve them at all. And I'm sure that they'll be fine without me, they've done well so far. A single tear fell down my face.

"ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR"

Before death could finally take me, everyone heard a blood-curdling roar. Everyone was wondering what made that horrifying roar. All the horses, pegasus, and wyverns were going crazy. The soldiers were trying to calm them down, even Xander's horse was acting a little crazy, but Xander straightens him right away. Everyone one was looking around to see what made that sound. Ryoma and Xander ordered their siblings and their troops to stay close and be on high alert. Then we heard that roar again.

"ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR"

But this time it sounded closer. I could see that the troops we becoming very frantic. And the royals we on high alert for what was ever coming this way.

But then a Nohrian soldier yelled, "LOOK IN THE SKY!"

I was so tempted to say "it's a bird it's a plane it's Superman."

We all looked up at the sky and we saw something flying around. The beast was so high up we couldn't tell what it was. The Nohrians thought is was a wyvern, the Hoshidans thought it was a pegasus or a phoenix. But they were both wrong.

"ROOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRR"

Then the beast swooped down from the sky with great speed. Roaring with a vicious sound, the beast knocked some soldiers down and scared a few. But Xander and Ryoma stood their ground as the beast came at them. They tried attacking it but the beast just knocked them down with a fling of its tail. It roared one more time before landing right behind me, covering me with its wing and it's tail blocked the path in front of me making sure that no one would dare come near me. As the dust clears we all stared in awe at the creature that stood between the two great armies. I knew exactly who and what "she" was. It was Saphira, my dragon. Then all went quiet. Saphira looked at me with wide eyes with anger in them, then she grabbed me all of a sudden and she flew up into the sky. I heard the screams of terror from the royal families, I saw Camilla and Hinoka on their mounts chasing after Saphira but they were not fast enough. We left them in our wind shaft, I heard and saw the faces and cries of the ones that called me sister. Then I look at Ryoma, his eyes, I saw rage, hatred, concerned, and sadness in those brown eyes. I heard the voices of my family calling my name, but Ryoma's voice was the loudest.

"SAPPHIRRRRRRRRRRE!"

As my vision slowly faded, I saw a black rose falling from the sky. Powerful energy was emitting from that black rose. Then I heard a deep, powerful, ominous voice in my head.

"I am very upset with you, my darling. You should've never stabbed yourself. You will not die here, I will not let die. For you are to become mine and mine alone. I will see you very soon, my bride."

 _"Your...bride?"_ With that, I could feel my life force fading. Blood was pouring out of my body. I could feel my body grow cold and numb. And with that...I died.

* * *

 **GuardianSapphire: Ok folks just to let you know I can still going to continue my story, this is not the end.**

 **Sapphire: Hey! What about me?**

 **GuardianSapphire: oh? Ah yes! Sapphire, you will also be back in the next chapter. You will be alive and well, so don't worry.**

 **Sapphire: hey? How will I be "alive and well" when I just died? Did I not really die?**

 **GuardianSapphire: oh yes you did really died. But the rest you'll find out in chapter 8. Sorry.**

 **Sapphire: aw come on! Tell me! And what's with the black flowers anyway?**

 **GuardianSapphire: Listen you're suppose to be dead now, so shut up! Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to the dentist again. The stitches in my mouth broke. So folks, I hope you stick around to see what I have for chapter 8, oh and I'm posting another side story after this. GOOD BYE AND GOODNIGHT!**

 **Sapphire: stupid author...**

 **GuardianSapphire: I heard that!**


	17. Side Story 2

**Author's note: I'm so sorry that this side story took so long. This side story is definitely DEFINITELY rated M. It contain naked people, and almost rape. Younger reader be warned. This is also for SerenityLoverXD. I hope you all enjoy this! And thank you for reading.**

* * *

Fire Emblem Fates

Side story 2

 **Kidnapped,Training,Kissing,War.**

It's all started with a letter. One small simple letter. Aika had received a letter from Sakura. Just a simple letter that-in short said, "Aika I was hoping that you and Serenity would come to the Castle Shirasagi." Of course Aika jumped at the chance to see Sakura once more. It has been five months since our last visit. When Aika and I got attacked by Faceless, and I got kissed by the high Prince, but you might already know that story. I'm not sure exactly what happened between me and Ryoma. Maybe it was just some freak accident, or maybe it was a dream, or maybe it was just the mood or the moment. I really don't know! I tried to forget it but it just keeps coming back. I don't even think Ryoma has feelings for me. I think it was just a-a-a-a something, there will just go with that! A something. We were probably just caught up in the heat of the moment.

Aika was begging and pleading and whining and a whole other stuff too. Until I said yes for us to go. Well, I finally gave in and said we could go. Aika was overjoyed and immediately grabbed my wrist and ran like there was no tomorrow. It took us about two weeks to get to Shirasagi, it actually felt longer. The town was as cheerful and energetic as always. Since we were going to see Sakura, I thought it would be polite to bring her a gift. But what kind of gift do you give a princess? I thought bringing Sakura a Ice Crystal. It's an a captivating crystal with cryogenic powers. It will be perfect gift for Sakura. And the best part is, it won't ever melt. Aika thought or should I say forced me to get a gift for Ryoma. Now finding a gift for the High Prince of Hoshido was EXTREMELY difficult! I thought on it long and hard, then it finally hit me. I'll give him a Fire Heart! A Fire Heart is a magic stone that protects its bearer. And with his job, I'm sure that'll come in mighty handy. Well we had our gifts and we were on our way to Castle Shirasagi.

* * *

 _(Meanwhile in Castle Shirasagi)_

A dreary sigh escaped Ryoma's mouth as he walked out of the dojo. Six hours of straight training, his body was soaked with sweat, but he felt very please with himself. His mother Mikoto caught his eye, when she saw him she had a devious grin on her face, then she ran like she was being chased by Faceless. Ryoma had a scowl look on his face. For some reason they were all acting different. His whole family. They were all fidgeting and very excited. Why? He didn't know.

"Brother?"

Ryoma snapped out of his thoughts, letting his gaze meet only his younger brother's, "I'm sorry, brother. What were you saying?"

Takumi sighed, shaking his head, "Ryoma, you needed a break, you could have ju-"

"I don't need any breaks. Takumi, I'm fine. I need to keep pushing myself, I need to become stronger."

"Right, I'm sorry." he apologized, frowning for a moment.

Takumi studied his brother for a moment, Ryoma looked more different then before, over the past five months he's been pushing himself even harder then usual. Training longer, harder, more rigorous. Ryoma practically lived in the dojo, "Please take a bath and rest, brother. You need it." with that, he left.

Ryoma let out another sigh. Takumi was right, he really did need a bath. His body was reeking with the scent of sweat. Still he was quite please with himself. He had gotten a lot stronger over these past five months, and it was showing to. Over the past five months he had to have his armor refitted over ten times.

He went to the Royal bath and enjoyed a nice, hot, soothing bath. His tense chiseled body, taut with heavy muscles, were trying to relax. But no matter how hard he tried to relax, Ryoma just couldn't do it. It was a little infuriating, but with all these battles with the Nohrians, he just couldn't let himself get soft. He refused to be weak.

He finish his bath, then was going to put his armor on, and go train again. He tried to put on one of his armor gloves, but it was to tight.

"Damn it, looks like I'm going to have to have another armor fitting." Ryoma gritted his teeth. "I better go tell mother."

So he wore a traditional kimono of a burning dark red, with his wild hair tide into a ponytail. He carried his armor to his room to dispose of it later, then he went to go find Mikoto. Ryoma rubbed the back of his neck noting how quickly his siblings ran around the palace. Hinoka and Takumi jumping over various things, racing, and even pushing each other when they had a chance. He wouldn't be surprise if the two took this out in a fight, since they always manage to, and it was both Sakura and himself to break it up. Mikoto and Yukimura were busy as well. They were putting things away and tidying things up. Sakura who was busy somewhere else but ran as hurriedly around the palace as well. Ryoma raised one eyebrow and walked over to his younger sister.

"Sakura, what's going on? Is someone coming over?"

"Y-Yes! People are coming over but for now, r-relax! We all got this!"

"If people are coming, shouldn't I be contributing?''

"Brother, we got this!" Hinoka called out, shaking her head.

"Wait, Hinoka, they're already here. Distract Ryouma until 'you know who' shows up!" Takumi whispered, looking at his older sister, panicked.

"Right, right.." she cleared her throat, "Brother, why don't we greet them?"

"Oh yes, of course." Ryoma nodded in approval and followed after Hinoka.

The Empress along with the two eldest siblings walked to the front of the palace where Aika was seen. Right on time. Mikoto, Ryoma and Hinoka waited there patiently, Aika's eyes gleaming with excitement as she looked around Hoshido.

"Hello your majesty, Ryoma, and Hinoka. It's good to see you again." Aika bowed.

Ryoma remember young Aika, Sakura just wouldn't stop talking about her. But Ryoma was more interested in her older sister, Serenity. Just the mere mention of her name, and Ryoma's heart started racing. He looked around for her, but he couldn't find her anywhere, he was fairly disappointed. He was hoping that the priestess would come. A soft sigh escaped his lips but he smiled at their young guest, "It's good to see you Aika back in Shirasagi. Sakura really missed you."

"Thank you Ryoma," Aika purred, a smile appearing on her face, "I can't wait to see Sakura." Sakura came out and gave Aika a big hug. Aika and Sakura tailed behind Ryoma, Hinoka, and Mikoto, they were various whispers and giggles between Aika and Sakura.

"Come on Aika, I want to show you the throne room." Sakura said, sending Aika a giggle.

"Ok! I can't wait!"

With that, they headed towards the throne room. Ryoma was talking to Mikoto about his armor, while the younger siblings were talking amongst themselves. When they arrived at the throne room, Aika gave Sakura the Ice Crystal and Sakura was overjoyed. Ryoma was still a little downhearted, but he made sure it didn't show. While they were all talking, Ryoma heard soft footsteps coming towards the throne room. He put his hand on the hilt of his Raijinto, narrowing his eyes at the door, as the sound of the soft footsteps came closer and closer. Ryoma's eyes widen when a figure dress in white came into view.

The first person that saw me was Ryoma. His eyes widen when I came into view. Aika was the second person to see me, and when she did, she came running.

* * *

"Akka your here!" Aika cheered.

She gave me a big hug, and everyone came and greeted me. Everyone except Ryoma. To be honest, my "tardiness" was apart of Aika and Sakura's plan. They wanted to see how Ryoma would act it I didn't show up. And they got the reaction they were looking for. Our eyes met, it was an intense staring match, but I lost before it even began. Ryoma's stare was like a hawk, dark and piercing. Ryoma let out a sigh, then he left. I could understand why, he was probably confused about his feelings too. It was just some dream or freak accident, and we'll just leave it at that.

The following day, I woke-up feeling more depressed than usual. Despite being here in Shirasagi again, I just couldn't get my mind off Ryoma. After Ryoma saw me in the throne room in the morning, I never saw him again the rest of the day. I didn't dare to ask his retainers about his whereabouts, they'd never give me the answer anyway. My guess was me was probably training. But that didn't take up is entire day-did it?"

Ryoma was no fool. When we kissed, it wasn't a simple good bye kiss on the lip. IT WAS AN ACTUAL FULL BLOW KISS….he probably caught up with that right away. The foreboding sense that my next meeting with Ryoma would change everything, was keeping me on edge. I charged out of my clothes and left my room. I was almost certain that Kagero and Saizo would be doing their job as always, following my trail like shadows. Because they did the exact same thing last time I was here. But I didn't care, because no matter what suspicions they had on me, I wouldn't try to do anything foolish. That would be sheer stupidity, I maybe naive, but I wasn't stupid.

I decided to do see Aika and Sakura. They were having a tea party with Sakura's retainers. Obviously, I wasn't planning on speaking to them, just wanted to see how they were doing, I at least wanted to go to a place where Ryoma wouldn't be. I'd planned on avoiding him the entire time.

Along the way, I investigated my surroundings a little, observed the magnitude of Castle Shirasagi and the superb space the courtyard actually occupied, plants seemed to be brimming with light, almost as if they were magic. Not only guards walked within the terrain, but also several scholars to, although the castle's guards has a distinct attire to stand out, it was obvious that they didn't intend to appear intimidating in the least.

I sighed, yearning for this kind of peace and equality for Nohr, and would probably never achieve this, much less now that I has given up my right to fight this war. And because of that, I have been shunned by many people in Hoshido and Nohr.

Strolling back and forth through the courtyard's training area as it slowly filled with hoshidan soldiers, I soon realized that when I stood at the corner, I realized that on the other side watching the soldiers train, an unmistakable bright red demon-like armored prince stood still with his arms crossed, simultaneously realizing I was here too. I could feel myself go pale, feeling his stare nailed me down, even from that far.

For a few minutes I attempted to ignore him, pretending to be interested in the small fight going on in the sparring area between two young samurais. But as soon as I turned to where Ryoma was, my heart stopped when I saw Kagero and Saizo at his side, their leige was speaking to them with a serious look on his face while they slowly nodded in return.

And then all three moved at the same time, the ninjas disappeared from sight and Ryoma walked through the yard.

"What on earth is that man up to?" I raised an eyebrow.

I decided to leave the training grounds and go someplace else. But I soon notice that Ryoma was following me. Ryoma made me know that he was following me around, across the distance his eyes were still pinned on me, dark and piercing, reminding me of a hawk...I looked around, his retainers were completely out of sight, Ryoma probably commanded them to. My heart was racing and for some reason I felt incredibly sick when I noticed the serious look on his face.

I ran zigzag around the garden, hoping to lose him, I kept looking back and confirming that he chasing after me. I ran into the archery practice range, where only a few archers have come to train. I was hoping that Takumi would be there so that he would hinder Ryoma's efforts of cornering me...none of the archers paid any attention to me, but they all saluted the eldest prince when he passed through, and he was much obliged to return their greetings with his well-known cordiality, but he was fast about it.

While Ryoma returned his greetings to the archers I ran, I ran as fast as I could, if not faster. Ryoma turned around and cursed under his breath when he saw me run away. He immediately dashed after me. He was far more faster then me and had much more endurance then I. Ryoma was no ninja, but he easily dodged the rocks and trees. Meanwhile, I was almost out of breath! Running from this man and next to impossible, if not impossible itself. I had no idea where I was running to, I just knew that I had to run. I just couldn't face Ryoma, not now, not after what happened! Except I accidentally guided Ryoma to the most secluded corner in the courtyard.

I am such an idiot.

"Oh boy, I'm screw." I frankly thought. "Oh boy, am I in big trouble now...quick think of some sort of plan to get out of here!"

Ryoma's armored hand firmly grabbed my wrist, I abruptly turned around to run past him in hopes of fleeing from this encounter one last time. I fought like a wild tiger, trying to break free from his grasp. But it was impossible. Ryoma was stronger then I thought. When I looked at Ryoma's face, the chin armor made him look angrier and more forbidding than he actually was, I couldn't help but to cower because of the obvious dread his expression harbored.

It was only him, me and the tall trees of this deep forest.

"Stop trying to run away, Serenity. Now." he growled lowly, I didn't realize I was holding my breath, trying to control the frantic heartbeats while being this close to him. His brow was furrowed deeply. "I need to speak to you about what occurred last time."

I bit my lower lip, I couldn't look at his dark eyes for too long. The pressure was too much, and having his hand grabbing my wrist, really didn't help.

After what felt like hours of reflection, I finally responded.

"I'm not going to excuse myself, Ryoma. I wish I could explain….but I can't, because I don't even know the answer. But I know what I did was inexcusable."

"…Don't speak of your own lack of judgement Serenity, I kissed you." He spoke boldly and was straightforward; I had to look back at him. I had the look of mortification written all over my face.

Then I remembered the sensation of our lips touching. I thought it was all just a dream, but now that he confirmed that it truly happened, a frightening realization suddenly struck me, painfully so.

"I REALLY HAD MY FIRST KISS!" I thought. "HAVE MERCY!"

"I was wondering if I dreamed the whole thing…..the moment, the mood, the kiss...I don't understand these feelings...do you?"

"I don't understand them myself...I can't..…I can't begin to see from what moment these perverse feelings began to blossom."

"Wait...perverse.…?" I felt the jolts grasp my heart tightly when I read the pain on Ryoma's face. "Then, you've been feeling like this way for a while? Is that what you're saying?"

Ryoma was silent, his eyes were closed and he let out a deep sigh. A part of me wanted him to say something, anything! But he didn't, all he did was just stand there holding...my...wrist? I was so catch up with the moment, that I didn't notice that Ryoma's grip was loosen.

I don't know what came over me, my body just moved on its own. I ran away from Ryoma. I ran away with tears in my eyes and I didn't look back.

"SERENITY WAIT COME BACK! SERENITYYYYYYYYYY!"

I let Ryoma's yells fall on deaf ears. Once again I found myself running zigzag thought the forest again, leaving a broken hearted Prince behind.

I kept running through the woods and I finally ran into Aika and Sakura.

"Akka, where are you going? Aika asked as she was filling her tea cup.

"Oh, I was about to go for a walk. Maybe to collect some medical herbs," I responded as I quickly wipes the tears from my eyes.

"Oh ok have fun!" Aika replied.

"I will." I said desperately trying to hold back my tears. Then I left the two girls behind and headed for the creek. I sat down under a tree, hugging my knees to my chest and bursted into tears.

"Why...why...why...oh dear God why..." I weep.

Suddenly, I heard a twig snap and I immediately turn around but to find nothing behind me. Hmm…must be my imagination. Might as well head back. I grabbed my staff and wiped my tears from my face and heads back. Brrr…it's cold. And boy am I undressed. Then I heard another swig snap, I turned around again, but I bumped into a...tree?

"Well well well, what do we have here?" A deep, but dangerous voice spoke.

"Uh-um-I-a." I spoke in a shaky voice.

Then suddenly, I felt someone lift my chin up. The touch felt cold and lifeless. "My, aren't you a pretty

little thing."

I looked up into eyes of the of the owner of that voice. The eyes were a dark gray, cold and lifeless like his voice. They sent shivers, up and down my spine. I could feel my body start shaking. "A pretty little thing like you shouldn't be out here all alone." He then leaned down and gave me a crooked evil smile. "Something bad might happen to you."

I suddenly felt a huge blow to my stomach. Unable to scream, I begin to black out, then I felt like I was levitating from the ground and I realized he lifted me up and placed me on his shoulder. Before I allowed the darkness to take over I whispered one word.

"Ryoma..."

* * *

 _(Training dojo)_

"Huh." Ryoma lowered the Raijinto down. "It sounded like Serenity called out my name."

Ryoma walked out of the training dojo and looked around. "Now that I think about it, it's getting late, and she never came back."

 _(Later that evening)_

It was dark outside, and without a sight or sound of my whereabouts, Ryoma was really starting to worry. Nobody had noticed my absence until Aika and Sakura asked for me. Ryoma went out to look for me, but there was no sign of me. Ryoma blamed himself for my disappearance, chasing after me like he did. If anything happens to me, he'd never forgive himself. All Ryoma could do now was just hope that I was alright, wherever I maybe. Little did he know, I was far from "alright." I had been captured by some rogue bandits, that capture or snatch girls to keep as slaves. They had already captured three Hoshidan girls and I was their fourth. We were chained to the wall, with our clothes ripped and our bodies beaten and bloody. I slowly opened my eyes, my vision was blurry but it became clear after a bit. I looked around at my surroundings, I was in a cage, chained to a wall with my body beaten and bruised, not to mention I was covered in blood. My body was sore and my bones were aching, even breathing was a challenge. I felt like I just survive a fight with an enemy, and lost, then got captured, and now being held prisoner. After I was beaten by the enemy.

The three Hoshidan girls who were here with me, were no better off then I was. Their kimonos were ripped to shreds, and their bodies were also beaten and bruised, not to mention bloody. Their once neat black hair were now tangled and messy. I could hear them crying in pain, tears were streaming down their beaten, bruised, bloody faces. They were in pain, and so was I. I remember seeing stuff like this in the movies and tv shows that my mom made me watch. They scared me half to death, and I made sure to be extra careful. But is looks like my luck finally ran out. In the background, I heard a door creak open, then heavy footsteps coming towards us. The crying girls silenced themselves, and whimpered quietly. There was something very ominous about the approaching footsteps, as they came closer and closer and closer to my prison cell. Then, the ominous footsteps stopped right in front of my prison cell. I looked up to see the owners of those ominous footsteps. I saw the same man who kidnapped me early today, and he was followed by four other bandits, but now I could see him more clearly. He was a tanned muscular man, whose body was covered with scars, he also has spiky armor, so I'm guessing this man was Nohrian. He had shaggy shoulder length tanned hair and an eye patch. He was caring a large axe over his shoulder, with a devious grin on his face.

"Open the cage." He ordered one of the soldiers.

The soldier did not hesitate to comply with that order. He got the key to my cell and opened the cell door. Then the man with the axe came into my cell. He still had that devious dangerous smirk on his face. Seeing him and that smirk sent shivers up and down my spine, I had a bad feeling about this.

He kneeled down to face me. "You know, you're even pretty like this then before. All weak and defenseless, stripped of your clothes and dignity. I love it when women are like this." Then he put his hand on my hair, seizing it mercilessly as he invaded my mouth with his tongue. My eyes went wide with anger, disgusted by the taste of myself on his lips.

He detached with a pant, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand to sever the string of spit that connected us. "I think that you're my favorite one. The others are too headstrong and stubborn. But you, you're different. You're what a woman should be, weak-willed and submissive. That's what I want in a woman. And you're perfect."

The man kissed me one more time, before he got up and left my cell.

"Who are you? And what are you going to do with us?" I coughed out.

The man stop and turned around to face me. He still had that devious smirk on his face. "The name's Ardri. And what I plan to do with these Hoshidan women is keep them as our slaves. But you beautiful, I've got big plans for you. Your going to be my "personal" slave. You and I are going to work real close together. Real close."

I started to tremble in fear when he said that last part. I didn't like how he said I was going to work real close to him. I maybe naïve, but I wasn't stupid. The man laughed one of those diabolical evil laughs and it echoed through the hallway as he and the other men left. All we could do now is hope and pray that someone would find us. But, I had a feeling that we weren't going to be rescued anytime soon. I just hope that Aika will be alright on her own.

* * *

It's been several days now, I lost count on whether its been a few days or a couple of weeks. My thoughts wandered to Aika, I knew she would alright, Ryoma would see to that. Ryoma...some how that Prince always comes to mind, now matter how hard I tried not to think about him, he always comes to mind. I would be lying if I said I didn't miss him, I missed feeling his warmth on my hand, I missed knowing that he was always right by my side, knowing that he would protect me, no matter what.

It was now the middle of the night, and the full moon was already high in the sky, looking down on the world below. I looked through my cell window at the sky, wondering if Ryoma was looking up at the sky to. I once again heard those same ominous footsteps headed towards my prison cell. I turned around and saw Ardri still wearing that dangerous devious smirk on his face, which always sent chills down my spine. But some how, this certain smirk was worse or more scarier then before. He opened my cell door and walked towards me. I

struggled at the chains that bonded me to the wall. He kneeled down and looked at me with a dangerous looked in his eyes.

"Now, my little prisoner. You and I are going to have sow fun." He smirked. "Release her!"

One of the soldiers followed the order. The chains that bonded me to the wall were unlocked but my hands and legs were still chained. Running away now would be stupid, and Ardri knew that. Ardri grabbed my arm and pushed me out of the cell. I fell to the ground, scraping my leg and arm. I could feel blood leaking out of my cuts. Ardri yanked me up and dragged me out of the prison cell where he kept the other girls. I could hear them crying in pain, not just physical, but also emotional pain. He and another soldier brought me to another room, Ardri glanced back at the guard.

"Leave us," he ordered. The soldier nodded and left me alone with Ardri. I was thrown down to the floor, I was getting tried and sick of it. This barbaric barbarian was tossing me around like a rag doll, and my body was paying the price.

"You know, you're a very beautiful woman" he said and threw his large axe beside, "I could have easily kill you, but then I thought to myself, wouldn't it be a shame to murder such a beautiful woman without at least having some fun with her first." He reached out and touched me. I jerked away from him, pulling me on the chains. I didn't like this, I didn't like this at all.

"Tell me, what are you going to with me and the other women?" I asked.

"Honesty, I don't care what happens to the other women. We'll probably sell them off as prostitutes, or keep them as sex slaves." Ardri said, "But I really don't care about them. You're the only one that I care about."

He turned, grabbed my shoulders, he pulled me up and yanked me towards him, slamming his lips onto me with brute force. I was so surprised, and my body was so sore, that it took me a second to realise what the heck just happened! I struggled to get away, but suddenly Ardri threw me back down. My bones felt like they were going to crack. I looked up at my tormentor, his eyes were full of lust and desire.

"I'm going to enjoy this," he said and yanked off his trousers. I gasped and struggle against the chains. I read about this in the book "Runaways" and I knew where this was going, and I didn't like it.

I gasped when Ardri was suddenly right in front of me and I found myself staring with horror at his lower naked body. I shut my eyes and turned away, but Ardri forced me to turn back towards him. Ardri took off his upper body armor and clothes and now he was standing completely naked in front of me. Then he tore off what was left of my dress and undergarments. I was naked, there was only strips of what was left of my clothes. But Ardri blew them off, now my body was completely naked and glistening with sweat.

"Tell me, do you know where this is going beautiful?" he smirked.

"Please" I begged, my voice was becoming scratchy, "Let me go...please."

Ardri kneeled down and held out his cock. I closed my eyes and started to cry and tremble. "Dear God, please, please help me..." I prayed.

"Tell me," Ardri said, "Are you a virgin?" I was hesitant, then Ardri laughed. "So you ARE a virgin, all the better." Ardri positioned himself on top of me. He squeezed my breasts, enjoying the feel of them as he was preparing to enter me. I screamed and struggle violently, desperately trying to get away. Ardri smacked my cheek hard. I cried out in pain, but I kept screaming and struggling. This man burned with desire for me, I had never been so scared in all my life. Ardri started ravishing my flesh, leaving bruises and red marks all over my body. Then he started leaving hickories on my neck.

Oh Dear God, please save me! Was all I could think about. Ardri was about to "enter" me, all I could do was cry. I gave up trying to struggle because I knew it was pointless as this point.

"Get ready my virgin, you and I are going to have some real fun now!" He hissed.

"Help! Please stop!" I screamed. "Please, I'm begging you stop!"

Ardri firmly pinned me to the floor. His cock was only a few centimeters away from my womanhood, when we heard a ton of commotion outside the door. His grip didn't loosen, in fact, he only tightened it. I may not be able to get away, but I took this opportunity to scream for help.

With all the strength that I had left in my voice I scream. "Please! Someone help me! Please! HELP!" And with that, my voice finally went silent.

Ardri looked at we with anger and hatred in his eyes. Now instead of trying to rape me, he wanted to killed me. There was hard banging on the door, then someone kicked it down, right off its hinges to. I looked to see who it was that knocked the door down. Ironically, I couldn't see who it was, because my eyes were red and to full of tears.

"DAMN YOU! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" A man yelled, and he rushed towards Ardri. Ardri got off me and went to go get his axe. The man leaped into the air, ready to cut Ardri down. "HOW DARE YOU HURT HER YOU NOHRIAN SCUM!"

The man's voice was loud and filled with anger and hatred. But it some how sounded familiar? I heard the weapons clash, but I also heard a clacking noise. Like static electricity or...lighting?! Then it hit me, I rub my eyes and tried to get a better look at the man who saved me. The room was dark, but I saw a sword that had a bluish white glow to it, that had lighting surrounding the blade. I've seen that sword many times, though it's actually a katana. The lighting katana. Raijinto. And I knew all to well who the wielder of that sacred blade was. It was the High Prince of Hoshido. Ryoma.

Ryoma had come to save me, and from the commotion outside, he didn't come alone. I heard his retainers Saizo and Kagero commanding others soldiers to deal with the bandits and save the other Hoshidan women. I was surprised that Saizo and Kagero didn't coming to Ryoma's aid-not like he needed any. But by habit they were usually there...unless Ryoma ordered them not to.

Ryoma readied himself to attack Ardri. Lighting and flames surrounded the Raijinto, and attacked Ardri as if it came from a magic tome.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO RAPE HER! I WON'T STAND FOR IT, YOU HEAR ME! NEVER!" Ryoma yelled out in anger and fury, ready to killed Ardri at any moment. "YOU WILL DIE BY MY HANDS! I WILL HAVE YOUR BLOOD STAIN MY SACRED BLADE!"

Suddenly the Raijinto started to glow. Then Ryoma charged forward, Ardri tried to block him but Ryoma immediately slashed at him, instantly killing him.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU GET AWAY WITH WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Ryoma yelled in fury, as Ardri's body splits in two, and his blood gushed out everywhere. "YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

Ardri's naked body spilt in two, hit the floor. Blood was pouring out of his body, staining not only Ryoma's sword, but the floor as well. It was a horrifying sight, I turned away immediately. It was bad enough that Ardri was naked, and to top that off, that wasn't exactly the "cleanest" way to die. I felt like I was going to throw up at any moment.

"Serenity..."

I slowly turned around and saw Ryoma staring at me. His eyes once filled with pure hatred and anger were now empty with sorrow and pain. His face was splattered with Ardri's blood, same with his white and red armor. Ardri's blood was pouring down the Raijinto, that had the most blood on it.

It was finally over, and me and the other women were safe now. I tired to speak, but my voice was gone, from all the screaming and yelling. My bones were sore and my body was bruised like a peach. I was soon starting to feel lightheaded and the room started to spine.

"Serenity!" Ryoma dropped the Raijinto and rushed towards me. I collapsed in Ryoma's strong arms. I could feel my consciousness slowly starting to fade. But not before I heard Ryoma whisper something.

"Serenity...I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you...please...forgive me."

With that, my vision went black, and I finally passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

 _(Hoshidan Capital Shirasagi Castle)_

I shot up from bed after that horrible nightmare. I was sweating and panting from that horrible, just horrible dream. I looked around at my surroundings, I recognize it to be the room I stayed at when I first came to Shirasagi castle. I heard birds singing from outside the window, and sunlight was peeking threw the curtains. It was all just some horrible nightmare, what a relief. I let out a sigh then I pulled the covers off to get out of bed.

I gasped when I got a good look at myself. My body was wrapped in white bandages, around my legs and arms. The parts that weren't covered in bandages, were covered in red marks and bruises. My neck was covered in hickories. My body started to remember the pain of what had happened, the soreness in my body, and the aches and pains in my bones. I fell from the bed and landed on my side. Immense pain surged through my body as I felt tears falling from my eyes onto the floor and I collapsed to the floor crying at what had happened.

"It happened, it really happened. Oh dear God it happened." I cried.

My cries of pain were interrupted when I heard someone open the door and rushed in when they saw me in pain. I felt his strong warm hands touch my shoulder as he pulled me to his chest and tried to calm me down as best as he could, slowly my cries turned into little whimpers and I turned my head slightly to see who had managed to calm me down.

I saw a man with long wild brown hair. He was wearing a traditional kimono that was a dark red, with his wild hair tide into a ponytail. I could still feel my tears steaming down my face. When I moved away from his chest I could feel the hardness of his muscles that were hidden underneath the kimono, he wiped away the tears on my face. He tilted my head upwards and our eyes locked.

"You don't have to cry anymore. I'm here now, and I won't let you go." His voice was deep but filled with remorse.

It was then that it finally hit me. "Ryoma? Is-is that you?"

He deliberately closed his eyes then opened them and calmly. "Am I really that hard to recognized without my armor?"

I blinked in realization. "Have mercy it is you! I completely didn't recognize you without your armor!" Ryoma looked very intimidating WITH his armor, but I was debating whether he looked MORE intimidating WITHOUT his armor.

My thoughts were interrupted when Aika barge into the room. "AKKA!" Aika jumped onto me with opened arms, crying her little head off. "Akka I was so worried about you! I was soooo scared! I thought I would never see you again! WAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I smiled and gently stroke Aika's head. "Don't worry Aika, I'm here now." I looked up at Ryoma and smiled. "Thanks to a certain Prince."

Ryoma turned away, hoping that I didn't catch him blushing. I giggled at his reaction, it was so cute.

Then Sakura came into the room. She was carrying some herbs and some ointments, probably for my wounds and bruises.

"U-um Serenity, I'm glad you're ok." Sakura said timidly. "Here are some ointments and herbs for your body. I hope they'll help."

"Thank you Sakura, I'm sure these will do nicely." I smiled.

Sakura blushed then bowed. "Come on Aika, let's give your sister some time to rest. She's had a..."difficult" experience."

"A "frightening" experience is what I would call it." I bit my lower lips remembering what had happened.

Aika's expression darkened. "You're right Sakura. Good bye Akka, please gets some sleep."

Then Sakura left my room and Aika followed close behind. Ryoma stayed a little while longer, I shoot a quick glance at Ryoma. His expression was dark, and his eyes were a mixture of rage and sadness. Then he got up and looked at me. His expression wasn't dark anymore, it was a look of sheer determination. That expression of determination, matched the determined look in his eyes. Ryoma was determined to do something, what, I hadn't the slightest clue. But something tells me, it has something to do with me.

"Serenity!"

I jumped. Ryoma's booming voice brought me back from my thoughts. "Y-yes Ryoma."

"When you get better, there's something I want you to do with me." Then Ryoma turned around and left.

"Now I wonder what Ryoma wants? Hmmm. Well I guess I have to wait and find out."

Two weeks have gone by, since my "frightening" experience. I have completely healed, all my wounds and bruises are gone, same with all the aches and pain. I am finally back to normal! But there's only one thing remaining, now that I completely healed, Ryoma wants me to do something with him. It's been two weeks, and Ryoma hasn't even given me the slightest idea to what he wants me to do? But maybe now that I'm finally healed, he'll tell me.

I saw my white dress folded on a dresser with my white hat on top. It was so thoughtful that Ryoma asked some of the castle tailors to fix my dress. I have to admit, the tailors did an excellent job re-doing my dress, I mean it looks like nothing happened to it!

I put my shoes on and slipped into my dress, then I put my hat on. I looked into the mirror, it felt good to be myself again.

"Alright, let's go!" I cheered, then I went to go find Ryoma, wherever he maybe.

I looked around the castle to find Ryoma, hoping that I would find him before I passed out from exhaustion. Being born weak really does stink...I looked high and low for the High Prince of Hoshido but that man was just no where in sight. Then I saw Sakura showing off her archery skills to Aika. Aika was staring in awe at Sakura's skill, I was pretty impressed myself. By Sakura's skill, I could tell that Mikoto trained her, as did Takumi. Then again she did train them both, I wish I had that opportunity.

"Akka!"

Aika calling me brought me back to reality.

"Hey Akka, what are you doing?" Aika asked.

"Oh nothing, just looking for Ryoma." I replied.

"Oh Big Brother in the training dojo. He's been there all morning." Sakura said as she let an arrow fly hit a bullseye.

"Wow cool Sakura! You're amazing!" Aika cheered.

Sakura blush. "Th-thank you Aika."

I smiled at Aika's and Sakura's friendship. I'm glad that Aika's has made a Hoshidan friend, since Aika a Hoshidan by blood, I haven't been able to raise her like one. Since I have no idea on how they act or what they eat or what's there culture like. Since she's been with Sakura, Aika has gotten a little taste of what it's like being a Hoshidan.

I turned around and left the two chatting Hoshidan girls to find the Hoshidan High Prince. Though now that I think about it, it doesn't surprise me that Ryoma in the training dojo. When I got there I heard yelling, like HIYA or AAAH, pretty much your basic "what you yell when you train." I also heard sword slashes and training dummies being pulverized. I slowly and quietly slid opened the door and peeked inside. What I saw nearly killed me.

Hoshidans usually wear training kimono when they train, and if they train long enough, their sweat makes the kimonos stick to their bodies. And why they wear those long kimono in the middle of the summer is beyond me. But not this man, Ryoma was wearing ALL his armor! And on a day like this!

Days like today were much more suited to a short sleeve shirt with short, in my opinion; that would let your body air out. I shake my head, and quietly watch from the crack in the door. Despite the heat, it is a nice, quiet day—the perfect kind of day to sit in the shade inside the training dojo. I watched in wonder on how Ryoma swings the Raijinto around with ease for hours and hours, training endless in any type of weather, any time of the day. All that man ever does practically is train! I wonder how he does it?

Ryoma, out in the middle of the day dressed in all his armor. The dum idiot even had his headgear on, along with his heavy chest plate and boots. But, he maybe an idiot, but he is still a very fine man.

Ryoma really is a sight to behold, if anyone is looking for longer than a glance. He maybe-IS intimating at first, I mean come on. If I were to describe Ryoma in one word it would be Conqueror. It was the only word I had to describe him. In the war room, on the battlefield, wherever he was, the Hoshidan prince commanded a presence that no one could ignore. Or deny. His requests were more like demands, and few soldiers would question him as he gave their orders. Normally, that intensity was distributed among several, allowing them some reprieve should they want to relax.

But when we were alone, I found myself nearly-if not completely paralyzed by Ryoma mere presence. I will never know how someone could become or be born with that much natural intimidation. I mean watching train with such intensity, or just stand in his normal pose with his body straight and his arms crossed. With his demon like armor on, he scares the heck out of enemies. Even without his armor that man is still intimidating. I'm still debating on which is more intimidating, Ryoma with the armor or Ryoma without the armor. His already tight armor clings to his muscular frame, revealing the dramatic slope of his back and bulging curves of his arms and shoulders as he swings his sword violently. He's always so focused when he's training.

Then suddenly, he just stops. "I know you're there Serenity. Quit hiding and come inside." His voice is loud and demanding. Even when he's not giving an order. Or maybe that was?

I quickly open the door more and walk inside. Ryoma looks at me with intimation in his eyes. They pierce right threw my own. Ryoma lifted a brow and watched as I started to squirm under his gaze. That wasn't his intention, but it seems he needed to be more self aware.

He suddenly let out a heavy sigh. I watched him roll his shoulders, look left then right, then left again. Stretching out his arms from all that swinging. "I take it you're wondering what it is I want you to do with me?"

I nodded slowly. Ryoma let out a sigh and sheathed his katana, then he crossed his arms. "When you were kidnapped, it made me realize something very important."

"What?"

"That you're utterly weak and defenseless." Ryoma boldly stated.

"Why not add 'useless' to your accusations your highness." I scowled.

"I believe that would be going to far."

"And calling me weak and defenseless wouldn't?"

Ryoma was silent, then he gave me a kendo bamboo blade. "Here."

I accepted the blade, with a questionable looked. "So what do you want me to do with it?"

Ryoma got himself a bamboo blade, and pointed it at me. "I'm going to teach you how to fight."

"...huh?!"

"I want you to train with me. So that you can learn how to defend yourself from ruffians like Ardri. Now get yourself into a attack stance."

I just stood there in the same spot, trying to wrap my head around what just happened. Ryoma wants me to train with him, so that he could teach me how to defend myself. This guy might as well, just call me useless. To make this short, I tried to attack Ryoma with the techniques the Xander taught me. But even though I attacked with all my might, Ryoma was holding back and I mean holding back. I've seen Ryoma attack Golems and Faceless with more strength and speed then he did with me. For some reason that really ticked me off, holding back so much when he trained with me. And it would be like this, for the next couple of days.

It's been six days since Ryoma started training me. Oh how I dread those memories, of Ryoma always wining and he wasn't even trying.

How can one day so late in the summer still feel so hot and humid? August was rolling out the window here and soon September would be waltzing here in no time.

I looked up to the red and orange sunset sky. The sun was setting off in the far off horizon. *sigh* I got to find some way to avoid this-this…meeting? Gathering? Date?...definitely not.

"Akka," I turned my gaze from the sunset and to my little sister. Aika walked over to me, "Are you going to get ready?"

*sigh* the correct answer was no. But like an idiot I said, "Sure, why not."

"Don't worry akka, it'll be great," Aika gave a little wave of her free hand, "I mean, it's nothing bad."

Aika had no idea of what I was getting myself into. I lifted a brow, Aika just stood there and giggled.

"I think you'll do just fine, I'm sure he'll go easy on you, and I'm sure it'll be fuuuuun."

I knew he would go easy on me, this was the only thing in the world that he wouldn't take seriously. Well, he wouldn't take the training session seriously, but he took something else VERY seriously. That's was worries me. "Aika, what goes on with me and Ryoma behind close doors is our own business."

"Oh don't akka, I know, I know. But it's really fun to let our imagination wander with these things" Aika had a mischievous grin on her face.

I let out a sigh. The whole castle had really dirty thoughts about what me and Ryoma did together when we were alone. And what's worse, they were right.

I wanted to tell Aika to stop thinking so low of me, but she was already running off and laughing mischievously.

Once again I found myself letting out a sigh, shaking my head and thinking to myself how I get myself in these CRAZY situations.

Now…I had someplace else to be. And someone else to meet. I'd looked up one more time at the setting sun. Looking at it hoping and praying that it would sink fast so that I could leave to go to bed.

I wasn't looking forward to this event. This…training or date per say. In fact I tried my best to ignore it. But the more I tried to ignore it, the more I thought about it. I wanted to kick myself for agreeing to this. Ryoma wanted to train me in some sort of combat so that I could defend myself. But really, I think he just wanted some alone time with me. That smug Prince.

I won't lie. I've always wanted to cross blades with Ryoma. I wanted to see how good he really was. But he never took me seriously. Because of that, I wanted to put a blade to his throat.

Ryoma is naturally a instigator. To top that, he's extremely dominate, and takes great pride in marking me as his. It annoyed me so much.

I'd settle on aimlessly walking to the training grounds thinking on what was to come. There was no doubt in my mind that Ryoma was already there. It just didn't seem in his character to be late, or even early. It only seemed natural for him to be on time. Right on the dot. O opened the training dojo doors and I was quite surprised at what I saw.

"Huh?"

Much to my surprise...there was the High Prince of Hoshido free of his red demon like armor. He seemed to be wearing a kimono, but the top part was off. He stood in the center of the field. Just standing there and holding that lighting katana of his. What was the name of it again? Raji-Rajinto? It was very difficult for me to pronounce that name.

I put my hands my hips, "I didn't know this is what you called training, High Prince of Hoshido."

A snort came from him. He never turned to look back at me either. Rude. He hated it when I called him by is full title. Nothing annoyed him more.

"I'm not training," He said. He sounded so confident in his answer. That smug Prince.

"Oh?" I walked around to face him. I still had to wonder why he wore no armor either. Had he not thought it important? Or was he really that stupid? I knew he never took these training sessions with me seriously, probably because he was WAY out of my league.

Ryoma looked me in the eye for a moment then fixed his gaze back on the horizon, "I'm testing myself. It's not training because this isn't benefiting me at all other than the fact that I'm teaching you how to defend yourself." The confused look on my face must have been enough for him to go on explaining, "Clearly you're smart enough to know that I'm out of your league,"

"Yes I know that," I said, "but is doesn't surprise me because of how much and how hard you train. You take great pride in yourself on being the strongest fighter in all of Hoshido. You have enough pride to choke a horse."

Ryoma's extended arm holding that lighting katana twitched slightly. I could only smirk at that. I must have hit a nerve. How nice.

"No. It has nothing to do with pride," His voice was remarkably calm, "This katana was passed down through the first born of the Hoshido family for generations." Finally he let his arm fall. The split end of the lighting katana hit the ground like a hot knife on butter. I looked back to meet his gaze. We got locked in mutual glares, "I would be a disgrace to the Royal family if I did not strive to become better then I already am. "

"Challenge seeker." I thought, trying to read anything on his face. It was impossible. He was built like a wall. Not surprising though, Ryoma is know for his "seriousness."

I gave up and just moved to look at his katana. I had to give it to him. It was very intimidating. Even now, I felt like if I looked at it too long, it would cut me down with it's reflection alone.

"You say this katana was passed down through the your family. But do you know where it originated from?"

I noticed the sweat at his brow. He must have been out here longer than fifteen minutes. The poor boy.

Ryoma nodded his head, I watched as he pressed his thumb into the curved and golden handle of the Rajinto. I could tell he felt the life of the blade swarm through his hand and into his body. The very base of the blade reflected the evening sun light.

Ryoma lifted his weapon from the ground, without me even speaking, he went on to explain, "There is great power in this katana, and with the power comes great responsibility. This katana symbolizes the power and strength of its wielder."

"But still, do you know where your katana came from?" I couldn't help but ask again.

He waited a moment as he placed the sword back into it's proper sheath. Ryoma clicked his tongue as he said, "The Rainbow Sage."

My mouth dropped.

"The Rainbow Sage told me that he made four sacred weapons, and the Rajinto and the Fujin bow are two of them." Ryoma explained.

No way, "Impossible," I stared at him and he just stared back like some stoic samurai. I could just make out that little glint of amusement in his eyes, "Only four people have returned from the Rainbow Sage alive!"

I saw him smirk for the first time this evening and he held up five fingers, "I am number five. My father and King Garon visited the Rainbow Sage. Prince Xander did as well, then an unnamed knight did, and I recently made the trip to Nestria to see him and earn his power."

What! Impossible! Ryoma was not suppose to get the Raindow Sage's power this early! If I chose Hoshido, Ryoma never gets the Raindow Sage's power, but if I choose Nohr, he gets it later on. Oh boy, this is so not good.

"Hmph," I gave him a sassy look, "I'm quite impressed.…" I was more worried than impressed. I just put my hands on my hips and tried to play it off.

Ryoma started to fumble around with the hilt of the Rajinto, "What are you doing?" I asked. He didn't answer me. Ryoma reached around to the hilt of Rajinto and clipped it undone. The white blade was leaning against the wall.

"We are training, or have you forgotten my dear?" He finally said. He picked up a wooden pole from the wall of training weapons, "I think it's best if we still do not use real weapons. I don't wish to harm you, plus, I haven't fought with a Naginata in a long time. It's about time I touched up my skills,"

Ok that does it! This man was extremely odd. First there was no armor, then all this talk about weapons and his trip to see the Rainbow Sage. And now he wants to train with me-with no armor! And with a weapon he lacked skill in?! That over confident cocky son of a gun smug Prince. I wish nothing more then to put a blade to his throat.

"Are you that confident in yourself Ryoma?" Still acting sassy.

"Not at all," He said. I raised an eyebrow at him and took a wooden katana off the wall. Ryoma twirled the spear pole in his hand a few times. Then he swung the light training pole between his fingers with ease. I won't lie, It was very impressing. My guess is he was showing off. That smug Prince.

"Tell me Ryoma, am I wrong to assume this is just a friendly spar?"

That got me a deep chuckle from his chest, "Hmph-maybe. I just feel like I have the upper hand," He continued to swung the light training Naginata between his fingers with ease. I still think he's showing off.

As I walked left, Ryoma just stayed put in the same spot, not moving an inch. I got myself in a defense position. While Ryoma was still swinging the light training Naginata between his fingers with ease. Like he hadn't care in the world. Or more like he wasn't worried at all. "So tell me Ryome, why no armor? I've been wanting to know for a while now,"

"Don't need it."

That was plainly put. "So you are overly confident then I see."

"Don't worry my dear, I'll go easy on you." His voice dripped with mockery and sarcasm.

 _Hardy har har har, Ryoma. You have no idea how happy that makes me..._

"Oh be quite and let's get on with it already," I sneered back. Ryoma really was a smug Prince.

He took his stance, the Naginata pole held in both hands across his chest, "I think this will be an interesting training session Serentiy." I've always noticed my name sounded strange coming from his Hoshidan accent. There was to much emphasis on the first syllable. Hoshidan was such a strange language of holding there syllables. It reminded me of the Japanese accent, "I can't wait to get started!"

Ryoma bore his teeth at me in some flashy and challenging grin.

He lunged at me without warning!

I didn't have time to leap back so all I could do was block-and I couldn't even do that!

The Naginata was over my shoulder and at my neck. I was a relived there was no sharp blade at the end of it. The pole trapped my own weapon against my breast and Ryoma firmly pressed the spear into me so I wouldn't move. Embarrassment flooded my body. Ryoma was so close to me, I could feel my face turning red. It got worse when he smirked devilishly at me like a child.

Ryoma leaned down and whispered in my ear, "A spear fighter is stronger than a samurai. I may not be a spear fighter. I may only be a samurai. But I far surpass you in strength and skill. And even though I was going easy on you, I couldn't let you win. Because, I still have my pride as the strongest fighter in all of Hoshido."

Then Ryoma passionately kissed me, still pinning me to the wall, and forcing his tongue in my mouth. Our training session, lead to four victories for Ryoma and zero for me, and at the end of each victory Ryoma pinned me to the wall and kissed me very passionately. I think that Ryoma prides himself on that victory more then anything else. When we were done with our "training session" Ryoma put our weapons away, while I sat down and glared at that smug Prince. Why did I love this man? WHY!

I left the training dojo and Ryoma's conquest of me far behind. I nearly got raped and all Ryoma is going is just forcing himself on me. Well, all he is going is just kissing me passionately and leaving hickories on my neck. That smug Prince.

I got to my room without drawing to much attention to myself. I cleaned myself up and changed my clothes to get ready for dinner. As I was changing, Ryoma was also changing and getting ready for dinner. Nobody knew that Ryoma has been furious about some other man trying to claim Serenity other then him. And what's worse, that man was a Nohrian, A NOHRIAN! The sworn enemy of Hoshido! A sworn enemy of Hoshido, dare touch the woman who rightfully belongs to him, the High Prince. But...Ryoma needed to know if Serenity wanted him as much as he wanted her. He groans and drags his hands down his face. He had never been so stumped by a problem before. Then again he's never had a problem so twisted in nature. This was so unlike him.

If only this was a battle he wouldn't feel so lost-

Sitting up, Ryoma was hit by a revelation. This was a battle, a battle to seduce Serenity! He was the best tactician in all of Hoshido, surely if it was a battle he could solve this. Not to mention, Serenity was a Nohrian, and Ryoma always wins against Nohrian. With a quick switch in thinking, the High Prince felt a thousand times more confident.

If this was a battle, what would any tactician do first? See what they were dealing with.

A wicked grin spread across his across face as he jumped out of bed to prepare. If all goes well, he could have Serenity eating out of the palm of his hand.

Ryoma spent a few hours getting ready for his "battle," donning his armour and fixing his hair. Feeling like there was nothing left to prepare, he stared at himself in his mirror. He was ready to win this battle. He was ready to beat and win Serenity.

Ryoma left his room immediately and started walking down the hall and left the castle to the gardens.

He knew Serenity would be there. Walking through the the gardens, admiring the flowers and scenery, enjoying life here in Hoshido. Not many people like her because. 1 she didn't hate the Nohrians. 2 she didn't know if she was a Nohrian or Hoshidan. And 3 she traveled back and forward into enemy territory. But Ryoma would not let anyone harm her, he made sure she stayed close to him so that he could protect her. Ryoma finally reached the gardens. Looking around, Ryoma choked back a gasp.

I was sitting on a bench, facing a water fountain combing my hair, and humming a cheerful little tune. I gently combed my hair slowly yet then, running my fingers gently threw my hair. Enjoying the breeze that blew threw my hair. Ryoma's heart was beating hard against his chest. His cock throbbed hard and his hand was already going towards his member, but he needed to see what he was dealing with. Taking a deep breath, Ryoma walked towards me.

"Huh? Who's there?"

Ryoma chuckled and wished he could have seen her reaction. She was so ease to frighten. It's one of her qualities that made her so cute. He listened for a moment as he heard her tidying herself, probably trying to not look so disheveled.

"Serenity? Would you mind if I came and joined you?"

Moving closer, he immediately examined her from head to toe. Her eyes were wide with her cheeks completely flushed. She sat uncomfortably straight and her legs were pressed tightly together. Everything about her looked so guilty, and he was loving it. Lust was building up inside him. What I wouldn't give to go in between those legs and finish her off….

"I-I don't mind...I think it would be fun actually haha…" I played with a stray strand of me hair, looking anywhere but at him. "I really wouldn't mind, if you didn't." I absolutely hated how I was acting.

"Oh, so you wouldn't mind huh."

My heart started racing and I could feel my body getting warmer. Why? Why must Ryoma torture me?

With a smirk, Ryomastarted walking towards me. I stiffened, my eyes following his every move. Never before in his life did Ryoma feel as confident as he did. Each step he took made him stand a little bit taller. It felt like he was on cloud nine the way her eyes was locked on him. Her feelings seemed so obvious now that Ryoma felt stupid for not noticing. But she was hiding them, and quite well to. Serenity was a timid girl, not bold and direct like him.

When he reached me, Ryoma slowly began to drag his hand across my back, brushing my hair as he went. A shiver coursed throughout my body, and Ryoma could hardly hold himself back. He leaned back against the bench beside me, his hand still playing with my hair. Oh I wished he would stop.

"Your hair is so smooth Serenity...it's quite beautiful. I'm sure it's lovely in the moonlight." He chuckled, twirling a strand around his finger. It was a bit embarrassing, but the look on her face was worth it.

My jaw was hanging wide open, with my lips quivering with no words to say. The word dumbstruck was all that came to Ryoma's mind. Well if she won't talk, I guess I need to keep the conversation going….

Ryoma slid even closer to Serenity and placed a hand on top of hers, leaning closer to her face. "Serenity, you have very beautiful eyes." Serenity seemed to be in a trance when she found out about their physical contact.

My heart was racing even faster. I had no idea what to do and I had no idea what Ryoma was going. He usually never acts like this.

She bit her lip, looking distraught. Who knew teasing her would be this much fun? Ryoma stood up and went behind her seat. He floated his hands onto her shoulders, rubbing them lightly. He wanted to change the topic to something more fun,"My dear. You seem so tense! Was the training too difficult for you?" Leaning close to her ear, he spoke barely above a whisper, "I could make this easier for you. Much easier..."

A moan escaped her lips, leaving us both stunned. With lightning speed, I grabbed my comb and ran towards away.

"I'm starting to feel unwell. S-so I'll be retiring to my room!" Ryoma watched as I nodded, refusing to look at him at all.

"Farewell Serenity," He waved at me before I left, "I'm always here when you need me." My ears were a bright red, and I dashed away before Ryoma tried anything funny.

Ryoma listened as her footsteps faded away, and felt like this battle was a complete triumph. He sighed contentedly and slumped into the empty bench. Blood rushed into his ears, and he finally heard how quickly his heart was beating. Who knew teasing Serenity would be so much fun. Ryoma licked his lips, tasting the lust and desire for Serenity. This was unusual for Ryoma to behave like this, he would always put the kingdom and his family first. But when I came to Serenity, Ryoma wanted nothing more then to take Serenity and claim her as his, and his alone.

Ryoma went back inside the castle to get ready for his next "attack." But before the sweet release that was to come, Ryoma needed to go on the offensive once more. He had come up with another plan to seduce Serenity, more forward than his last. With a smug grin, he put away the book he was holding and made his way to the door. He glanced quickly back to the spot he had been at, picturing Serenity there once again. Only this time he was under the table. A shiver rolled down his spine. If all went according to plan they'd be in that position some day.

Walking down the hallway, Ryoma noticed how late in the day it was. Almost dinner time….Ryoma was always so excited to have Serenity eat dinner with him, well his family. Ryoma's lustful twisted thoughts came back. Think about the fun you can have with Serenity! That was all it took to get Ryoma into high gear towards the dining hall. All the dirty things that could be done below that table...he couldn't wait to see that blush of hers again. His other plan would just have to wait.

When he arrived, slightly out of breath, his siblings, Serenity and Aika were all seated.

"Ryoma! Please come sit with us!" Aika gestured for him to take the empty seat between her and Serenity. Ryoma locked eyes with Serenity who immediately flushed.

"I am quite hungry, and I need to satisfy my craving...so I thought I could finally have my fill."

He licked his lips slowly, never breaking eye contact. Serenity's face turned as red as an apple. She looked away from him, unable to watch his erotic gesture.

Ryoma chuckled, pleased with her reaction. He made his way over to his seat, and smiled at Serenity. He was going to enjoy this.

The royal family continued their conversations about what happened today and what was going on in the kingdom. Ryoma could see that Serenity was feeling more relaxed around him, something he didn't want. Slowly he placed his hand on her knee and felt her whole body jump in surprise. His hand squeezed her knee, and from the corner of his eye Ryoma saw Serenity's mouth drop open, "Tell me Serenity, are you enjoying yourself here in Shirasagi?" Ryoma turned towards Serenity, with a smirk on his face.

Y-yes I am-" Ryoma started to lightly scratch up her thigh, " ENJOYING it very much." Serenity started to pant, her eyes getting glossy.

Then Ryoma's family started to talk about other trivial matters that Serenity and Ryoma tuned out. Luckily for her, nobody knew what was going on. Ryoma was focused on was how soft her skin felt under his hand. He stopped scratching up her leg and began to massage her thigh, feeling the softness underneath. Serenity's body was smooth and soft, unlike his hard strong body. His cock was at attention, dying to be touched, but for now his focus was her.

Serenity on the other hand was barely holding herself together. Her face was a burning, bright red, and she hasn't even touched her food. Ryoma's drifted his hand higher, barely ghosting her inner thigh with the tips of his fingers. When he reached her sex, his hand stopped and hovered over it.

Her head twisted to his, confused and concerned on why he stopped. The Prince leaned in close enough to speak unnoticed,

"Serenity. Do you want me?"

His voice was husky, barely above a whisper. Brown eyes flickered to blue ones as he waited for an answer. But she didn't answer, all she did was just sit there stiff as a mackerel. Ryoma wasn't pleased. A finger rubbed tentatively against her clothes, eliciting a gasp from the priestess. Only in his wildest dreams was this ever possible. Now having the real thing to touch, Ryoma didn't know where to start.

He gripped his own thigh, digging in his nails to divert any sensation away from his throbbing erection. Ryoma wanted to be a selfish lover. So his touch had to be perfect. He pressed a little harder into her cunt, feeling the swetness seeping through. She bucked her hips up against his hand, causing his finger to probe her entrance. Gods it's so...wet.

Ryoma began to lightly pinch and roll her clit between two fingers, wondering if it could make her come undone. His mouth gaped a bit as he watched her orgasm right beside him, taking in the whole sight. Pulling his hand away from her mess, he examined the sticky substance on his fingers. Serenity turned her face towards him, eyes glazed then immediately alert when she noticed what he was doing.

Don't you dare!" She said in a quiet hiss. But the command seemed less of a threat and more of an embarrassed plea. Ryoma loved it when his lover was like this.

"I can't let such a delicacy go to waste now can I?" He lifted his fingers towards his mouth and licked it slowly. Then slipped the entire finger into his mouth, suckling while she stared horrified.

"Gods...that was amazing." It's was a husky whisper. Serenity was absolutely mortified.

"If you'll excuse me!" Serenity stood up and made a mad dash towards her room. But she could have sworn, she heard Ryoma chuckle.

"Never, never in my whole life have I ever been so humiliated!" I scream in my head. "How dare Ryoma do that to me! And in public to! If he wasn't the High Prince, I would-!"

I ran into my room and tidied myself up from Ryoma's rampage of my body. I was so mad so furious so-.

When I thought about what Ryoma did, something inside me was glad that he had feeling for me.

"No! No! No!" I scolded myself. "I dare I be happy that he did what he did. I should be furious!

I paced around my room for an hour or two, but it felt like forever. Then I heard a knock on my door.

"Come on." I said while I was still pacing.

The door opened but I didn't pay any attention to who came in my room. But I really wished I did.

"Serenity. We need to talk."

I immediately recognized that strong, deep voice and turned around to see Ryoma looking at me. I was a bit nervous but yet...I don't know, something else as well.

Ryoma walked over to me and pushed me down on the bed.

I smiled then giggled. "You really want me that badly huh?"

Ryoma looked at me with lustful eyes. I could tell he really wanted me. Ryoma pinned me to the bed, then he gave me a passionate kiss, while he took my dress off. Oh no! I would not let him have me that easily, I had to make him pay for humiliating me at dinner. I moved away from the bed and Ryoma.

Ryoma closed the distance between us with a few strides, planting his foot firmly on my waist to force me back down.

"Is that all, then? You won't even allow me the indignity of finishing what I started?"

"It was your decision to abandon your task. Live with the consequences," I spat, shoving Ryoma's boot aside and standing. "If you'll excuse me, I think this 'meeting' is ov-" I was cut off by Ryoma's hand on my hair, seizing it mercilessly as he invaded my mouth with his tongue. My eyes went wide with anger, disgusted by the taste of myself on Ryoma's lips. I pushed Ryoma's chest to no avail in an attempt to force him off.

Ryoma detached with a pant, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand to sever the string of spit that connected us. "I don't think you're in any shape to leave with your hair in such condition, Priestess Serenity. Unless you can fix it, it would be quite undignified to leave in such a state," he breathed, smug smile stretching wider as I bared my teeth. "If you'd like to preserve what little facade of modesty you still have, you'd be wise to remain here until nightfall, when such immodesty would go less noticed."

I glared daggers at Ryoma, wishing I had brought a sword to cut that grin from his face. "Such a vile tactic, though I'd expect nothing less from you,"I hissed.

Moments passed as we stared at one another. "So what do you propose we do to pass the time?" I asked, breaking the silence at last.

"To begin with, perhaps you could thank me for saving you," Ryoma responded, bringing down his pants with one fluid motion, leaving a sizeable bulge barely concealed by his fundoshi.

I balked at the sight. "What's gotten into you? Your not going to finish me off?"

"It was your decision to make me abandon my task. Live with the consequences," Ryoma mirrored my earlier words, unable to contain the devious grin that spread across his face.

I sighed in defeat, unable to look Ryoma in the eye as he reached for his garment, fumbling to untie it for a moment before simply pushing it aside.

"Thank goodness, even though he nearly stripped me naked, we didn't have sex." I sighed in relief. "You know, it's getting hard to keep Ryoma at bay."

"Well then Ryoma I'll see you tomorrow." I said buttoning up my dress and ran out of the room before Ryoma could say anything.

Next morning Ryoma was drinking some coffee to keep him awake. "You're still not awake? How out were you after yesterday?" I teased, making sure none one was around before brushing my leg under the table, prompting a groggy noise of confusion from Ryoma.

"Don't worry, I know something that'll perk you right up…" I whispered seductively, brushing my leg against his. I stroked his hard thigh with my hand ever so slowly.

"My, aren't we in a seductive mood this morning," Ryoma purred.

I smirked triumphantly at Ryoma's increasingly ragged breathing, culminating in a choked sigh as he came, then his leg hit the table which made a drink fall on him, making a mess at the bottom of the table. I calmly withdrew my hand, casually wiping off the tea with my napkin. Ryoma sat rigidly in place for a few more moments, before wiping off the tea from his pants, silently plotting his revenge as he returned to his morning meal.

As we left the dinning hall, I decided to go to my room and clean up the tea that was still on me. I knew that Ryoma would also change since a lot of tea fell on him. I giggled at the look on Ryoma face when I brushed my leg against his.

I quietly shut my room door. No sooner did I turned the deadbolt lock that I felt Ryoma grab me from behind, his stiffness prodding at my rear.

"Did you really think what you did at breakfast would make me go easy on you?" Ryoma growled, his hot breath on my ear making me shiver with fear. Ryoma ground forcefully into me again, provoking a gasp from me as he shoved me face-first into the cold door. "I was tender with you after yesterday's activities as a reward for your good behavior, but it seems you came away from that with the wrong lesson."

I struggled to get away at being so thoroughly at this man's mercy. "Ryoma, let us be civil for a moment. I was simply-" Ryoma shoved an elbow between my shoulders, pinning my body against the polished wood, growling into my ear.

"Civility was no longer an option from the moment you jerked me off at breakfast!"

"Jerked you off! You hit the table, and the tea spilled!" I felt like I knew what was to come, the hardness pressed into my backside filling me with immense fear. I had never been taken by a man like this, Ryoma's intensity had fear running wild within me, which each rise of the prince's broad chest against my back.

I heard pants dropping to the floor behind me, and a set of calloused fingers probed at my lips. "Open," Ryoma ordered, I was hesitantly which made Ryoma more upset and impatient, he forced his lips against mine, his tongue trailing copious amounts of drool as he sucked the salty taste from his fingers. They retreated from his mouth with a sloppy smack, and I braced myself to be penetrated, unsure of what to expect next.

I certainly didn't expect a grunt from Ryoma as I felt my body jolt slightly. Was he- was he preparing himself? My brain swam with questions, confounded completely by Ryoma's actions once again. It was impossible to read this man. "Wh-what are you doing?" I blustered, finding myself freed from the iron grip. I turned to find Ryoma sitting himself on the table, biting his lip to stifle his moans as he stretched himself.

"What, are you waiting for a formal invitation? Move!" Ryoma panted. I stood, frozen in place at the sight of the Hoshidan High prince, brazenly splayed out before me, beckoning me to him. I drew an unsteady breath, springing free from my confines at last. I cautiously approached Ryoma, who wore an impatient scowl as he waited for me to act. But if he wanted me to take my clothes off, he was out of his mind.

"I don't understand. Weren't you the one commanding me until now?" I mumbled, embarrassed but sincerely confused by the demands placed upon me.

Ryoma sneered. "Look at yourself; standing there, unable to follow a simple instruction. Do you honestly believe you're in charge just because you're holding this off?" I blushed as I shuffled awkwardly over to the shelf, seemingly searching for something. "What, running off scared? What are you looking for?"

Dignity, modesty, SANITY. Your basic. How could a he just sit there naked and demanded me to go over to him and-and-and I don't know what! That's what scared me most of all. "Well um-well um something?" I shrugged.

"Serenity! Hurry up and get over here and establish relationships like a man!" Ryoma bellowed, grateful for the privacy that allowed him be as raucous as he pleased. I did as I was told, finding my mouth very dry. Ryoma growled, urging me to hurry up. I looked at him.

"What relationship, Ryoma's acting like an impatient child." I thought.

"S-So wha-what do you wa-want?" I asked apprehensively as I approached, trying to figure out the logistics of this position. Ryoma stood up naked, like the day he was born, wrapped his muscular arms around me and kissed my neck, and toyed with my dress. "Your far too overdressed."

"No I'm not!" I hissed. "Someone have to keep a level head here, if it's not you, then it's automatically me!"

"Get on the table," Ryoma ordered, and I hesitated, desperate to get that hot-headed Prince off me as quickly as I could, but Ryoma pinned me down to the table. Ryoma straddled my hips on his knees, grabbing my face with one hand as he positioned himself over it. He lowered himself onto my lips, a contented noise escaping his lips as he sank onto my mouth.

Then he stood up in all in nakedness. "How's this for a view?" Ryoma smirked, leaning back as he slowly resumed his movement, light from the window glistening off his sweat-soaked torso. All I managed was a strangled groan as another wave of immense fear washed over my body. I was completely in shock in Ryoma's "lack of shame" and my poor heart was beating again my chest crazy fast. The only words I could get out were "have mercy." Then my legs gave way, and I fell on my back.

"What's that? Speak up," Ryoma mocked, knowing well what I said. It was pure cliche, but the way I moaned increased in volume and desperation told Ryoma it still did the trick. Ryoma felt his own climax approaching rapidly, and decided I deserved recompense for my servitude.

But I'd have to earn it-against my will.

Ryoma brought his arms forward to either side of my chest as he halted my movement, buying himself some time as well as stalling my impossible release. A single syllable left his lips.

"Beg."

I finally had strength-correction, very little strength to finally stand up. Then I looked at myself, I was a mess, my once neat and combed hair, was damp from sweat and splayed every which way as I panted heavily. I rested my hands on Ryoma's broad shoulders, saying I had enough, earning a slap on the wrist from the Hoshidan. "When did I say you could touch me? I told you to beg!" he snarled.

Moisture gathered in my eyes at my desperation and Ryoma's cruelty, I need to lie down, and now before I have a heart attack. "Ryoma, please… p-please, I-"

"Please what? What is it that you need?" Ryoma replied seductively.

"Ry-Ryoma I-I-I, oh sweet Christmas."

"Say it! Say you need me!" Ryoma interrupted again, cherishing the wanton desire on display.

"P-Prince Ryoma, please! I need y-" I cried at last, spinning around and landing on the bed. "Oh sweet Christmas..."

"Hmm you poor dear, don't pass out on me yet," Ryoma beamed as he slammed back down onto my lips, picking up at a faster pace than before. "Weren't not finished yet."

I cried out with a groan as I tried to push Ryoma off me, hesitating before I made contact.

"Your mine now!"

"Have mercy..."

Ryoma lunged forward, a feral growl erupting from his throat as he sunk his teeth hungrily into my neck, bracing his arms beside me. I threw my head back, moaning in pain as my hands scrambled for support on Ryoma's back, digging my nails into Ryoma's toned shoulders, holding on as if for dear life.

The heightened pace brought me close to the point where I thought I would break. "Ryoma, please stop!" I begged, before being silenced with another ravenous kiss. Ryoma shrugged, and I felt him clench tightly once more before Ryoma's warm essence spattered against my chest, driving my off the edge as Ryoma came and kissed me nonstop with a fierce howl.

Ryoma slid off me at last, laying beside me, breaths coming out short and ragged, completely exhausted from his intense "attack" on me. I rolled over onto my side, facing Ryoma, tears trickling down my cheeks as I sobbed softly.

I couldn't believe myself, being dominated so quickly and easily by this prince, and now I was crying in his presence?

A pang of guilt struck Ryoma at the sight of priestess tear-stained face. He'd intended to break me, make me more malleable to agree to his own conditions, but now, seeing me in such a wreck, and by his own deeds no less, Ryoma started to feel something else for me. Something more genuine, more driven by emotion than superiority. Could it be…?

Ryoma scrunched his eyes shut, casting the thought from his mind as he wrapped his arms around my trembling body, holding me to his warm chest until the snivels faded into soft whimpers. I nuzzled closer to the source of the heat, even if Ryoma did try to have sex with me, and soon I was lulled into a gentle sleep, Ryoma following me soon after.

I woke up to Ryoma sleeping naked right next to me. Then, all the memories of what happened yesterday came back to me. Oh if my mother knew what had happened she'd kill me, but at least we didn't have sex and I didn't crave him, but he craved me.

I found myself wrapped around in Ryoma's strong arms. From what I saw, he had no intention of letting me go. I tried to move his heavy arms, but they wouldn't budge.

"I see you're awake now."

I looked at Ryoma who was wide awake now. I gently stroked his face which made his purr, I had to admit, Ryoma was very cute. I thought now would be a good time to ask him.

"Ryoma, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Ok well...I'll ask you another. Ryoma, do you love me?"

"Yes. I do love you."

I was completely blown away. He didn't stutter, he didn't hesitate, he didn't even look away. He just gave me a straight answer. Bold and straightforward as usual. But some how I was glad.

"Tell me Serenity did you doubt me?"

"No, not so much as doubt. Its just, I wanted to hear you say it."

Ryoma couldn't hold himself back anymore. He smile and gave me another passionate kiss. Ryoma and I stayed in my room for almost half the day. He kissed me, touched me, your basic. But that's all, I tried to stop him, but he didn't and wouldn't. But when he tried to claim me, I immediately said no. He was upset at first, but he understood that I was still getting over what had happened with Ardri. That was a cult part of the reason I didn't want to have sex. 1 was because of Ardri. 2 was because I knew it was wrong.

I didn't want to spend the whole day in bed with Ryoma. So I told him it was time to get up. He was upset at first, but he understood why, he had to do some training today. Just because he was enjoying himself, didn't mean he could slack off with training. So we got up and put our clothes on and started our day.

Long story short, Ryoma trained for five hours, while I on the other hand just strolled around the castle gardens.

"Priestess," I recognized the voice and looked over and saw the eldest Prince of Hoshido walking over to me. Instead of his armor he was wearing a dark red kimono, with his faithful katana, Raijinto at his side. Coming to a stop I turned around and shielded my eyes from the overbearing sunlight, Ryoma coming to my side post haste.

"I saw you walking alone and I thought you might like some company," I returned his thoughtfulness with a gentle smile.

"I was just going to take a turn around the garden, it's too nice to stay inside." The two of us began to walk again, Ryoma giving a low chuckle.

"I always treasure moments like this. Especially when I'm with you Serenity." Ryoma wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me towards him.

Then he started kissing and biting my neck. I let out a small moan.

"I love you Serenity."

"I love you too Ryoma." I thought long and hard at what I had just said. I just said 'I love you' so someone other then my family. But this "I love you" was some how different then the ones I tell my family.

"I am the strongest warrior in all the land. Many men have come after me, for killing me would be a great prize because of my power and strength. I have conquered many men, and there blood stains my blade. But you my lady, have done the impossible. You, have conquered me. You have conquered my heart. Now, I will conquer yours, my little priestess."

"That was from one of the books I was reading." I said.

"Yes, I saw you reading it in the castle library. You loved it so much you took it with you to your room to finish reading it." Ryoma replied. "Now let's see, I believe the title of that book was called, 'The Prince and the Priestess.' If I'm not mistaken."

"Yes-yes it is."

"You know, now that I think about it. That story is almost like our lives." Ryoma grinned.

I blushed. Ryoma was right, the story "The Prince and the Priestess" was almost exactly like what we were going through. A Prince falling in love with a priestess. Wow just wow.

Ryoma slowly folded down the top of his kimono. Looking at him, was making it hard for me to breath-very hard. He took his hand and traced the outline of my lips. Then gently stroked my cheek. My heart started racing, I turn away immediately before my breathing got worst. I heard Ryoma growl behind me. I take it he didn't like me turning away from him like that. So he grabbed my arms and turn me to face him again. His was holding my arms tight, making sure I won't turn away from him again. I turned my head, I had to, I just had to, seeing his bare chest like that was really not good for my heart and my health. I tried to struggle out of his grasp but it was no use. All he did was just make a devious smile. Then he leaned over and kissed my neck, ever so gently.

"Ry-Ryoma, please-please stop." I whimpered. "Please, I can't take much more."

"Serenity, I don't think you know what use Hoshdian men are capable of." He muttered as he kissed my cheek, slowly moving up to my lips.

"What do you mean! Of course I do! Or have you forgotten Your Highness! That I know some Hoshidian men to!" I said, sounding very annoyed at what Ryoma had said.

Ryoma hinted on my annoyance tone, and he looked quite annoyed himself, probably because I called him "Your Highness" and quite rudely to.

"I know very much about Hoshidian and Nohrian men thank you very much!" I childishly said. "Nohrian and Hoshidian men train very hard to master their weapons to battle against the enemy!"

Ryoma looked at me as if he was waiting for me to finish. "And?"

"And what?" I replied. "There's nothing else."

Ryoma sighed out a deep chuckle. Then he slowly stroked my hair. "Oh my dear Serenity, it's that all you have on us Hoshidan men."

"Uh, yeah I think so." I said questionable. "What else is there?"

Ryoma puffed out his chest and tightened his muscles. I felt my face go red hot.

"Hoshidian men pride themselves on there swordsmanship, but also in their physical strength. In Hoshido, we hold tournaments to test our strength and endurance in fights against one another." Ryoma explains.

"Sounds painful." I said.

Ryoma hit me slightly on the head. "Ow." I peeped

"I'm not done yet," Ryoma growled. "We have several didn't types of tournaments to tests our martial art skills. There our regular martial art tournaments, and then there are

mixed martial arts competitions, plus we have Judo tournaments. Oh I almost forgot, we also have heavyweight tournaments as well."

I stared wide eye in awe at what Ryoma just said. He crossed his arms and slowly closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"They have all those tournaments here?!" But I think there a bit different though, from the ones back home." I thought bewildered. "Oh boy, I guess Hoshidian and Nohrian men aren't so similar after all."

Ryoma aloud a smile to appear on his face. "Hoshido is know for there martial art tournaments, and if I'm not mistaken, Nohr has nothing like that."

Well his is right about that, Hoshido is like ancient Japan and China, and there famous for there martial art tournaments. And Nohr was like Middle Age England with there knights and jousting tournaments. I was being to see that Nohr and Hoshido were very different, but what I expected and what was, were as different as a kind word is to a whiplash. I turned away, not out of embarrassment, but in fear. I knew the two kingdoms and there people were different, but I didn't want them to be too different, because they wouldn't get along very well. Ryoma turned me to face him again.

"Serenity, there is till so much more you need to learn." Ryoma calmly said. "Maybe then you'll understand that Nohrian and Hoshidan aren't so similar after all."

I sighed, I understand what Ryoma was saying. But I won't give up on my dream. My dream that the war between Hoshido and Nohr will end and that there people with be at peace, no matter how different they are. I felt a tear rolling down my face, then Ryoma wiped it away with his hand.

"Don't cry my little priestess."

I looked at Ryoma with eyes filled with sadness and remorse. Ryoma looked at me with eyes filled with hatred and fury.

"The Nohrians are notorious for their cruel and cowardly methods." Ryoma said with a stern, strong commanding voice. "There hearts knows only deceit and betrayal, they are our enemies by birthright."

"So much prejudice." I thought.

Then he held me tight against his chest. He cupped my face with his hand. My heart was racing again.

Then I decided to ask Ryoma a question. "Ryoma, do you train in martial arts?"

Ryoma looked surprised at my question. Then he deliberately closed his eyes and just chuckled. "Of course, how else would I get a body like this without years of rigorous training."

I blushed at what he had said, then I ran off.

"WHAT'S WITH YOU RUNNING AWAY ALL THE TIME!" Ryoma yelled as he chased after me.

I didn't answer, all I did was run. Just run. That seems to be my answer for everything. Why am I not surprised.

* * *

Aika and I have been in Shirasagi for a while now. But sadly, it was time for us to go. Aika and I said our goodbyes, Ryoma was upset that I had to leave. But before I left I gave him his present the Fire Heart. Ryoma was overjoyed, and he promised to give me a present as well. But before Aika and I left, Ryoma gave me yet another passionate kiss. Then I waved goodbye to my Royal lover and left.

Oh boy, did I really mess up history. First Ryoma and I weren't suppose to be a couple. Second Ryoma wasn't suppose to get the power of the Rainbow Sage this early or at all. And third, if I fight Ryoma he's going to KILL me. Oh boy I'm dead. Dead dead dead dead dead! DEAD!

I looked up at the sky. "I wonder how things will turn out now?"


	18. Chapter 10

**Authors note: alright here's chapter 10! I'm sorry but I just notice that I mess up some of the chapter numbers. I promise I will fix that soon. Anyway please enjoy chapter 10! GOODBYE AND GOODNIGHT!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - We meet at last.**

A glass wall, a crystal cage. A shut window, marred by ugly streaks of dripping, dropping rain. I press my palms flat against the cool, clear surface, watches as condensation forms an outline around my hands, waits as the icy surface steals and saps all the warmth from me already frigid fingertips.

I can't sleep; at least, not in this little shack in a small corner of some diminutive country. The mattress feels like stone and my sheets are like ice, so incongruous to the unshakable burning that hasn't left my eyes since I left home.

Nohr is miles away to the west, painted with stars until the very last breath of night air before sunrise, and Hoshido lies the other way, somewhere just before the promise of a rising sun. I can feel my skin and bones long for Hoshido, for the promise of homeland and summer sun, just like I can feel Nohr pull me in by the heartstrings, playing at old memories and whistling the tunes of fading laughter in sunlight-stained gardens.

The rain is muffled against the roof of the shoddy shack I had taken refuge in, a physical barrier between me and both countries, and I had never felt so alone. I draw my hand away from the glass, experimentally pressing the numb fingertips against my lips, and a shiver rolls down my spine at the touch of them. To my, royal skin, the dying embers in my measly fireplace are nothing but false comfort, exuding the color of warmth, but none of the reassurance.

It would be a lie for me to say that I wasn't heartbroken,and falling apart from the inside out; every muscle and bone in my body is slowly rotting, decaying without familiar soil to plant themselves in, to entrench and innervate themselves with. Whatever pieces of my heart I had left have either slipped from my shaking fingers on the escape here, slipping on the blood spilled there by their own sharp edges, or buried themselves into the soft flesh of my chest, splitting open festering wounds every time I moved.

There is nothing I wouldn't give to be back at home - at either of my homes, both of my homes - but with a war poisoning the air between the two countries, such a quixotic wish is impossible. I can chase and grab at the fleeting wisps and whispers of a so-called peace, but they all die out just like fireplace embers, leaving me miserable and cold.

Even my latest attempt to end the war has left a bitter taste in my mouth. I can still taste the tang of blood, the result of a scar on my face, the words ended up unspoken, never managing to fall past my lips, and the last looks I received were ones of shock, of betrayal and incomprehension.

Their likenesses are still emblazoned across my mind's eye, as startlingly vibrant as the scarlet that stains my gloves from where I had palmed blood away from my lips, tears away from my eyes. Just behind my teeth, I can still taste it, foul and metallic, forcing a choked exhalation past cage-like fingers and chapped lips, pushing bile past a tight throat and chattering teeth. I almost threw up where I sat, alone and in the dark, yet nothing falls past me lips save for the painful shudder of desperate breath after desperate breath.

I draw my knees up to my chest, winds my cold, spindly arms around my trembling body, and tries to focus on the warmth that is supposed-to-be under the paper thin sheets I drown myself in. They are the brightest thing in this room, a sickly, dusty alabaster illuminated only by the dull glow of the moon past heavy, dirty clouds. Twisting my fingernails into the scratchy fabric, I keep telling myself that tomorrow will be brighter, that the rain will clear on both the beaten path behind me and the untracked one before me.

There is peace somewhere, past the vitreous barrier of my windows, the relentless, icy sheets of rain - I knows there is, there has to be - and even if I have to stumble blindly through the storm until my eyes blur with sky-fallen tears, until my skin turns so icy that the rain is only an absent prickle against their feelingless surface, I will grasp it between my fumbling fingertips and never let go.

It's out there; how could it not be? I didn't give up everything, tear away every one of my heartstrings and ties, to fall away, plummet from my lofty, cloud-tall castle top and die like a princess forgotten. I stare out my window once more, at the unchanging darkness and the unyielding rain, and close my eyes, tries to imagine sunrise.

When I open my blue eyes, the rain still pounds against the drowning earth outside, swallowing everything in cold and gray. With a heavy sigh, I free an arm from my cold sheets, presses a palm against the crystal cage that closes me in. It's freezing, icier than Nohrian winters, instilling cold and an all-consuming plea for the sun into my bones; than sharpened steel against my skin, trickling fire-hot blood across the porcelain surface; than stone floors underfoot, beating resilience and numbness into the calloused, tired soles of my feet. Just like raindrops on windowpanes, the flimsy blanket tumbles off my shoulders, exposes my arms to the unforgiving chill.

The embers of the fire are long dead, wan moonlight crawls weakly past the walls of rain, and, alone, I shiver. I felt tears streaming down my face. Then I looked up at the gray, dull, and dreary sky. I slowly drifted off to sleep and I started to have a vision. When I looked around I realized I was back in Nohr, then I saw Xander in the distance.

"Xander..." I thought

Xander was not an emotional man. Under the constant demands of the title Crown Prince of Nohr, Xander's face was stiff and cold, the facade of having to be seen as a leader of men outweighing his own needs. There were very few places where Xander could be himself and one of those places was my room.

As a young child, his father would beat him for crying. "Emotions make a man weak," his father scolded, a fist raised above him, "If you want to be a man, start acting like one!" His new sister me was horrified the first time I saw it, my heart hurt at the sight of my sibling's pain. "Big brother! If you ever need to cry, please come to my room!" I said to him later when he began tearing up again, "I'll cry even harder than you so father won't know! So please, cry as hard you want, It's okay!" With a resounding wail followed by my own cry, It was the first time since he was a babe that Xander was able to breathe again.

As we got older and less teary-eyed, Xander would come to my room, once a year, merely to lay his head on my lap and let me sing to him to soothe all the worries and stress plaguing him. "I'm a man, Sapphire," he said to me one afternoon, staring up at me from my lap "Your older brother! I-I should be stronger than this. I do not wish to burden you with my problems, little princess."I stroked my hand through his hair, smiling fondly at my nickname, I loved when he called me by my nickname, "It is not a burden if it's family, Xander. I always want to be here for you. I want to support you because I love you, big brother. Is that not good reason enough?"

When I was taken by Saphira, he went to my bedroom. Trying to take some sort of sweet comfort from the familiarity of the walls, furniture, and floors. He would not touch anything, wanting to keep the serenity of the room preserved. 'When Sapphire returns,' he thought to himself, 'she wouldn't want anything changed. Everything will be like it use to be and we can go back to how it was between us.' He spotted Felicia walking out of my room with her hands full of my clothes. His heart clenched.

"What are you doing!?"

The maid jumped in surprise, dropping several dresses, "L-Lord Xander! I-" He grabbed her shoulders, anger boiling within him, "Why are you moving Sapphire things? They should not be touched till she returns." Felicia swallowed nervously, "M-my Lord, under King Garon's orders. Lady Sapphire room was to be cleaned out."

"What!? N-No! I-"

Pushing past the maid, he burst into my room, only to be greeted by an empty cabinet where my clothes use to be. Bed, desk, drawers were all gone. The walls that held some of my old childish drawings, torn down and removed. Even the scent of my, lavender with the hint of jasmine was replaced with cold, stale air.

"No… No! I won't allow this! Sapphire is-Sapphire is coming back, she's…I-please, Sapphire… I can't-"

He sank to his knees, a resounding wail emerging from the back of his throat as the silence of the room echoed a deafening truth, 'Sapphire is not coming back.'

"Xander-oh Xander, I'm-I'm so sorry, XANDER!" I reached out to my older brother, to comfort him the way I always did when he came a visited me. But before I could touch him, the vision faded away. I woke up from my vision, face full of tears.

"Xander, I'm so sorry" I cried. "I'm so sorry." I was mourning for my family. But were they really my family? Oh, I just don't know! Things are so different here than back home. I don't know whether I'm a Hoshidian Princess or a Nohrian Princess. The royals here believe in their ancestral "gods" the dragons. The people believe in that too. But me, I believe in the one true God, but I don't even know if God's here, or if I'm even back home. Ah! Who the heck am I kidding? I know I'm not back home, because last time I checked, dragons, Faceless, and magic don't exist, plus there no place called Hoshido or Nohr on the world map. Wherever I am, I know it isn't home. Home. I wonder what my family is doing right now. Mom, Dad. I wonder what there up to now. I wonder if there thinking about me like I'm thinking about them. I looked up in the dark stormy sky, thinking about my family, and wondering about the Hoshidian and Nohrian royal families, and what there doing right about now. The harder and longer I thought on these things, the more pain it brought me.

"Wait a minute? How am I alive?! I should be dead!"

Then I heard a roar outside my cabin. I ran out and saw Saphira swooping down from the rainy sky. A single word rang in my head, calm and clear.

"Sapphire."

"Are you coming down Saphira?" I asked with my thoughts.

"I am," Saphira replied with a roar.

Saphira landed ever so graceful in front of me.

"We met, at last, my beloved princess!"

I turned around to see that standing above Saphira and I was a man, and beside him was a pitch black dragon, larger than Saphira. They both seemed to glare down at us with hatred and hunger. Then the man jumped down to come face to face with me. His armor was that of a dark angel, armored wings and all, and it had faded red spots all over it. His black dragon also dressed in armor as well. The man had her black hair that matched his dragon, and his pure green eyes were very attractive. But, looking into those eyes of his sent shivers up and down my spine.

Saphira sent a challenging roar to the man's dragon. The dragon didn't flinch at Saphira's roar, instead, he sent a challenging roar to Saphira. The roar was much louder then Saphira's, and much more intimating. Saphira slowly back away but growled at the black dragon.

"Who the heck are you?" I asked.

The man smirked. "My name is King Chaos. I am known as the Dark Lord. I am also the one, who brought you back to live, and you my young princess shall be my bride!"

"You did what!" My mouth dropped. "I'm your what!"

"I said that you, my princess, have been selected among many women to become my wife!" Chaos repeated as he walked towards me. "And that I brought you back to life. Though I am upset that you killed yourself, to begin with."

Saphira ran towards me but his dragon blocked her.

"There, now Shuriken will make sure your pesky dragon will leave us alone." Chaos said as he reached for my face.

I slapped his hand away from me. "I would never marry the likes of you!"

He grabbed my arm and twisted it, making me scream. Saphira roared out in anger when Chaos harmed me.

"YOU CAN AND YOU WILL MARRY ME! I WILL MAKE CERTAIN OF IT!" Chaos yelled as he placed more pressure on my arm causing me to scream again. Tears soon fell done my face.

Saphira roared even louder time. She attacked Shuriken, her attack caught him off guard and so did Chaos. She whacked Chaos away from me like he was nothing more than a fly. I jumped on Saphira's back and she flew away as fast as she could.

We heard another roar, Saphira and I turned around and saw Chaos on his dragon Shuriken. They did not look happy.

"I'll take you with me beaten and broken if I have to!" Chaos snarled and Shuriken roared out loudly in rage.

"Saphira! We have to shake them!"

"I know! I know!"

Shuriken and Chaos followed Saphira and me very closely. Shuriken tried several times to blast us with his fire breath. He may be larger and more powerful, but, Saphira is faster and agiler.

They were gaining on us, then I had an idea.

"Saphira do a nose dive," I ordered.

Saphira did not hesitate to comply with that order. And just like I thought, Chaos and Shuriken followed. Saphira used her fire breath and blasted Shuriken right out of the clouds. Saphira and I stayed in the clouds. We didn't see them but we heard what Chaos said.

"I may have lost you this time, but believe me, next time we meet, I will be sure you become mine!"

And with that, we heard Shuriken fly away from us. After we ran away from the battle with Chaos and Shuriken, Saphira came with a fierce roar and swooped downed to get me. She must have sensed my immense fear. Saphira had brought me to a cabin in the snowy mountains, far away from Nohr and Hoshido. But now, both the Royal families have seen her, along with half their armies. Keeping Saphira's existence a secret isn't going to be easy now. I could sense Saphira's anger and hatred for the Royal families, for putting me on the spot like that. When I thought about what happened, Saphira recoiled. She reared and roared deafeningly, then whipped her tail over my head. I scrambled back in surprise, ducking as her tail hit a snowdrift. Bloodlust and fear emanated from her in great sickening waves. Fire! Enemies! Death! Murders!

"What's wrong?" I put all of my strength into the words, but an iron wall surrounded her mind, shielding her thoughts. She let out another roar and gouged the earth with her claws, tearing the frozen ground. Stop it! People will hear!

"Oaths betrayed, people killed, war, violence! Blood everywhere. Murders!

Frantic, I blocked out Saphira's emotions and watched her tail. When it flicked past me, I dashed to her side and grabbed a spike in her back. Clutching it, I pulled myself into the small hollow at the base of her neck and held it tightly as she reared again.

"Enough, Saphira!" I bellowed. Her stream of thoughts ceased abruptly. I ran a hand over her scales. "Everything's going to be alright." She crouched and her wings rushed upward. They hung there for an instant, then drove down as she flung herself into the sky.

I yelled as the ground dropped away and as we rose above the trees. I looked down at the abandoned shack, as it faded into the distance. I was holding onto Saphira's neck for dear life. Well, we came to the mountain peek, she tilted into a shallow dive. Saphira spiraled down, leisurely drifting over the treetops. She pulled back as the ground neared, filled her wings with air, and landed on her rear legs. She dropped on all four and skipped a step to keep her balance. I slid off without waiting for her to fold her wings.

As I struck the ground, my knees buckled, and my cheek slammed against the snow. I gasped as excruciating pain seared through my legs, sending tears to my eyes. My arms cramped from clenching for so long, shook violently. I rolled onto me back, shivering, and stretching my limbs as best I could.

"I'm going to freeze unless you make me a shelter or hollow so I can stay warm. Even a pile of pine needles and branches would do."

"There no need. I will curl around you and cover you with my wings-the fire inside me with stay the cold."

I let my head thump back on the ground. "Fine, but scrape the snow off the ground. It'll be more comfortable." In answer, Saphira razed adrift with her tail, clearing it with one powerful stroke. Saphira helps me to the spot. Then she rolled on her side, exposing her warm belly. I huddled against the smooth scales of her underside. Her right wing extended over me and enclosed me in complete darkness, forming a living tent. Almost immediately the air began to lose its frigidity. Then I slowly drifted off to sleep, slowly drifting off into my dreams.

(Read Side Story)


	19. Side Story 3

**Authors note: this is Side story Three for my Fire Emblem Fates story. I based to off of Charlie's Angles episode (forgot which one). Sabrina is a Hoshidan noble and Jill is a Nohrian noble. everything else is the same. I don't not own Charlie's Angles or Fire Emblem Fates only my story and my characters. ENJOY! GOODBYE AND GOODNIGHT!**

* * *

 **Side Story 3**

 _ **Terror on Ward One**_

It's was just another day, I went shopping for some new clothes with the money that we got from our last assignment. I was thinking about a new dress with some shoes and maybe a new purse to match. I was going to meet Sabrina and Jill at the market to spend our money to our heart's content. When we were just to go in, Bosley sent us a message about our newest case. We were upset, but it didn't matter. If we were late, Charlie or Bosley would give us a lecture and say "time is money" and we didn't want to go to that whole speech again. So we went back to the office to see what our newest case would be. When we got there, there was an old man waiting for us. He wore a brown suit with a red tie. Then we all sat down to see what this man wanted us to do. He owned a hospital and he told us his priestesses were getting attacked by a mysterious man or should I say they were almost raped.

"The first attack was last week," the man said pacing around. "A student priestess in the same ward and the man wore a mask so the priestesses couldn't identify him. I didn't pay any attention to the first attack, but with this recent one I don't know what to think."

"And in both cases, Ed, did the women manage to get away from their attacker?" Charlie asked.

"Luckily yes," Ed replied. "But I got to tell you, Charlie, if the word got out, then I'm going to get a lot of frighten women on my hands."

"Rape is a very frightening word" Charlie spoke calmly. "Angels, any idea on how to proceed?"

"Well, Jill and I thought we can go in as young priestesses," I said. "Since both of us know the ways of a healer."

"Yeah, we thought I can go in as a reporter for a medical journal so that I can ask a lot of questions without sounding like a detective."

Sabrina stated.

"Good." Charlie sounded pleased "I'm going to uncover and find out about these priests that go there."

"Oh! Charlie, I have an idea." I said. "Lately Bosley's been complaining more and more about his toe."

"Hmmm, yes your right Serenity." Charlie pondered.

"I think it's about time he had it attended to," I said with a smirk.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about believe me..." Bosley sounded worried. "If I just waited out it will go away."

"Wait a minute," Jill said. "Bosley as a patient, that's the perfect cover."

"It's a very simple surgery, Bosley," Sabrina said staring at Bosley.

"Please that is one of my most unfavorite words" Bosley replied to Sabrina.

I smiled.

"Bosley you're not afraid of going under the knife?" Jill asked.

"That is another one of my most unfavorite words," Bosley stated pointing at her.

Jill, Sabrina and I all laughed at Bosley.

"Bosley I agree with the girls." Charlie agreed. "You should be hospitalized. Besides with that cover, you can report to me at a moments notice."

"OK OK, you all win." Bosley surrendered before he was more humiliated. "I will be there and lie there and pretend to be a patient, no one has ever violated my body with a sharp object and no one is starting now."

"It's okay honey." I patted Bosley on the shoulder.

"No, it's not okay honey." Bosley sarcastically said.

Jill, Sabrina and I all laughed and Bosley sarcastically laughed with us, though I have a hunch that he wasn't going to enjoy this whatsoever. So on we went to the hospital to hopefully and prayerfully find out what was going on, before any of us got raped. Jill and I set up there as new priestesses. I was a pro at this so I'll be all right, and Jill was okay with healing people as well. So we put phase 1 into action, Jill got went and got acquainted with two of the priestesses almost got raped. The two priestesses Jill sat with were Stacy and Karian. Surprisingly Stacy and Karian weren't exactly afraid of staying there even though Stacy almost got raped. They told us about prime suspect who was Quincy, the priestesses nicknamed him

"The kissing intern." Jill manage to get a date with a guy, hopefully, and prayerfully to get some answers.

I was in the room helping Bosley into his hospital bed when the doctor came in and analyzed his foot. Bosley was very frantic. I stared at Bosley then I rolled my eyes on how he was acting so much like a baby. The doctor said his toe might've been infected. The doctor said that he's going to help Bosley with his toe and they're also going to delay the surgery. Bosley wasn't exactly happy to be here and he was still acting like a baby while I was making up the bed next to him, still rolling my red at him on how he was acting. Then the doctor left and I decided to scold Bosley.

"Bos you're displaying a certain lack of courage," I said while fixing his outfit.

"Well, some is displaying a flagrant case of overkill," Bosley said frantically. "Dansworth is the chief priest here, his talents are wasted on my toe."

"Bosley we arrange Dandworth to be your doctor," I stated. "We also arrange for you to be in this particular room."

"Why Dansworth, and why this room?" Bosley asked.

"The man next to you, named Harley occupies that bed," I stated plainly. "He was seen near the room where the attack took place, where Dansworth just finished a surgery."

"Wait a minute." Bosley stop me. "Are you telling me that they're both suspects?"

"I am saying that they might give us some handle on this," I said. "The trick is to question them so they won't realize that they're being questioned."

"Ah, I see," Bosley said slyly. "What we need is a sharp eye and a deaf clever tongue."

"That would be wonderful Bosley." I praised. "But meanwhile, see what you can find out without blowing it."

Bosley gave me a sour look, and I just smirked at him and walked away out of the room. And speaking of which as I walked out Harley was coming in with the nurse. And both Harley and the nurse were bickering all the way.

Well the day was over and it was nighttime now, and I was walking the halls with Sabrina discussing the situation and the problem hoping to find the answer. All was quiet, then all of a sudden we heard a woman scream that pierced the quiet evening.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH"

Sabrina and I rushed to see who it was that screamed, then we saw a priest in the hallway telling us that it was Carrie. Then as we rushed to Carrie, we heard the sound of a window smashing. We barged into the room and we found Carrie lying on the floor barely conscious. Sabrina and I help Carrie up, then Sabrina walked to the smashed window.

"Did you see anything?" Sabrina asked the priest.

"No" he replied. "He was already out the window."

"All right what's out there?" Sabrina asked pointing to the next building over.

"Those are just the executive offices." He replied.

Then two more priest came in helping me with Carrie. Sabrina then saw something on the floor and picked it up, and I walked over to see what it was.

"What is it?" I asked. They look like yellow pills.

"I don't know." Sabrina shook her head. "but somebody left their calling card."

Sabrina and I then went to Mr. Ed to see if he knew what these strange yellow pills were.

"Great, three attempted rapes in two weeks," Mr. Ed said frantically pacing around the room. "By this time tomorrow this hospital could be in a complete state of panic."

"The soldiers will be through talking to Carrie in a few minutes," Sabrina said. "When they are all stay closed to her."

"You can't keep Carrie from talking about what happened last night" Mr. Ed stated furiously

"Well, I got to try because we can't do our job if things go crazy around here," Sabrina stated back.

"Those yellow capsules we found what are they?" I ask Mr. Ed

"Hycodroxine," Mr. Ed answered. "it's a new type of drug testing here."

"What are they used for?" Jill asked.

"basically it's a drug that helps keep you awake" Mr. Ed said.

"Could it cause emotional side effects?" Sabrina asked Mr. Ed.

"it depends on the dosage" Mr. Ed replied. "And a mental condition of the person's taking it."

"Do any of your staff use Hycodroxine?" I asked.

"Yes, I suppose some of them do" Mr. Ed stated. "But not to excess."

"How could you be so sure?" Jill pondered as she asked him.

"We keep a very close record of what drug is being used, how much is being used, and who is using it." Mr. Ed said furiously. "if someone is taking usually heavy prescriptions then I would know that it immediately."

All of us were very quiet as to what Mr. Ed said was sinking in and we were very worried and concerned about who is taking it and how much. Then the three of us left and Sabrina had to speak her mind as she always does.

"The priest who saw the man who attacked Carrie said he ran across to the office buildings," Sabrina stated. "And Dr. Dansworth office in that building."

"I think I better pay Dr. Dansworth office a little visit," I said.

"I think so too," Sabrina replied.

"Maybe will find some of those yellow capsules," Jill said.

"You know I've been watching Dansworth the poor man is tired, maybe close to the edge," I said sadly.

Jill and Sabrina both sighed.

"Wait a minute." Jill paused. "It's time for my date with the kissing intern."

"Nervous type?" I asked worryingly.

Jill nodded in response. "I got a find out where it's coming from."

"Well, he might not want to show you" Sabrina warned Jill.

"Well, then I'm going to have to push a little then," Jill said in a cocky tone.

"Don't push too hard," I said worryingly.

"I won't" Jill whispered to us in reply, but Sabrina and I were still concerned. And we both watched as Jill and her "date" walked off. When I saw Jill leave I decided to pay a visit to Dr. Dansworth office. It was locked naturally, so I picked the lock which I was a pro at. Well, I finally went in and I decided to look around. I check the drawers and everything and then I came to his desk to see if anything was there. And then I hit the jackpot, I found dozens of empty bottles that was supposed to be filled with hycodroxine. I was very surprised to find these, then I had to leave immediately because I didn't want to be caught. So exit the room quietly then I walked out.

Then I heard trumpets sounds, this sparked my curiosity so I decide to find out where is was coming from and what they were sounding. So I went to the main hall and I saw all the priests and priestess line up on both sides of the hallway making a path. Then a carriage rolled in and a soldier announced who it was.

"Make way for Princess Sakura, the fourth child of the Royal Family of Hoshido! Along with her retainers Hana and Subaki!"

"What! Sakura here! Oh, this is bad, this is very bad." I frantically thought. "I wonder if she's knows about the 'attempt' rapes here."

I ran away before Sakura and her retainers recognize me. I didn't know what to do. Then when I was in the hallway I met up with Jill. Jill was getting a drink of water.

"So how to go with the kissing intern?" I ask quickly.

"Kinda sad really." Jill replied undoing her hair. "he likes girls, he just doesn't know how to handle it."

"Wow, so maybe he's pretty angry with the ladies right," I said.

"Maybe even enough to attempt rape," Jill replied.

"There's the word, attempt," I stated, "Three attempt rapes."

"I'm thinking the same thing," Jill nodded her head slowly.

"Oh-Uh-Oh."

Jill and I heard someone moaning in pain.

"Jill"

We saw a priestess lying on the floor moaning Jill and I went to her to help. She was barely conscious.

"You better go get a priest," I told Jill.

Then Jill ran to go find a priest.

"Are you alright?" I asked the priestess.

The barely conscious just moaned.

CLICK CLANG TING TANG CLASH!

I heard noises inside the medicine closet like someone was in there. So I went to the door and listen closely to the sounds. So I turn the doorknob slowly, and slowly open the closet door, hoping to see who was inside. When I open the door wide enough, I went in the closet in the room was dark, so I couldn't see who was there, but I still heard the noises. So I followed the sound ever so quietly, then I saw someone in the back looking through stuff or taking things, I honestly couldn't tell. But he turned around and saw me, and then looked at me dead in the eyes. Then he threw some glass bottles at me I turned away before shards hit me. After that he pushed a large medicine cabinet, it almost fell on me but I ran out and shut the closet door, hoping it would keep the man inside, but he ran into it and he shoved me hard against the corner of the counter and hit me right on my kidneys too. And he ran away, then Jill came with a priest.

"Hey, are you alright?" Jill asked sounding very concerned. "What happened?"

"Yeah," I said. "He got away."

"Who?" Jill asked, "Who got away?"

"I don't know, a man he had on a mask," I replied. "OW, Oh." I was rubbing the spot where it hurt on my back.

"Strike two." Jill sighed.

"Yeah, one more and were out." I sighed.

Well, I went to go to the medicine hall to see if I could get an elixir to soothe the pain on my aching back. On my way there I saw Hana and Subaki talking to each other, and wondered where was Sakura. I completely forgot about my pain and ran to go find Sakura. This place isn't exactly safe for the priestess, especially for one Sakura's age. Then I heard screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

I followed the sound of the scream, it lead me to a room. Inside, it sounded like a struggle was taking place. I rushed in to find the masked priest tackling Sakura. I knocked off the priest off of Sakura.

"Sakura, are you ok!" I asked the frightened red-headed priestess.

"Ser-Serenity? Is-is that you?" Sakura asked timidly

"Yes, yes it's me." I hugged the frightened priestess. "Oh thank God you safe."

Then the masked priest grabbed me from being and threw me against the wall and tried to strangle me.

"SERENITY!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura-go get your-retainers and get out of here!" I struggled to get priest's hands off my throat.

"But-but what about you!" Sakura asked.

"SAKURA! GO NOW!" I yelled as the priest pinned me down and punch my stomach.

Sakura ran crying at the sight she just witnessed. But the priest grabbed her ankle before she could get away. The masked priest was about to punch Sakura in the face, but before he could, I bit his arm.

"Argh!" The priest wailed.

"Run Sakura! NOW!" I ordered the young priestess. I watched as Sakura nodded with a face full of tears and ran off. Then the masked priest got a knife and cut my arm.

"Ah!" I covered the cut with my other hand. Then the priest grabbed my dress collar and threw me down and ran off.

I laid there for a few minutes until Jill found me. I told her what happened and she healed my cut and bruise but now my body ache even more.

Well, the Royal guards arrived at the scene of the crime and were asking the other priestesses what happened. Jill went and got a bag full of ice for me, to put on the sore spot on my back. We were talking to Bosley when Sabrina showed up.

"Let me guess, a lot of little yellow pills are missing," Sabrina said.

"Oh an armload of Hycodroxine," Jill told Bree.

"When I was searching Danworth's office, there were empty Hycodroxine bottles," I said. "Maybe I ought to look again, for a sudden new supply."

"Good idea." Sabrina agreed.

"While you do that, I'm gonna look up 'the kissing intern' and try to find out where he was when the pills disappeared," Jill said.

"Listen, last night, I woke up and Halvorsen was slipping back into the room," Bosley told us.

"Hmmm, I wonder if that was around the same time that Farragut was attacked?" Sabrina wondered.

"Halvorsen could have a grudge against priestess in general," Bosley said.

"Or maybe Farragut in particular," Jill said.

"Now if he was cleverly, indeafly interrogated," Bosley explained.

"That's a good idea Bos," Jill started. "Only trouble is your the one who's closest to him, so you'll have to do it."

Bosley gave Jill a cold glare. "Oh that's amusing, that is very amusing."

"Bosley you better get back to your room, Charlie's sending some material this morning," I told him.

"Oh, your right." Bosley agreed, then he walked off to his room. "Thanks."

"I'll see you later." Then Sabrina left.

And Jill and I went back to our jobs.

Once again I heard trumpets sounds. "Oh great now what." I thought. I went to go see what was going on this time. There were Royal guards in the hallway. Then a soldier said.

"All Hail High Prince Ryoma, First Born of the Hoshidian Royal Family!"

"WHAT! RYOMA!" My mouth dropped. "Oh great, now we're in really big trouble!" I ran away because I knew that he would DEFINITELY recognize me. I ran and I ran and I ran.

"Why, why is Ryoma here?!" I thought. "Wait, Sakura must have told him what happened." Then I stopped right in my tracks. "Then she told him I was here! Oh, this is bad, very very very bad."

Then I went into a medical room. I heard some noises in there. "Hmm, maybe it's Jill." I thought. I opened the door, but who I saw wasn't Jill. It was the masked priest.

"Great, I still haven't fully healed yet from the last beating he gave me." I sighed.

While I was lost in thought, the priest jumped me and pinned me to the floor. His hands went immediately for my throat. I tried pulling his hands off, but to know avail. I kneed him in the stomach, it got him off at least but when I got up he pinned me to the wall. He still tried to strangle me, as I felt my life being squeezed out of me, I heard a strong, stern, confident voice in the background.

"You would be wise to let that priestess go."

I opened my eyes slowly, my vision was blurry but of the loss of oxygen, but from what I could make out, it was a tall red and white figure.

"I do not like to repeat myself, so you better do what I said, or there will be pain."

The priest let me go and went for the other mysterious figure. The priest tried to punched the other person, the red and white tall figured dodged it with ease, and grabbed the priest's arm and flung him out of the room like he was nothing to him. I heard the masked priest ran away. Then the tall red and white figure who was now nothing but a blurry vision came over to me.

"Serenity. Serenity! Are you all right?" The stranger asked.

I looked at the blurry figure for a moment, then I coughed still panting for air. The stranger held me in his arms. Then I said a name.

"Bree, Bree is-is that you?" I whimpered.

When I asking if the stranger was Sabrina, the stranger frowned.

"Serenity it's me, Ryoma." He whispered quietly.

"Ry-Ryoma," I whispered, I couldn't hold on to what little strength I had. So my conscious faded, my vision went black, and I pass out in Ryoma's strong arms.

I woke up to someone rubbing a cold, wet towel on my forehead.

"Hm, I see you're still in a daze Serenity."

My vision was still blurry, but since his face was closer time I could see better of who it was.

"Mmmhmmm"

"Hmm, my poor sweet Serenity, I know something that will wake you right up." He said.

Ryoma leaned over and kissed me on my lips. My eyes popped open.

"There. I knew that would do the trick." Ryoma had a devious grin.

"Ry-Ryoma, wh-what happened," I whimpered.

"You were in over your head, that's what happened." Ryoma hit my head as a punishment.

"OH!" I immediately stood up. "The masked priest, I completely forgot!"

Before I was about to stand up. Ryoma pinned me to the bed.

"You're not going anyway, little lady," Ryoma said stern, firmly pinning me to the bed.

I felt like a bug pinned to a board. Ryoma's body wouldn't move. Then I realized what was he doing here.

"Ryoma, what are you doing here?"

Ryoma let out a sigh, then he let me go and sat down next to me.

"Sakura came running into the throne room, shouting nonsense at first, mother tried to calm her down, as did the rest of us. Sakura immediately went to me and told me what had happened to her." Then Ryoma looked at me with deep sorrowful eyes. "And she told me what happened to you."

Ryoma gently stroked my face with his armored hand. "You have no idea how worried I was about you."

"I'm sorry I made you worry about me." I quietly said while playing with my hair.

Ryoma looked at me and then leaned over and kissed me again.

"Oh Serenity, you have no idea how much I missed you."

"I missed you too my Prince."

Ryoma still kept kissing me and then I fell on my back on the bed. Ryoma was still kissing me. I tried getting him off, but he didn't move.

"I'm sorry Serenity, but we need have some catching up to do," Ryoma said.

Oh, how I would love to stay and have him right there with me. But I knew I couldn't not now, I had a case to finish, and no wasn't the right time, I still had to make him meet me as Sapphire. It was too early, so I had to end our little reunion.

"I'm sorry Ryoma, but I have work to do, and I know that you do as well," I told him.

Ryoma grunted. "Your right, those words burn my tongue, but your right."

I gently stroked Ryoma face, getting a sighed of comfort from him.

"Don't worry, I'll see you before you leave, I promise," I said.

Ryoma nodded, then I got up and went on my merry way. But before I left, I blew Ryoma a kiss, and I saw a hint a blush on Ryoma's face. And I giggle at the sight of that.

So after that, I went to Mr. Danworth office to check and see if he had and new Hycodroxine pills. I knocked on the door to see if Mr. Danworth was in there. When there was no answer, I decided to pick the lock-which I was a pro on. I looked around to make sure nobody saw me and what I was doing. When the coast was clear, I opened the door, and went into the room and quietly closed the door behind me.

The I saw Mr. Danworth sitting at his desk unconscious. I checked his pulse to see if he was alive. I was relieved that he was ok. I looked at his desk and I saw some Hycodroxine pills and a glass of water. Then I saw a note right above the pills, it said.

"I'm sorry for what I've done. I didn't mean to hurt those priestesses. But I couldn't help myself. gods, forgive me. Danworth."

The letter was written in Danworth signature. My whole body went cold, my first reaction was to go get Bree and the others. But before I got to the door, someone else had other ideas.

"Stop right there!"

I turned around to see who it was. It was the priest with the mask, and he had a knife and pointed it at me. And I slowly walked away from the door. The man took the Hycodroxine pills from the table and the glass of water and gave it to me.

"Take em." He ordered.

I was holding the Hycodroxine pills in one hand and the glass of water in the other, looking nervous at the masked priest with his knife pointed at me.

"I said take em!" He orders again.

"I was frightened because this masked priest pointed his knife at me, and I didn't know what to do.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Mr. Danworth?" It was Jill and while the priest was distracted. I threw pills at him and tried to take the knife away from him.

"Jill!" I called.

Jill immediately tried to open the door, but to no avail.

"Serenity!" Jill was banging outside the door while I was getting tackled on the inside. The priest pushed me against the wall and kept banging my head against a picture. Then I finally kicked him down and while he was down I was naming his hand against the corner of the table to get the knife out of his hand. He finally dropped the knife, and it fell on the floor.

"Serenity!" Jill called again.

The priest pulled my hair hard and we rolled over across the stone-cold floor. Jill was trying to force the door open, but still no luck. She was getting more worried about when she heard more noises coming for inside the room.

"Serenity!"

The priest threw me against a chair and he grabbed me by the throat and tried to strangle me.

"Serenity!"

I tried to get his hands off my neck. I could feel his sharp nails digging into the back of my neck.

"Serenity!" Jill was banging against the door.

I grabbed the priest's shirt collar and I threw him against the wall and luckily for me he was knocked out. I immediately grabbed the knife before he could wake up and get it. I went to open the door to let the frighten Jill come in.

"Are you ok?" Jill asked worriedly.

"Yeah." I was panting, exhausted from the struggle.

"Who is it?" Jill asked as we went over the unconscious man. I pulled his mask off.

We both gasped at who it was.

"It's Priestess Farragut."

Jill and I exchanged confused glances at each other, as we looked down at the unconscious Priestess Farragut. Then we both went to find Sabrina and tell her what happened. The "kissing intern" said he saw Bree and Ted go downstairs to the basement Jill and I rushed downstairs because we were starting to get worried when we got to the downstairs we saw Ted with an iron rod about to hit a corner, Sabrina.

"HOLD IT!" Jill yelled as she summoned magic lighting.

I ran over and pointed my sword at Ted. We saw Sabrina's frightened yet relieved face.

"Drop it," I ordered Ted, pointing my sword at his throat. And he did, and Sabrina lets out a sigh of relief.

"You alright?" I asked the relieved Sabrina.

Sabrina nodded in response, still frightened about what she went through. We all were letting out sighs of relief and glad it was finally over. The three of us took Ted upstairs to the Royal guards. I got a letter from Charlie, and Jill was comforting Sabrina.

"How's Danworth?" Jill asked Sabrina.

"He's ok," Sabrina replied.

I opened the letter that Charlie sent. I read to myself first then I explained to Jill and Bree what it said.

"Well Charlie just found out why Halvorsen ran out, alimony problems with an ex-wife," I explained. "He thought we were working for her, those midnight letters, he was just trying to ship out."

Jill and Sabrina were laughing and giggling.

"Oh what happened with Farragut and Ted?" I asked Sabrina.

"You mean a Mrs. George Mcduff and Son Theodore Mcduff," Sabrina said. "It all go back to that case in Charlie's report."

Sabrina took Jill's drink and told us to follow her.

"So Ted and his mother not only wanted Danworth dead, they wanted him disgraced." Jill said and Sabrina agreed.

"That's why, they staged the attempted rapes," I complied.

"That's right," Sabrina took a sip of the tea.

"Geez." Jill and I both said.

"Then we saw some priests pulling Bosley's cart, with Bosley in it.

"Bosley?"

We all rushed over to him.

"Bosley." Sabrina smiled.

"Bosley, you did it," Jill patted him on the shoulder.

"Bosley you're ok now," I said.

"Bosley were so proud of you," Sabrina congratulated him.

"Who are you talking to?" one of the priests asked.

"We're talking to him, you do you think we're talking to," Jill snapped at the priest.

I examined Bosley's toe to check to see how good of a job they did. "Boy there good, they didn't even leave a mark!"

Jill and Sabrina came over to see Bosley's toe to see what I meant.

"Wow, I don't see any stitches, where are the stitches?!" Jill looked at his toe.

"In his side where else." The priest told Jill.

Sabrina and I exchange some shocking looks.

"In his side!" I said, "What are the stitches doing in his side!"

"What's wrong? What happened?" Sabrina asked.

"Nothing wrong, everything came out fine," the other priest said.

"What came out?" Jill asked worryingly.

"A loose bone," the priest said.

"A loose bone!" I yelled.

"Bosley why did you let them take a loose bone out?" Sabrina asked the dazed Bosley.

"I don't know?" Bosley sounded drunk.

"Why do you people keep calling him Bosley?"

"Yeah."

"Because that's his name you dummy!" Jill practically bit the guy's head off. Jill looked at the name tag on Bosley's wrist. "Halvorsen."

"See Halvorsen."

"Bosley, what are you going with Halvorsen's tag on?" I asked.

"I don't know," he replied still sounding drunk.

"You mean he's not Halvorsen?"

"NO!" The three of us said.

"No, he's not Halvorsen, his name is Bosley," Jill explained. "He came in to check his toe, you took a loose bone out!"

"You can't win them all," the two priests rushed Bosley out to another room.

"Um," Bree said.

And the three of us watched Bosley being taken away by the two priests.

Well with this case close, the sleeping drug that Bosley room finally wore off. So we had to take him out before the priests here took something else out. Before we left, I saw Ryoma about to leave.

"Hold on you guys, there's something I have to do first," I said then ran over to Ryoma. I patted Ryoma on his shoulder to get his attention. He turned around with a smile on his face.

"Were you being to worry that I wouldn't come?" I asked.

"No." He sounded confident. "If you weren't coming to say goodbye to me on your own, then I was going to find you and make you reconsider."

His smile was dangerous, and that sent shivers up my spine. Then he gently stroked my face with the back of his hand. "I wish you would come back to Shirasagi with me."

"Oh Ryoma, I wish I could, but like you, I have a job to do," I said.

Ryoma let out a depressing sigh. But then he regained his normal composer and gave me a cold glare. "You job, it better not be something dangerous."

I felt my body stiffen at his remark. "Oh no Ryoma, it's nothing dangerous at all." I lied.

"Good, now what were you doing here anyway?" He asked.

"Well, a friend of mine needed help with some supply, so I came over to help with that." I lied again.

"Alright. But don't do anything dangerous since I won't be there to protect you." Ryoma purred.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, nothing dangerous ever happens on my job." I lied a third time.

Ryoma smiled. "Well, can I have a goodbye kiss before we part ways again?"

I nodded, then Ryoma leaned down and kiss me. Ryoma's kiss was bold and it didn't surprise me. He went down from my lips to my neck, then nibbled at my earlobe. I had to stop him before he gets carry away, much to his displeasure. I waved goodbye to the High Prince of Hoshido and I watched him walk off until I couldn't see him anymore. I went to go find Sabrina, Jill, and Bosley, only to find Sabrina standing on top of the steps with an eyebrow raised. My guess is that she saw the whole thing with me and Ryoma.

"I take it you saw the whole thing," I said.

"Yep," Sabrina replied.

"So, then what do you think Hoshidian noble, about me making out with your Hoshidian High Prince?" I questioned.

Sabrina was quiet for a moment, she closed her eyes slowly, then opened them calmly. "Serenity, I knew a man would fall in love with you some day, but I'd never imagine it would be the High Prince of Hoshido."

We both laughed as we walked to Jill and Bosley who were waiting for us by the carriage.


	20. Chapter 11

**Author's note: I'm sorry this took so long to write, but here it is chapter 9 of my story. I hope you all enjoy this. For my story, instead of Selena, Laslow, and Odin being the ones summoned here, its my heroes Sapphire, Stephanie, and my new OC that will save this world. So** **Selena, Laslow, and Odin will be from Fates world not Awakening, sorry. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think.**

 **GOODBYE AND GOODNIGHT!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11 - Undo it all**_

I awoke from my dream about the past. I forgot that my old job as one of Charlie's Angels was more dangerous than my life as a princess, especially now.

"Did you sleep well, Sapphire?" Saphira asked.

"Kinda of...not really I guess. I just had a dream about...the past..." I muttered.

"Really?" Saphira replied.

"...yes...back when I was doing more good for both kingdoms in secret...back when I wasn't hated by my family...back when I had two very special friends by my side..."

"...I'm so sorry Sapphire..."

"You know...in my visions...I've seen what happens if I choose Hoshido, and if I choose Nohr. But...none of my visions prepared me for this...especially that Chaos character...I just don't know what to do Saphira...I just don't know what to do..."

Saphira wrapped her blue tail around me. I knew she was trying to comfort me the best way she could. She knew I had been through a lot. A lot of drama, a lot of stress, a lot of trouble, a lot of pressure. Basically, a whole lot of mess that a girl my age should not go through. I mean, back in my world, a girl my age worried about boys, college, dating, boys...I think I thought that twice...eh who cares.

Things are a lot worse than before...but I'm happy...I think. If I had chosen Hoshido, I would have the Hoshidan royal family who they say that I was their sibling by blood helping me out, and I would've had to fight the Nohrian royal family who I was with...kinda of. But if I would've had chosen Nohr, I would have the Nohrian royal family who I was kinda raised by, helping me out, and I would've had to fight the Hoshidan royal family who says that I was their sibling by blood. I wonder if they knew the truth...the truth that I really wasn't their sibling...

The more I thought about these things, the more my heart began to break. Saphira sensed my pain and my misery. I had been through a lot, that was painfully clear. But Saphira was helping the best way she could.

"Sapphire...what do we do now? We don't know whether Nohr and Hoshido know you're alive. And because of that, you still have to pick a side..."

"...I know Saphira...I know..."

We stayed in that same position for what it felt like forever. The mountains felt colder, besides the fact that a cold wind was blowing through and snow began to fall. I couldn't tell what was colder, my body...or my heart. I had a sinking feeling that I abandoned both my families.

Saphira got up and spread out her wings. "Sapphire. We should be leaving now. I understand you're in a lot of pain, but you can't give up now. Not on your dream. Now come, there's a massive blizzard coming, and I know you won't survive that."

Saphira was right. As much as I wanted to stay here and die of frostbite, I just couldn't give up now. I hopped on Saphira's back and we flew away. Part of me was hoping to just leave all this mess behind. But another part of me wanted to end this once and for all.

We flew through the mountain pass for awhile, just gliding through the air with the greatest of ease. Almost without a care in the world.

"Sapphire...I'm sorry to interrupt you from your thoughts. But I would suggest we find a place to stay for awhile until we find out what to do next. Do you have any ideas on where we should go?" Saphira asked.

I was silent for a moment. If everyone thought I was dead, and I suddenly showed up several weeks last alive. The Nohrians or Hoshidans would think I was with the other side all this time and would call me a traitor. And I knew by the first-hand experience, that wasn't fun...then it hit me.

"I have an idea on where we can go," I said. Then I guided Saphira to the place where we could rest up for a bit. Until I got my head straight. Same with my heart.

I took Saphira to a Hoshidan village on the outskirts of Shirasagi. I know being here would be risky, but it was the only place that I knew someone who wouldn't rad me out to the Hoshidan royals.

Saphira landed on a hill away distance so that the villagers wouldn't panic when they saw her.

"Sapphire. Why are we here? This is a Hoshidan village, and far too close to Shirasagi for my taste. What if the leader of this village contacts the Hoshidan royal! Then you'll really be in trouble." Saphira explained.

"I know that risks Saphira. But this is the only place that isn't too crowded that I know someone who won't rad me out to the Hoshidan royals. Trust me, this is the only place that's safe for us now." I replied. "Now, there's a cave on the side of that hill. Stay there until I come for you."

Saphira nodded and walked over to the cave. I put on my black cloak that had loose sleeves and a hood. I did not want to take the chance that someone would recognize, so I created an illusion of someone else. I left my cloak the same, but I changed my skin color and facial features. I made myself have red hair, with brown eyes. For clothing, I wore the traditional red clothes for a Pegasus Knight. It was the perfect disguise to this village.

As I walked throughout the village, I noticed everyone was whispering about something. I knew it wasn't about me because they didn't even notice me. They were just converting with themselves about personal matters I guess. When I arrived at the house my dear friend was in, a sense of immense happiness flowed through out my body. I haven't felt this way in a long time. It felt really good to meet her again.

I knock on the door and waited for my friend to come and open it. After I knock again, my friend finally came.

"I'm coming!" I heard her say on the other side of this door. When she opened the door, I was relieved to see a kind familiar face. It was a young girl who was about Sakura and Elise's age. She had on a pink hat with beads hanging down the sides, wearing a pink dress with orange long sleeves and a blue scarf wrapped around her waist.

"Um...do I know you?" She asked.

I smiled. "I think you do Aika."

Aika eyes wide. Then as fast as lighting she grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside the house. She immediately locked the door.

"Oh akka! It's so good to see you again! I missed you so much!" Stephaine hugged me.

"I missed you too Aika. Tell me how are you?" I asked.

"Well...things haven't been going well..." she sighed.

"What do you mean? In your last letter, you told me everything was going great." I changed back to my normal self.

"Yes but that was two months ago! And a lot has happened in the past couple of weeks..." Aika told me.

"Really? What?"

"Well first. We were news of the lost Hoshidan princess who had been found and brought back to us. I knew instantly that was you. But I kept my mouth shut. Some people were disgusted on how the Hoshidan Royal family except you so quickly since you were with the Nohrians for so long. But others were happy that their long lost princess had returned. Soon after that...we heard about the attack in the city plaza in Shirasagi. People blamed you for that...and then when the Nohrians attacked and you were expected to make a choice. Everyone thought you would choice Hoshido, but when you stabbed yourself and Saphira captured you people started to talk about it all being some sort of Nohrians illusion to make you join Nohr..."

"What?! I die! How could I join the Nohrians if I'm dead?!" I explained.

"In war...these people are stupid..." Aika said. "But sadly...there's more..."

"There is? Why do I not like the sound of that?" I asked.

"About a week after you supposedly joined the Nohrians, the castle of Shirasagi was attacked by some sort of enemy. And..."

"And?"

"And the Empress was killed..." Aika cried. " I'm so sorry Akka..."

My eyes widen and my heart sank once again. Mikoto dead...impossible...I...I save her...she was supposed to be alive...oh dear God.

Aika and I burst into tears. I thought I had saved Mikoto. But it looks like the original timeline couldn't be changed.

"The Hoshidans blame the Nohrians for the attack." Stephaine continued.

"Of course they do...that part doesn't surprise me." I sneered. "But I know they didn't that..."

"Yeah...it was the true enemy...Anankos...and his invisible soldiers, that killed the Empress..." Aika explained. "Looks like he finally made his move..."

"Yes..." I sighed.

"Now the real question is...what do we do now?" Aika stares at me. Hoping that I would have some sort of an answer

I was silent for awhile, then I stood up. "Aika, I think it would be best if I leave Hoshido now. It's not safe anymore, war has officially brought out between Hoshido and Nohr. So it's not safe here for people like me."

"You mean, those who are neither Hoshidan or Nohrian. Like us..." Aika added.

"No. You are Hoshidan by blood, I am not." I stated.

"...You're right. I may have Hoshidan blood coursing through my veins. But I am your younger sister. And I'm the only family you have now. We need each now more than ever." Aika stood up and put on a black cloak. "I'm going with you now whether you like it or not."

I didn't argue with Aika, I knew that once her mind was made up there was no one in the world thy could stop her. She definitely gets that from her mother. "Alright then. Let's go. Saphira is waiting for us in a cave nearby."

So Aika and I left the house and headed for the cave where Saphira was waiting for us. Aika was really happy to see Saphira again. Now that I think about it, Akia was right. She and Saphira were the only families I had left since Hoshido thinks it was all a Nohrian trick. I wonder what the Nohrians think? Do they think that I really die, or that I survived? Or do they also think that it was a Hoshidan trick? Oy, this was so complicated. From my visions, I know from past experience Ryoma and Xander will never listen to me, those two are the most stubborn men I've ever met!

With Aika with us now, we flew away from the Hoshidan village, hoping to find a place where we could lie low for awhile. But I still didn't know where that could be? Since if both kingdoms think I'm a traitor, I don't know if there is even a safe place to stay. We still were in Hoshido and that wasn't safe for us at all. Then suddenly Saphira just stopped.

"Saphira what is it?" I asked.

"I...I don't know Sapphire. I just sensed something." She replied.

"Something? Define something?" I raised an eyebrow.

The moment I said that a bright light struck the earth. It startled Saphira, and she nearly threw us off. It took me a while, but I finally got her under control. Before she could throw us off.

"Akka what was that?" Aika asked.

"I don't know?" I replied, "But it looked like it came from over there." I pointed. "Come one lets go find out."

So Aika and I riding on Saphira flew to the spot where the light struck. We had no idea what happened, let alone what to expect.

"Akka look! There's someone down there!" Aika pointed out.

"Sapphire, Aika is right. There is someone down there." Saphira added.

I looked down and saw an attractive young woman who looked to be my age, had light brown skin, and shoulder-length brown hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing a loose lace blouse with jeans and black boots. That girl looks really familiar to me. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Saphira, let's land," I said to Saphira.

Saphira nodded and we landed a little ways distance from where the young woman was.

"Aika, you stay with Saphira. There's something I want to check out first." I told Aika.

Aika nodded and stayed with Saphira, while I went over to the young woman. The closer I got, the more I thought that I knew this person.

"Hello there," I said, to the young woman who stood before me.

She turns around and stared at me wide eye. "Rebecca is that you?!"

Then it finally hit me. "Juliana?! What are you doing here-I mean, in this world?!"

"You know it's the strangest thing, really. I heard a mysterious voice calling out to me. Calling out for help." Juliana replied. "Then suddenly I wasn't where I was, I was here instead."

Sounds familiar..."Juliana that makes absolutely no sense whatsoever." I said.

"Well, it is a surprise to find you here Rebecca," Juliana said.

Then I just realized something else. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Shhhh...I don't go by that name here. I'm Sapphire in this world." I explained.

"Why am I not surprised." Juliana laughed. "You always did like that name."

"Hey don't be a critic, Juliana!" I scolded.

"Hahahaha! You haven't changed a bit. Anyway, it's good to see you again Rebecca." Juliana said.

"Heh, I haven't been called that name in a long time. I have to admit, I missed being called my old name. It really has been a while since I heard myself called by that name." I added.

"Well anyway, it's good to see you again Rebecca." Juliana smiled.

"It's good to see you to Juliana." I smiled back. "But from here on out, you'll use the name I go by here. Ok?"

Then Juliana put her hand on my shoulder. "Ok."

I signal Aika and Saphira to come over here and meet Juliana. Juliana was an old church friend of mine. We both also graduated from the university of Maryland. After that we stayed in touch, she kind of had a boyfriend, I mean it wasn't official or anything, but there was a guy she had a crush on. Since 8th grade...

I told Juliana what happened to me and Aika. Juliana said that was impossible because she just talked to me on Sunday and that was two days ago! And Stephaine and I had the dream on Tuesday, and that is exactly two days from Sunday. So that means, time in our world hasn't continued on, it just...stopped. How's that possible?

Juliana's story was kind of the same as Aika's and mine. Juliana was called from her house in her living room. While Stephaine and I were called to here by a dream. But one thing remains the same. The three of us we all brought here by someone who was calling out for help. We don't know who and why and for what purpose. Was it all real? Was it all some sort of dream? Was it some practical joke? We didn't know...All we knew was that we were called here for a reason...and we couldn't go home until we found out what the reason was.

"Well. Looks like you'll be joining us from now on Juliana." I said.

"Yeah. It sure looks that way SAPPHIRE." Juliana replied.

Suddenly Juliana started to glow white. Aika and I covered our eyes from the harsh light, and as it appeared. The glow died down. And when it did, Juliana's body had changed, just like mine and Stephaine.

Juliana still had her light-brown skin, but her hair grew to her waist and turn purple. Her eyes turn purple as well, and she wore the clothes of a Nohrian Malig Knight. Just like Camilla. She even got a bigger bust. Not as much as mine or Camilla, but it grew a bit. A dark wyvern even magically popped up right next to her.

"AAAAAH! WHAT IS THAT?!" Juliana pointed to her dark wyvern. "AAAAAH! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!"

"Juliana calm down. In this world, the person who brought us here changed our appearance so that we could fit in here." I said, then I changed to my Celestrian form. White dress, jewelry, peacock marks and all. Juliana nearly had a heart attack. But she got over it, she told us she always wanted a pet wyvern. Juliana even got a Silver Axe and a Tome. And she was also given a natural ability for using an Axe and the tome.

After all that we all started to walk away. We didn't know where we were going or what was going to happen. All we knew was that I was a traitor to both kingdoms and we weren't safe anywhere. Juliana named her dark wyvern Shadow. How original haha.

"Alright! Since you changed your name to Sapphire." Juliana pointed to me. "I shall change my name to Priscilla."

"Oooooh nice name," I said.

"Yeah, nice name!" Stephaine added.

"I changed my name to Aika!" Aika cheered. "Well, it was the name my parents here gave me. But my real name is Stephanie."

"Wow!" Priscilla smiled. "Something tells me things are going to get very interesting from now on."

As we were walking along with Saphira by my side and Shadow at Juliana's side. We heard a strange voice call out to us. The same voice that brought us here...

 _"My three heroes...I have called you here...to save my world...a world of war...a world of betrayal...a world of bloodshed...a war of death...please...please my heroes...save my world...please...save my home...Rebecca...Juliana...Stephaine...I will show you the path you must take..."_

Then suddenly we all had a massive headache and Juliana, Stephaine, and I screamed in pain. Then...our vision went black.

I woke up and I could myself in an old, abandoned throne room that was practically falling apart. Way to the throne, there was a huge stone face mask embedded on the wall. I sensed great power coming from it. It must be him...the true enemy...the real cause behind this war...the silent dragon...Anankos...

 _"SoMeDay...CoMe KiLL mE...JuLiAnA...sTePhAnIe...AnD...mY dEaR...cHiLd...I WiLL...bE hErE...WaItInG...FoR yoU...tO cOMe...I...WiLL...bE...WaItInG...FoR...YoU...I...believe...in you..."_

I heard what Anankos-my father had said. It is was then, at that moment I made a vow. I would end this war, with Juliana and Stephanie at my side. I will end the fighting between both kingdoms once and for all. I would set my father free! Free from his pain! Free from his misery! Free from his sorrow! I will undo it all! This I swear!

It was then, that I heard a voice. The same voice that had summoned Juliana, Stephanie, and I to this world.

 _"The Silent Dragon, once the dragon of wisdom, went completely mad...He lost his ability to reason, to love, as well as his self for a long time. This story I tell you...The story of your father who ruled over a silent kingdom...The story of your sister, who lives close yet keeps her distance...I tell you the truth of both your father and sister. Please undo it all Sapphire. Save your friends. Save your family. Save this world!"_

I awoke from my vision. The things I saw from beginning to end, it made me realize what I needed to do what WE needed to do. Juliana, Stephanie, and I. It showed me why the three of us were called to this world.

"Sapphire, did you see that! It was incredible! But, what are we going to do now?" Juliana asked.

I turned around and faced Juliana and Stephaine. "Undo it all. We have to undo it all."


	21. Chapter 12

**Author's note: ok here's chapter 12. I hope you all enjoy. And there is a lot on tension in this chapter, plus, Ryoma gets chewed up and spit out by Sapphire. (figurative speaking.) ok I LOVED chapter 12 of Conquest so I just had to pit it in my story some how. so I did! well I hope you all enjoy. GOODBYE AND GOODNIGHT!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12 - Kidnapped?! Are you Kidding Me?!**_

How did this all go so wrong? Why did it all go so wrong? Their questions ran through my mind while I was here. Trapped like a rat here in this stupid prison cell.

It was tiring to spend the entire the day in a prisoner cell, doing absolutely nothing. But this wasn't the icing on the cake OH no. This was nothing compare to the cold treatment they gave me here, AND with a certain eldest Prince glaring down my back. Not to mention I was stripped of my armor and thoroughly searched from head to toe to confiscate any hidden weapons or items.

They only gave me a simple white dress with no shoes. Apparently, my feet were too small for any adult shoes or too big for any kid shoes. My feet were bruised and bloody from walking around this miserable cell. When I couldn't stand the pain anymore, I just sat down in a corner pretty much the entire day.

In this prison cell, I wasn't tied or chained at all, but, not without the fair warning. If I tried to escape, I would be cut down. But it didn't matter anyway, I lost a lot of blood and I was severely injured as well. Not to mention I lost a lot of weight, I didn't eat practically anything the entire time I've been here.

The Hoshidan army secretly took over a fortress somewhere in Nestra's territory, apparently, they were going to lend help to the rebellion in Cheve. Sound familiar doesn't it. Boy, how I hated that place. Filled with so many painful memories. If I had chosen Hoshido, I would be there to help with the rebellion, but, if I had chosen Nohr...things would end badly.

It's been over a week since I've been taken hostage by the Hoshidans, more specifically, the High Prince of Hoshido, Ryoma. Ever since I got kidnapped, nobody within the hoshidan army had spoken to me, ninjas silently watched over me, and Ryoma probably ordered everyone not to interact with me unless it was necessary.

These people made a conscious effort of isolating me from what was happening with the war, even the vaguest rumors. Maybe this was Ryoma's way to punish me since I didn't side with the Hoshidan royals.

I didn't have a bed in this stupid cell so I had to make do. Letting out a sigh, I laid down on the rock floor in my cell. My entire body ached with pain, from the tips of my toes to the top of my head. Nobody would come and help me, to everyone in Hoshido, I was a traitor and a murder. They all blamed me for one leaving Hoshido and two murdering my mother.

I looked down at my chest and traced a large scar from my left shoulder down across my chest. When I touched it, immense pain course through my body. They said that I was really lucky to survive one single struck from the Raijinto, but I knew that its owner held back just to not make it lethal; Ryoma didn't need me dead.

As I continued to trace my scar, memories of what happened came back to me. Each and everyone...

.x.X.x.

 _My best friend from my world named Juliana had just joined us. Juliana had changed her name to Priscilla, and also the person who called us here turned her into a Malig Knight. She even got a dark wyvern who she named Shadow. Priscilla, Aika, and I had a vision, we all saw Anankos. And then the voice called out again and told us that we need to undo it all for us to go home. So that's what we planned to do. Just end the war between Hoshido and Nohr, defeat Anankos, don't know about that man Chaos and go home. Simple right? Wrong._

 _I didn't this path in my visions so there was no help. Plus...me being kidnapped by Ryoma. I deeeeeeefinitely didn't see that coming. I suggested that we gather more allies in order to help us. Because I knew that Ryoma and Xander were much too stubborn to help us, let alone listen._

 _I suggest we go to Macatrade in Nohr. I knew the daughters of the Duke and Duchess their. Jill and Kris, Jill was one of my partners when I worked with Charlie. Heck, we both still do. I knew instantly that Jill and Kris would believe me and would help me end this horrible war. Jill was a Strategist and Kris was a Dark Knight, Jill's horse was named Starlight and Kris's horse's name was Black Beauty._

 _Priscilla and Aika were happy to know that someone else would believe and help us. I sent a letter to Jill to tell her what had happened so far and that we were coming to see them._

 _We arrived in Nohr and then in Macatrade. Jill and Kris welcomed us with open arms. I told Jill the whole story...well kinda...buuuuut they still wanted to help. Nohr was in trouble and it was their duties as Duchesses of Nohr to save their kingdom. At least Jill and Kris had sense...unlike Xander and Leo. To them, I was still a traitor..._

 _While Jill and Kris got ready, I wrote a letter to the other angel in our group. Sabrina, the daughter of the Daimyo of Shunko. She was a Falcon Knight, and the best in all of Hoshido. She was even better then Hinoka, with a lance and flyer her Pegasus FeatherWing. What was funny was that "Sabrina" was a Nohrian name, but her mother wanted her child to be named after an old friend. Well, that's what Sabrina always told us._

 _When Jill and Kris finally finished getting ready, we left Macatrade and headed straight for Shunko. Aika and I rode Saphira, Priscilla rode Shadow, Jill rode Starlight, and Kris rode Black Beauty._

 _I wrote in the letter that Sabrina she should meet us at Palace Macarath. Because Macarath was closer to Shunko and we needed medical supplies. And Palace Macarath has the best in all of Nohr. So it was official, we all would meet at Palace Macarath and figure out what to do next. I told Saphira to wait for us outside of the Palace. Then my friends and I went inside._

 _"We finally made it to Palace Macarath. Thank goodness." I sighed._

 _"Thank GOD! I am utterly exhausted!" Priscilla explained._

 _"Why are you tried?!" Jill and Priscilla. "You rode on you Wyvern the ride time."_

 _"Riding a wyvern can be very exhausting, I didn't think it would be this tiring," Priscilla replied._

 _"What do you mean? Haven't you been trained to ride a wyvern?" Kris asked._

 _Priscilla and I went pale. We couldn't tell, even Jill and Kris that we were from an entirely different world._

 _"A-well-ah-you see, yes I have been riding for awhile. But-ah-it always tires me out." Priscilla laughed sarcastically._

 _Jill and Kris just looked at each and shrugged. Priscilla and I let out a sigh of relief. Jill and Kris went downstairs to get some supplies, Aika went with them, while Priscilla and I stayed up here, to wait for Sabrina to show up._

 _"Listen...Sapphire, did you hear that?" Priscilla asked._

 _"Hear what?" I answered_

 _"Don't you hear it?"_

 _"The sound of a steady, relentless, curthump, curthump, foreshadowing the approach of something terrible happening?" I answered._

 _"That's right!" She smiled._

 _"No, I don't hear it," I said. Priscilla frowned._

 _"Look there's a crowd over there." Priscilla pointed._

 _"Priscilla th-that's not just a crowd. It's the Hoshidan army! And there not alone..."_

 _A man with wild brown hair and a stout expression on his face, wearing bright red demon like armor with a white jinbaori with golden embroidery with the emblem of the Hoshidan royal family walked in front of the Hoshidan soldiers._

 _"Hello, Sapphire. I've been waiting for you." He said._

 _"Ryoma..." I muttered under my breath._

 _"Sapphire...do you know this man?" Priscilla whispered._

 _"It's a long story, my friend," I whispered back._

 _"It's been a while, Sister. I haven't seen you since that fateful day on the border. And since you are alive and well, I guess that all was a Nohrian trick after all." Ryoma sneered._

 _"I tell you this Ryoma, that was no Nohrian trick." I hissed. "I don't want to argue with Ryoma. But how did you know we would be at Palace Macarath?!"_

 _Ryoma closed his eyes for a while, then he opened them calmly. "I will tell you this. One of our spies saw you alive and well in one of our villages, and saw you take a Hoshidan priestess. Then you were headed back to Nohr and we saw you with three Nohrian women and we overheard you were meeting someone else here. Looks like you have joined the Nohrians once again."_

 _"Ok, one, I never took anyone, and my friends are here with me because they want this war end just as much as I do. AND I have not joined Nohr thank you very much. So I really wish you would stop making false accusations towards me."_

 _"What about number two?" Priscilla whispered._

 _"What?"_

 _"Well usually when people say there's a number one, there usually a number two."_

 _"Point taken. Weeeeeell not in this case."_

 _Priscilla and I giggled. Ryoma coughed and we turned our attention to him. Priscilla got her Silver Axe and I drew my sword._

 _"If the sting of my blade is the only thing that can bring you back to your senses, so be it!"_

 _"Ryoma, please! I'm begging you!"_

 _"I won't back down today, Sister! You're coming home. Now!"_

 _So many things flashed inside my head, and one big thing was the only thing standing in their way was the red anger of prince Ryoma. He would attack Priscilla and me without hesitation. Ryoma held his sword close and skyward, the attacking stance and his red horned chin armor gave him the likeness of a demon. I clearly underestimated his capacity to hurt me from afar._

 _The power imbued in the legendary katana of the Hoshidan Heir was the thunder, and it would rarely if never misses. I was never good with a sword, so it was no surprise when I fell to the ground as I felt my heart stop for a single moment, not understanding what in the world just hit me; I could feel my chest burning and the air left my lungs all at once, a pain, unlike anything I had ever experienced before coursed through my body, it made all my limbs shake. I tried to get up but my body just wouldn't listen to me, I was gasping for air because of the overwhelming pain spread quickly throughout my body._

 _The deadly determination in Ryoma's eyes was frightening, and there would be more like that one hit if she didn't lower her sword._

 _"Sapphire!" Priscilla screamed. She rushed over to my side._

 _"Priscilla." I painted out. "I think I just found another problem."_

 _"That you and I have no idea on how to use these things and fight?" She said._

 _"Yep." I stood up. Putting my hand on the large cut that covered my chest. My clothes have absorbed most of the blood, but it was still bleeding out._

 _"So what do we do now?" She asked._

 _"When I give the word, run." I panted out._

 _Priscilla nodded and lowered her Axe. Shadow stayed by her side and growled at the Hoshidans. I was gasping for air, and Ryoma righted his grip on his sword._

 _"Run!" I yelled._

 _Priscilla ran off into the courtyards with Shadow right behind her. I-with little strength I had ran off into the palace. I heard Ryoma order his soldiers to go after Priscilla and look for everyone else, while Ryoma chased after me._

 _I didn't know what became of Priscilla and my friends after that. I was too busy running away from Ryoma, not to mention the fact that I was bleeding like crazy. I hide behind a marble pillar, hoping that if I stopped running it would slow the blood down. I heard Ryoma footsteps no far behind me. I took a quick peek to see where he was, and how far away he was from me._

 _Well, he wasn't that far away and he was really close. That man wasn't even tired from this chase. Stupid Ryoma..._

 _Suddenly, I felt very light headed. My vision became blurry, and the room started to spin. I could feel my body go cold and numb. Then, I fell down, and I could see more blood coming out from my wound. I heard Ryoma's footsteps rush towards my fallen body. He picked my bloody body up in bridal form before the darkness finally took me. I look into the eyes of the Hoshidan prince dressed in red demon-like armor, they were filled with worry and fear. And before I finally passed out, I heard him whisper few words._

 _"Please don't die. I don't want to lose you again..."_

.x.X.x.

When I woke up, pain course through my body, in remembrance of how I got it. I had noticed that they left me a new tray of food, far more elegant than any of the previous ones since I got here. It contained a jar of water, a piece of bread with cheese and an apple. They weren't starving me, I was starving myself. I never eat the bread, I only drank the water and barely ever ate. I was nothing but skin and bones. Every day they brought me the same thing. Water and bread every night and every day, but today it was special; why?

I heard the sound of a distant door opening, I thought nothing of it,just another guard come to check up on me, but, the guard outside my cell stiffen and quickly kneel towards the unseen visitor.

"You are in presence of the High Prince of Hoshido" announced the guard.

 _Oh, don't make my puke._

All I did was just sit in the far corner of the cell, I didn't even touch the food tray, not even the water. I was in no mood for formalities. My mother told me never bow to anyone, so I want going to bow to him, not as my brother, nor as the prince who captured me.

He was wearing his demon like armor, with his faithful Raijinto at his side.

"I see you haven't tried to escape after all this time, surprisingly," he said, his low voice was somewhere between amused and neutral. His posture was perfectly still with his hands resting on his katana's hilt while it stood on the ground.

"Ryoma I may be naïve but I'm not stupid." I sneered. "I know that in my condition I would have no chance of escaping, or out running any of your soldiers."

I saw that Ryoma's shoulders stiffened. But Ryoma was far too unreadable, it was impossible to make out what he was thinking.

"I wonder how you truly feel, Sapphire. Have you ever stopped to think about what would have happened if you stayed with us? Have you ever thought of how would it have been if your heart didn't turn away from your true family's love? In account of all the things you did for them and feel for them, would you change your heart if you could? Would you have stopped before betraying us?"

I scowled at the obvious guilt-inducing questions as if he already knew the right answers. "Oh, quite the charade Ryoma." I sneered.

"What!" His voice was louder this time.

"I know for a God-given fact that you know you're not my true family. You're not even my blood family, we have no blood ties whatsoever!"

Ryoma clenched his fists and his body stiffened.

"You say that the Hoshidan royal family is my blood-related family, well I know that you're wrong. I know the truth Ryoma. Your father Sumergai was not my real father but my STEP-father. I was already born when my mother came to Hoshido asking your father for help. Then after a while, your father married my mother and he became my step-father and you all became my step-siblings. I'm not sure if the others know, but I know for a fact you know. You were there, and you were old enough to remember everything. From the time my mother and I arrived in Hoshido, to the time I was kidnapped by King Garon."

Ryoma was completely taken back at what I had said. He was probably surprised that I remembered everything. But I wasn't done "lecturing" him yet.

"Tell me Ryoma, do you think it was easy for me to do it I did? Do you have any idea how much pressure I was under, to be thrown on the spot like I was? I was right in the middle between both my family and you both wanted me, and you both wanted me to make a decision right there and then, right on the spot. I love you all, you, Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura. Just as must as I love my other family, Xander, Camilla, Leo, Elise. I'm pretty much sure that you will hate me now because I didn't choose a side because I didn't use a family. You saw how much pain you all are in, but have you ever stopped to wonder how much pain I'm in? You think I betrayed you just because I didn't choose a side. Is that so wrong, I mean, I understand if I chose to go back to Nohr, but I didn't I didn't make any choice. You, people, are so blinded by your hatred for Nohrians, that you're blinded to the truth that is right in front of you. Maybe if you stopped and think about what you're doing, and what actions it could lead to, maybe then you'll understand why I didn't choose a side Ryoma. I want to end this war, that's all I want more than anything else in this world. And the friends that I gathered, want the same thing, they are not traitors to Nohr. And I am not a traitor to Hoshido. All I want is peace for both my families. That is all I ever wished for, and that is all I ever dreamed of. So until you're ready to listen to what I have to say Ryoma, don't come back and lecture me about this, because believe me, you have no right to say that you're my true family."

With the tension in the air, Ryoma stormed out of the prison, and I fell on my knees and burst into tears. My scar began to hurt as my mind revived their confrontation at Palace Macarath, dreading the touch of that lighting katana all over again...


	22. Side Story 4

**Author's note: this is for my fans who love Sapphire's adventures as Serenity! There is more to come I promise you that! Plus I am working on my grammar and I changed my story, I got ride of Opal and Diamanda, plus I add Orion in more of my other chapters. Oh and I changed chapter 8 too! tell me what you all think! Please leave reviews! And I hope you all enjoy Side story 4! GOODBYE AND GOODNIGHT!**

* * *

Fire Emblem Fates

Side Story 4

 _ **Angels in the Army**_

 _The Hoshidan army now was cold and cruel, I didn't see much difference between them and the Nohrian army anymore. I suppose, I'm partly to blame for this. With the loss of their Emperor, and now their Empress, added with my "betrayal" the wrath of Hoshido has been unleashed. With Ryoma leading the charge, and his most trusted allies-his blood siblings and their retainers behind him, Hoshido has defeated Nohrians left and right. But Nohr is not a foe that should be taken lightly. Nohr has a strong army, and Hoshido's army now has rivaled Nohrs. Not only in strength and power, but also in attitude and cruelty. But it wasn't always like this. Well, the two armies were equal in strength and power, but the Hoshidans weren't always so cold and cruel. How I know you ask? Simple. I was once a soldier in the Hoshidan army. Impossible you say? Well then. Just sit back and listen to what I have to say._

.x.X.x.

It all started when Charlie called us for assignment. Bosley told me to go get Sabrina and bring her here.

Sabrina was outside training with her Naginata when I called her.

"Sabrina! Come on! We got an assignment from Charlie!" I called out.

"Ok, I'm coming!" Sabrina replied. She put down her Naginata and got a towel to wipe the sweat off her body.

Sabrina followed me inside our office building, where Jill and Bosley were waiting for us.

"Alright, girls. Now that we're all FINALLY here." Bosley glared at Sabrina. "We can get down to business."

"Alright then. What's our assignment Bosley?" I asked.

"Charlie got a message from on old friend of his. The man who sent the letter was a Hoshidan commander of an army fort called Shicho. Apparently, one of his snipers was murdered. Her name was Muzuki." Bosley explained. "Charlie wants us to investigate."

"Why doesn't the commander of the fort use a group of ninjas to look into this?" I asked.

"Because all of his ninjas are too well know to go undercover," Bosley answered.

"Say, Bosley, what's the name of the commander?" Sabrina asked.

"His name is commander Kotaro."

"Hey, I've heard of him," Sabrina said. "He's an old friend of my father, they trained together when they were kids."

"Well then, commander Kotaro has asked us to intervene," Bosley said.

"Yeah Bosley. We get the picture." I said.

"Alright girls, these are Charlie's orders. Jill."

"Yeah."

"Charlie says, Since you and I are dead giveaways for Nohrians, we will work on the sidelines. Scouring around the area for any clues. Maybe even the murder weapon."

"Ok then."

"Oh boy..." I sighed. "I'm not even gonna ask where we're going..."

"Here are your Hoshidan uniforms." Bosley handed Sabrina and I two boxes. "Have fun!" Bosley smirked.

.x.X.x.

Sabrina and I arrived at the Hoshidan fort with a bunch of new recruits. Sabrina was dressed in her usually Falcon Knight uniform and I was dress as a regular Hoshidan soldier. I was planning on being a priestess, but Sabrina said I need to learn how to fight. So I was forced to be a warrior, instead of a priestess. Charlie said that since both Sabrina and I had brown hair, we should be sisters for this assignment. So that it wouldn't be strange to be talking together too much. So, Sabrina was my older sister and I was her younger. I just hoped people would buy it.

We are marching in two straight lines, I was lucky that Sabrina was marching next to me.

"Charlie's gonna get it," I whispered to Sabrina.

"What are you gonna do?" Sabrina whispered back.

"I don't know..." I quickly replied.

"You want to walk and talk and smile! Let's see how you move it! Double time!" The Lieutenant ordered.

And with that, we all ran double time. My poor legs were just killing me after that march.

The Lieutenant of the fort was named Lieutenant Jirochi, from what the other soldiers warned us new recruits. Lieutenant Jirochi was bad news, and to not get on his bad side. I was checking the armory with one of the priestesses, while Sabrina was sparring with a couple of soldiers.

"So, what do you think happened to Muzuki the sniper?" I asked the priestess with me. Her name was Anki. Apparently, she was Muzuki's only friend here.

"...I really don't know. Muzuki told me she was going to the target range to practice, before turning in." Anki started. "After it was a while past curfew, I went out to look for her...I found her body covered in blood. And there was a small hole in her chest. But I didn't find a weapon..."

"...I'm really sorry," I replied.

"It was those accursed Nohrians who killed Muzuki!" Anki snarled. "I bet my life on it!"

So apparently, everyone on the base believes that Nohrians killed Muzuki. Not surprising, Hoshidans blames Nohrians for all their problems. I turned around and saw Lieutenant Jirochi staring at Anki and I. I had a strange, creepy, crawly feeling about him.

After Anki and I finished checking the armory, I meet up with Sabrina.

"So, any news about our dead sniper?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, kind of. Apparently, everyone on this base, including Anki, believes that Nohrians killed Muzuki." I answered.

"Why does that not surprise me." Sabrina sighed.

"You know, Lieutenant Jirochi was staring at Anki and I. That guy gave me a strange, creepy, crawly feeling," I said. "I think we should keep an eye on him."

"Yeah I think you're right. I saw him staring at me to while I was training." Sabrina added. "Somehow, I think he's responsible for Muzuki's death."

"Well, besides that, anything happens on your end?" I asked.

"Well I fought with a couple of soldiers and since I was so good, some other men challenged me. But, I beat them all hands down." Sabrina boasted.

I laughed. "Don't get cocky Sabrina. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves."

"Why not?" Sabrina laughed. "It wouldn't bother me one bit."

Sabrina and I laughed as Sabrina told me how she wiped the floor with those poor soldiers who challenged her. They were no match for a Hoshidan Noble. Especially Sabrina.

When the day was over, every soldier on the base respected Sabrina from that point on. She was a beautiful woman, who was a skilled fighter. Not only was she skilled with a Naginata, but also, a Pegasus rider. Because Sabrina was such a skilled Falcon Knight, she taught a group of soldiers who were training to become Sky Knights and Falcon Knights. Not to mention, she became a Lieutenant to. So now she has the second highest rank on this fort, so that means, we have access to more information now. But, I still feel like we should be wary about Lieutenant Jirochi. I have a really bad feeling about him.

So far it's been two weeks since we've been at this fort. Sabrina was promoted to a Lieutenant, and I was a part-time priestess. Jill and Bosley have only contacted Sabrina and I through letters. It would be too dangerous if Jill and Bosley came to us. You never know when ninjas are watching. They're sneaky like that.

I just received a letter from Jill about some information on Lieutenant Jirochi. When no one was around, I opened it up and read it.

 **Dear Serenity,**

 **We found some very interesting information on Lieutenant Jirochi. Something Charlie thinks will interest you both. Apparently, Muzuki wasn't the first one killed in that base. There was two more before here. One was a priestess, the other was a diviner. And they BOTH were women. Also, all three women seemed to have a "thing" going with Lieutenant Jirochi. But some time afterward, those women mysteriously vanished, and their dead bodies would turn up a couple days later. Many people blamed the Nohrians for this, but Charlie believes differently. You and Sabrina be careful. This man could be very dangerous, so be wary of him. Good luck to both of you, we'll keep you posted.**

 **Your friend,**

 **Jill**

When I finished reading the letter I threw it in a fire. If someone found this letter, it could mean very bad trouble for Sabrina and I. But, with this thing about Lieutenant Jirochi, it is something we should investigate. When the letter was completely burnt and only ashes remained, I went to go find Sabrina.

I found Sabrina training with a group of spear fighters. Sabrina was excellent with a Naginata, so she was the perfect teacher for these soldiers.

"Sabrina!" I called out to her.

Sabrina turned around and then told the soldiers to rest now. After that, she walked up to me.

"Hey, Serenity. Any news from Charlie?" She asked.

"Yes. I just received a letter from Jill." I answered. "Apparently, there were two other women, besides Muzuki that were killed. And they all had a relationship with our Lieutenant Jirochi. And they all ended up dead."

"Hmmm, sounds fishy to me," Sabrina said.

"Hey what do you think was go on with those three women and Lieutenant Jirochi?" I asked and Sabrina and I walked off to training.

"Well, sounds like a lovers quarrel," Sabrina answered.

"Yeah. If it was he's got a nasty way of breaking it off." I sighed.

"I think we should check his chambers and see what this guy is hiding." Sabrina said. "I'll go late at night if you can distract whoever is on guard."

"Heh, oh course I can. But listen you be careful if Lieutenant Jirochi catches with your hand in the cookie jar he may break more than just the cookies." I replied.

Late that night, Sabrina went to the building where Lieutenant Jirochi chambers were. There was a guard outside Lieutenant Jirochi chambers, a mean looking ninja who looked like he was going to attack at any moment.

"Can I help you, Lieutenant Sabrina?" The ninja asked. Still standing in place, refusing to move an inch.

"Oh, I was just looking for my sister. Have you seen her?" Sabrina asked.

"No. Sorry Lieutenant." The ninja answered.

Suddenly there was a lot of commotion outside. The ninja and Sabrina look outside the window, but they couldn't see anything because it was so dark.

"Alright. Soldier go check it out. The last thing we need is Nohrian spies running about." Sabrina ordered. "I'll take care of things here."

The ninja immediately ran out to see what was making all that noise. When the coast was clear, Sabrina went into Lieutenant Jirochi's chambers. She search the place for any information about any connections about the three women in their murders.

When she searched his desk, she found some very interesting letters. Sabrina read quickly through the letters and immediately put them back, and ran out before she was caught.

Then, the next morning Sabrina was sparring with me and since we were alone, she decided now would be a good time to tell me what she found.

"I found some interesting information about our 'Lieutenant Jirochi' last night. Something I think Charlie will be very interested to hear." Sabrina said as she swung her wooden sword.

She managed to hit me in the head. I rubbed the part where she hit me. "What did you find out? Ow..."

Sabrina laughed. "Sorry about that. Well now...what was I about to say?"

Then I laughed. "You were about to tell me what you found in Lieutenant Jirochi's desk."

"Oh yeah. Well, you're not going to believe this but-"

Before Sabrina could finish, we hear loud trumpets blowing off. We both wondered what was going on. Sabrina and I quietly sneaked over to the gate of the fort to see what was going on. Every single person in the fort, soldiers, priestess, Lieutenants, and even the commander of the fort, stood firm and at full attention. Of who and what? Sabrina and I didn't know, but we soon were going to find out.

"All hail the Hoshidan Royal Family! Empress Mikoto! Lord Ryoma! Lady Hinoka! Lord Takumi! Lady Sakura! And their retainers!" A soldier declared.

Sabrina and mine mouths dropped.

"The entire Royal family-!" I started.

-is here!" Sabrina finished.

" are so screwed..." Sabrina and I said in unison.

"So? What do we do now?" I asked. "If they find out we're here. Especially Ryoma! If he finds out I'M here! Oh boy..."

"Well, we get rid of them," Sabrina said.

"How?!"

"...don't know, any ideas?" Sabrina asked.

"None..." Soon I started to tremble.

"Serenity? What's wrong with you?" Sabrina asked.

"Well...let's just say, I'm very afraid of what Ryoma's going to do to me when he finds out I'm here. Let alone, when he finds out about my job..." My knees started to shake.

"You mean you never told him!" Sabrina's mouth dropped.

"Well, I never got the chance! Last time I tried to, but I got distracted! I had to deal with some crazy masked priest-who was actually a woman, who attacked me and nearly killed me! Not to mention Sakura showed up and I had to protect her because she nearly got attacked! Also, Ryoma showed up and we...well he just...wanted to show his affections toward me..."

"Wow! So have you two had sex yet?" Sabrina asked.

"WHAT?!" I covered my mouth immediately. I hope no one heard that. "What."Are you crazy?! I would never do such a thing!" I whispered.

"Ooooooh. So you would never do such a thing with Ryoma? Is that what you're saying?" Sabrina smirked.

"Oh be quiet..." I muttered.

Sabrina laughed. "Come one. Let's get it off here before we're spotted."

"...Yeah..." I quickly ran to my chambers with Sabrina right behind me.

Before the Royal Family spoke with the commander of the fort. Sabrina and I asked, well, begged him not to tell the Royal Family who we were and why we're here. It could ruin our assignment and scare away the killer. The commander agrees and thought it was for the best. So he kept our secret, for how long we didn't know. All we knew was that Sabrina and I would have to find the killer, before he or the Royal Family find us.

I walked around the training grounds of the fort. I noticed soldiers were training harder and longer than before. They probably wanted to show the Royal Family how strong they were. And to make sure that the Hoshidan army wasn't weak. As I looked around, a certain High Prince wearing red demon like armor caught my attention. He was training a group of samurais. Ryoma was the strongest fighter in all of Hoshido, so all those samurais were going to get some great tips from him. I quickly left before I was noticed. The last thing I wanted was Ryoma noticing me. As I continued my walk through the training grounds I noticed that Ryoma wasn't the only Royal training a group of soldiers. Hinoka was training some spear fighters. Takumi was training some snipers. And Sakura was helping out in the clinic, healing some soldiers. Somehow for the past few days, Sabrina and I manage to avoid contact with the Royal Family. It hasn't been easy, but with help from the commander, we were able to avoid them.

Sabrina and I still have no clues to our killer. Though our prime suspect is Lieutenant Jirochi. And guess what! Sabrina told me that she found letters sent from a certain Nohrian sorcerer. Zola! Apparently, Lieutenant Jirochi was a spy from Zola's army. And he was here to spy on the Hoshidan army, and if he gets a chance...to assassinate the Hoshidan Royal Family!

Our assignment for solving a murder mystery has turned into a "save the Royal Family" mission. Being a bodyguard was not an unfamiliar task to Sabrina and I, but it was a difficult one. Sabrina and I had to protect the Royal Family while avoiding them. It's not easily said, and it's not easily done. Some part of me wanted to go show myself to Ryoma, but the other part was afraid of what he would say and do. Ryoma was not an idiot. He knew ever time he and I met, I was attack and nearly killed. I am sure he would think no different for this time. I mean, I am chasing after a killer who kills women. I'm sure one more death wouldn't matter to Lieutenant Jirochi. And the last thing I wanted was for Ryoma to get involved.

I was preoccupied with my thoughts, that I didn't realize I walked into the most secluded part of the fort.

"Oh great..." I sighed.

Suddenly something small and sharp struck my leg. I screamed out in agony. Blood was pouring out of my leg. I fell on my knees and clutched the wound on my leg. I saw that what hit me was a shuriken, and a sharp on at that. The shuriken cut deep in my thigh, it tore up my thigh muscle and a few veins in my leg. I tried to move my leg, but to no avail. If I tried to move it, pain coursed through my body. Tears poured out of my eyes, I tried to yell Sabrina's name, hoping she would hear me, but I couldn't make a single noise. I heard heavy footsteps coming from behind me. My heart started racing, and fear started to enter my mind. Suddenly, someone grabbed my hair and pulled me up. I cried more and more, but I still couldn't make a sound.

"Heh heh heh. This is going to be fun." The voice was cold and empty.

"Please..." was all I could say. It was so quiet, I barely heard it myself.

All the man did was laugh. Then he jabbed another shuriken into my leg, and dragged it down along my leg, making a massive wound on my leg. I continue to cry and try to scream, but no voice came out of my throat, only tears, pouring out of my eyes. Another shuriken was jabbed into my side, blood poured out of that wound faster than the other ones. The man immediately pulled out all three shurikens from my body, once more I tried to scream, but nothing. He threw me to the ground by my hair, then he pulled out a dagger. I could see that he was aiming for my throat. He held the dagger up high, ready to pierce my throat at any moment. I closed my eyes, forcing my body not to shake and tremble. I whimpered and whined, completely defense. I knew I was going to die.

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM HER!"

The man who pinned me down shot up and ran away. I opened my eyes slowly, that voice was too deep to be a women's voice, so I knew it wasn't Sabrina. I tilted my head upwards and saw a man running towards me. The man was wearing red demon like armor.

"Oh no...not him. Not Ryoma..." I quietly muttered.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked.

"I just hope he doesn't recognize me..." I thought. Then the world around me started to fade into darkness. And my world went black.

I awoke to the sounds of people arguing. One of the voices sounded like Sabrina, the other was Commander Kotaro, and the final one was Ryoma.

"Why didn't you tell us you had two more recruits?!" Ryoma yelled.

"I'm sorry milord! But with all the crazy things that happened, it completely slipped my mind!" Kotaro said.

"Listen! We tried to come and show ourselves, but my little sister and I were very preoccupied with other things!" Sabrina said.

"Well, what was your little sister doing rounds all by herself?!" Ryoma asked Sabrina.

"She wasn't doing rounds!" Sabrina answered. "She was on her way to see me!"

Suddenly everything was silent. No one was arguing anymore.

"You can see us afterward Prince Ryoma. But right now I need to tend to my little sister's wounds. She suffered massively from her attacker, and lost a lot of blood." Sabrina spoke. "Now please excuse me."

"...You're excused." Ryoma grunted.

"Thank you my Prince." And Sabrina came in.

"Oh! I see you're awake now." Sabrina said. "I'm relieved, those wounds you received, it made me think you weren't going to wake up."

"Oy...my whole body hurts...what happened?" I asked.

"Well, last night you were attacked and almost killed. If Ryoma hadn't shown up when he did, you really would have been killed." Sabrina answered.

"So then our covers are blown..."

"Yep...though, it is lucky that Ryoma didn't recognize you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but because we were late for our introductions, we have to be there for the gathering." Sabrina sighed.

"So what you're saying is, since Ryoma hasn't recognized me yet, he will soon..." I said.

"Yep...it's only a matter of time."

Sabrina re-bandage my wounds and got me a new pair of clothing. Sabrina told me that it's best not to say anything. As in don't speak a word. That wasn't going to easy, but I knew Ryoma would easily recognize my voice, and me being here would be a hard thing to explain to him.

The gathering was going to be in a few moments. Sabrina reminded me that when we were called, I must remain silent. We sparred together before Commander Kotaro came and told us it was time.

"I hope you girls are up for this." He said.

"So are we." Sabrina and I said in unison.

The three of us walked into the grand hall. More guards than usual lined the halls, not surprising since the Royal Family was here, but our own guard would need to be high to avoid suspicion. Especially from Ryoma. As we entered the main room, Ryoma was in the back of the room, Raijinto on his hip, talking to his family. The Royal Family retainers were nearby. Sabrina and I joined the already kneeling soldiers and we made sure to keep a low profile. Commander Kotaro walked over to the Royal Family and was about to get ready. From the corner of my eye, I saw Lieutenant Jirochi having a conversation with one of the recruits. Sabrina and I had a strong feeling that he was the one who attacked me.

The gathering was when the soldiers who have been on the battlefield, lecture and trains the new recruits. Why Sabrina and I were here was beyond me. The Royal Family signaled the new recruits to rise and then the new recruits went off to find soldiers like them. Sabrina and I kept a low profile and kept to ourselves. When no one was interested in us, we slowly walked away. But, we were exactly quick enough.

"Wait. Are you two staying for the gathering?" It was Ryoma. Dang it! Why does it have to be him who caught us?

"My Lord! I'm sorry, it's just that my little sister...ah...Seren isn't exactly feeling well." Sabrina laughed off.

"Oh, well she must meet my youngest sister Sakura. I'm sure she'll help Seren." Ryoma said. "Is that your little sister's name?"

Sabrina and I went pale. "Yes. Yes, it is." Sabrina answered.

Ryoma's fierce deep brown eyes scanned Sabrina first, making her sweat nervously. His gaze then shifted to me, staring at me harshly. I shifted under his harsh glare. I could feel his eyes practically pierce my soul. Ryoma stared at me longer than he did for Sabrina. I turned away before he could figure out who I was.

"She's quite a shy one I see." Ryoma chuckled, approaching me, I immediately fell to my knee before him.

"Seren, tell me, how is your training?" His voice sending a chill down my spine. I glanced up at Sabrina pleadingly.

"My Lord Ryoma. But Seren was born without a voice." Sabrina quickly interjected, getting a scoff sound from Lieutenant Jirochi. Sabrina as well as Ryoma glared at him, causing Lieutenant Jirochi to look away.

"How does she communicate with you then?" Ryoma asked curiously, still keeping a sharp eye on me. I remained on my knee before him.

"Aaaaaaaaah, my little sister is a very, ah, energetic person, she has ways of expressing herself" Sabrina answered, tapping my shoulder. My eyes darted up to Sabrina, I nodded my head quickly and turned to Sabrina, but I kept my eyes averted from Ryoma. He in turn chuckled.

"Tell me, how is her training." He asked.

Sabrina and I went pale again. "Ah, her training is somewhat doing good. She's more of a priestess than a fighter."

I nodded my head quickly again.

"How about a demonstration?" Ryoma turned to Sabrina, grinning.

"Ah, of her healing?" Sabrina asked.

"No, of her fighting skill. I heard you're the strongest fighting in this fort, and that you have been training your younger sister." Roma said. "I would love to see how she has progressed."

This time, I went pale. I quickly shook my head and hid behind Sabrina. Ryoma let out a chuckle.

"Seren, you must be more confident in your skills as a fighter." He said.

"Ah, my little sister is still an amateur. She's not quite ready for combat yet." Sabrina said.

"Oh, nonsense."

Sabrina, Ryoma and I, turned around and saw Lieutenant Jirochi walk towards us.

"My Lord, Lieutenant Sabrina is being very modest. Seren is an excellent fighter, I should know, I've seen her skill with a sword many times." Lieutenant Jirochi said.

Sabrina and I glared at Lieutenant Jirochi.

"Really? Well then, how about a training match between Seren and you, Lieutenant Jirochi, I would love to see you demonstrate your skills." Ryoma seemed to sense the sudden high tension through the exchange of glances, but laughed it off, signaling us to follow him to the practice yard.

I pleaded with Sabrina to try and stop this, but there was no way out. There wasn't any choice about it. The Ryoma wanted us to fight, so I had no choice. Lieutenant Jirochi lied to Ryoma about my skills so that he could finish what he started last night. Sabrina told me that when Lieutenant Jirochi was going to play fishy, she would step in and finish him off.

A sword was too heavy for me, so Sabrina gave me a dagger, while Lieutenant Jirochi had himself a sword and a dagger. When Lieutenant Jirochi readies himself, I saw my life flash before my eyes. I was so very scared, I was so very screwed, I was so very, very, dead.

"Begin!" Ryoma called out, Lieutenant Jirochi charged quickly towards me. He swung his sword with one hand, and the dagger in his other hand. I blocked his sword with my dagger, but I completely forgot about HIS dagger. With my side wide open, Lieutenant Jirochi stabbed me right there. I stepped back in pain, I pulled out the dagger and threw it aside. Lieutenant Jirochi was about to charge at me again.

"Leave her alone!" Sabrina charged towards Lieutenant Jirochi and swung her Naginata. Lieutenant Jirochi blocked her blow with his sword.

"What's wrong Lieutenant Sabrina?" Lieutenant Jirochi snarled. "There's not harm in a friendly practice match."

"It was you wasn't it Jirochi! You were the one you attack Seren last night weren't you!" Sabrina snarled back.

All Jirochi did be smirk wickedly. Sabrina snarled again, then she pulled out her own dagger and stabbed him in his stomach.

"ENOUGH!" Ryoma's voice boomed, quickly putting an end to the fight, and with his Raijinto, forcing the weapons to part and then stepping between them. "Jirochi, you will depart first thing in the morning to be taken in for questioning!" He commanded, Jirochi quickly bowing, sheathing his blade. Sabrina straightened, not before sending a nasty glare to Lieutenant Jirochi.

Sabrina walked over to Seren moment to ask if she was alright. A quick nod and Sabrina breathed a sigh of relief, one that did not escape Ryoma's notice. Lieutenant Jirochi was locked away, and later that day, somehow, certain letters were found about the three women who were killed AND about how he was supposed to kill the Royal Family. Apparently, for treason and other stuff, Lieutenant Jirochi was going to be executed. I wonder if I can stop calling Lieutenant Jirochi, Lieutenant?

A couple of days had passed since then, Sabrina and I were packing up getting ready to leave in three days. Sabrina was talking to Commander Kotaro, probably about giving us an excuse about leaving. But I do wish the Royal Family would leave already, I don't know who long I can keep this up. I was about to put one more pair of clothes in my bag when I heard a knock on the door.

"Com-" I immediately covered my mouth. I almost blew it with that old habit.

I ran to the door and opened it, and I nearly had a heart-attack when I saw who it was.

"Hell there Seren, can I see you for a moment?"

It was Ryoma. What in the world of la di da was he doing here?!

I nodded my head and he motioned me to come with him.

"Commander Kotaro told me the truth," Ryoma said.

My body went stiff, and my face went pale. I'm so screwed...

"He told me you're not so good of a fighter like Jirochi said you were. And I came to apologize because it was me who allowed the fight and nearly got you killed." Ryoma then bowed to me. "I'm sorry."

I blushed, then furiously shook my head. Ryoma then stood up and gave my a silver katana. "Here, let me show you a few pointers about using a sword."

He pulled me to a small, secluded team ground and got into a fighting stance. "Come one! Let's have a small match!" He smiled.

I point to me, then him, and then the swords. Raising both my eyes brows and shook my head again. Ryoma chuckled and then swung his katana, I blocked it with mine, then I tried to move it and hit him. He blocked it easily, and pushed it, which made it fall out of my hand.

"Rule one. Always have a strong grip on your weapon." Ryoma smirked. "If you remember that, you might just survive out there." Then he walked away.

I fell to my knees and nearly passed out. Sabrina was done talking to Commander Kotaro when she found me.

"Serenity what happened?" Sabrina asked

"Ryoma wanted to spar with me. I lost." I answered.

"Wow."

"Yeah. I hit him, buuuuuuut, that really didn't do anything." I sighed.

"Give me a shot at him, and let's see how he comes out," Sabrina said.

Sabrina and I laughed. Then we went to go finish packing. It was later that day when we finished packing and also we received a letter from Charlie.

 **Dear Serenity and Sabrina,**

 **Word of your success in Fort Shicho proceeds you. You have my thanks. I would still like to hear your report. I know dealing with the Royal Family must have been exhausting. Especially for you Serenity. And you will receive a long vacation for wonderful completing this assignment. We all can't wait for you two to come home. Be safe.**

 **Love,**

 **Charlie**

"Awe isn't that sweet. Though I still want to kill him after what he put us through." Sabrina sneered.

"Now Bree, like just forget about this and go home," I said. "The faster we leave, the faster we can go on our vacation."

As we were about to leave the fort, a guard said that the Royal Family requests our presence in the gathering hall at once. He took our bags from us and escorted us to the grand hall. Inside, a large number of guards lined the walls, Ryoma at the end with Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura by his side. On his other side, Empress Mikoto.

Sabrina and I felt nervous, Sabrina whispered to me to be ready to run. Still, we approached, bowing in unison before the Royal Family. Ryoma stepped forward to address us.

"Tell me, why are you leaving so early?" Ryoma asked. "Training here has only begun."

"Well, my father has called us back after what had happened to Seren. He thinks she should just stay home and learn how to heal by our mother." Sabrina said. Hoping that Ryoma couldn't tell she was lying.

Ryoma chuckled a little, in a strange, almost dark way. Chills shot down my spine, eye glancing to Kotaro who looked very nervous.

"Well then, before you there is one more thing I would like to discuss with you, Sabrina." I quickly glanced at Sabrina, whose attention was solidly placed on Ryoma who continued.

"I have received some troubling news, and as the high prince of Hoshido, I order you to answer truthfully!" Ryoma demanded.

Sabrina and I gulped, as Ryoma was about to ask his question.

"Is your younger sister Seren, Serenity?"

A deathly still air enveloped the room, everyone hinged on the words that would next be spoken. Sabrina and I gulped, and Sabrina and took a deep breath. Ryoma's whole body tensed up.

"...No..."

Ryoma scowled at Sabrina. "Arrest Commander Sabrina! We will figure out what to do with her in the morning!" Ryoma commanded.

Sabrina and my eyes widened. Sabrina accepted her arrest, but I wouldn't have it. In one flowing motion, I sliced through the ropes, and spun again, facing Ryoma with her dagger up in defense. Ryoma sighed heavily.

"Seren, I can appreciate your loyalty to your sister, but I am your high Prince! You will stand aside, Now!" Commanding me, I was intimidated but I just had to save Sabrina.

"Please, Ryoma I'm begging you! Let Sabrina go!" I covered my mouth but it was too late. I got a look of shock from everyone, except Commander Kotaro and Sabrina.

"Serenity? Is it really you?" Ryoma asked, inspecting my face. I looked up at him. Ryoma's expression changed from shock to anger.

"Guards! Take Serenity to my chambers! Keep her under constant watch until I decide what to do with her!" Ryoma growled through his teeth, clearly angry. The guards quickly closed in, grabbing my arms. I glared at Ryoma before the guards pulled her away, leaving Sabrina feeling helpless as Serenity was dragged to Ryoma's chambers.

"Sabrina!" I cried out. "SABRINA!" We were so close...so close.

Before I was completely out of hearing range I heard one final command from Ryoma.

"Guards, take Lieutenant Sabrina to a separate room, keep her under constant watch while I contemplate what to do with her!" Turning his back to Sabrina, Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura huddling around Ryoma.

There was no choice in the matter, but for Sabrina to be escorted to another room, while I was escorted to Ryoma's private chambers, nervously awaiting our fate at the hands of the High Prince.

.x.X.x.

When was he going to make up the mind? Was he waiting so long just to torture them? What was he going to do with us? The waiting was driving me mad. Surely at this late hour, Ryoma would have come to his chambers and gone to bed by now. Irritated, sighing, I threw my blue ball into the air and caught it again and again, trying to pass the time. Wait for Ryoma to storm into his chambers and give me the lecture of my life.

I heard footsteps outside the door. "Here comes the demon prince. Looks like he's coming to drag me to hell..."

The door opened to reveal-

"Sabrina!" I said.

"Sssssssh!" Sabrina shushed me.

"What are you doing here? And how did you get away?" I whispered.

"Simple. When the guards weren't looking, I sneaked out. Now come on! While no one is looking!" Sabrina grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of Ryoma's chambers.

"Running away won't help us…" I tried to reason with her, but she just quickly shook her head.

Sabrina scowled. "We still have to try. Our assignment is done, so we can go home."

I was silent, Sabrina was right. Our assignment was done,so there was no reason to stay here anymore. But, why do I feel like I should stay?

Suddenly a shuriken broke through a window and flew past us. Sabrina and I turned around and saw a hooded figure jump through the glass and land in the room. The hooded figure pulled down his hood. And revealed it to be-

"Lieutenant Jirochi!" Sabrina practically screamed.

"Permission to run captain." I saluted Sabrina.

"Permission granted," Sabrina answered

"Bye." I ran right out of there and hoped that Jirochi would not follow. But someone did.

"Sabrina?! What are you doing?! I thought you were going to take care of Jirochi?!" I said almost out of breath.

"I thought so too, but I remembered something very important," Sabrina answered.

"What?"

"...I don't have a weapon..."

"...We're screwed aren't we?"

"Totally."

"Wait!" I stopped immediately in my stacks. "Sabrina we have to save the Royal Family!"

Then Sabrina stopped. "Your right!"

"Ok, what do you think we should do?" I asked.

"Well, since Ryoma like you, you can go get him, I'll get the others," Sabrina answered.

"Ok...but I think I would rather face Jirochi then Ryoma..." I whined.

"Well, good luck then." And Sabrina ran off.

I let out a sigh and went to go find Ryoma, praying that he won't kill me. I ran around the fort and found Ryoma in one of the indoor training grounds. I slowly walked up to him.

"I thought I ordered you to stay in my chambers until I returned," Ryoma spoke calmly. But there was a hit on anger in his tone. He turned around and saw me panting and wheezing. I looked like I was going to pass out. "Serenity?! What's wrong?!" Ryoma rushed over to me and held me tight.

"Ry-Ryoma *cough cough* please you much *cough cough* hide. Jirochi is here, and he plans to *cough cough cough cough* to assassinate you and your family." I wheezed. "Please, I beg you *cough cough* got hide with your family. They're in the underground bunker." I sounded like a dying person.

"So Jirochi did this to you then." Ryoma snarled. "Damn him! I should have ended him immediately!"

"Please Ryoma *cough cough* you much go hide with *cough cough* with your family." Ryoma held me in his arms tight. "Jirochi *cough cough cough cough* he...he'll kill you."

"Hush now Serenity!" Ryoma ordered. "Save your strength! I will handle Jirochi..." Ryoma snarled.

"Please *cough cough* please Ryoma..."

Ryoma picked me up in his strong arms bridal style. "No...I will not let Jirochi harm you again."

At that moment, a storm of shuriken came raining down on us. Ryoma dodged them with ease, even with me in his arms.

"Show yourself Jirochi!" Ryoma demanded.

Someone came out of the shadows, and indeed it was Jirochi. Jirochi smirked when he saw us.

"Heh, looks like fate is in my favor. Now I get to kill two birds with one stone." Jirochi smirked wickedly.

Ryoma growled and held me tighter. "Damn you Jirochi! You will rue the day you crossed me!"

"Oh, I doubt that your highness. For once you put Serenity down, she will an easy target for me. But, if you keep holding her, YOU will be my easy target, and once I'm done with you, Serenity is next."

"I warn you Jirochi! I am not an easy target!" Ryoma growled.

Jirochi smirked and unsheathed a sword and swung his sword. Ryoma dodged it easily, but, Jirochi continued swinging his sword over and over again.

"You can't dodge forever High Prince!" Jirochi sneered.

"I don't have to!" Ryoma snarled. "I'll finish you right now!"

Ryoma threw me high in the air. Then he unsheathed his Raijinto and when Jirochi was about to attack again, Ryoma saw an opening and cut Jirochi down easily.

"No...*gurgle* I was supposed to kill you...*gurgle*" Jirochi finally took his last breath.

Ryoma held out his arms and caught me when I came back down.

"...what just happened?" I was absolutely shocked.

"I just killed Jirochi, so we don't have to worry about him anymore," Ryoma smirked.

"Have mercy!"

"What?" Ryoma asked.

"I completely forgot about Sabrina! She's with the rest of your family!" I answered.

"Well then, let's go tell them Jirochi's finished."

Ryoma put me down, and we went to go find the others. When we found the others, everyone was safe. All was peaceful the rest of the night, extra guards were summoned to each of the Royals to be sure they were safe. It wasn't until morning that Sabrina was summoned before the Royal Family, mainly Ryoma, Sabrina was escorted to the grand hall where he awaited them. Sabrina bowed to the Royal Family, Ryoma addressed her quite formally.

"I have given this matter a great deal of thought. While hiding Serenity from me, and not tell me she was in danger. That is something I can not dismiss. But,

you two have also done a great service to Hoshido by saving me and my family, which in itself, deserves great reward and praise. As such, I am going to forget about Serenity being here, and grant you whatever it is you desire as your reward, whenever you decide on what that may be." Sabrina let out a sigh of relief, she was quite relieved that they weren't in trouble.

"My Lord, what about Serenity?" Sabrina cautiously inquired, Ryoma's eyes narrowed.

"She is not of your concern, Sabrina." He spoke harshly, making Sabrina bow her head to the Prince.

"You're dismissed" Ryoma waved his hand at her, Sabrina bowed before turning away. As she left, Ryoma asked his guards to summon me in.

"So, am I screw?" I whispered as Sabrina past me by.

"Totally..." Sabrina answered.

Sabrina paused at the doorway, watching me approach Ryoma, and bow before him. Ryoma's gaze on me seemed much harsher than it was on her. I swallowed hard as I stood there, perfectly still, listening to Ryoma addressed me in an angry tone.

"You have been here this whole time?!" Ryoma questioned, glaring down at me. "Why?!"

"Well-uh-you see-aaaaaah..."I stuttered. "It's a matter oooooof...principle. Yeah! Principle!"

Ryoma gave me a look that was a mixture of "How stupid do you think I am" and "I know you're lying."

"Serenity...that has got to be the worst excuse I had ever heard..." Ryoma sighed.

I looked down at my feet. "Well...at least I...-"

"NO MORE EXCUSES! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS WHEN I FOUND OUT YOU WERE SEREN?!" he angrily shouted at me, making me shudder and fall silent.

Ryoma then lets out another sigh. "You are dismissed Serenity, but we're not finished yet. You are forbidden to leave this fort until I say so!" Anger still laced his words, I gulped before speaking.

"O-Ok..." I peeped.

I ran out immediately, with Sabrina right on my heels.

"Serenity. I have news." Sabrina gravely said.

"What is it, Bree?" I asked.

"We can't stay here any longer," Sabrina told me.

"Why?! Sabrina if Ryoma finds me gone, the next time I see him, he'll probably want my head!" I explained.

"I know...but I just got a letter from Charlie. He said nows the only opportunity he has to get us out." Sabrina said.

"Now or never huh?"

"Yep."

I turned around and thought hard on what I had to do. "Alright, let me get a quill and paper."

I wrote a note to Ryoma.

 **Dear Ryoma,**

 **I'm sorry but I have to disobey your order for me to stay put. But I have to go. I'll explain things to you soon, so please bare with me.**

 **Ps. Please don't be mad...**

 **Yours truly,**

 **Serenity**

I put the note on his desk in his chambers. I knew he would be here soon and if he did I would never be able to leave. That night, Sabrina got out bags and I followed her out. There was a carriage waiting for us far outside the fort.

As I got in, my body suddenly froze. I turned around and at the entrance of the fort I saw Ryoma stand there, with my note in hand. His eyes glowed dangerously and I could sense anger in him.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered.

Ryoma seemed to have heard me. I don't know how because we were far apart. Ryoma turned around and headed back to the fort, while I went inside the carriage, absolutely dreading the next time we'll meet.


	23. Chapter 13

**Author's note: Ok here is chapter 13! and for the guest who requested a masquerade side story, I would be happy to do one! I think it would be quite interesting! I hope you all enjoy chapter 13! please leave review. GOODBYE AND GOODNIGHT!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13 - Ryoma's Son**_

The full moon illuminated the cloudless night, calm and quiet, as a gentle breeze rustled the leaves on the trees. All was quick, not a creature was stirring, not even the crickets. A dark figure rushed through the woods, being followed closely by another. They ran through the fields, one on the heels of the other, silent as the breeze. One was tall the other one small, the small one stumbled, falling on the ground. The taller one hoisted the smaller one up to its feet again. They both skid down a hill, pausing at the bottom to catch their breath. They were not use to this sort of thing. Sneaking around all quietly and quickly. A little further down the hill, there was a Nohrian castle which was infiltrated by the Hoshidan army. They saw a girl with long brown hair, and beautiful, bright blue eyes that glowed in the dark, who was being held captive in the castle. She was being held captive in a prison cell. The two smiled, because they had finally found their long lost friend.

.x.X.x.

The prisoner cell was cold, damp, and dark. A chilling breeze blew through the window and cold air filled the cell. It wasn't winter, but it sure felt like it. I curled up in a ball and covered myself with a blanket they allowed me to have. I looked over to my left to a good stay they left me. My captors gave me bread, cheese to eat, and water to drink. I drank the water, and the bugs in this hellish cell were helping themselves to the bread and cheese.

Whenever they gave me food, I refused to eat it. Most of the Hoshidans whispered among themselves saying that I was going to die of starvation. The rest said that it would be a good thing if I died, I have caused great pain for Hoshido and the Royal family. Almost all of them smiled and cheered at the thought of my death, and my dead corpse rot in this cell.

I looked at my body. I was so skinny, that I could see my bones. I ran my fingers gently down my bony ribs. It was creepy, and it made me feel woozy. I felt like if I wasn't careful, I would pierce my skin. I curled up my body tighter and held the blanket closer. I never knew, but since I was so skinny, I got colder easier. Whenever I sneezed, my body would feel like it would snap.

"Sapphire."

A small, familiar voice called from a corner of my cell, awakening me from my teary reverie. Partially hidden in the shadows of the dark, cold dungeon was a small, boy floating in the air with striking, golden eyes that gleamed through the darkness.

"Orion!" I gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I sensed you were in trouble so I came," urgency resonated in Orion's voice as he handed me a garment, "Sapphire, keep this cloak hidden from your Hoshidan captors. It's a cloak of invisible, this should help when you are given a chance to escape."

"IF I'm given a chance. Orion, I'm dealing with sneaky ninjas and strong, skilled samurais." I said with a sassy tone.

"You really mean, Ryoma and his retainers," Orion replied.

"Well, those guys are the ones I'm most worried about." I sighed.

"Huh?"

"I'm afraid, that very soon. Ryoma will end my life..." I curled up into a ball, covering myself with the blanket.

"Don't worry Sapphire." Orion dismissed this with a wave of his hand. "Help is on the way!"

"What-?" Our conversation was interrupted by the sounds of footsteps.

The footsteps approached. "Open the door," a masculine voice demanded. It was Ryoma. Looks like "big brother" has come to end to end my life.

Ryoma was wearing that red demon like armor again. With his, Raijinto tied to his hip. Ryoma walked into the cell and dismissed the jail guards. He paced right and left in front of me, with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Tell me Ryoma, have you come to end me?" I asked.

Ryoma didn't answer. He just continued to pace left and right. I got a little irritated.

"Ryoma if you're not going to say anything, then leave! I'm in no mood for this." I barked.

Ryoma immediately stopped in front of me. Then he narrowed his deep brown eyes. "Why?"

"Why? Why what?" I asked.

"Tell me why didn't you choose us? Your true family?" Ryoma snarled.

I was silent.

"Answer me damn it!"

"You all had something that I wanted for a long time. Love of a family. Love of a mother. Love of brothers and sisters. I really didn't feel like ruining it..."

"...That's your excuse."

"It maybe an excuse. But it's all I have..." I said softly.

"Haven't you ever wonder what it would be like to have a mother's love?! Or brothers and sisters?! Or a husband who will love and take care of you?!"

"...Yes...I always wanted that. But who would want me? For a daughter, sister or wife? No one..."

"WE would love you like a sister, and mother would have loved you like her daughter she lost long ago." Ryoma snarled once more. "And I would love you as my wi-!"

"Lord Ryoma. He has finally arrived." A guard said.

Ryoma turned around to face the guard. "He's here?"

"Yes, Milord. He had just arrived. Along with his two retainers." The guard replied.

"Ah, I see. Tell him I will be with him shortly." Ryoma said.

"Yes Lord Ryoma." Then the guard left, and Ryoma followed after.

"What do you think that was all about?" Orion asked.

"I don't know? But I wonder who it was that just arrived?" I said.

"Do you have any other Hoshidan siblings?" Orion asked.

"None that I know of." I shrugged.

"Maybe it's Hinoka or Takumi. Or Azura or Sakura." Orion said.

"Maybe. Probably." I sighed. "That's all I need...my whole Hoshidan family here to see me in this state and criticize me or something."

Orion floated next to me and gently stroked my back.

"I bet you they probably came here to see their 'sister' execution. Or maybe one of them would probably be my executioner. I'm betting Ryoma." I said. "Oh Orion, I really don't know what to do."

"Sapphire..."

"Huh? Orion, did you call me?"

"No."

"Sapphire."

"There! I heard someone call my name again."

Orion looked around. Then shook his head. "There's no one here."

"Rebecca!"

I turned around and looked out the window. "Juliana! Stephaine! What are you doing here?!"

"We came to rescue you. And use my name, Priscilla!" Priscilla scolded.

"Sorry. But it isn't safe. They're ninjas all over the place. Not to mention Ryoma is here as well. And some else just showed up. But I don't know who." I whispered.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something," Aika said.

"How? We're not trained to fight ninjas let alone we weren't trained at all." I said.

"Point taken...well then why do you think we should do?" Priscilla asked.

"Go hid in the hills, and when I get a chance I'll meet you there. Now hurry! Before you're spotted!" And Priscilla and Aika ran off into the hills. I just hope that they would be safe, and I would be able to meet with them. And soon.

The night died quickly, and a new day began. From the window of my cell, I heard the Hoshidans cheers and praise. Apparently, someone had done something very good. I didn't know who and what. There was a big celebration all day, many people were drinking and having a party, and also getting drunk. Maybe tonight would be a good chance to escape since everyone's distracted. Then I let out a sigh. No, they would probably have more guards around, and I knew Ryoma would keep an extra tight grip on me, just in case I DID try to escape.

The party lasted all day and carried on into the night. I didn't get any food today because all the guards were at the party. I wasn't hungry, but I was quite thirsty. But I didn't care, they were going to kill me anyway. I didn't care how I just knew they would. Once again, I heard heavy footsteps coming to the cell door. Maybe now they would put food, but, they might as well not bother, I won't eat it. The door opened and Ryoma came in. He brought a tray of food, from the party I'm guessing.

"Here. I brought you some food." He put the tray down in front of me. "Eat." It was not a suggestion, it was an order. Ryoma was naturally demanding.

I looked at the food. He brought some sushi, with noodles and rice, also a cup of water. I picked up one of the chopsticks and played with the rice.

"Sapphire eat!" He ordered once more.

"Why? I mean, I might as well die of starvation instead of being executed. Dying of starvation is less painful." I said.

"So THAT'S what you've trying to do?! Starve yourself?!" Ryoma snarled. "WHY?! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT-!"

"Father, why are you yelling? Did one of the guards sleep while one duty again."

Suddenly another figure came into my cell. Ryoma stood up straight and regain his normal composure. The other person came forward and stood next to Ryoma.

He was a man, who had the same height and muscular build as Ryoma. His hair was brown and had the same length as Ryoma, also, it was just as wild and untamed. His eyes were also a deep brown, they were very fierce. His face was stoic. It was unnerving. He wore a headgear like Sumergai, and the color was white. His armor was white, with a trace of gold around it, and a white jinbaori with golden embroidery with the emblem of the Hoshidan royal family. He also had two swords at his sides, instead of one.

"So, you are long lost princess of Hoshido who as turned her back on her people." The man's voice was deep and commanding. "You don't look much, I was excepting someone who could handle herself. It appears I was wrong."

I looked up at the man. "Tell me, who are you to criticize me and boldly say I am a traitor?"

Ryoma spoke. "This is my son. Shinonome. We are celebrating his arrival and his victory against the Nohrians."

"Your son?!" My mouth dropped. "Wow, I wasn't expecting that. Tell me, why have I not heard of the high prince's marriage, and about his wife."

"We kept the marriage a secret. Only my family and our retainers knew of my marriage." Ryoma said. "After my marriage, Shinonome was born. There were happiness and joy in the castle. But, it was short-lived."

"What happened?" I asked.

"My mother was killed," Shinonome answered. "She was murdered by Nohrians." Shinonome snarled.

"So that's what they came up with," I muttered.

"What did you say?" Ryoma

"Nothing. I was just saying, from my perspective, you Hoshidans are no different Nohrians..."

"Do not compare us to those damn Nohrian scums!" Ryoma snarled.

"I'm sorry but it's hard to believe that when you're a prisoner locked in a cell," I said.

"Well, you would be a DEAD prisoner if you were in a Nohrian prison," Shinonome added. "We Hoshidans are more MERCIFUL towards our prisoners."

"I see. Lucky me."

"You should be considered lucky. Because I will not rest until every single Nohrian is dead. That is how I will avenge my mother's death." Shinonome snarled. "Even if I had to kill every single Nohrian by my own hands."

"And tell me, do you two see me as a Nohrian?" I asked. "Even though I didn't side with them."

Ryoma and Shinonome looked at each other.

"Well? I'm waiting for an answer." I said.

"It all depends on what you do after this." Shinonome glared at me.

"I see. Your distrust in me is well noted." I said. "Now, please. Can you both leave, I'm not feeling very well. You all have a party to attend and I hate to keep you two from it."

The two men nodded, but before they left I spoke. "See how quickly you can forgive the one who has wounded you."

They turned around and gave me confused looks.

"Just some words of advice," I said.

"When this is over Nohrian, I'm going to dance on your grave." Shinonome snarled.

"I hope you do because I plan to be buried at sea." I sneered.

Shinonome stormed out and Ryoma followed. When they left I thought hard about Shinonome and Ryoma. Shinonome looks like Ryoma and acts like him too. They're both stubborn, simple-minded, and straightforward. Also, their both natural leaders and the Hoshidans love and adore them. I sure Shinonome would be a great Emperor one day, and the people of Hoshido will admire and respect him greatly.

"Sapphire."

I turned around and looked at the window. "Priscilla what are you doing here?!"

"Listen, all the guards and everyone is at the party. If you want to escape now's the time." Priscilla said.

"Ok how?"

"Hi!"

"AH!" I turned around and saw Aika with my cell key in her hand. "Aika, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry." Aika opened the door. I put the invisible cloak on. Aika had an invisible cloak too. As did Priscilla. And I got my sword from the armory.

Aika and I slowly sneaked out of the prison and met Priscilla outside. There were guards half drunk and half asleep on the grounds.

"You know, I'm surprised Nohr hasn't conquered Hoshido yet," Priscilla whispered.

"Sssssh!" I shushed Priscilla. "I'm not worried about the guards."

"Then who are you worried about then?" Priscilla asked quietly.

"I'm guessing two men, one with red and white armor and one with white and gold armor? And both have reeeeeeally spiky brown hair." Aika added.

"Yeah? How did you know Aika?" I asked.

"Them." Aika pointed ahead. Priscilla and I traced to where her finger was pointing to.

"Oh boy..." Priscilla and I said in unison.

Standing in front of us was Ryoma and Shinonome. They were glaring at us and also, their swords were unsheathed.

"What took you so long?" Shinonome asked.

"I take it you knew I was going to escape tonight," I said.

"Yes. It was the most obvious opportunity. All your guards were at the party, and your like traitor friend brought the key to your cell. And your other traitor friend was waiting for you out here." Ryoma said, pointing his blade at me.

"So what will you do with us now?" I asked.

"You have two options," Shinonome said. "One, return to your cell. Or two, draw your blade and fight."

"I see. Those aren't very nice options." Priscilla said as she pulled out her Axe and pointed it at Shinonome.

"Is that a challenge? I should warn you Nohrian, I am not just an ordinary samurai." Shinonome sneered. Then got into an attack position.

"I'm just saying I don't like those options." Lightning bolts started to form around Priscilla's axe.

Priscilla lunged towards Shinonome and swung her bolt Axe.

"Priscilla No!" I screamed. "Shinonome is way out of your league!"

Shinonome easily dodged her attack, and he swung one of his swords and cut Priscilla across her chest.

"AAAAAAAH!" Priscilla screamed.

"Ah! Priscilla!" Aika and I rushed to her immediately.

Shinonome looked like he was about to attack again. But before he could I drew my sword and got into a defensive stance. I ready myself for an attack, I knew that one attack from Shinonome, I would be totally screwed and I would have another scar across my chest. My hands started to tremble while I was holding the hilt of my sword. My legs also started to shake as well, then my throat then dry.

Then Shinonome sheathed both of his swords and walked next to Ryoma. Ryoma nodded slowly.

"Sister. We'll give you one more chance. Surrender now and you will be spared and we will help your friend." Ryoma said. "This is your final chance."

Before Aika and I could answer, we all heard a fierce roar.

"Looks like the cavalry has arrived." Aika smiled.

Saphira flew through the sky, all the guards woke up and armed themselves. Ryoma and Shinonome ready themselves for Saphira to attack. Saphira swooped down and surrounded us with her tail. She roared loudly at Ryoma and Shinonome. Aika and I helped Priscilla up into Saphira and then we got on. After we were on, Saphira flew away back into the sky.

"Ryoma! Shinonome! I know we'll meet again! But hear my words! Nohr is not the true enemy! You may not believe me but it's true!" I hollered. "I hope and pray that one day you'll believe me!"

Saphira flew farther and farther away.

"Until we meet again Hoshidan Princes! Until we meet again!"

Saphira flew far away from that fort, I healed Priscilla's wound and she was right as rain.

"Sapphire...I have a question to ask you." Priscilla said.

"What is it?"

"Why did you hesitate to fight Shinonome? And why did you try to stop me from fighting him?" Priscilla asked.

"...That's two questions Priss. Let's just say, it's a long story." I answered.

"Shinonome isn't one of your siblings Akka," Aika added.

"...I know. But. He is a part of my family." I said.

"How?" They both asked.

"...I'll tell you...someday..." I sighed.

No one else spoke that night, as Saphira flew off into the night. Farther and farther away from my family. I would have to tell my friends the truth. Someday...and I wasn't looking forward to it...


	24. Chapter 14

**Author's note: Ok I am sooooooo sorry this chapter took so long to write. I know I'm a little behind on my stories but I'm almost done with them. I just have a lot going on for me. Thank you all for your patience. Enjoy! GOODBYE AND GOODNIGHT!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14 – GERONIMO!**_

The cooling night air blew gently through my long brown hair. By chance, I had come across a small flowery meadow while taking a short walk and, with nothing else to do, I decided to sit down for a bit. I blinked and sighed happily as I looked around; the moon and the stars were so beautiful. It reminded me of home.

 _"Serenity."_

I turned around. There was no one there.

"Heh." I smirked. "It's been so long since I was called that..." I looked up at the starry sky. "You know, I could have sworn that was Ryoma's voice."

At the thought of Ryoma, my face went slightly red. I missed the time I spent with him when I was Serenity. Sometimes I wish I could go back to being Serenity once more. But now that is impossible. I wish he was here to comfort me, he always had a gift for that.

These thoughts of the past were the reason I went for a walk to begin with.

"Sapphire?"

Turning around, I saw Priscilla walking towards me.

"Ah...um… hi Priss." I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself, using every ounce of my willpower I had.

"Sapphire...why are you flush?"

"Flushed? I'm not flushed. I don't know what you're talking about Priss." I could feel my face become even warmer now.

"You're lying right through your teeth Sapphire. Right through." Priscilla raised an eyebrow.

"Aaaaaaah...what were we talking about?" I put on a fake smile. "Heh heh heh..."

"Sapphire, is everything alright? I mean if something's wrong, I'm always here to talk with you about it-"

I shook my head and I walked past her, keeping my eyes forward. "It's nothing, Priss. I'm fine."

"But Sapphire-"

"I'm fine Priscilla. Don't worry. "

Priscilla paused in surprise, but slowly nodded, even though she knew I couldn't see due to my back being turned. "Alright. If you say so, just please… if anything's bothering you tell me ok?"

I didn't respond for a moment. After a short while, I turned around and nodded. "I will. Thank you, Priss. Now come on, the others are probably worried sick."

Priscilla and I walked back to our camp. All was silent, the crickets, the wind, everything.

"Which way?" Priscilla asked.

"North. I'm mean NORTH…dang it…" I muttered. Priscilla laughed.

It has been at least two months since our run in with the two Hoshidans high princes. After Saphira rescued us, she brought us to where Sabrina, Jill, and Kris were. It was so great to see us all together again. It been so long since our little group was whole again. The six of us-well seven including Saphira, have been moving to and fro, from both kingdoms. There was nothing but war and bloodshed from both sides. Ever since Empress Mikoto was assassinated, Nohr has been attacking Hoshido left and right. But Hoshido has been retaliating full force against the Nohrians attacks. And all me and my friends could do was just sit back and watch this pointless war between the two countries. I honestly didn't know which royal family was more stupid. The Nohrian Royal family or the Hoshidan Royal family. Xander and Ryoma are the two most stubborn, stoic, dumbest, prideful, idiotic, infuriating, men I had ever meet. Those two wouldn't know what truth is, even if they saw it with their own eyes. And they say I'M native and dense...the same goes for Camilla, Hinoka, Leo, and Takumi (ESPECIALLY those two.)

"Looks like we're here." Priscilla pointed out. And she was right.

Jill had made some fire from her magic, while Sabrina got some wood. Kris was taking care of our mounts, and Aika was checking out our mounts for injuries. I never wanted this. Me being called a traitor by BOTH families, and living a life on the run from Nohrians and Hoshidans. I was never supposed to have been kidnapped by Ryoma and…Shinonome…it's been so long since I've seen him. He's grown so much since last time…Ryoma taught him well…I glad.

I still don't know how I'll break it to my friends about Shinonome. They'll probably flip out, especially Priscilla and Aika. Though I was born again in this world, I always felt like a stranger…maybe because this world is new to me. Dragons, Pegasus, magic, magic weapons, and some lunatic who wants me to be his bride. Heh, over my dead body buster. *sigh* I really wish I could go home.

"So, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but, where are we to go for the time being? Hoshido and Nohr hate us right now… and I'm worried that it will only be a matter of time before their armies find us." Sabrina said. "Hoshido will not take your 'betrayal' lightly Sapphire. They'll probably catch us sooner or later."

I clenched my fists, Sabrina was right, both Nohr and Hoshido hated me right now…and anyone who stood with me. Ryoma and Xander would cut me down, without hesitation, Camilla and Hinoka would still try and kill me-though they would hold back. Leo and Takumi would kill me without hesitation too, and Elise and Sakura would still fight me, whether they hated it or not.

"We can't go to Nohr, and we definitely can't go to Hoshido…if there was only a place we could lie low without the two kingdoms breathing down our necks…" Priscilla thought aloud.

Then it hit me. "I may know a place." All my friends looked at me. "I know a place where we can hide from the armies." I now it's a long shot but, it's all we have.

"Really? Where Sapphire?" Priscilla asked.

I looked at Priscilla with a straight face. She read my thoughts as if I had said them out loud. "Are you sure it's safe? I mean, we're not exactly sure what we'll find."

"I know…but it's the only choice we got." I stared at Priscilla once more. "Are you with me or not?"

"Where are we going?" Kris asked.

"The place responsible for this conflict between Nohr and Hoshido. The truth about this war…"

Everyone was silent. I guess they all were thinking on what to do next.

"Well I'm going!" Sabrina said proudly. "I want to see this 'truth' with my own eyes!"

"Same here!" Jill and Kris added.

"I'm going too!" Aika said. "I'm not letting you grownups have all the fun!"

"All right then it's settle! Let's go!" Priscilla cheered. With a chorus of "yays" to back it up. " All right Sapphire, lead the way!" And on we went, to the Bottomless Canyon.

.x.X.x.

A few hours of walking led the group to the most unexpected of locations.

"So…" Priscilla said in a sassy tone. "This is the Bottomless Canyon I have heard so much about."

"This is my first time seeing it…" Kris said. "It's a lot more intimidating in person."

It was true; the Bottomless Canyon was a freighting place. Nothing grew here for miles, and this place is filled with unpleasant memoires. For one, in my visions, Gunther and I were been attacked by Hans. Boy, how I really dislike that bald monkey…

"So…why did you guys bring us here?" Sabrina asked.

"The Canyon is the only thing that will prevent the armies from locating us…" Priscilla answered. "All we have to do now… is jump in."

"What!" My six friends said in unison.

"Jump into the canyon…Are you crazy?!" Jill practically screamed.

Sabrina was even more baffled. "Jump into the canyon? What are you nuts?! Do you WANT to die?!"

"It is called the BOTTOMLESS Canyon for a reason you know!" Kris said. "If we jump we will surely die! It's a known fact!"

I closed her eyes and sighed. "I understand your guy's skepticism… but this is the only way."

"…Oh boy…well if you're sure this won't kill us…"

"I'm sure."

"Alrighty then, let's go." And Sabrina was the first one to jump in.

"Sapphire…you're going to be the death of me…" And Kris was the second one to jump.

"Sometimes I worry about you." Jill smirked and followed her sister and Sabrina.

Priscilla, Aika and I looked down as the seemingly Bottomless Canyon. My mother always told me, "Appearances can be deceiving." I had no idea those four words could describe something so big. But, there was no time for fear…we had to end this bloody war in order to go home. So the sooner we defeat Anankos, the sooner we could go home. The three of us held hands. We were scared, no matter how hard we tried to hide it.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked.

Aika nodded.

"Sure. This isn't a problem, it's just like skydiving." Priscilla said.

"Yeah…skydiving without a parachute." I countered. Priscilla laughed. "Alright then, ONE for the money, TWO for the show, THREE to get ready and HAVE MERCY HERE WE GO! GERONIMO!" I yelled as we jumped into the canyon. You know, I always wanted to say that.

The entire world spun around the us as we jumped off the cliff. Wind smacking us in our face, and literally swallowing bugs. Yuck…

We just kept falling and falling for who knows how long.

"Hey!" Priscilla cried out. "How long have we been falling?"

"I don't know!" I answered. "They don't have watches here!"

"Well that sucks!" Priscilla pouted.

"Hey!" I scowled at her. "Language!"

"Ok Captain America, I will!"

"Hey! You know I've been saying that WAAAAAY before that movie EVER came out!"

"I know, but it's still fun calling you that when you say 'language'." Priscilla smirked.

"Oh be quiet!"

Despite all our efforts to keep our minds busy, the fall to the world below was still taking forever. So, we kept falling and falling. Further and further. All the way down, but soon we will all see, that the Bottomless Canyon, wasn't so "Bottomless."

Then…we finally hit rock bottom…hard…

I slowly opened her eyes, as I rubbed my head. "Yeah, that hurt a lot more than I expected."

"Gee you think." I turned around and saw Priscilla getting up. "Well that was a load of fun." She rubbed her head as well.

"Well, I think we should go find the other, don't you think?" I got up and rubbed my rear which hurt…badly. "Ouch…'

"Yeah, if they wake up here, they could start to get worried on how their not dead."

So, that's what we did. We went to go find the other members of our group, before something else found us…

"What… where in the world…? Floating islands? Blue sky and clouds?! Green plant life and forestry?!" Jill practically screamed. "How in this world is this possible?!"

"If you calm down Jill, I'll explain everything to you all."

"Sapphire! Priscilla!" The four girls said in unison.

"Are you two alright?" Kris's voice rung with concern for us. Priscilla and I both nodded.

"We're fine Kris."

"Yeah, besides a few bumps and busies we're just fine." Priscilla waved her hand to dismiss the subject.

"So, do you guys know what this place is?" Sabrina asked, while wiping some dirt off her Sky Knight armor.

I turned and looked at our surrounding. My many memoires of this place all came back to me. "This is the kingdom of Valla my friends…A hidden Kingdom that exists between of Hoshido and Nohr." Then, I looked at me friends. "And it is also the case behind the conflict of the two nations. And the mastermind behind it all is…Anankos." Saying his name left a bitter taste in my mouth. And not because he was a monster either.

Jill tilted her head, confused. "Anankos?" Priscilla nodded, but Kris intervened. "Sapphire…how is it you know so much about this place?"

This time Priscilla spoke. "Because…she is a princess of Valla. And Aika and I are…her retainers." Priscilla lied about Aika and her being my retainers and being from Valla. I have to admit, that was a really good lie too.

The words came as a complete shock to the rest of our small group of renegades. For all they knew was that I was royalty of Valla-which was true. And that Aika and her were my retainers-THAT was a lie. But…we couldn't tell them the truth…not yet.

"We should find someplace to hide. We'll be spotted out here." I added.

Everyone nodded, and lucky enough, we found a cave. We entered the cave, only to find ourselves lost in a maze of tunnels.

"Great!" Priscilla's voiced echoed throughout the tunnels. "What do we do now? We're hopeless lost."

I panted heavily, all this walking was killing me. My asthma was starting to kick in, and the coughing and wheezing soon followed. A sudden movement within the shadows caught Sabrina's eye.

"Sapphire, get down!" She ordered.

"Wha-?" Suddenly I was attack by what was revealed to be a Hoshidan soldier…luckily Sabrina blocked it in time, but…there was something off. He was generating some kind of purple flame from his body, and he made no sound whatsoever. His gaze was unfaltering, completely focused upon his intended target. There were even moments where the young noble could actually watch them go nearly invisible.

"Oh great…" I muttered. "Looks like we're not alone anymore."

With little to no effort, Sabrina pushed the assailant back and slashed him across the chest. The soldier just stumbled back and fell over before vanishing completely. Sapphire took a moment to catch her breath as she made an attempt to process what just transpired, but was interrupted by the sound of footsteps emanating through the caves. With a sigh, she readied herself for battle.

"Looks like we got company." Sabrina ready her Naginata and Pegasus.

"Yeah, and not the good kind." Kris and Jill readied their tomes and horses. Priscilla ready her axe and Wyvern. While Aika and I stayed back. We all then heard a fierce, blood curdling roar. I smiled, as did Priscilla.

"Looks like your dragon has arrived." Priscilla smirked.

"Yeah, now I get to join the fight!" I jumped onto Saphira's back.

 _"_ _Are you ready for this?"_ Saphira asked.

 _"_ _Yes! Now it's my turn to fight!"_ I answered back.

With a loud roar from Saphira, we lead the charge.

More of the strange soldiers emerged from the old decrepit forts and, just like the one not moments prior, bore the same oddities as well.

These fights were not so much of a challenge, Jill and Kris were very gifted warriors, Sabrina was also an excellent warrior, I even think she could beat Ryoma. But I was concerned about Aika, for she was very frail. But I knew Aika could handle herself…by running away. My eyes darted to Sabrina, who was currently in a rather hectic fight against what looked to be a ninja going simply by appearance. Sneaking from behind him, however, was another enemy dressed in mercenary garb. Jill took care of a warrior would looked like a cavalier, but was too focused on dodging and parrying to notice her flank had been compromised.

Saphira and I charged at the hidden warrior, and with a fierce roar, Saphira burned that warrior to ashes.

"Thanks you two!" Jill smiled and waved.

"You're welcome" I said, and Saphira roared.

The fight came to a very quick conclusion following that.

After the last Vallite had been dispatched, we all gathered around.

"What were those… _people_?" Jill asked.

"I don't think they were _people_." Sabrina answered.

"They were and yet they weren't" I said.

"How do you mean?" Kris asked.

"Those warriors we just fought were people who were already dead." I answered. Everyone stared wide eyes at me. I continued. "The true enemy, who is the cause of this war, can revive those fallen warriors to do his bidding."

"…Wow…that's a lot to take in." Sabrina said softly.

"There is one thing we forgotten to mention…" Priscilla spoke this time. "Whatever happens… do not speak anything of Valla when we return. If you do… a curse will trigger, and you shall disappear. Like water evaporating."

Before anyone could say anything, something manifested behind us and started clapping. It revealing itself to be a weird scary demon like that from sort of horror movie. Most of his armor has been worn down but his hair grew much past his shoulders. He had blue spots and markings on the right side of his face and a long horn growing from his forehead, and his hair was red and shaggy. His eyes had yellow sclera and pupils were red. He wore a dark jacket, white hakama and crimson armor with spikes jutting out and a large blue jewel in the middle of his chestplate.

The strange demon like man continued clapping; he spoke in a deep, menacing tone. "Well done ladies on defeating my underlings. You did a fantastic job."

Saphira snarled and we already are selves for an attack.

"Who are you?" Sabrina demanded. "What do you want with us?"

"Who I am does not matter to any of you." The strange demon man answered. "Well…excepted…you…" The man pointed to me.

Everyone turned and look at me with confusion written all over their faces.

"Me?" I titled my head. _"What in the world did this guy want with me?"_


	25. Chapter 15

**Authors note: ok I'm really really really sorry my OC stories are taking so long to update. I'm going through family problems and other things have happened since last year so I'm doing my best to update these as fast as I can. I promise I'll update all my OC stories this week. Thank you all for your time and patience. I forgot to mention (I thought I did) but Orion is not one of my OCs he is from the anime Amnesia. Still trying to figure out about posting stories and stuff.**

 **GOODBYE AND GOODNIGHT!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 15 - Dragon vs Demon_**

 _(Unknown Location) 4 weeks ago_

The sky was black, with mist and fog covering the castle. There were dark gray clouds, blocking the sky. Even the blood-red moon was partly covered, but, you could still see the glowing red light emanating from the moon through the clouds. The land surrounding the castle reeked, with the scent of death. In the dark forest, you could hear the sounds of people wailing and crying. The flowers there were always red because they have soaked up the blood that had soiled the forests ground. The mountains were dark purple, and the snow was dark gray, (an unnatural color.) The large River that flowed through the valley, was blood red, and anything that dared drink it would be burned by the water, (if it even was water?) Grass, crops, and any new trees refused to grow in this sickening place. Bones of many people and creatures were scattered all over the valley. It was a hellish place, this, valley of death and despair. No sunlight, ever touch this-hell on earth.

In a elegant, yet, hellish gathering room, a demon, in the form of a man who wore a white kimono and hakama, armored boots, and a long flowing sash, looked out through on of the many large windows and stared out onto the horizon.

In the room their were five men sitting at a obsidian crystal like table. With throne like chairs to match. Dark obsidian crystals with strong demon aura surrounding them. There were black candles on each of the crystals and the flame was purple.

"Akuma. Sit." A deep voice demanded.

"I am not your dog Leonus." Akuma snarled.

"No, but your A dog. AHAHAHAHA!" A man with waist long blonde hair with black highlights wearing black armor and six black angel wings coming out of his back. "And a oh so obedient one at that."

Akuma snarled once more ready to pounce the two Demon Dark Generals who dare teased him.

"Akuma! That's enough, please sit down before you cause a scene." A another man spoke. He had spiky silver hair, which is kept in strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal cowlick (or tuft) of hair partially hanging over his forehead.

Akuma growled, but obey this fellow Demon General.

"Yes, Sephtis. Please keep that..mutt...in check." Leonus wiped some dust of his shoulder armor.

Akuma growled once more and was soon to pounce on Leonus, but Sephtis stopped him.

"Since our Dark Lord has awaken, the demons have been more...obedient now." Leonus spoken. "Their much more easier to handle now."

"Yes, after all, they are his creations...HAHAHAHA!" Cornelius laughed.

"Quick laughing like a fool you fallen angel!" Sephtis slammed his fist on the table. "Or I'll shut it up for you." He snarled.

Soon, two massive obsidian doors opened, and a strong and powerful aura entered the room. Each of the Dark Demon Generals stood up at their Dark Lord came into the room. His green eyes were full rage and hatred, and spiky black hair up to his waist, and two strands of hair in the front moved from his movement. He was wearing his full armor. A six silver-black armor wings with a black cape. Which made him resemble a dark angel. He had a stoic expression, and you could pin point his massive muscles under his heavy armor.

He walked into the room, giving off an ominous aura. When he reached the obsidian crystal throne in front of the table he sat down. He waved his hand, signaling his Dark Demon Generals to sit as well.

"My Generals...is has been far to long since we have all sat together like this." Chaos spoke. "This place brings back some many memories."

"I agree my Lord." Leonus spoke next. "Long have we waited for your awakening."

"I thank you for it. And I apologize for being sleep for so long." Chaos's emerald eyes darkened. "But...the pain was to much to bear..."

"It was not your fault my liege." Cornelius smiled. "I blame that damn wench. It's all her fault."

Chaos stood up and slammed his hands on the table in pure rage. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT EMERALDUS THAT WAY CORNELIUS! OR SO HELP ME, I'LL TORTURE YOUR SOUL TILL THE ENDS OF TIME! AND THAY GOES FOR ALL OF YOU! IF ANY OF YOU SOME MUCH AS EVEN THINK ABOUT EMERALDUS THAT WAY! I'LL WEAR YOUR SKINS AS COATS!"

All the generals froze with fear at their Lord's rage. Chaos could easily kill them all with just a simple glance. Angering him was pure stupidity, if not suicidal.

"Pl-please...forgive m-me...my Liege." Cornelius stuttered with fear.

Chaos let out a sigh of annoyance. "You are forgive Cornelius. But, don't let it happen again." Chaos sent Cornelius a death glare.

The Five Generals tried to compose themselves, but it was nearly a impossible task.

"Now." Chaos seem to be a bit more calm. But there was still anger and his tone. "My Generals, as you know, there is the matter of my little jewel returning to us."

"Yes we all know my Lord Chaos. She is now gathering some of her friends to stop this war." Leonus explained to Chaos.

"I don't want that. She will come here and be at my side once more. We must not let her gather an army and end this beautiful war I created." Chaos smirked wickedly.

"And a lovely war it is." Cornelius hummed. "People dying, women screaming, children crying, aaaaaah sheer bliss."

"I want my beloved by my side once more. And I will kill anyone who dares try to stop me." Chaos snarled.

"Please my Liege. Do not trouble your self with such frivolous matters. After all, you just woke up. Let me handle this matter." Another General spoke.

"Ah Scourge." Chaos smiled. "You have been rather quiet. So you want to fetch my little jewel for me?"

"Yes, like I said before, you just woke up. Save your strength. You have a war to run." Scourge returned the smile. "Getting your dear beloved back will be easy. Also, to sweeten the deal, I'll cause some trouble for her and her friends. Maybe I'll even kill them."

"You have my permission to kill them Scourge, but." Chaos leaned over and sent Scourge a death glare. "You will not harm her. You will not harm the one who belongs to me AND only me. Do I make myself clear...?"

"Crystal my liege. She shall soon be in your bed once more."

* * *

 _(Present)_

"Me?" I titled my head. _"What in the world did this guy want with me?"_

"Yes my dear." He chuckled. "You see, you have been chose by god himself."

"God?" Priscilla question. "How so?"

"Well you see my beautiful amethyst. Your friend here has be chosen by my god." The demon explained. "So, I must bring you to him."

"Well what if she doesn't want to go with you?" Sabrina stood in front of me defensively.

The demon man didn't look to happy. "Well...I'll take her."

Then Jill and Kris stood in front of Sabrina. "We're not going to let you do that."

The demon man let out a sigh of annoyance. "Fine. Suit yourselves." Then he smiled like a maniac. "It'll be more fun this way."

Saphira lunged towards this demon that threatened me. He didn't move a inch as Saphira charged the demon. But when she was close enough, he raised his hand and Saphira was trapped in a magical cage.

Then, the demon man drew out his sword, that look like Nightmare's sword Soul Edge from Soul Caliber. A giant sword with flesh filling the blunt side of the blade and a eye at the base of the hilt. I felt like I was playing Soul Caliber again with my parents. Only this time, it wasn't a game.

He attack Sabrina first. With his demonic sword that suited his demon build perfectly, he swung sword through her nijinata like it was nothing more then a mere twig. He attack again, but her dodge it, barely. The air slash cut a few strands of her brunette shorthair.

"Sabrina!" Jill cried. "You monster! Leave her alone!"

This time Jill rushed too attack this demon. She blasted an attack with her fire magic to fry this demon to ashes. But is wasn't affecting him.

"HAHA! You think human magic can harm me!" The demon gloated. "Truth be told, I'm surprise you defeated my underlings so easily."

"Then you shouldn't underestimate us!" Priscilla swung her giant bolt axe and attacked the demon.

When the dust cleared, we saw that he blocked Priscilla with another sword. And wouldn't you know, it looked exactly like Siegfried sword in Soul Caliber 4, thee Soul Caliber it's self. In contrast to Soul Edge's flesh and bone-like forms with an eye as the core, Soul Calibur has a crystalline and ice-like design with a glowing sphere. This guy was no General Siegfried, but he was still very good.

The demon pushed Priscilla off as if she was nothing. Then he jump onto a rock.

"Why are you attacking us?" Kris yelled. "What did we ever do to you?!"

"Haha! You see my little lady, I was born to serve my almighty god. Who rules everything AND everyone. My assignment from him was that I must bring Sapphire to him. Ah, how lucky you are to be chosen by my god."

"Lucky? How in heavens name am I lucky?" I scowled at him.

"Because, my god has chosen you among many, many, MANY, other women to become his dearly beloved." He smirked wickedly. "Though, now that I got a good look at you. You really do resemble her almost exactly. The only difference is the blue eyes."

"Look like who?"

"You mean you really don't know?!" Then he started laughing like the crazy maniac he was. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DON'T KNOW! AHAHAHAHA!"

"Since I'm so clueless!" I got in a fighting position. "Why don't you clue me in."

"Well." The demon lunged at me. "WHY DON'T I JUST TAKE YOU TO HIM INSTEAD!"

"SAPPHIRE!" My friends yelled.

My friends were to far away and Saphira was under his spell. I was wide opened for an attack.

When he swung his sword, I closed my eyes and braced for impact. But, I heard his sword hit something metal. When I opened my eyes, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

A young man with curly blond hair and green eyes. Who wore a black jacket with white cuff design and a blue interior embroidered with pattern. And a lion crest on the breast and gray pants with lion embroidered greaves. Was blocking the demon man's attack with his sword.

I smiled when I saw the young man's face. And he smiled back.

"Hey." The young blonde smile.

The demon scowled and pushed himself off of the new swordsman. When he landed the young blonde turned to face him.

"Well well well, look what we have here. A foolish Nohrian who has a death wish." The demon cackled.

"You!" The young man pointed his sword at the demon. "Are the one who has a death wish! I will not let you get away with attack these women!"

"HA! What can a little pathetic human do, too a powerful demon like myself!" The demon laughed.

"Heh." The young blonde chuckled. "Why don't you try me!"

Then he lunged at the demon and went straight past him. Leaving a cut on the demon's left arm. This shocked my entire group. We couldn't even lay a hand on this guy, and yet this Nohrian got him with a single strike. This angered the demon greatly.

"DAMN YOU!" The demon charged at him. "I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET THE MOMENT YOU WERE BORN!"

The two warriors clashed into a epic fight. The young Nohrian fought with his red sword and when the demon man attacked him, he blocked his attacks with his shield. The demon has two swords. One of ice, and the other...I'm not so sure. The demon stabbed his sword into the ground and giant icicles came out of the ground. The young Nohrian didn't dodge them, he just charge through and cut them down to size. The young Nohrian gave a great battle cry and charged at the demon once more.

"PREPARE TO DIE BASTARD!" He yelled. He swung his sword and cut the demon's left arms off.

The demon yelled out in pain and his ice sword fell. "YOU DAMN BASTARD!" The demon smirked. "Looks like your one hell of a fighter there kid."

"Look here, bastard, I'm not sure who you are, but you need to leave these women alone." The young blonde snarled.

"Oh how rude of me. My name is Scourge, and I'm afraid I can't do that." His arms grew back in an instant, and that made Priscilla scream then pass out. "As I told these lovely ladies, my job is to bring this little lady to my liege. So, that is what I must do. One doesn't want to upset god."

"Who is this 'god', you speak of?" The young Nohrian demanded.

"Oh, you'll know soon enough. Well...maybe you won't." The demon soon was surround by purple aura. "I think I'll end you now!" He pointed his Soul Edge look a like sword at the young blonde, and dark energy-forced into a ball-was blasted at the young Nohrian.

"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed and rushed towards him.

"NO! STAY BACK!" I heard him order.

When the smoke cleared, the young Nohrian's body had changed forms. His once green eyes were now purple and had split pupils, purple scales covering certain parts of his face, he grew fangs, a thick muscular purple reptilian tail and matching scaly arms and legs. And the most noticeable feature was his sizable purple wings.

"Wh-what the hell are you?!" The demon was started to show fear. "You're not a demon!"

"Heh, scared are we. Well, who and what I am doesn't matter to you. What you SHOULD worry about, is your LIFE!" And the dragon/human lunged at the demon, and stabbed him right in the stomach and the sword went right through him.

The demon cough up blood, and back away from this mystery warrior. "D-damn you! You cursed bastard!"

The rest of my friends surrounded him. He knew that there was no way he would win now. So he vanished into darkness. The young Nohrian helped me up and smiled at me.

"You should be more careful. It's not safe here." He said.

"I know, but I still had to come. My friends had to know the truth." I let out a sigh. "But, thanks for saving us."

He blushed. "Please. Don't embarrass me." I giggled.

"Well, now that you and your friends are safe. I must return home now. Father won't be happy if I'm late." He explained.

"I know. And tell him I said thank you." I said.

"I will." Then he flew off.

"Fly safely!" I hollered. And he roared back in response.

Priscilla came up too me, while the others helped Saphira. "What was all that about?" She asked.

"I don't know. But the demon wanted me. Why, I really don't know...but it worries me greatly." I replied.

"Ok, but, what about that warrior who saved you?" She asked. "He seems to known you."

I giggled. "That's...another story my friend. One, for another time." I motioned her to follow me. "Come, we must return to the upper world. We will go to Hoshido first and see if they will listen."

"I doubt that highly." Jill said. "You know how stubborn Hoshidans are."

"Hey!" Sabrina scowled at Jill. "I find that offensive!"

"But it's true." Jill shrugged. We all laughed.

"Well then! Lets go!" Kris cheered.

"HOSHIDO HO!" We all cheered and left the invisible kingdom behind, to the adventures above.

* * *

However, not far away, looking down at the people. A tall woman with large breasts, deep violet eyes, a curvaceous figure, and a dark bronze complexion was floating above them let the wind play in her long silver hair which falls far down her front and back.

Her hair was tied in a ponytail with a purple bow, and two thin hair strands were in front. She wore an oddly shaped crown which makes her look like she has horns coming out of her head. Only the softest silk touched her copper skin, fashioned into a flamboyant yet revealing dress, with a fur coat with a deep v-neck which exposes a most of her cleavage and a little of her stomach. On her right hand, she wore a golden gauntlet which looks like an animal's paw. A dark cape with a purple liner that flowed down her back. She also wore matching arm-length gloves, black shoes, silver bracelets, and a black choker. And the bottom did little but nothing to cover her legs.

The wind blew her hair into her face, calmly pulling it back and tucked behind her ear, she giggled into the wind.

"I see your enjoying watching them milady," a dark impish voice was heard, "Planning to intervene with Sapphire's plans? Or are you just wondering if the chicken or the egg comes first?

"No, I'm just wondering what too do next." The voluptuous woman closed her eyes and smiled sexually. "Now, show yourself you little fairy."

"Here I am milady," The fairy replied. It slowly appeared right beside the voluptuous woman. First the fairy's wicked grin was just as sexual as her mistress, it appeared with pale skin with a black pattern weaving from her thighs to her face. Mandibles on her jaw, long grey hair with spirals at the the front ends. And yellow butterfly wings on her upper back with tendrils on her lower back.

"That battle with the demon guy was pretty interesting. I never expected that to happen." The fairy said floating around her mistress.

"Yes I agree. Because of Sapphire's decision to run away, instead of choosing Nohr or Hoshido. She has changed a great many things." The voluptuous woman nodded her head. She then turned away and floated in the opposite direction. "Come Morgana."

"Ah, where are we going milady?" The fairy followed her mistress.

"We're going to Cheve. To change a few things." The voluptuous woman smirked deviously.

* * *

 **GuardianSapphire: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Sapphire: XD I know there are some interesting things in this chapter that will get fans curious for the chapters to come!**

 **Orion: please stay tune for the next chapter! I'm really curious but frighten to see what that mysterious lady is going to do.**

 **Sapphire: don't forgot about the Dark Generals and their desires to get me and to continue this horrible war. I also want to see that Nohrian warrior who turned into a dargoneut again! I miss him.**

 **GuardianSapphire: the next chapter will forever change the events of this story about our heroes. How will they cope with these new enemies? Will this new ally be able to fight against the other Daek Generals? Will there be new allies to come? And what plans does Chaos have for Sapphire? Stay tuned!**

 **Priscilla: please leaves reviews and tell us what you think! ENJOY! GOODBYE AND GOODNIGHT!**

 **GuardianSapphire: Hey! That's my line!**


End file.
